


The Final Countdown

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (trop), /!/ ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE LIRE LES TAGS SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS ETRE SPOILES, :(, ;), A lot - Freeform, Alors que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Bref si vous êtes allergiques aux trucs tristes, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Harry est un nouvel Einstein, I'm Sorry, Il combat le système avec Niall, Il est incompris, Il réfléchit beaucoup, Il y a du Hunger Games dans cette affaire, J'aime mon Louis, JE LES METS POUR LES AMES SENSIBLES /!/, Le parallèle est surtout métaphorique, Le triangle amoureux dure genre 30 secondes, Liam apporte toujours les mauvaises nouvelles, M/M, Mais ils sont ennemis maintenant, Mais le font-ils de la bonne manière, Major character death - Freeform, Merci si vous lisez quand même, Minor Character Death, Moi - Freeform, Mélangé avec Time Out, Parce que le monde est un bateau qui coule, Promis il y a aussi des tas de jolis moments, Segregation, Sexual Content, Soyez forts, Teenagers, Tout le monde crache sur Louis, Un soupçon de Roméo et Juliette, Une sorte de Titanic AU, Vous, Vous savez ce film trop cool où Justin Timberlake ne fait que courir, Voyez-vous, Zayn n'est pas très sympathique, cliché Coffee Shop AU au début, complicated past, compte à rebours, destin tragique, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, passez votre chemin, past zouis, tout le monde pleure, vraiment cliché, ça ne serait pas drôle si c'était facile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde où les zones sont rasées les unes après les autres de la surface de la Terre pour économiser des ressources devenues insuffisantes face à la surpopulation et la destruction de l'environnement, dans une logique de justice censée sauver les plus méritants, Harry est destiné à vivre, et Louis à mourir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10. (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde =)
> 
> Merci de vous être arrêtés sur cette page !
> 
> Avant toute chose : Lost Stars n'est PAS abandonnée. J'écrirai le chapitre 5 final le plus vite possible pour le poster, après que j'en ai eu fini avec The Final Countdown. Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, l'inspiration m'a appelée autre part un moment... Mais je vais évidemment finir LS. Stay tune. 
> 
> Ensuite, voilà mon nouveau projet ! Une mini-fiction de 9 chapitres + 1 prologue. Les chapitres sont plus courts que d'habitude, entre 8000 et 10 000 mots environ (¼ d'un chapitre de LS). Je posterai 3 chapitres par semaine pendant 3 semaines. Pourquoi poster si vite ?  
> -Parce que c'est un écrit très différent de d'habitude, que je ne sais pas du tout si vous allez aimer, que je ne sais pas moi-même si j'en suis contente, et que je ne veux pas en faire un « big deal ». Les découpes de chapitres sont artificielles, j'avais pensé le truc comme un tout, mais c'est beaucoup trop long pour être un OS. Seule raison pour laquelle je poste en plusieurs fois.  
> -Parce que c'est le principe de la fiction d'être un peu stressante et d'aller très vite (vous allez comprendre), donc je veux que vous soyez un peu immergés dans la réalité des personnages.  
> -Parce que j'ai déjà quasiment tout écrit et que je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions ^.^
> 
> Je définis la mini-fiction comme une dystopie ("contre-utopie" en bon français), c'est-à-dire qui se passe dans un futur post/pré apocalyptique avec un système politique légèrement différent de notre monde actuel. Comme le titre l'indique, j'ai été au départ inspirée par la chanson d'Europe, « The Final Countdown ». Et c'est un peu parti... loin haha, mais la base est là :) J'ai été aussi inspirée par toutes les dystopies déjà existantes, et je me suis aussi mise à l'auto-plagiat, apparemment, puisque je reprends des éléments non pas d'un de mes écrits, mais de tous ! ;') (J'ai décidément un problème avec les pères de Harry et Louis... Lié à ma propre histoire... ?? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...) Si vous m'avez lu avant, vous pouvez vous amuser à voir les parallèles haha. 
> 
> Dans la fiction, je suis amenée à parler de pseudos phénomènes scientifiques, avec des allusions à ce qui est arrivé à la Terre. Pire, Harry est censé être un génie des sciences, et moi... Je ne le suis vraiment, vraiment pas ^^'. Mes seules vraies compétences se limitent à la littérature, je n'ai fait aucune recherche (à part sur les réserves d'eau potable lol lol), donc tout ce que je dis de « scientifique », ce sont juste des conneries. Je raconte n'importe quoi, c'est juste mon imagination. J'espère simplement être crédible. C'est tout, vraiment. Merci de votre indulgence lol. 
> 
> Quand je dis que cette fiction est différente de ce que j'ai pu écrire avant, c'est dans le sens où elle est très sombre, un cran au-dessus dans tout le mélodramatique que j'ai pu barbouiller avant lol. L'atmosphère est assez tragique, à vrai dire, et je comprends parfaitement que ça puisse en rebuter certains. C'est une histoire d'amour, donc il y a tous les petits moments mignons etc, il y a de la lumière, mais le contexte est réellement déprimant. Faites attention à vous : si vous êtes dans une mauvaise période, d'humeur un peu déprimée, je ne vous la conseille pas... Si vous avez de réelles appréhensions avant de commencer et que vous préférez « savoir », je vous invite à lire la fin des tags (en ignorant les « freeform » qui ne sont que des bug), ou à venir me parler directement. Cependant, je trouverais ça un peu dommage, parce que ça gâche la fin de la savoir à l'avance... C'est votre choix, mais je vous encourage à tenter le coup pour avoir la « surprise » ; toute la fiction est construite sur la fin, en fait ! 
> 
> Le début est un peu chiant et plat par moments, Harry se questionne beaucoup, mais essayez de ne rien sauter parce que la description du fonctionnement de l'univers est disséminée au long des chapitres dans parfois de petits détails, donc vous risquez de ne rien comprendre après (si quelque chose n'est quand même pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me demander), et accrochez-vous, il y a tout plein d'action plus tard...  
> Avertissement habituel pour le « lemon », n'hésitez pas à me demander où sont les scènes de sexe (je ne me suis pas calmée...) ou à les sauter si elles vous mettent mal à l'aise. 
> 
> Merci mille fois de votre intérêt, j'espère vous plaire malgré tout ! 
> 
> Je vous aime très fort, merci de votre enthousiasme pour ce que j'écris en général.
> 
> Bonne lecture xx 
> 
> L.
> 
> @RideOfSongs

COMPLEMENT DE NOTES /!/ 

La fiction est basée sur un compte à rebours. Il commence à un an, autrement dit 365 jours. Il comprend les jours, les heures, les minutes et les secondes. A partir de 365 : 00 : 00 : 00, on décroît jusqu'à 000 : 00 : 00 : 00. Vous allez vite comprendre ! Partir de ça a été un vrai défi pour moi car je suis NULLE en maths et je saisis particulièrement difficilement tout ce qui concerne les heures, et là j'ai dû compter à l'envers... A chaque fois que je rappelle le compte à rebours, cela correspond normalement à l'heure qu'il est dans la journée, bon c'est pas grave si vous ne saisissez pas complètement, ce n'est vraiment pas important, mais rappelez-vous juste toujours que les nombres sont DECROISSANTS. En gros, si on est à 234 jours 12 heures 34 minutes 18 secondes (exemple random), on passera à 234 j 12 h 34 mn 17 s. Je vous mets un tableau qui indique la correspondance des heures indiquées sur le compte à rebours avec les heures normales de la journée. Ça paraît compliqué vu comme ça mais ça ne l'est vraiment pas ! Normalement vous comprendrez en lisant où ils en sont dans la journée, c'est pas sorcier, mais vous pouvez vous reporter au tableau si vous êtes perdus à un moment.

**Tableau de correspondance des heures normales avec le compte à rebours**

Heure normale

| 

Compte à rebours  
  
---|---  
  
00h (minuit)

01h

02h

03h

04h

05h

06h

07h

08h

09h

10h

11h

12h

13h

14h

15h

16h

17h

18h

19h

20h

21h

22h 

23h

| 

… : 24 : .. : ..

… : 23 : .. : ..

… : 22 : .. : ..

… : 21 : .. : ..

… : 20 : .. : ..

… : 19 : .. : ..

… : 18 : .. : ..

… : 17 : .. : ..

… : 16 : .. : ..

… : 15 : .. : ..

… : 14 : .. : ..

… : 13 : .. : ..

… : 12 : .. : ..

… : 11 : .. : ..

… : 10 : .. : ..

… : 09 : .. : ..

… : 08 : .. : ..

… : 07 : .. : ..

… : 06 : .. : ..

… : 05 : .. : ..

… : 04 : .. : ..

… : 03 : .. : ..

… : 02 : .. : ..

… : 01 : .. : ..  
  
 

 

 

**The Final Countdown**

 

 

 _«  Feet don't fail me now_  
_Take me to the finish line_  
_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_  
_But I'm hoping that the gates,  
They'll tell me that you're mine_

  
_Walking through the city streets_  
_Is it by mistake or design?_  
_I feel so alone on a Friday night_  
_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine_  
_It's like I told you honey_  
  
_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_  
_I don't know why_  
_Keep making me laugh,_  
_Let's go get high_  
_The road is long, we carry on_  
_Try to have fun in the meantime_  
  
_Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_  
_You like your girls insane_  
_Choose your last words_  
_This is the last time  
Cause you and I, _

_We were born to die »_

Lana Del Rey, **_Born to Die_**

 

 

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours imaginé qu'il y aurait une sorte de bruit avant-coureur, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu mentionné nulle part. Il avait imaginé un bruit, au moment du déclenchement. Un bourdonnement, peut être ? Une sonnerie ? Une alarme ?

 

Mais cela se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

 

D'un coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, et la ville plongea dans un noir épais.

 

Harry avait beau être prévenu, savoir que ce jour arriverait depuis que son cerveau avait été en mesure de le saisir (c'est à dire, assez tôt, dans son cas), être parfaitement conscient de ces enjeux, et pire, n'avoir rien à craindre, il sursauta quand même, attrapant par réflexe le vieil ours en peluche bleu qui traînait toujours sur son lit, et le serrant convulsivement contre sa poitrine. Il se laissa le temps de se calmer, de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se leva lentement, remontant son jogging trop grand sur ses hanches, attiré comme un aimant vers sa fenêtre, et repoussa les rideaux pour contempler la rue.

 

365 : 00 : 00 : 00

 

Les chiffres étaient agressifs, d'un blanc aveuglant, et une fois que ses yeux se furent posés dessus, incapables de résister à l'appel de la lumière, Harry fut comme hypnotisé. Malgré leur signification sinistre, les chiffres avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant. Il imaginait que les autorités les avaient conçus pour diffuser un sentiment d'apaisement, une certaine chaleur, et éviter la panique qui risquait de s'emparer des habitants. Ils avaient eu le temps d'y penser. Harry aussi. Il ne se ferait pas avoir par un quelconque dispositif psychologique. Il valait mieux que ça.

 

Il n'était pas descendu dans la rue, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il n'irait pas rejoindre les foules de personnes amassées en bas, sur l'avenue, qui guettaient -avec appréhension, ou avec impatience, peut être, pour certains- l'affichage des chiffres sur les écrans géants, étalés sur les murs des immeubles, qui diffusaient régulièrement informations et publicités, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ils n'afficheraient plus que le compte à rebours. Il n'y aurait plus que le compte à rebours, dans leur vie. Répercuté sur chaque bâtiment, couleur de neige, couleur de néant, pour ne jamais le perdre de vue. Se reflétant dans les yeux de chacune des personnes qu'ils regarderaient. Tatoué sur leurs visages. Quelle délicate attention de la part du gouvernement.

 

Harry finit par se détourner de la vitre, frissonnant, alors qu'il n'avait pas froid. Il allait se recoucher. C'était la meilleure et la seule chose à faire, de toute façon. C'était dangereux, pour lui, de sortir ce soir. Peut être que ça serait dangereux pour lui de sortir tous les soirs, désormais. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. La plupart des documents concernant le dernier balayage étaient sous clé au ministère de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on leur transmettait à l'école. D'après les autorités, les taux de crime n'augmentaient pas particulièrement, pendant la dernière année. D'après les autorités, la population ne se retournait en général pas contre les évacués. Cela, encore, Harry voulait bien y croire. Personne ne prenait le risque d'être rayé de la liste suite à un procès. Mais la propagande allait plus loin. D'après les autorités, tout le monde acceptait paisiblement son sort.

 

C'était ce qu'on leur avait dit, quand on leur avait parlé du compte à rebours et des consignes de sécurité, à l'université, la semaine dernière. Harry avait passé toute la réunion à répéter un monocorde _« NonNonNonNonNon »_ dans sa tête, et il l'avait même écrit au stylo rouge, sur le cahier posé devant lui, automatiquement ; il avait rempli la page de _Non_ couleur de sang, inconsciemment. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il s'était empressé de déchirer la feuille en petits morceaux et de la jeter dans la première poubelle qu'il avait trouvée. Il ne voulait pas qu'on croit qu'il faisait de la dissidence.

 

Harry n'était pas assez bête pour croire à ces mensonges, et assez intelligent pour avoir prévu les véritables réactions -à vrai dire, il était même _très_ intelligent (enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui répétait depuis son enfance)- mais cela lui tordit quand même l'estomac d'entendre, à peine dix minutes plus tard, des pleurs et des gémissements s'élever depuis la rue, mais aussi chez leurs voisins, en haut, en-dessous, à côté. Juste de l'autre côté du mur de sa chambre. A l'opposé de son lit, heureusement. Harry n'aurait jamais pu dormir en entendant leur chagrin pressé tout contre son oreille. Même quand on s'y attendait, la souffrance pure restait toujours insupportable à écouter. Harry se glissa dans son lit et plongea la tête sous ses draps, s'enroulant complètement dans ses couvertures, coinçant sa vieille peluche sous lui, comme pour se protéger de l'instant terrible qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Comme si on pouvait s'en protéger.

 

Ça y était. La liste devait avoir été publiée.

 

Harry n'avait pas besoin de la regarder. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leur situation ait changé depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre, trois semaines auparavant. Ç'avait été là, leur moment de vérité. Alors oui, parfois, les noms bougeaient. On en rajoutait en dernière minute. Des sollicitations aboutissaient juste avant le bouclage. C'était pour cela, que les gens pleuraient. Parce qu'ils avaient eu de l'espoir jusqu'au bout. Et d'ailleurs, ils continueraient à espérer, pendant la dernière année. Jusqu'à la fin du compte à rebours. La liste était toujours susceptible d'être modifiée. Dans les deux sens, d'ailleurs. Jusqu'au dernier moment. C'était la règle du jeu. Mais les plus raisonnables, les plus réalistes, les plus lucides peut être... -eux savaient que leur destin venait de se sceller. Harry frissonna encore ; il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Pourquoi était-il autant affecté ? Il devrait juste... être heureux de faire partie des élus. Quel était ce sentiment de malaise intolérable qui lui dévorait la poitrine ?

 

Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir comme ça. Pas le droit, alors que lui allait vivre, et que la plupart de ces gens, tétanisés devant les chiffres, là, juste en bas, ou dans l'appartement d'à côté, allaient mourir.

 

C'était sans doute aussi ce que devait se dire Gemma, qu'il entendait traîner à l'étage depuis dix minutes sans se décider à venir le voir. Il reconnaissait ses bruits de pas, ou plutôt le frottement de ses chaussettes sur la vieille moquette, même si elle voulait se faire discrète. Harry respira dans le cou de son ours en peluche puis repoussa ses couvertures et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Gemma s'immobilisa sur le palier, se tournant vers lui dans la pénombre. Aucun d'entre eux n'alluma la lumière.

 

-Tu as regardé la liste ?

 

Son ton se voulait neutre, mais il y avait une pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Non. Pour quoi faire ?

 

S'il regardait cette liste, tout ce qu'il pourrait voir, ce ne serait pas les noms qui étaient écrits, mais ceux qui n'y étaient pas.

 

-Tu es dessus. Moi aussi. Papa aussi.

 

-Oui... On le savait déjà.

 

Gemma hocha la tête, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

 

-Elle paraît longue, chuchota-t-elle. La liste.

 

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa sœur eut un petit rire cynique et se reprit toute seule :

 

-Mais, je sais. Même s'il y a beaucoup de noms... Ce n'est qu'une impression.

 

Le chiffre sauta à l'esprit de Harry sans qu'il sache vraiment d'où il le tenait. Il doutait qu'il ait entendu cela à l'université. Il devait l'avoir calculé seul sans s'en rappeler. Cela lui arrivait, parfois.

 

10% de la population de leur zone se trouvait sur la liste. Donc, oui. Ce n'était qu'une impression.

 

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda Gemma, se tordant les mains, baissant la tête, comme si elle avait honte.

 

Harry avait honte aussi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être rassurés, eux. Les autres évacués devaient être en train d'ouvrir le champagne, probablement. Il acquiesça de la tête et retourna dans sa chambre. Gemma se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit, Harry se collant contre le mur pour lui faire de la place. Elle passa un bras autour de lui.

 

-Papa est rentré ? Où il est ? Demanda Harry à voix basse, détestant comment elle sonnait enrouée, comme s'il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

 

-En bas, je crois. Sans doute devant la télé. Pas de raison qu'il change ses habitudes.

 

Pas de raison, en effet. Leur famille était extrêmement chanceuse. Tous ses membres étaient sur la liste des évacués. A part leur mère, bien sûr.

 

-Tu sais, c'est vraiment horrible à dire, mais...

 

La voix de Gemma tremblait dans l'obscurité pesante de la chambre et le faux silence troublé par les chuchotements et les mouvements nerveux de leurs voisins.

 

-Je suis heureuse que Maman soit partie... Avant.

 

Elle avait été emportée par un cancer des poumons, il y avait deux ans. Ça avait très rapide. Diagnostic, hôpital, traitement, échec du traitement, dégradation de son état, mort. Toutes les étapes, méthodiquement, régulièrement, l'une après l'autre. Quelques mois. Harry aurait bien dit que les médecins avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour la sauver, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Sa mère, elle... Elle n'aurait jamais été sur la liste. Si elle avait été toujours vivante, ils auraient contemplé la file des noms sans y trouver le sien, ce soir, et Harry, dans un sens, était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à passer par une telle souffrance. Il avait fait son deuil ; la maladie, son hasard et le manque de traitement, était plus facile à accepter. Anne Styles n'était pas comme son mari ou ses enfants. Elle était femme au foyer ; elle était légère, souriante et drôle ; c'était une bonne personne ; Harry l'aimait ; mais elle ne correspondait pas aux critères d'évacuation. Son père était un grand ingénieur. Il possédait le genre de statuts qui l'inscrivait automatiquement sur le liste ; il faisait partie des gens que valorisait l’État. Gemma et Harry étaient brillants à l'école. Harry n'aimait pas tellement dire ça comme ça, n'aimait pas en tirer de l'orgueil, n'aimait pas mettre en avant ses capacités intellectuelles. On lui avait fait passer un test de QI, tout petit. On lui avait dit que son cerveau était supérieur à la moyenne, et qu'il allait réussir dans ses études et sans doute inventer des choses (quelles choses, il ne savait pas encore), plus tard, qui seraient utiles à la population. Harry avait réussi dans ses études. Réussissait. Il n'avait rien inventé, mais apparemment, on considérait toujours qu'il le ferait, puisqu'il avait été inscrit sans problèmes sur la liste. Gemma était juste comme lui. _« Surdouée »_. C'était marqué dans son dossier. Plus douée que les autres. Ils étaient plus doués que leurs camarades. C'était pour cela qu'eux avaient le droit de partir, tandis que les autres restaient. Ils le méritaient. On disait qu'ils le méritaient.

 

Harry comprenait le système. Et il acceptait. En surface. Il acceptait que tous ne puissent pas être sauvés. C'était logique. Mais dans les profondeurs de son esprit, il hurlait, hurlait jusqu'à s'en faire saigner la gorge, hurlait jusqu'à s'en écorcher les nerfs, il hurlait contre un monde froid et mécanique, qui amenait des enfants à se réjouir de la mort de leur mère plus qu'il ne l'avait pleurée.

 

Harry ferma les yeux sans répondre à Gemma, le cœur au bord des lèvres, soudain. Il serra juste sa main et se concentra sur les flashs de lumière qui passaient derrière ses paupières. Il se dit qu'au moins, il n'aurait aucun regret. Que quand il partirait, il ne laisserait rien derrière lui. Ses grand parents étaient morts. Sa mère était morte. Sa sœur et son père partaient avec lui. Ses amis les plus proches aussi -parce qu'on avait tendance à rester entre futurs évacués, dès son plus jeune âge, quand les profils commençaient à se dessiner. C'était trop dur, de tisser des relations avec ceux sur les visages desquels on lisait d'avance la condamnation. Peut être que c'était cela, qui montrait qu'il était intelligent : il avait toujours su distinguer les gagnants des perdants. Ou peut être que cela montrait juste qu'il était cynique, et déjà usé jusqu'à la corde, à à peine dix-sept ans. L'année dernière, il avait fait le vide autour de lui. Il avait coupé contact avec ceux qui ne passeraient pas sur la liste. Avait cessé de rappeler ceux dont il savait qu'ils ne le suivraient pas dans la prochaine zone. Il avait sangloté pendant des nuits entières, en pensant à tous ces sourires qu'il ne verrait plus, à tous ces cœurs qu'il avait brisés, à tous ces bras qu'il avait repoussés. Il avait senti la honte ramper sous sa peau, le ronger heure après heure, même si tout le monde faisait comme lui, à cette période. Mais il ne regrettait pas. C'était nécessaire. Et peu à peu, sa peine s'était allégée. C'était plus facile, plus facile que de rester attaché aux personnes, et plus facile que de voir la liste, cette liste qui venait de tomber, sans les trouver dessus.

 

Aujourd'hui, la liste ne signifiait rien, pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lire. Il n'avait aucune attente. Maintenant, il était prêt. Il était prêt à vivre, sans un regard en arrière.

 

Alors pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il se préparait à mourir ?

 

 


	2. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry avait tout prévu ; sauf Louis. 
> 
> Bonne lecture =D

300 : 08 : 07  : 43

 

Harry s'était imaginé qu'à partir du déclenchement du compte à rebours, le temps ne serait plus jamais agréable. Un peu comme pour un enterrement ; il pleuvait toujours, aux enterrements. Il avait pensé que tout deviendrait gris et fade. Mais le soleil n'était pas du même avis, visiblement. Il brillait avec enthousiasme, ses rayons dégoulinant sur les pavés des rues, le forçant même à mettre sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour voir où il allait. La luminosité était telle qu'elle effaçait presque les chiffres des écrans qui l'entouraient, à cause des reflets.

 

Presque, seulement.

 

Harry remonta son sac sur son épaule et fixa son regard sur ses pieds, évitant à la fois le soleil et le compte à rebours. Il marcha machinalement jusqu'au café le plus proche de l'université, où il allait presque tous les jours en sortant des cours. Il y avait des tables spacieuses et une connexion internet efficace. Il aimait bien travailler là-bas, et discuter avec ses quelques amis. Ils y avaient tous plus ou moins élu domicile, surtout depuis le compte à rebours. Harry poussa la porte du café, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses pieds. Il les leva juste pour éviter de rentrer dans une table, et pour jeter son habituel furtif coup d’œil habituel au mignon serveur qui était arrivé quelques mois auparavant. C'était son petit plaisir, inoffensif et occasionnel. Sa motivation pour le reste de la journée, même, parfois, que de l'apercevoir.

 

Il portait du rouge, aujourd'hui.

 

Ça lui allait bien. C'était la couleur du sang bondissant joyeusement dans l'organisme, exactement comme le garçon bondissait partout dans le café avec une énergie infinie, diffusant sa chaleur même à vingt mètres de distance. Harry essaya de transmettre mentalement son appréciation au jeune homme, puis détourna la tête, fixant la porte qui séparait l'avant du café de l'autre partie, celle qui était réservée aux évacués.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la ségrégation. C'était juste que... Ceux qui restaient n'avaient pas envie d'être en compagnie de ceux qui seraient sauvés. C'était comme les narguer. Et ceux qui partaient ne fréquentaient plus les autres, et n'avaient pas envie de leur imposer leur soulagement. En tout cas Harry était de ceux qui ne voulaient pas éveiller la jalousie et la souffrance. Ne pas aller dans les mêmes lieux, rester à l'écart, cela permettait de ne pas provoquer des frictions et d'attirer sur lui des regards haineux ou rendus déjà vides par l'approche de la mort. La plupart des lieux publics et des restaurants avaient délimité des zones pour chaque catégorie de la population, et là où la séparation n'était pas officielle, les évacués et les condamnés se regroupaient instinctivement par grappes à des extrémités différentes. Même sur les bancs de l'université. Les condamnés qui continuaient de venir en cours se mettaient au fond, tandis que les évacués étaient tous dans les premiers rangs, les uns à côté des autres. C'était logique. Humain.

 

(C'était totalement de la ségrégation).

 

Harry s'apprêtait à franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la pièce du fond quand son regard tomba sur la table juste à côté de la porte vitrée, et sur les gens qui s'y étaient installés, et il s'immobilisa immédiatement sur sa lancée.

 

Non.

 

Il ne pouvait pas passer devant lui. Pas lui. Il se rappelait encore de ses yeux désespérés qui fixaient la feuille des résultats du semestre affichée sur le panneau dans le hall de la faculté. C'était impressionnant, le nombre de listes de noms qui scellaient la vie ou la mort des gens, dans leur monde. Harry regardait ses propres notes à quelques mètres, sur un autre panneau, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, stressé non à l'idée d'avoir raté, mais à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu d'une marée d'étudiants qui le haïraient pour avoir réussi à leur place. Dans un coin de son champ de vision, il avait vu David se figer, caressant le papier d'une main tremblante, et Harry avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Harry l'avait battu dans le classement. Il avait changé d'option en cours de semestre, et s'était retrouvé dans le cours où son camarade était en tête de classe, avant. David était très bon ; assez bon pour être dans les meilleurs de son cursus ; assez bon pour espérer être inscrit sur la liste des évacués grâce à ses capacités intellectuelles. Et il avait espéré. Mais il avait dû rater ses examens, faire moins bien que d'habitude, descendre dans certaines matières, à cause de la pression, et dans le cours qui aurait dû lui rapporter des points, lui assurer une place sur la liste... Harry l'avait dépassé. Il n'avait pas réalisé ; il avait juste résolu les problèmes facilement, les chiffres coulant de sa paume comme un fleuve de sa source, sans même réfléchir, et il avait rendu sa copie, en avance. Et il avait obtenu la meilleure note, comme dans presque chacun de ses cours. Et il avait fait plonger David. Peut être que s'il était resté premier dans ce cours de mathématiques, il se serait maintenu au-dessus de la ligne rouge, dans le classement des étudiants. Peut être qu'il aurait pu vivre. Mais tout s'était écroulé. David s'était lentement retourné, en s'éloignant du panneau d'affichage, et Harry avait croisé ses yeux.

 

Ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait gardé éveillé toute une semaine. Il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil, hanté par son expression. Il le regardait comme celui qui venait de prononcer sa condamnation à mort. Il le regardait comme un bourreau. Et Harry n'avait pas réfléchi... N'avait pas réalisé. Mais il l'était. Indirectement, il était son bourreau.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas passer devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas revoir ce regard, passer délibérément devant celui qu'il avait envoyé à la mort pour aller dans la salle des évacués. David le verrait forcément. Il devrait longer sa table pour atteindre la porte. Harry prit une respiration tremblante, toujours immobilisé dans l'allée du café, essuyant une goutte de sueur avec sa manche sur son front. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il tourna les talons, et son premier réflexe fut de chercher une place dans la salle devant, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'autre. Il aurait sans doute dû partir, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Harry se glissa sur une chaise à une table vide, tout sur le côté, près de la fenêtre, un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'on le remarque, même si techniquement, il avait parfaitement le droit de s'asseoir où il voulait. (Ce n'était pas de la ségrégation, après tout). Le café était assez désert, en réalité. Il était encore tôt. Personne ne le regarda. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement, et entreprit de sortir ses livres et son ordinateur de son sac, histoire de se mettre enfin au travail.

 

Il était plongé dans ses cours depuis peut être une vingtaine de minutes quand un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête.

 

-Tu sais, tu es censé consommer, pour pouvoir rester ici... Ne serait-ce qu'un pauvre café.

 

Le cœur de Harry sursauta dans sa poitrine et il resta la bouche ouverte à fixer le serveur pendant une poignée de secondes embarrassantes, avant que ses neurones ne se reconnectent et qu'il balbutie, passant une main dans ses cheveux, incapable de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux :

 

-Oh, je... Désolé.

 

Le jeune homme qu'il admirait à chaque fois qu'il venait dans le café depuis un mois venait de lui adresser la parole. Il lui avait parlé. Il avait parlé à Harry. Et il souriait. Il lui souriait à lui. C'était comme s'il avait absorbé brusquement tous les rayons du soleil ; Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de plus lumineux.

 

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, mais c'est ma patronne qui m'a demandé de venir te rappeler les conditions... grimaça le serveur.

 

Il avait un torchon à la main. Il avait de belles mains.

 

-Bien sûr, je comprends, s'empressa de dire Harry, en réalisant qu'il avait laissé un temps de silence sans doute inconfortable. Je peux te commander quelque chose directement, ou... ?

 

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire.

 

-Normalement, il faut commander au comptoir...

 

Harry commença à reculer sa chaise.

 

-D'accord, je vais-

 

-... Mais pour toi, je veux bien faire une exception.

 

Le serveur lui lança un clin d’œil. Harry sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues, sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Oh, mon dieu. Une personne séduisante lui disait trois mots et voilà qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler les réactions gênantes de son corps.

 

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

-Euh... Un mocha ?

 

-Tu me poses la question ?

 

Le serveur avait clairement l'air amusé. Harry avait légèrement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il n'était pas particulièrement timide ni inadapté en société, mais il n'était pas habitué à tout ce qui se rapprochait plus ou moins d'un flirt. D'ailleurs, il se faisait sans doute des idées. Le serveur plaisantait, c'était tout. Se moquait de lui, même. En quoi cela pouvait-il être une stratégie de séduction ?

 

-Non, je... Je veux vraiment un mocha.

 

Cette fois, Harry réussit à sourire, et il lui sembla que le visage de son interlocuteur se détendait et s'illuminait légèrement. Mais il se faisait très certainement des idées.

 

-J'arrive.

 

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, se rendit compte qu'il fixait ses fesses et détourna immédiatement les yeux, embarrassé par son propre comportement. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur les pages de physique quantique qu'il devait assimiler pour dans deux jours, mais il guettait un peu trop le retour du serveur pour être capable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme en rouge lui apporta son mocha, avec un _tadam !_ que Harry trouva adorable (tout à fait involontairement) et, à sa grande surprise, il tira la chaise en face de lui pour s'asseoir. Harry attendit quelques secondes en prétendant se replonger dans son livre pour voir s'il allait partir, mais le serveur le regardait, et Harry finit par lui accorder sa pleine attention, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

 

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'admirer ses prunelles, puisqu'il l'observait toujours à distance, juste en passant. Ses yeux... C'était la porte vers un autre univers. Ils étaient si bleus. Si bleus, si clairs, si profonds, et si expressifs que Harry eut brusquement l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changées en liquide qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte sur le sol, et que des ailes menaçaient de lui pousser dans le dos et de le faire quitter le sol. Des yeux pareils méritaient des poèmes et des tableaux. Dommage que Harry soit plus un intellectuel qu'un artiste. Il ne pourrait sans doute rien bricoler qui serait à leur hauteur.

 

Hum. Il devrait probablement dire quelque chose à son compagnon au lieu de fixer ses yeux comme un fou furieux.

 

-Tu ne dois pas retourner travailler ? Souffla-t-il, comme effrayé par sa propre audace.

 

Le serveur haussa les épaules.

 

-C'est ma pause.

 

-Et tu veux la passer assis à ma table ?

 

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment.

 

-Oui, répondit naturellement le jeune homme.

 

Mais après, il eut l'air d'hésiter.

 

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ? Après tout, tu travailles, tu ne veux peut être pas être dérangé par quelqu'un que tu ne connais même-

 

Harry le coupa.

 

-Non ! Non, c'est bon. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes.

 

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à dire une chose pareille. Ses joues brûlèrent immédiatement. Mais cela valait le coup, rien que pour voir le bleu hausser d'un ton et se changer en océan agité par quelques vagues intrépides, chauffant sous le soleil d'été.

 

-Je suis Louis.

 

Devait-il lui serrer la main ? Harry se contenta de sourire, en se roulant dans tous les sens de joie intérieurement d'avoir appris le prénom de ce fantasme ambulant. Louis. C'était un nom... Intense. Qui allait bien avec les multiples facettes de ses yeux.

 

-Harry.

 

-Enchanté de te rencontrer. Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?

 

Harry venait très souvent au café. Même avant que Louis ne soit engagé. Donc, il ne l'avait jamais surpris en train de le regarder. Ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ne l'avait jamais vu rentrer dans la salle du fond. Ne savait pas que...

 

-Je préfère rester à l'université, pour travailler.

 

Le mensonge était venu naturellement, comme si son esprit avait senti avant lui que la vérité ferait tout voler en éclats dans la seconde.

 

-Je comprends.

 

Louis saisit un de ses livres et fronça les sourcils en en déchiffrant le titre.

 

-Ça a l'air drôlement compliqué. Tu es du genre studieux, alors ?

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-C'est... original. Inhabituel. La plupart des gens se fichent bien de leurs études, après... Tu vois. En général, tout le monde préfère faire autre chose que gaspiller son temps à bosser... Moi en tout cas, je ne le ferais pas. Ça ne sert plus à rien.

 

Harry sentit une légère nausée l'envahir. Bien sûr. Bien sûr, Louis avait raison. La plupart des jeunes qui ne se trouvaient pas sur la liste et n'avaient aucune chance d'y être rajoutés avaient laissé tomber leurs études, ou n'allaient plus qu'aux cours qui leur plaisaient vraiment. Ils préféraient profiter de la vie. Se promener. Bronzer. Lire. Regarder des films. Rire. Passer du temps ensemble. S'embrasser. Faire l'amour. Et personne ne leur disait rien. On n'avait plus vraiment d'obligations, pendant la dernière année, à moins qu'on ait un métier crucial pour le fonctionnement de la zone, ou qu'on soit vraiment pauvre. La plupart des gens avaient économisé tout spécialement pour s'éviter toute contrainte pour leur dernière année (en plus, les prix baissaient), et (à tort, de l'avis de Harry -un avis qu'il gardait pour lui), la plupart des gens n'étaient pas considérés comme indispensables par la société.

 

Et sauf si, évidemment, on faisait partie des évacués. Parce qu'on pouvait toujours être rayé de la liste, si son comportement laissait à désirer -c'était comme naître avec la grâce aux yeux des protestants ; on était prédestiné ; on avait l'assentiment de Dieu, mais on pouvait la perdre. Et c'était aussi parce qu'on continuerait sa vie, après la fin du compte à rebours. Harry continuerait son cursus universitaire, dans la zone d'au-dessus. Il devait donc continuer à travailler dur. Un, pour s'assurer de rester sur la liste. Et deux, parce qu'il voulait rester le meilleur et ne rien avoir à rattraper après son départ. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Louis. Parce que Louis ne savait pas qu'il était un évacué. Harry n'était pas dans la bonne partie du café. Louis croyait qu'il était comme lui. Qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre.

 

Oh, seigneur.

 

Louis n'était pas sur la liste.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas dissiper le malentendu. Alors il invoqua la troisième raison de son application constante en cours.

 

-J'aime étudier. Ça me rend heureux, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire.

 

-Alors tu as raison de continuer à le faire.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, toi, pour la dernière année ? Demanda Harry, la gorge un peu nouée.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Profiter de ma famille. Écouter de la musique. Lire. Dormir. Penser. Aimer. J'aimerais bien revoir la mer, aussi.

 

-La mer ? Mais...

 

Louis eut un rire un peu triste. C'était la première fois depuis que Harry l'avait vu qu'il laissait transparaître un peu de cette mélancolie résignée qu'on lisait sur les visages de tous ceux dont le temps était compté.

 

-Je sais, je sais. Elle n'est pas accessible depuis notre zone. Mais ça m'a toujours fasciné, alors je me dis... Peut être ? Les rêves se réalisent, parfois, pas vrai ?

 

Sans attendre une réaction, Louis se leva de la table. Sa pause devait être terminée. Il se pencha vers Harry, debout à côté de la table, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

 

-Après tout, j'avais rêvé de tomber sur le garçon de mes rêves dans ce café, un jour... Et je viens de te parler.

 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, et heureusement, parce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas pu articuler grand chose.

 

299 : 08 : 24 : 02

 

Louis portait du noir, aujourd'hui. Harry décida que ce n'était pas la meilleure couleur pour s'accorder avec son enthousiasme naturel, trop plat pour lui, mais qu'elle le rendait malgré tout encore plus attirant que d'habitude. Il retourna s'asseoir à sa table près de la fenêtre, à tout hasard, et Louis le rejoignit pour sa pause. Il parla beaucoup de dessins animés (apparemment, c'était parce qu'il avait quatre jeunes sœurs) et Harry essaya de lui expliquer les inéquations. Louis n'avait visiblement pas compris grand chose, mais il ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois.

 

298 : 07 : 45 : 32

 

Louis portait du blanc, aujourd'hui. On distinguait ses tatouages à travers le tissu fin, et Harry était quasiment sûr d'avoir laissé un filet de bave s'échapper de sa bouche en le voyant. Quand il s'assit à sa table, Harry lui demanda de lui parler de ce qu'il avait encré sur sa peau. Louis se prêta au jeu, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas complètement sincère, qu'il passait des éléments sous silence. Il ne chercha pas à creuser. C'était peut être trop personnel. Louis lui conseilla de goûter aux cookies du café et Harry en acheta deux pour lui en donner un.

 

297 : 08 : 40 : 17

 

Louis portait du bleu, aujourd'hui. Du bleu _« comme l'océan. Le plus beau des bleus »_ , affirma Louis. Harry marmonna entre ses dents _« Le plus beau des bleus, c'est celui de tes yeux »_ , et il ne savait pas si Louis avait entendu, mais celui-ci lui toucha le bras, ce jour là. Il entoura juste de ses doigts le poignet que Harry avait posé sur la table, comme si de rien n'était, pendant la conversation. Harry n'osait plus bouger son bras. Il eut une crampe après coup, mais il n'avait pas de regrets.

 

296 : 07 : 54 : 23

 

Honnêtement, Harry n'avait pas fait attention à la couleur du tee shirt de Louis, aujourd'hui, parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder ses jambes. Il portait un short. Il était magnifique. Harry trouva le courage de le lui dire, et Louis rougit un peu. Harry eut l'impression de recevoir la vision du Christ ressuscité. Il aurait bien pris une photo, mais il craignait que Louis le prenne pour un déséquilibré. Louis lui posa des questions sur sa vie. Harry essaya de mentir le moins possible, mais il mentit quand même beaucoup.

 

295 : 08 : 10 : 46

 

Louis portait du gris, aujourd'hui, mais il avait visiblement compris ce qui marchait sur Harry, et la subtilité n'était pas son fort, parce qu'il portait aussi le jean le plus serré que Harry avait jamais vu, moulant ses courbes de façon charmante. Harry en perdit sa respiration, et bégaya pendant les premières secondes de discussion, alors que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le premier jour. Harry ne savait même pas que des cuisses pouvaient lui faire un tel effet. Harry dit à Louis qu'il trouvait qu'il avait de très belles cuisses. Louis rougit encore et refusa que Harry paye son mocha. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui avait offert sa consommation. Elle serait retenue sur son salaire. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous.

 

294 : 07 : 45 : 11

 

Louis portait du vert, aujourd'hui. Il était assorti aux yeux de Harry. Harry ne devrait sans doute pas y prêter tant d'importance. Louis lui offrit encore son café et lui raconta des anecdote si tordantes que Harry le renversa à moitié sur la table, parce qu'il riait trop. Louis lui en offrit un autre, pour le remplacer, insistant pour dire que c'était sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu boire le premier. Harry protesta, mais Louis était obstiné, et il lui suffisait d'ouvrir de grands yeux tristes pour que Harry cède immédiatement. Harry s'ouvrit un peu sur sa vie personnelle, parla de sa sœur, mentionna à quel point elle était brillante, sans y réfléchir -mais n'alla pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'était tout autant.

 

293 : 08 : 35 : 10

 

Louis portait du blanc de nouveau, mais Harry fut surtout interpellé par les cernes bleuâtres sous ses yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Apparemment, une de ses petites sœurs était malade et il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits pour aider sa mère à s'occuper d'elle, et il avait eu beaucoup de travail au café. Il s'assit à côté de Harry à sa pause, et s'endormit presque immédiatement sur son épaule. Harry attrapa presque un torticolis pour pouvoir le regarder plongé dans le sommeil, ses cils papillonnant doucement sur ses joues, sa respiration apaisée. Quand sa pause prit fin, Harry n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Il se détacha de lui avec précaution (sans le réveiller, ce qui montrait à quel point il était fatigué), l'installa avec la tête posée sur la table et son sweat shirt roulé en boule, et proposa à sa patronne de le remplacer comme serveur pour quelques heures (il ne cassa que deux verres ; il était plutôt fier de lui). Quand Louis se réveilla et comprit ce que Harry avait fait, il prit Harry dans ses bras en lui murmurant des remerciements. Harry pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre lui.

 

292 : 07 : 15 : 53

 

C'était le jour de congé de Louis, mais Harry vint quand même et s'installa à sa table près de la vitre, dans la première salle, au lieu de rejoindre la salle des évacués comme il aurait été logique de le faire. Il fit bien, parce que Louis poussa la porte du café environ une demi-heure plus tard, son visage s'éclairant en apercevant Harry, et s'assit avec lui. _« On peut enfin parler plus que le temps de mes pauses ridicules. J'en ai assez d'être pressé. »,_ clama Louis. C'était tellement étrange de dire ça alors que le compte à rebours tournait sur l'écran au-dessus du comptoir. Ils restèrent là des heures. Harry se demanda pourquoi Louis n'avait toujours rien tenté de plus concret, avec lui. La plupart des gens ne tournaient pas vraiment autour du pot, dans une situation de séduction. Pas le temps pour ça. Si Harry n'avait pas été Harry, ils auraient couché ensemble depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Peut être que Louis voulait seulement être son ami, qu'il ne le trouvait plus si attirant, finalement. Mais ça ne collait pas vraiment avec la rougeur qui envahissait à chaque fois ses joues et son cou quand Harry lui faisait un compliment.

 

290 : 03 : 30

 

Harry éteignit la lumière de sa chambre sans avoir l'intention de se coucher, juste pour s'apaiser. Il réfléchissait toujours mieux dans la pénombre. Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta le front. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais c'était à coup sûr une erreur.

 

Harry était loin d'être stupide, et tous les obstacles lui sautaient littéralement au visage. Même si Louis s'intéressait vraiment à lui, et qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux... Ils n'avaient aucun avenir. Dans 290 jours, il partirait, et Louis resterait. Et il l'avait caché à Louis ; le mensonge n'était jamais un très bon début. Mais s'il continuait de lui dissimuler, ou si Louis l'apprenait, mais voulait quand même sortir avec lui- Alors quoi ? Ils sortiraient ensemble pendant quelques mois, et puis ils se diraient au revoir ? Louis resterait pour mourir et Harry le laisserait derrière lui ? Harry serait-il capable de supporter ça ?

 

Oui, sans doute. S'il ne ressentait rien pour Louis.

 

La véritable question était donc : serait-il capable de s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour Louis, s'il continuait à le voir ? S'il continuait d'entendre son rire ? S'il continuait à écouter sa voix ? S'il continuait à se noyer dans ses yeux ? S'il continuait à le regarder sourire ? S'il pouvait un jour l'embrasser ? S'il pouvait un jour le toucher ? Passer ses mains sur sa peau nue, lécher ses tatouages ? … Coucher avec lui ? Pouvait-il faire tout ça en restant détaché ? Sans s'impliquer réellement ? Pouvait-il juste apprécier le moment ? Pouvait-il juste... ne pas tomber amoureux ?

 

Dieu du ciel, Harry savait d'avance que ce serait impossible. La vérité, c'était que... Il ressentait _déjà_ quelque chose pour Louis, et il ne le connaissait que depuis dix jours. A vrai dire, Harry était quasiment sûr qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans le café, bien avant qu'il ne vienne lui parler. A ce rythme, qu'est-ce que ça serait dans un mois ? Il le demanderait en mariage ? Peut être qu'il pouvait contrôler. Peut être qu'il en resterait au stade de l'attraction inoffensive. Peut être que rien ne se développerait. De toute façon, si Louis n'avait pas de sentiments, il n'en aurait sans doute pas non plus. Louis savait qu'il allait mourir. Il ne recherchait pas une vraie relation. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Il cherchait juste quelqu'un avec qui profiter de la vie avant la fin. Peut être même qu'il voulait juste coucher avec Harry, et qu'une fois que ce serait fait, il irait chercher quelqu'un d'autre, histoire de connaître le plus de personnes possibles avant la fin du compte à rebours.

 

Beaucoup de gens faisaient ça. Du sexe sans lendemain. Depuis plusieurs années, d'ailleurs. Quand on ne savait pas si la personne avec laquelle on était impliqué allait vivre ou mourir, si soi-même on allait vivre ou mourir, on évitait de penser à un futur. On évitait que les sentiments deviennent trop puissants. Les seules vraies relations sérieuses qui pouvaient naître après l'annonce de la destruction de la zone étaient entre les évacués. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles ils restaient tous ensemble. Pour ne pas faire de rencontres. A quoi bon construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un dont on serait irrémédiablement séparé ? Il faudrait couper les ponts à un moment ou un autre. Alors les évacués sortaient entre eux. Comme Liam et Sophia. Dix neuf ans, deux ans de relation, et ils allaient probablement se marier bientôt, histoire d'être sûrs d'être relogés ensemble dans la nouvelle zone.

 

Tout allait tellement vite, quand on grandissait dans un monde condamné. Leur zone avait été tirée au sort quinze ans auparavant. Peu de temps après sa naissance. La génération de Harry avait grandi dans la certitude que le temps leur était compté. Alors elle avait voulu tout faire, tout de suite. Tout expérimenter, de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le faire plus tard. Elle allait si vite. Toujours plus vite. Elle ne prenait pas son temps, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas, du temps. Elle saisissait toutes les opportunités. Prenait des risques que leurs parents n'avaient pas pris. C'était encore pire chez ceux qui savaient que de toute façon, ils ne seraient pas évacués. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient une génération de débauche... Ils ignoraient juste leur raison plus souvent, pour ressentir.

 

Les évacués, ou ceux qui avaient une chance de l'être, faisaient plus attention, mais ils vivaient à 300 km/h quand même, eux aussi, en étant élevés dans la pensée que la mort pourrait toujours les faucher. Ou alors, ils étaient comme Harry.

 

Ou peut être que personne n'était comme Harry.

 

Harry n'était pas comme la plupart de ses amis. Il n'était pas allé vite. Il se disait que c'était parce qu'il s'était concentré sur ses études, sur ses activités intellectuelles, qu'il était plus timide, moins... Mais peut être qu'il était juste anormal. C'était comme s'il avait grandi avec la mentalité d'avant les zones. Quand on disait aux jeunes gens _« faites attention, ne brûlez pas les étapes, ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir fait ce que tout le monde a fait, il faut être prêt_ ». C'était comme s'il avait intégré ce genre de conseils et pas ceux qui convenaient à leur situation. Toutes ses connaissances avaient perdu leur virginité vers treize, quatorze ans. Ils n'attendaient pas de trouver la bonne personne, ou ce genre de choses. Ils réalisaient leurs désirs dès qu'ils se manifestaient. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver la bonne personne. Ils sortaient avec tout un tas de gens, couchaient avec tout un tas de gens. Ne s'attachaient pas. Puis, une fois que la liste était plus ou moins fixée, les évacués cherchaient une copine ou un copain parmi les autres évacués, ou attendaient la prochaine zone pour penser à une vie amoureuse stable.

 

Harry pensait de façon extrêmement rationnelle, et il avait plus ou moins décidé d'adopter la deuxième solution. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, après tout. Il n'était jamais sorti avec personne, n'avait jamais couché avec personne, mais il arriverait à dix-huit ans dans la prochaine zone et il aurait le temps, là-bas. Pourquoi tout bâcler ici, quand on pouvait avoir une vraie vie là-bas ? Les choses importantes pouvaient attendre le nouveau départ. Harry savait qu'à moins de faire une énorme erreur entre temps, il serait sauvé. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Alors il ne s'était pas pressé. Il ne s'était pas trop posé de questions. Il avait écouté les autres raconter expérience sur expérience en haussant les épaules quand on l'interrogeait.

 

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne réagissait quand même pas tout à fait normalement. Il ne savait même pas s'il aimait les filles ou les garçons, en fait, parce qu'il n'avait essayé ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par quelqu'un, jusqu'ici. Bon, il se doutait qu'il préférait les garçons, vu qu'il les trouvait plus souvent attirants que les filles (même beaucoup plus souvent), mais il n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher d'un. Tout le monde le laissait plus ou moins indifférent. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de tenter une relation avec qui que ce soit. Il soupçonnait quelques jeunes filles d'avoir essayé de le séduire, mais il les avait toujours repoussées, sentant son estomac se serrer à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elles (bon, il était _sans doute_ homosexuel). Mais il n'avait jamais essayé les relations physiques avec un homme non plus... Comment pouvait-il être sûr ? De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait plus d'homophobie, mais chez les jeunes au moins, quand il ne restait qu'un an avant l'apocalypse, ces questions devenaient secondaires. On faisait ce qu'on avait envie de faire, on sortait avec qui on avait envie de sortir, et plus personne ne jugeait personne. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de discriminations concernant l'orientation sexuelle pour l'inscription sur la liste. La liste était censée refléter les personnes utiles à la société, méritantes. Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec les personnes qu'on aimait avoir dans notre lit ?

 

Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il était bien naïf, et que si ceux qui établissaient la liste ne voulaient pas de sales gays dans leur zone, s'ils les considéraient comme une nuisance, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour les exclure des évacués, mais il préféra la faire taire.

 

Et pourquoi, au juste ? Pourquoi mettait-il de côté les arguments qui le retenaient de faire une folie et de continuer son petit manège avec Louis, aussi déprimants soient-ils ? Harry valait mieux que ça. Il ne faisait rien sur un coup de tête. Il avait tout pesé, tout retourné dans sa tête. Tout le poussait à laisser tomber, et à attendre de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait rester, dans la prochaine zone. Il pouvait contrôler ses hormones quelques mois, pas vrai ?

 

Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour ne s'attacher à personne dont il devrait se séparer à la fin du compte à rebours. Il avait souffert, et il avait dépassé cette souffrance. Voulait-il vraiment repasser par là, prendre tant de risques, tout détruire, juste pour un garçon aux yeux bleus ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant, alors que le compte à rebours était déclenché ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Louis, et pas un évacué comme lui avec qui il pourrait rester après la fin ? Harry détestait le hasard qui ne s'accordait pas avec la réalité. Qui le faisait remettre en question ses plans.

 

Il devait y avoir des tas de garçons aux yeux bleus, dans la nouvelle zone. Des tas de Louis, avec qui il pourrait espérer un avenir. Des aussi beaux. Des aussi généreux. Des aussi drôles. Des qui s'intéresseraient autant à Harry. Des qui ne l'interrompraient pas quand il racontait quelque chose. Des qui lui offriraient des cookies et des cafés. Louis n'était pas si spécial. C'était juste la première personne qui l'attirait vraiment. Ce ne serait pas la dernière. C'était plutôt positif, de découvrir qu'il pouvait ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un, comme tout le monde, qu'il n'était pas parfaitement indifférent à l'amour, comme il s'était mis à le penser en se rendant compte que tous ses camarades étaient obsédés par l'idée de sortir avec des filles, et que lui préférait la compagnie de ses livres de calcul. Maintenant il savait qu'il était comme eux. Il savait que son corps marchait parfaitement bien (particulièrement quand Louis lui effleurait la cuisse), qu'il était attiré par les garçons, et la prochaine fois, il pourrait aller plus loin. Louis, c'était... C'était une ébauche, voilà. Un essai avorté. Le plaisir des yeux. La prochaine fois, il toucherait.

 

Il en avait mal à la poitrine. Bordel, c'était affreux, de penser à une personne comme ça. Louis était une _personne_. Il n'avait pas à subir ses décisions d'évacué rationnel, en ignorant parfaitement que Harry, en gros, se fichait de lui, et disparaîtrait dès qu'il faudrait passer à l'étape supérieure. Parce que Louis, lui, n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Autant qu'il cherche quelqu'un d'autre, au lieu de s'acharner avec Harry, qui ne serait jamais- qui ne pouvait pas être réceptif.

 

A moins que Harry couche seulement avec lui, en une fois bien menée, et rompe après ? Bazarde sa virginité parce qu'il en avait envie, sans que le garçon ne vienne à signifier trop pour lui ? Comme un coup d'un soir, ou quelque chose comme ça ? En serait-il capable ? S'en remettrait-il ?

 

Mais Harry ne voulait pas juste coucher avec Louis. Quel gâchis cela serait. Il voulait lui tenir la main et lui embrasser le nez et l'emmener au cinéma et lui offrir des fleurs et passer tout son temps avec lui.

 

Ce qui était problématique.

 

Ce qui rendait clair qu'une seule issue était possible : arrêter tout de suite cette mascarade. Louis lui manquerait sans doute pendant quelques semaines ; mais ensuite, il oublierait. Et il arriverait le cœur entier et le corps pur dans la nouvelle zone. C'était aussi une question de respect pour Louis. Si Harry ne voulait pas trop se mouiller avec lui, il ne devrait pas le laisser espérer. Louis ne l'avait pas pressé, jusqu'ici, mais viendrait bien un moment où il voudrait de la _réalisation_.

 

Harry soupira et se glissa sous ses couvertures, brusquement épuisé par tous ces questionnements, et abattu par la seule réponse qu'il pouvait leur donner.

 

Il devait arrêter. Et il allait le faire. Dès demain. Peut être qu'il irait voir Louis une dernière fois-

 

Non. S'il le voyait encore, il voudrait le voir encore, et encore. Il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Il se sentait comme un alcoolique qui sait pertinemment que la boisson lui fait du mal, mais qui finit toujours la tête dans un verre, parce que le besoin lui déchire les entrailles et qu'il est trop faible pour y résister. Comment une addiction pouvait-elle se développer aussi rapidement ?

 

Harry aurait préféré n'avoir jamais vu Louis. Ou en tout cas, ne jamais lui avoir parlé. Il ne serait pas dans cet état, au bord des larmes et de la crise de nerfs à l'idée de le faire sortir de sa vie. Il ne passerait pas la majorité de son temps à penser à lui. Il ne se sentirait pas si heureux à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le café. Il ne le voudrait pas plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un. Il ne penserait pas automatiquement à lui dans ses moments d'intimité, et n'imaginerait pas son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres, ses yeux, quand il se touchait frénétiquement sous la douche. Il sentit une chaleur remonter dans ses membres et il frotta malgré lui son bas-ventre contre la matelas. _Non_. Ce n'était pas le moment. Harry était plus fort que ça. Il devait rayer Louis de ses préoccupations et arrêter de penser qu'il partagerait quoi que ce soit avec lui un jour. Un jour... Rien que cette façon de réfléchir était ridicule. Un jour. Quand ? Quand il ne lui resterait plus qu'une semaine à vivre ? Oh, tout ça n'allait nulle part. Harry se força à fermer les paupières et récita des formules mathématiques dans sa tête pour se bercer et faire redescendre sa légère excitation. Il pouvait se contrôler. Il n'avait qu'à ne plus venir au café. Simple. Efficace. Il contrôlait la situation.

 

A peu près. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait rien changer, c'était le contenu de ses rêves. Et ils étaient remplis à ras bord de Louis, Louis, Louis, et de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

 

275 : 07 : 13 : 09

 

Il tint deux semaines. Deux semaines à essayer de chasser Louis de son esprit et à se persuader que ne pas le revoir était le meilleur choix. Et puis, un après-midi, Harry se retrouva devant la porte du café, sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là, l'image de Louis accrochée à sa rétine. Il hésita là pendant plusieurs minutes, se faisant houspiller par quelques clients qui butaient sur lui en voulant entrer ou sortir. Il hésita jusqu'à ce que Louis l'aperçoive par la vitre, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant, Harry y lisant à la fois soulagement et incompréhension, et qu'il soit complètement aimanté par ce regard, et incapable de faire autre chose que de tirer la porte et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa table habituelle. Il sentit les yeux de Louis le suivre, depuis derrière le comptoir où il essuyait des verres. Harry ne se retourna pas, avala sa salive, sortit un livre, et attendit.

 

-Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais plus. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais du style apparition, disparition.

 

La voix de Louis était teintée d'orage, et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Louis ne s'était pas assis, se tenant à côté de la table, un air un peu méfiant sur le visage, comme si Harry allait lui rire au nez et lui dire que c'était parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et qu'il voulait juste passer le temps, mais qu'il avait plus important à s'occuper dans sa vie, tout compte fait, maintenant. Bon, peut être que Harry surinterprétait un peu, mais il lui semblait vraiment qu'il y avait de ça, dans l'expression de Louis.

 

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Fit Harry à voix basse.

 

Louis haussa les épaules, mais se laissa tomber sur une chaise quand même.

 

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry, en cherchant automatiquement sa main.

 

Ils en étaient venus à se toucher souvent les mains, en parlant. Harry eut l'impression d'avaler une grande gorgée d'eau après un mois de sécheresse en effleurant sa peau. Louis le laissa faire mais ne répondit rien.

 

-Je suis désolé, répéta Harry.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Non, mais... Tu n'as pas à être désolé. On se connaît à peine. Tu ne me dois rien. Tu dois avoir mieux à faire, c'est-

 

-Non, Louis, c'est pas ça...

 

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, OK ? Tu viens ici quand tu veux. Je pensais juste que- Bref.

 

Louis retira sa main, tournant la tête vers la vitre. Il avait l'air vexé, maintenant. Harry l'avait vexé, en rompant brusquement leur routine et leur rapprochement. Pas étonnant.

 

-Tu pensais que quoi ? Demanda bêtement Harry.

 

-Je pensais que... Que tu étais intéressé par moi ! Bougonna Louis.

 

L'énervement pointait dans sa voix, et ça avait quelque chose de séduisant. D'attendrissant, surtout.

 

-Je _suis_ intéressé par toi, pointa Harry.

 

-D'accord mais... Je veux dire, romantiquement.

 

Il n'avait pas dit _« sexuellement »_. La plupart des gens auraient dit _« sexuellement »_. Louis n'était pas la plupart des gens.

 

-Je suis intéressé romantiquement par toi, insista Harry.

 

Il était intéressé de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables par lui. Louis planta son regard dans le sien. Harry eut un frisson.

 

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu as brusquement disparu ? J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis, moi. Que tu n'avais pas reçu les _signaux_. Tu étais trop occupé ?

 

Louis parlait à la vitesse d'une locomotive.

 

-Je-

 

-Tu préférais rester à l'université ? Je te distrais dans ton travail ?

 

Harry avait une porte de sortie. Il pouvait très bien dire, _« Oui, voilà. J'avais un devoir à faire et j'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. Mais maintenant on peut reprendre où on en était. Tu fais quelque chose, samedi ? »._

 

Mais... Non. Ce n'était pas cela, la porte de sortie. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu. Il était venu... Bon, d'accord, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était venu, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était plutôt pour dire au revoir. Pas pour revenir au point de départ. Il voulait désespérément que Louis lui pardonne son absence et le rassurer et tomber à genoux en lui disant qu'il était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait jamais rencontrée, mais ça n'arrangerait pas sa situation.

 

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de couper les ponts. Tout de suite. Un moyen crédible. De faire marche arrière, sans faire trop de dégâts. Et l'excuse du travail, c'était vraiment... ridicule. A moins d'être un évacué, évidemment. Harry devrait dire à Louis la vérité. Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Mais... Il devrait aussi dire qu'il avait menti depuis le début. Ça donnait l'impression qu'il avait voulu le manipuler, que c'était un jeu pour lui. C'était cruel.

 

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, lâcha Harry.

 

Il rougit immédiatement. Oh, mon Dieu. Avec tout ce que son cerveau était capable de faire, c'était _ça_ qu'il avait sorti de ses profondeurs pour tirer Harry de cette situation ? Reconnaître qu'il était inexpérimenté en amour ? Faire comme s'il avait peur ? Faire comprendre à Louis qu'il était un puceau effarouché qui ne répondrait sans doute pas à ses attentes ? Autant lui dire qu'il avait fait vœu de mourir vierge ; c'était équivalent dans les niveaux d'embarras.

 

Louis eut l'air surpris. Aucun sourire moqueur ne fit surface sur son visage.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Oui, marmonna Harry.

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

 

Le _Pourquoi, alors que tu vas mourir bientôt ?_ flottait dans l'air après sa question. Oui, pourquoi, Harry ? A part parce que tu ne vas pas mourir ?

 

-Jamais été assez attiré par quelqu'un.

 

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tu dois avoir pas mal de prétendants !

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je suis difficile, apparemment. Et franchement, non, pas tellement.

 

-Ça m'étonne énormément.

 

Louis fit un geste vague pour désigner le visage et le corps de Harry.

 

-Je ne dois pas être le premier à remarquer à quel point tu es beau.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire. Ses oreilles se réchauffèrent.

 

-Faut croire que si.

 

-Incroyable. Bon, mais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'empêche de me fréquenter, à moins que- que je ne sois pas la personne avec laquelle tu aies envie de te lancer, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement-

 

-C'est plutôt que j'ai peur de ne pas être ce que tu recherches, grimaça Harry.

 

-Pourquoi, parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience ?

 

Il n'en avait même aucune.

 

-Oui. Tu ne veux sûrement pas t'embarquer avec un mec hésitant, timide, maladroit, alors que... Tu ferais mieux de trouver un autre qui sera un peu plus réactif en ce qui concerne -certaines choses.

 

Louis rejeta sa tête et laissa échapper un éclat de rire sonore.

 

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Fit Harry, un peu blessé.

 

Louis attrapa sa main en essayant de calmer son accès d'hilarité.

 

-Désolé- Je ne me moque pas, promis ! C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas que du sexe, avec toi. Ce n'est pas pour ça, que je m'escrime à essayer de te draguer depuis des jours.

 

-Non ?

 

-Bien sûr que non. Si je voulais ça et pas plus, je serais allé trouver le premier type pas mal venu en boîte de nuit et je l'aurais ramené chez moi. Plus simple. Plus rapide. Pas besoin de parler. Toi, tu m'intéresses bien au-delà de ça. Je veux... vraiment beaucoup de choses, avec toi, quand j'y réfléchis.

 

Louis avait l'air un peu embarrassé par son admission. Harry n'en revenait pas.

 

-Alors quoi, tu veux que je sois ton petit ami ?

 

Louis pencha la tête sur le côté.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre un peu. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard sur le compte à rebours, accroché là-bas, grimaçant, sur le mur.

 

275 : 06 : 55 : 08

 

-Mais... Il ne reste que...

 

Le visage de Louis s'assombrit un peu.

 

-Je sais. Je sais que ça fait peu de temps. Et je comprends si tu ne veux pas t'engager dans une relation, si tu préfères... Ne pas te restreindre, faire des expériences... On peut juste se mettre ensemble de façon non-exclusive, à la limite. Bon, j'avoue que je ne le supporterai sans doute pas très bien. Mais si tu veux...

 

Là, c'était Harry qui avait envie de rire.

 

-Attends, attends, Louis, wow, calme-toi. Je viens de te dire que je n'avais jamais eu envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit avant, et tu crois que je vais brusquement vouloir me taper toute la zone, alors que je t'ai trouvé toi ? Répliqua-t-il, incrédule.

 

-Eh bien, tu pourrais en avoir envie, à un moment...

 

Si Harry pouvait avoir Louis, pourquoi diable voudrait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?

 

-Très peu probable. Mais toi, tu ne veux pas... t'amuser un peu? Tu voudrais vraiment t'enfermer dans une relation avec.. Avec _moi_? Être coincé ? Est-ce que toi tu veux une relation libre ?

 

De nombreux couples balançaient par-dessus bord la fidélité, dans les dernières années. Il y avait une sorte d'accord explicite pour ne pas restreindre son conjoint, s'il avait envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Ceux qui s'aimaient assez ne le faisaient pas. Les autres s'autorisaient des incartades. Harry avait mal à l'idée d'imaginer Louis avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble.

 

D'ailleurs, ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble. Qu'est-ce que Harry était en train de fabriquer ?

 

Pourquoi oubliait-il toutes ses résolutions en sa présence ?

 

Louis secoua vigoureusement la tête.

 

-Non, non. C'est pas trop mon truc. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Mais si tu veux-

 

-Non !

 

Harry avait peut être parlé un peu fort, mais Louis ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il semblait tout joyeux, d'un coup, une lueur légère dans les yeux, ce qui tranchait avec le sérieux de la discussion, qui était quand même partie assez loin.

 

-Donc... Je peux t'inviter à sortir ? Tu tenterais, avec moi ?

 

-Oui...

 

Oh, non. Non, non, non. Ça ne prenait pas du tout la tournure prévue. Il était en train d'accepter ce qu'il devait refuser. C'était une catastrophe.

 

-... Mais est-ce qu'on peut encore y aller doucement ? Finit-il dans un chuchotement misérable.

 

Faire semblant d'être encore plus prude pour gagner du temps. C'était... Super. Quelle admirable stratégie. Quelle délicatesse envers Louis. Il était horrible. Il le laissait en suspens alors qu'au final, Harry devrait bien finir par le repousser.

 

C'était formidable. Il n'était pas assez fort pour couper court à ce qu'il avait commencé avec Louis, mais il ne serait pas assez fort non plus pour supporter de le perdre dans quelques mois. C'était sans issue, et c'était sa faute. Idiot, idiot. Intelligent à l'école, mais un véritable incapable quand on en venait aux choses de la vie.

 

-Bien sûr, pas de problèmes, répondit Louis. On pourrait juste... continuer à parler au café de temps en temps, et puis, tu me diras quand tu voudras qu'on se voit dans un autre cadre ?

 

Harry était complètement fou parce qu'il demandait du temps quand il n'y en avait pas ; mais Louis l'était tout autant parce qu'il était d'accord pour le lui donner. Avant la création des zones, ils auraient été parfaitement en harmonie avec les normes d'une relation amoureuse. Maintenant, ils étaient complètement en décalage.

 

275 : 06 : 51 : 08

 

Louis pressa sa main.

 

-Ne le regarde pas, chuchota-t-il.

 

Harry arracha ses yeux du compte à rebours, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour sentir chaque seconde pulser dans son organisme. Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait les chiffres blancs se peindre derrière ses paupières. Il se demandait si c'était pareil pour Louis.

 

-Alors ? Demanda Louis. Est-ce que tu veux ça ?

 

Louis ne lui demandait pas s'il pouvait. S'il trouvait cela raisonnable. Si cela menait quelque part, s'il pensait que ça pourrait marcher. Il lui demandait s'il le _voulait_. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse, vraiment.

 

-Oui.

 

271 : 03 : 45 : 03

 

Louis l'avait embrassé, aujourd'hui. Bon, pas vraiment. Il avait juste déposé les lèvres sur les siennes pendant une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il raccompagnait Harry à la porte du café, perché sur la marche à l'entrée (Louis était un peu plus petit que lui). Ce simple contact avait mis son rythme cardiaque sans dessus dessous. Sa peau brûlait dès que Louis l'effleurait, et sa bouche se chargeait d'électricité alors que la sienne l'avait à peine touchée. Harry avait besoin de vérifier les conditions de déclenchement d'une combustion spontanée. Harry doutait qu'elles arrivent dans ce genre de cas, mais il devait en être sûr. Histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre quand Louis et lui s'embrasseraient vraiment.

 

S'ils s'embrassaient vraiment un jour. Harry avait décidé de couper court à leur ébauche de relation avant. Mais cela faisait trois semaines qu'il se disait cela, et le résultat n'était pas brillant. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un simple enchaînement logique, qu'il avait à accomplir. Une action simple suivie d'un résultat. Dire à Louis qu'ils arrêtaient. Ne pas souffrir au moment de la fin du compte à rebours. Cause, conséquence. Conséquence, cause.

 

Mais la vie était trop complexe pour les mathématiques.

 

268 : 07 : 17 : 04

 

-Harry ?

 

Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix surprise, et pendant un instant, il fut plutôt content, avant de se rappeler et de sentir son corps se glacer.

 

Liam se tenait dans l'allée du café, visiblement en route pour la salle du fond, et s'était immobilisé près de la table où Harry et Louis étaient installés, discutant à mi-voix, doigts entrelacés.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 

Louis se tourna à son tour vers Liam, sourcils froncés. Harry paniqua. Parce que, mince, Liam allait trahir son secret. Louis allait comprendre. Il lui jeta un regard suppliant, essayant de lui faire passer un message frénétique : _« va-t-en, va-t-en, ne dis rien »_. Mais Liam avait l'air complètement incrédule, ses yeux passant de Harry à Louis.

 

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

 

-Liam, non, siffla Harry.

 

Mais Liam s'approcha encore, et maintenant, il ne regardait plus que Louis, plein de méfiance, les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose, mais que cela lui échappait.

 

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dans la salle des évacués ? Je me demandais où tu étais passé, ces dernières semaines ! Tu m'as dit que tu restais à l'université, à chaque fois que je t'ai envoyé un message !

 

Harry avait envie de vomir. Il ne savait pas qui d'eux trois devait avoir l'air le plus choqué, Liam, Louis, ou lui. Louis le regardait fixement, yeux écarquillés, puis il additionna deux plus deux, et son bras glissa des épaules de Harry. Il se leva, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la chaise.

 

-Tu es un évacué ?

 

Sa voix était enrouée. Harry se leva à son tour, lui saisissant le coude.

 

-Louis, je peux t'expliquer-

 

Liam se frappa soudain le front et les interrompit, un doigt tendu vers Louis.

 

-Putain, je savais que je t'avais vu quelque part.

 

Il paraissait désormais prêt à bondir pour s'interposer entre Harry et Louis.

 

-Harry, tu as perdu la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ? Reprit-il, son poing s'ouvrant et se fermant.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire, frapper Louis ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Harry regarda son ami, et soudain il arrêta d'essayer d'analyser la situation et sentit la rage le gagner. C'était la faute de Liam, si Louis essayait de le fuir. Avait-il besoin de venir l'exposer, comme ça ?

 

-Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha-t-il. Je fais ce que je veux.

 

Louis dégagea son coude de sa poigne et continua à reculer. Il avait l'air terrifié. Il avait une expression torturée de culpabilité sur le visage. Mais pourquoi, c'était Harry qui avait menti, Harry qui devrait- Liam s'avança et attrapa Harry par le bras pour l'empêcher de suivre Louis.

 

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Protesta-t-il en tentant de s'arracher à son ami.

 

-Harry ! Bordel ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu ne reconnais pas ce gars ?

 

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire !

 

Liam le força à s'immobiliser.

 

-Bon dieu, mais où tu étais il y a huit mois, au fond d'une grotte ?!

 

Harry ne retenait pas tellement tout ce qu'on leur disait aux informations. Avait-il manqué quelque chose d'important ? Louis tourna les talons, marchant au pas de course vers le comptoir. Harry voyait son dos trembler. Il voulait juste lui parler, lui dire- Liam le secoua et il reconcentra son attention sur lui.

 

-Ce type... C'est _Louis Tomlinson_.

 

Harry le regarda sans saisir, l'esprit blanc. Liam secoua la tête d'un air las, et commença à le remorquer vers la salle du fond, comme s'il voulait le mettre à l'abri, avec les autres évacués. Harry ne résista pas. Louis avait disparu dans l'arrière boutique.

 

-Et tu ne dois vraiment pas être vu avec lui, acheva Liam.

 

A SUIVRE... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous plaît ! <3
> 
> Merci beaucoup et à dans quelques jours !


	3. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre assez court, pas forcément palpitant... Juste le temps pour que Harry et Louis se retrouvent après ces mensonges et ne se quittent plus :) (enfin... presque)
> 
> Bonne lecture xx

267 : 23  : 08 : 23

 

Harry n'avait pas fait le lien. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le lien ? Ces yeux... Il aurait dû les reconnaître. Les mêmes que son père.

 

Liam ne lui avait pas vraiment rappelé l'affaire, parce que ce n'était pas le genre d'informations dont on discutait comme ça, dans un lieu public. C'était il y a longtemps, en tout cas pour l'opinion collective. Les gens parlaient de l'actualité du jour. Enfin, de ce qu'on leur en transmettait. En ce qui le concernait, Harry ne pensait pas que la censure était si sévère que cela. Il pouvait accéder à pas mal de sites en tout genre, sur Internet. Mais ce n'était pas de là, d'où venait la restriction. En réalité, les gens s'autocensuraient. Parce que le réseau avait beau ne pas être bloqué, il était sans aucun doute surveillé. Et quand on cherchait les mauvaises informations, on paraissait tout de suite « suspect ». Et au gouvernement, ils n'aimaient pas tellement les gens suspects. Ils n'aimaient pas les possibles futurs fauteurs de trouble. Parfois, les gens suspects disparaissaient de la liste. Juste comme ça.

 

Alors Harry n'avait rien demandé de plus à Liam, pour ne pas l'impliquer. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, le soir venu, et il avait pris le risque de taper sur son moteur de recherche

 

_Louis Tomlinson__

 

Et après avoir lu quelques articles, il se souvenait, maintenant.

 

Ce n'était pas seulement que Louis n'était pas inscrit sur la liste.

C'était que Louis avait envoyé ici précisément parce qu'elle existait.

 

Louis était un exilé.

 

Son père... Mark Tomlinson. Harry se rappelait avoir assisté à son arrestation à la télévision. Il retrouva la vidéo et la regarda de nouveau. Il y avait tellement de bruit. Tout le monde hurlait. Des journalistes hurlaient des questions, les policiers hurlaient de dégager le passage, la foule hurlait des invectives au criminel. Les seuls qui ne hurlaient pas, c'était la famille de Mark Tomlinson, en tout petit dans un coin de l'écran, sur le pas de leur porte, debout, figés devant la scène. Sa femme. Ses cinq enfants. Quatre filles, qui avaient l'air assez jeunes, recroquevillées contre leur grand frère. Le fils aîné de Mark Tomlinson. Louis.

 

Harry ferma son ordinateur, soudain épuisé. Il resta assis en tailleur sur sa chaise de bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

 

Liam avait raison. Il ne devait pas être vu avec Louis. Ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable, pour un évacué. Peut être que ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable tout court ? Non, non. Louis n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son père avait fait. Mark Tomlinson avait été reconnu coupable de complot contre l’État. Avec un réseau, avec quelques associés (Harry répétait en boucle les noms dans sa tête – Malik, Horan, Higgins...), il avait projeté d'assassiner le président. Et ils avaient failli réussir. Quelqu'un avait dû les dénoncer, les entendre... Quelques heures avant le déclenchement de leur plan, la police avait débarqué chez eux et elle les avait emmenés. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'on faisait des dissidents graves. Ils disparaissaient, et personne n'avait rien à y redire. Le système devait survivre, au détriment des éléments perturbateurs. Mark Tomlinson avait été emmené on ne savait où, et n'avait jamais refait surface.

 

Mais on n'avait rien pu prouver contre Louis. Il avait dix-huit ans, au moment des faits. C'était un homme. Qui avait grandi avec un terroriste. Évidemment, tout le monde avait pensé qu'il était lié au projet de son père, qu'il avait _forcément_ participé... Mais non. Les médias disaient que non. Il n'y avait rien contre lui. Il n'avait pas fini comme son père. A la place, il avait été envoyé dans la zone de Harry, avec le reste de sa famille. La justice les avait condamnés pour complicité, avec circonstances atténuantes. Les filles Tomlinson n'avaient même pas encore seize ans, mais elles avaient été exilées quand même, la justice ne prenant pas de risques en ce qui concernait les rebelles. C'était leur peine. L'exil. Quelle hypocrisie. C'était exactement pareil qu'une condamnation à mort.

 

Officiellement, Louis était un criminel. Il n'avait peut être essayé de tuer personne, mais aux yeux du système, il était coupable. Il était impur. Il était un marginal, un exclu. Il ne subissait pas la fatalité du système des zones. Il avait été envoyé ici pour y mourir, parce qu'on avait jugé qu'il devait mourir. Les évacués fuyaient les exilés comme la peste, parce que les fréquenter était perçu comme suspect. C'était se mêler à de la racaille, en quelque sorte. Pourquoi des évacués feraient-ils cela ? Ils se détachaient déjà des gens qui n'étaient pas sur la liste. Pourquoi iraient-ils se mélanger au niveau d'encore en-dessous ? C'était suspect. Et encore une fois, comme toujours, il ne fallait pas apparaître _suspect_. Si Harry avait été destiné à mourir à la fin de l'année, n'avait pas été sur la liste et n'avait eu aucun espoir d'y être rajouté, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait pu être avec Louis pendant le temps qu'ils leur restaient. Mais Harry _était_ sur la liste.

 

Passer du temps avec Louis pouvait-il vraiment remettre en question son évacuation ? Être vu avec une personne suffisait-il à faire planer la menace de mort au-dessus de sa tête ?

 

Sans doute. Il ne savait pas.

 

Et si Louis était toujours impliqué dans des complots ? Si Harry faisait partie malgré lui d'une stratégie, si... Non, ça ne tenait pas debout. Louis ne savait pas qu'il était sur la liste. Il l'avait lu sur son visage, qui laissait toujours transparaître ses émotions brutes, sans filtre, avant que Louis reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait vu le choc, il l'avait vu hébété, s'éloignant de lui, tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait semblant. Ou alors il était un sacré bon acteur. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il faisait du théâtre, il y avait quelques années ? Non, Harry allait trop loin. Mais en même temps, Louis ne lui avait rien dit de son statut. Peut être qu'il en avait honte. Il ressemblait plutôt à quelqu'un qui avait voulu prendre un nouveau départ. Pas d'un manipulateur. Peut être qu'il pensait que Harry l'avait reconnu et qu'il s'en fichait ?

 

Il aurait raison. Harry s'en fichait. Il réalisa soudain qu'il s'en fichait.

 

Mais la question était : le ministère, lui, s'en fichait-il ? Est-ce que les fréquentations des exilés étaient surveillées ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y trouver comme importance ? Ils allaient mourir, de toute façon. Il ne leur restait que quelques mois. Quelle importance, s'ils parlaient à d'autres exilés, des évacués, des condamnés ? Mais ce n'était pas dans ce sens que ça posait problème.

 

C'était lui qui prendrait des risques. Ou peut être qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

 

A quel point des « mauvaises » fréquentations pouvaient-elles influencer son sort ? Tout ce qui se disait là-dessus, ce n'était que des suppositions, des rumeurs, des chuchotements, transmis par la peur et la paranoïa. Qu'en était-il en réalité ?

 

Harry avait besoin de parler à Louis. Il ne répondait pas à ses messages, de toute façon.

 

266 : 07 : 30 : 56

 

Harry était assis à leur table depuis une heure, mais Louis ne daignait pas venir le voir. En fait, quand il l'avait vu entrer, il avait secoué la tête, le visage un peu grisâtre, et avait détourné les yeux. Comme si Harry allait se décourager pour si peu. Il s'était installé et il avait attendu la pause de Louis, mais le moment venu, celui-ci était sorti du café, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Harry soupira et se leva pour le suivre dehors.

 

Louis fumait, appuyé contre le mur à quelques mètres du café, tirant sur sa cigarette, les yeux dans le vague, rouges et cernés.

 

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

 

Louis sursauta et s'éloigna instinctivement de lui. Avant, il se rapprochait. Il marmonna quelque chose comme _« juste une autre déception pour toi, je suppose »_ , puis il tourna un regard dur vers lui.

 

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu devrais pas être en train de me parler.

 

-Louis-

 

-Tu ne comprends pas ! S'écria Louis, écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon, refusant de croiser son regard. Tu es sur la liste ! Et moi je suis d'une famille de criminels... Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné te voit avec moi...

 

-Alors quoi ?

 

Louis passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches déjà en désordre.

 

-Alors c'est trop risqué pour toi.

 

-C'est à moi d'en décider...

 

-Non. Non. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me mentir là-dessus, fit Louis, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Je ne t'aurais jamais abordé si j'avais su. Tu crois que je veux te mettre en danger ? Tu crois que je veux foutre en l'air ta réputation ? Tu crois que _moi_ je veux prendre le risque ? Tu vas vivre, Harry. Et ça... Ça ne vaut pas de le remettre en question pour... Pour une amourette.

 

Harry avait mal dans la poitrine ; les mots de Louis s'écrasaient sur son crâne, de plus en plus lourds. Mais il comprenait. Et, mince, il en aimait Louis encore plus. La douleur se transforma en cocon chaleureux. Louis voulait le protéger. Il n'était pas en colère parce qu'il avait menti. Il était en colère parce qu'il pensait que ce mensonge mettait Harry en danger.

 

Louis était une bonne personne. Une authentique bonne personne.

 

Et il allait mourir.

 

En face d'eux, sur le mur opposé, le compte à rebours les narguait.

 

266 : 07 : 17 : 32

 

-Ecoute-moi, Louis.

 

-Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas qu'un passant nous voit ensemble ! Harry !

 

-Non ! Répliqua Harry, plus ferme. Tu exagères, tu sais. Je ne crois pas qu'on pourrait me … rayer de la liste à cause de ça. J'y ai réfléchi. Je ne crois vraiment pas.

 

-Tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables pour réduire la liste...

 

-A vrai dire, j'ai un cerveau plutôt développé, et je suis conscient de ce qui se passe dans notre société.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Je sais, bien sûr, mais...

 

Il parut réaliser quelque chose, d'un coup.

 

-Je savais que c'était bizarre. Je le savais !

 

-Quoi ? Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Tu es beaucoup trop brillant pour ne pas être sur la liste ! Dit Louis, et il y avait une ombre de sourire dans ses yeux. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment ils pouvaient t'abandonner ici alors que tu es un intellectuel si formidable !

 

Harry se sentait embarrassé devant l'avalanche de compliments indirects.

 

-Arrête, je ne suis pas si...

 

D'accord, il avait sauté deux classes, se retrouvant à l'université à dix sept ans (mais tout le monde lui disait qu'il faisait plus). Mais c'était juste le résultat de la forme anormale de son cerveau.

 

-Si, tu es. Je t'ai regardé travailler, je t'ai écouté parler de tes cours. Tu es juste... Brillant. Et la preuve. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

 

Louis tourna ses yeux vers le ciel dégagé, l'air pensif.

 

-Ça me rassure, en un sens. Ça montre que le système sauve réellement les plus méritants. Il n'est pas si injuste. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé... Qu'il y avait une certaine justice, dans toutes ces destructions et ces morts.

 

Harry avait envie de hurler. Parce qu'il était né avec un cerveau plus développé, il méritait de vivre ? C'était ça, le critère de justice ? Et les personnes comme Louis, les personnes qui ne s'étaient pas spécialement distinguées, les personnes discrètes, les personnes dans la moyenne intellectuellement, les personnes qui exerçaient un métier quelconque, toutes ces personnes, qui pouvaient être généreuses, altruistes, douces, qui pouvaient posséder plus de qualités humaines que tous les évacués réunis, elles, elles méritaient la mort ? L'idée l'étranglait, l'entraînait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment.

 

-Non, chuchota-t-il simplement, la voix coincée dans sa gorge.

 

-Je ne veux pas t'enlever ça, Harry.

 

Harry inspira à fond et sa gorge se dénoua lentement. Il demanda, se reprenant un peu, se penchant vers Louis, dont il s'était rapproché :

 

-Est-ce que tu es surveillé ?

 

Louis réfléchit une seconde, jetant un coup d’œil inquiet autour d'eux.

 

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas. Je ne leur ai pas donné de motifs de le faire.

 

Harry brûlait d'envie de demander si Louis avait quelque chose à voir avec les magouilles de son père, mais ce n'était pas le moment, et pas le lieu.

 

-Si le gouvernement te laisse tranquille, ils ne sauront pas que tu me fréquentes.

 

Louis ricana.

 

-Arrête, Harry. Tu sais très bien qu'ils gardent plus ou moins l’œil sur tout le monde, même si je n'ai pas droit à un traitement spécial ! Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait nous voir, le rapporter, les gens vont parler, les rumeurs vont courir...

 

-Il suffit d'être discrets.

 

-Harry...

 

Louis caressa sa joue.

 

-Tu me plais énormément, et il n'y a rien que je ne veux plus que passer le temps qui reste avec toi, apprendre à te connaître, t'embrasser, te tenir la main, te toucher, mais... Ce serait tellement égoïste de ma part. Moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Toi, tu as tout à perdre. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

 

Il retira sa main et Harry avait l'impression qu'une petite partie de lui-même partait avec.

 

-Peut-être dans une autre vie... murmura Louis.

 

Sans donner à Harry le temps de réagir, il se détacha de lui, retourna au café, ouvrit la porte, et disparut à l'intérieur, laissant le bouclé avec son mégot sur le trottoir et la trace de son souffle dans le cœur.

 

263 : 02 : 45 : 12

 

Harry se retrouvait toujours tard le soir dans le noir de sa chambre, à ressasser un tourbillon de pensées, en ce moment, et il pensait toujours à la même chose : Louis. Une seule chose, qui se déclinait en millions de petits cristaux de promesses avortées, en fragments de sourires, en obstacles irrésolus. Il était retourné au café juste pour le regarder, même s'il refusait de lui adresser la parole, et il retournait la situation dans sa tête, dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait réellement ça logique, ou s'il s'était persuadé tout seul parce qu'il le voulait trop fort, mais il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à Louis. Ils pouvaient juste ne pas trop s'afficher. Faire attention aux gens auxquels ils mentionneraient leur relation. C'était possible.

 

Harry ne prenait même plus en compte la séparation inéluctable au bout de la route. La vérité, c'était que, qu'il laisse tomber Louis maintenant, dans trois mois, ou à la fin du compte à rebours, il souffrirait tout autant. Il l'aimait déjà. Il ne supportait déjà pas l'idée de ne plus le revoir.

 

Alors, autant profiter du temps ensemble, pas vrai ? Autant l'aimer correctement. Peut-être que s'il se rassasiait de sa présence, embrassait assez sa peau, buvait assez ses paroles, il serait capable de vivre avec un peu de Louis en lui pour le reste de ses jours, même quand il ne serait plus physiquement là. Oui, peut-être qu'il pouvait faire ça. Tout faire avec lui, lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, et partir sans regrets, en comblant le trou de sa poitrine avec leurs souvenirs.

 

Harry entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre. De la lumière filtrait depuis celle de sa sœur. Il frappa au battant.

 

-Gemma ?

 

-Entre, répondit sa voix étouffée.

 

Harry passa la tête dans la pièce.

 

-Je peux te parler ?

 

Gemma était assise sur son lit, en train de se vernir les ongles de pied, tout en lisant sur sa tablette. Harry s'installa par terre, appuyé contre le matelas. Gemma posa sa tablette et posa sa tête sur ses poings, en le regardant. Harry baissa le regard, fixant le tapis.

 

-Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Haz ?

 

Harry hésita. Il avait une confiance absolue en sa sœur, mais finalement, il n'était plus très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de lui parler de ce qui le torturait. Elle pensait comme lui, en général. Donc, en quelque sorte, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais entendre une raison extérieure bienveillante le rappeler à l'ordre-pas comme les reproches agacés de Liam, auquel il n'avait pourtant presque rien raconté- lui serait peut être bénéfique.

 

-Est-ce que tu connais Louis Tomlinson ?

 

Gemma était sur le point de rouvrir son flacon de vernis, et son geste se suspendit dans les airs.

 

-Eh bien... Je l'ai vu à la télé quand ils ont arrêté son père... Comme toi. Comme tout le monde, répondit-elle lentement, comme prudemment.

 

-C'est un exilé.

 

-Oui, je sais ça. Il a mon âge, je crois.

 

Harry acquiesça, en faisant tourner machinalement la chevalière à son majeur, soudain angoissé.

 

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est dangereux pour un évacué de le fréquenter ?

 

Gemma parut réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Dangereux dans quel sens ? Est-ce que je pense que _lui_ est dangereux, dans le genre violent, ou est-ce que je pense que c'est dangereux plutôt parce qu'il a mauvaise réputation et que ça rejaillira sur l'évacué, et donc...

 

-... Le menacera potentiellement d'être enlevé de la liste. Oui, dans ce sens là, acheva Harry. Louis n'est pas – Il est adorable. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

 

Harry venait de se trahir complètement et il rougit un peu en s'entendant prononcer ces paroles naïves de gamin amouraché. Heureusement qu'il était avec sa sœur, qui l'avait déjà vu se ridiculiser plus d'une fois. Gemma le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, plus que soupçonneuse.

 

-Harry... Tu parles de toi ?

 

Le silence dura un peu.

 

-... Oui ?

 

Il adressa un sourire contrit à sa sœur qui paraissait sur le point d'exploser en réprimandes, mais elle sembla se dégonfler et poussa juste un long soupir, se frottant le front avec son pouce.

 

-Mon Dieu. Bon. Tu veux fréquenter Louis Tomlinson. Euh, OK. Très bien. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas assez d'amis ? Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? Qu'est-ce que … ?

 

-Je l'ai rencontré au café près de l'université. Je veux sortir avec lui, chuchota Harry, parlant si rapidement qu'il avala la moitié des mots.

 

Les yeux de Gemma en jaillirent presque hors de leurs orbites.

 

- _Sortir avec lui ?_ Attends... Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais gay !

 

Elle paraissait offusquée par cette révélation soudaine. C'était tout ce qui la frappait dans la phrase. Il reconnaissait bien là sa sœur. Elle détestait quand il lui cachait des choses.

 

-Parce que je n'étais pas sûr, balbutia Harry. Et je ne suis pas toujours sûr. Je sais juste que Louis... Ben... Il...

 

-Te plaît ? Te donne envie de lui sauter dessus ? Te fait tout chaud dans le ventre ? Fait accélérer ton cœur ? Te rend heureux ?

 

-Ouais. Ouais, voilà. Tout ça.

 

-Ah. Merde.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Donc... Tu crois que ça me causerait des ennuis ?

 

Gemma avait l'air inquiet. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de répondre.

 

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était _illégal_ de sortir avec un exilé. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut te reprocher là-dessus. Mais tu sais... Parfois, ils punissent pour un rien. Ils cherchent des prétextes.

 

Harry hocha la tête. Louis lui avait dit la même chose.

 

-Je pense que pour toi, ça irait, poursuivit Gemma. Tu as vraiment de la valeur pour la nouvelle zone. Ce n'est pas que ça te donne l'impunité, mais...

 

Elle avala sa salive.

 

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais, Harry...

 

Elle glissa sur le sol pour être à côté de lui.

 

-Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça en vaut le coup ? Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Tu ne dois pas le connaître très bien, ce type... Peut-être que tu t'exagères ce que tu ressens.

 

-Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, fit Harry à voix basse. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait... ça.

 

Rien que la mention de son prénom lui faisait apercevoir un coin éclatant de soleil. Gemma savait que Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne avant, et elle devait saisir que Louis était différent. Elle-même n'était pas aussi handicapée que lui en amour, avait déjà eu des petits amis, mais... Elle comprenait. Elle le comprenait toujours. Pourtant, son ton était sombre, quand elle reprit la parole.

 

-Mais... Le problème, ce n'est pas même pas tellement le risque pour toi... C'est juste que... Il ne partira pas avec toi. Il va rester ici, et...

 

Mourir.

 

-Je sais, fit Harry. Mais je me dis que... J'aurai encore plus de regrets si je l'exclus complètement de ma vie ?

 

-Je suppose que c'est à toi de voir. Mais cette histoire ne me rassure pas, je te l'avoue. Sois prudent. Sois vraiment très prudent, aussi bien vis-à-vis des autres que vis-à-vis de Louis.

 

Harry hocha la tête, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux, soudain, reniflant un peu. Il ressentait le besoin de se justifier. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée de juste l'abandonner alors qu'il est encore _là_ , et que je peux l'avoir.

 

Harry devait avoir l'air vraiment désespéré, parce que Gemma l'attira contre lui, dans une solide étreinte.

 

-Oh, Hazza. Tu t'étais si bien débrouillé, jusqu'ici. On n'aurait laissé personne derrière nous. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore un petit peu avant de tomber amoureux ?

 

Harry aurait bien aimé, aussi. Si seulement Louis avait été dans la prochaine zone. Si seulement son père n'avait pas fait son attentat. Louis serait resté dans sa zone, c'était celle dans laquelle les évacués allaient s'installer. Harry l'aurait rejoint. Ils se seraient rencontrés là-bas. Et ils auraient eu toute leur vie pour être ensemble. Le destin était cruel. Mais Harry ne croyait pas au destin. Il croyait aux probabilités et aux choix rationnels et aux conséquences logiques.

 

-Pourquoi dans cette zone ? Pourquoi pas dans la prochaine ?

 

La voix de Gemma résonna dans la chambre.

 

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste arrivé.

 

-La vie craint, quand même.

 

-Ouais.

 

Il y eut un autre silence.

 

-Tu veux que je te mette du vernis, pour te consoler ?

 

Harry roula des yeux. Gemma lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se retourna pour prendre ses flacons sur son lit.

 

-Violet ou vert ?

 

258 : 05 : 25 : 12

 

Harry était déjà retourné deux fois au café, mais Louis avait refusé de l'écouter à chaque fois, se retranchant derrière le comptoir, même si l'expression douloureuse sur son visage révélait que c'était plus un sacrifice qu'il croyait nécessaire qu'une véritable décision.

 

La troisième fois, il l'attendit le soir, alors que la nuit tombait, après son service. Louis ne le vit pas tout de suite, en s'engageant dans la rue, et sursauta en voyant Harry sortir de l'ombre.

 

La ville n'allumait plus les lampadaires. Ça ne servait plus à rien ; selon les autorités, les écrans avec le compte à rebours éclairaient suffisamment les rues.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Lou.

 

Il avait peu utilisé ce surnom, car ils n'étaient parvenus à ce degré de familiarité que progressivement, mais il pouvait voir l'effet qu'il avait sur Louis. Son visage s'adoucit, alors qu'il paraissait prêt à lui aboyer dessus une seconde plus tôt. Il contempla Harry avec un début de sourire pendant un moment (Harry n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer), puis son expression se fana, et il secoua la tête.

 

-Harry, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir.

 

Et il continua son chemin. Harry lui emboîta le pas et le rattrapa rapidement, marchant à sa hauteur et l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il alla droit au but, puisque Louis le forçait à abandonner toute introduction, en s'enfuyant à chaque coup.

 

-S'il te plaît, Louis ! Je veux toujours te voir, moi. Je le veux. Je te veux. C'est _ma_ décision !

 

Les épaules de Louis s'affaissèrent.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saisisses très bien les enjeux de ce que tu veux.

 

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, prévint Harry.

 

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! C'est juste que... Je me sens dépassé par ce qui pourrait arriver.

 

-Je sais qu'il y a un risque, d'accord ? Mais il est peu élevé. Réfléchis-y. Il y a un risque, mais il est contrôlable. Et en comparant tout et en retournant tout dans mon esprit, j'en suis venu à la conclusion logique, enfin _plus ou moins_ logique, que je voulais quand même être avec toi, parce que... Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

 

-Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de ça. Je ne pense pas valoir que tu mettes ta vie en danger...

 

Harry s'approcha de lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Même dans la lumière glauque des chiffres blafards, les yeux de Louis, toujours si bleus et si complexes, le rendaient rêveur.

 

-Je sais que tu prendras soin de moi, chuchota-t-il. Je veux être avec toi.

 

Louis ne détacha pas son regard du sien, mais ne répondit rien. Harry sentit le doute s'infiltrer sous sa peau.

 

-A moins que... que _toi_ , tu ne veuilles plus, que tu aies changé d'avis, dans ce cas je comprendrais, je veux dire, je t'ai menti, je ne suis pas qui tu croyais, je-

 

Louis jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et avala son flot de paroles dans un baiser. Un vrai, cette fois. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre sa respiration, mais il ne se serait détaché pour rien au monde. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis et descendit son autre main jusqu'à sa taille, pour le plaquer contre lui, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. Louis émit un petit grognement dans sa bouche, et leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin. Le contact ébranla Harry depuis ses lèvres jusqu'à son ventre, laissant même de petites traînées d'étincelles dans ses cuisses. Louis suça sa langue et mordilla sa lèvre, et Harry s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à lui en espérant que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous lui. Il savait maintenant que la combustion spontanée ne pouvait pas se déclencher comme ça, mais ce qu'il ressentait dans son corps s'en rapprochait tellement qu'il y pensa encore une fois, pendant un millième de seconde. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps, cramponnés l'un à l'autre au milieu d'un trottoir désert, et quoi que les chiffres puissent dire, tout autour d'eux, sur les immeubles, par les fenêtres, c'était un petit morceau d'éternité qu'ils venaient de vivre. Louis se détacha et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry, respirant fort. Harry, lui, ne respirait plus. Ses joues brûlaient. Il sentait le goût de Louis sur sa langue. Il en voulait juste encore.

 

-Je n'ai rien à perdre, moi, marmonna Louis dans ses cheveux. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Mon père, mon foyer... Et bien sûr que je te veux. C'est toi... C'est pour toi. J'ai peur. Pour toi.

 

Oh, mince. Harry était tellement amoureux de lui. Il savait que ses sentiments allaient complètement s'emballer en arrivant à cette étape, comparativement à leurs débuts. C'était proportionnel. Il l'avait prévu. Au moins, il arrivait toujours à trouver une cohérence, même dans la tornade la plus irrationnelle. Et au moins, ces émotions qui faisaient la course, cela faisait un élément qui s'accordait plutôt avec l'esprit de leur génération. Pour le reste, il suivait plutôt un schéma inversé.

 

-Tu es parfait, dit Harry.

 

Louis rougit violemment.

 

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pas du tout !

 

-Je peux t'embrasser encore ?

 

-Encore ? Je crois bien que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, la première fois...

 

258 : 04 : 32  : 47

 

Harry marchait avec Louis dans la rue. Et ils se tenaient la main. Cela devait expliquer le sourire idiot qu'il n'arrivait pas à gommer de son visage depuis tout à l'heure.

 

-Tu ne dois pas rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Louis.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Mon père se fiche un peu de mes allées et venues. En plus, il reste souvent très tard à son bureau. Et toi ? Ta mère n'a pas besoin de toi ?

 

-Je lui ai envoyé un message pour la prévenir. Elle m'encourage à faire plus de choses pour moi, pas à juste rester avec mes sœurs. Lottie est grande, maintenant, elle peut aider avec les jumelles.

 

Il y avait toujours une certaine tendresse dans la voix de Louis quand il parlait de ses petites sœurs. Harry y était sensible, il devait le reconnaître.

 

-Tu es proche de ta mère et de tes sœurs ?

 

-Oui, très, acquiesça Louis. Je suis toujours heureux de rester avec ma famille. On s'est beaucoup rapproché, quand mon père préparait tous ses trucs dans notre dos, et après... Enfin, tu vois.

 

Louis n'avait pas tellement l'air de vouloir approfondir le sujet, pour l'instant, alors Harry le laissa en paix. Il se mit à pleuvoir et ils s'arrêtèrent sous les vitres d'un arrêt de bus, s'asseyant sur le banc. Louis garda sa main dans la sienne et la leva près de ses yeux pour l'examiner.

 

-Tu mets souvent du vernis ? Demanda-t-il, mi-étonné, mi-taquin.

 

Harry avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il reprit sa main en essayant de cacher son embarras.

 

-Hum, non. C'est ma sœur. Elle -elle aime bien jouer à la poupée avec moi, parfois.

 

-Ta sœur de dix-neuf ans ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Mmh.

 

-Et tu acceptes ?

 

-J'aime bien, se défendit Harry.

 

-Quelle famille étrange. Vous êtes géniaux.

 

Harry fit la moue, sans savoir si Louis était ironique ou pas.

 

-Harry, je m'en fiche, que tu portes du vernis. Je trouve que ça te va bien. Et je suis sérieux quand je dis que je trouve ta famille géniale, soupira Louis.

 

-Tu trouves que ça me va bien ? Vraiment ? Fit Harry, peu convaincu.

 

-Oui ! Ce vert s'accorde parfaitement avec tes yeux. Ta sœur a du goût. Les miennes finissent toujours par me mettre du rose à paillettes.

 

Louis lui lança un clin d’œil et Harry l'embrassa.

 

257 : 10 : 43 : 14

 

Harry traîna Liam hors de la bibliothèque de la faculté malgré ses protestations, jusque dans le parc, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

 

-Liam, tu es mon meilleur ami.

 

C'était un fait.

 

-Oui... fit Liam, attendant la suite.

 

-Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais je suis avec Louis, maintenant.

 

-Quand tu dis _avec._..

 

-Je veux dire qu'on sort ensemble. C'est mon petit ami, quoi.

 

Harry ne put empêcher une vague de chaleur de caresser ses côtes en prononçant ce mot. Liam en resta la bouche ouverte, à gober de l'air.

 

- _Pardon ?_ Tu sors avec Louis Tomlinson ?

 

-Oui.

 

-Mais tu es complètement fou, lâcha Liam.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation, fit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je veux juste que tu me jures que tu n'en parleras à personne. Personne.

 

Liam eut l'air gêné.

 

-J'ai déjà parlé de ce qui s'est passé au café à Sophia...

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, laissant échapper un soupir.

 

-Bon. Pas grave, je considère Sophia comme une amie proche aussi. Mais à personne d'autre, d'accord ?

 

-Putain, Harry. C'est... C'est tellement risqué ! L'homosexualité, passe encore. Le secrétaire d’État aime les hommes lui-même, après tout. Mais Louis Tomlinson ? Le fils d'un criminel, sérieusement ? Tu joues avec le feu ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à baiser ?

 

-Ce n'est pas comme ça, marmonna Harry. Ce n'est pas juste pour… La _baise_.

 

-Oh, vraiment ? Et _Louis_ est au courant ?

 

Harry n'en voulait pas vraiment à Liam de réagir comme ça. C'était la réaction logique. Encore une fois, les gens normaux ne voulaient pas de relation à ce stade du compte à rebours. Ils voulaient surtout du sexe, sans attaches. Ce qu'ils avaient, Louis et lui, c'était difficile à saisir. Mais Harry se sentait humilié quand même.

 

-Ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît et il n'a pas encore tenté quoi que ce soit, fit-il d'un ton glacial.

 

-Allez, Harry, c'est sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut...

 

-Peut-être, mais il ne veut pas _que ça_. C'est si difficile à concevoir, qu'on veuille être avec moi ? Tu es avec Sophia seulement pour le sexe, toi ?

 

-Non, mais, c'est différent. Nous, on a un av-

 

Liam se coupa brusquement. Un avenir, oui. Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter.

 

-Merci, Liam. Je me sens vraiment soutenu.

 

Il tourna les talons, blessé, mais Liam le rattrapa.

 

-Harry, attends... Je suis désolé. Mais c'est juste que... Je vais avoir du mal à te soutenir là-dessus. Ça me paraît dingue, cette histoire. Tu as toujours été si raisonnable, réservé, et là tu te jettes dans quelque chose alors que le compte à rebours a commencé, avec un type peu recommandable...

 

-Louis est un mec bien, protesta Harry.

 

-Mhm. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je le rencontre. En même temps, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être vu avec lui non plus.

 

-Je ne te demande pas de traîner avec nous. Si tu veux l'éviter, libre à toi. Je veux simplement ta parole que...

 

-... Je ne parlerai à personne de ton couple. D'accord. Évidemment, Harry. Je garderai ça pour moi. Mais si jamais il te fait du mal, ou qu'il se fout de ta gueule...

 

-Tu ne feras rien du tout et tu me laisseras gérer ça tout seul comme un grand.

 

Liam eut un petite moue sceptique.

 

-J'ai peur que tu te retrouves embarqué de quelque chose de trop grand pour toi.

 

-Louis est plus petit que moi, tu sais.

 

Liam secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, mais il souriait.

 

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Plus de remarques. Mais je tiens vraiment à te dire que je désapprouve.

 

-Et je te remercie de ton avis, fit solennellement Harry.

 

-Mais tu restes avec Louis.

 

-Mais je reste avec Louis, confirma Harry.

 

-Très bien, soupira Liam.

 

Harry décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

 

-Bon, et toi et Sophia ? Ça avance, le mariage ?

 

-Quelle subtilité...

 

-Je suis sincèrement intéressé ! S'offusqua Harry.

 

-Ouais, ouais, bien sûr.

 

234 : 08 : 24 : 54

 

Harry pensait que ça serait difficile, en un sens, d'être toujours angoissé à l'idée d'être vus ensemble, de se cacher plus ou moins, mais finalement, cela ne les gênait pas tellement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait particulièrement les démonstrations d'affection en public. Leurs vrais moments, maintenant, ils les vivaient quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Cependant, ils devaient faire attention. Harry ne venait plus tous les jours au café. Ils évitaient les rues très fréquentées, ils jetaient régulièrement des coups d’œil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les fixait avec suspicion.

 

Mais Louis agissait avec un tel naturel qu'il apaisait toujours Harry. Au final, alors que c'était lui qui avait eu le plus de réticences, c'était lui qui gérait le mieux la situation et qui faisait de leur couple un couple... normal.

 

Ils ne se privaient de rien. Ils privilégiaient les lieux discrets, c'était tout. Souvent, Louis devait fermer le café, était le dernier à partir, et ils en profitaient. Ils restaient là plusieurs heures après avoir baissé le rideau de fer, à l'abri dans la pièce déserte et sombre. Harry hissait Louis sur une table, se glissait entre ses cuisses, et ils s'embrassaient silencieusement, perdus seuls dans leur petite sphère.

 

Ils allaient chez Louis, aussi. Harry avait rencontré sa famille. Johanna, sa mère, surnommée Jay. Et ses sœurs, dont il avait tenu à apprendre le prénom avant de les voir, les récitant avec Louis jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui soient familiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le sentiment de connaître déjà les filles. Charlotte, Felicity, Phoebe, Daisy. Elles avaient eu l'air si contentes, quand Harry les avait appelées par leur prénom sans se tromper, particulièrement les jumelles. Louis confia à Harry qu'elles allaient à l'école parce qu'elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, mais que c'était difficile pour elles, là-bas. Elles étaient très isolées. La plupart des autres enfants les évitaient, sur l'ordre de leurs parents, même ceux qui n'étaient pas sur la liste. Harry avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, que les gens continuent à faire des enfants après la désignation de leur zone, en sachant qu'ils allaient mourir si jeunes. La natalité baissait, mais n'atteignait jamais zéro. Certains enfants étaient des accidents. D'autres la réalisation d'un désir purement égoïste. Et d'autres, le fruit de l'espoir immortel qu'ils se distingueraient assez pour être sauvés par le système, ou par le hasard. Pour les enfants, il y avait toujours l'espoir d'être rajouté, dans le tirage au sort final. C'était toujours pareil ; ce n'était pas que parler aux filles Tomlinson allait forcément attirer les foudres de l'employé du ministère qui examinerait les derniers noms ; mais les gens ne prenaient pas le risque, aussi infime qu'il soit. C'était comme de la superstition, comme si les Tomlinson avaient le mauvais œil. Louis disait qu'il comprenait, et qu'il regrettait juste que ses sœurs en souffrent.

 

Harry aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait ça, et il le pensait de plus en plus souvent.

 

L'appartement de Louis n'était pas très grand, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire (ils avaient récupéré ce qu'on avait bien voulu leur donner, et ce qu'ils pouvaient payer avec le salaire de Louis au café et ce que gagnait Jay en tant que sage-femme), mais il avait sa propre chambre ; le privilège d'être le seul garçon. Harry lui avait demandé si ça ne lui pesait pas, d'être tout le temps avec des filles. Louis n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, à part ses collègues du café. Il les avait tous laissés dans la zone de sa naissance, et il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à lier connaissance depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il avait confessé avoir couché avec un type rencontré dans un bar à quelques occasions, regardant Harry avec appréhension -Harry n'avait pas pu ignorer la pointe de jalousie qui lui avait vrillé l'estomac ; il avait eu envie de demander à Louis de lui faire la liste de toutes les personnes avec qui il avait couché ; mais il avait haussé les épaules ; il n'allait pas faire une crise parce que Louis avait eu d'autres expériences sexuelles ou d'autres relations avant lui ; ça serait ridicule- mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin. Louis ne l'aimait pas tellement, en dehors du lit. Sinon, il ne restait qu'avec sa famille. Louis répondait que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, et puis qu'il l'avait lui, maintenant, comme compagnon masculin. Il avait rigolé : _« peut-être que je suis gay parce que j'ai fait une overdose de présence féminine »_.

 

Louis savait que sa mère était morte. Harry lui avait parlé d'elle, un après-midi, quand ils faisaient une sieste ensemble dans le lit de Louis, tout habillés, Louis lui caressant simplement la main pour l'encourager. Et apparemment, il l'avait dit à Jay, parce qu'elle lui proposait toujours de rester dîner ; on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de lui donner une présence maternelle. Elle lui avait même dit que s'il y avait des sujets qu'il ne voulait aborder ni avec son père ni avec sa sœur, il pouvait toujours se tourner vers elle. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui vivaient comme si le compte à rebours n'existait pas. Elle ne semblait attacher aucune importance au fait que Harry soit un évacué. Il était le petit ami de son fils, et il était le bienvenu chez elle, c'était tout. Johanna était bien plus rassurante que son propre père fantôme. Harry ne lui avait même pas parlé de sa sexualité. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, et une fois sa mère partie, Des Styles s'était encore plus enfoui dans le travail, dans ses recherches et ses obligations de conseiller ministériel, et ses enfants ne le voyaient presque plus. C'était fou, qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines puisse plus ressembler à un parent que son géniteur.

 

Ils allaient souvent dans le parc immense à l'ouest de la ville, au milieu de la journée, quand le temps était clément, dans lequel ils avaient déniché un coin presque toujours vide. Il y avait ce banc plein de graffitis, cet arbre étrangement vert, et puis rien. Louis et Harry s'asseyaient sur le banc et, en résumé, se roulaient des pelles pendant des heures. Ils discutaient un peu, puis s'y remettaient. Harry ne se lassait jamais d'embrasser Louis. Pour lui, c'était presque suffisant, comme contact. La vraie frustration venait quand il ne pouvait pas toucher ses lèvres. Pour le reste, il pouvait attendre. Il voulait attendre. Encore un peu. Il était aussi nerveux à l'idée d'aller plus loin qu'à l'idée de ne pas aller plus loin et que Louis, lassé, ne finisse par rompre et retrouve le mec du bar pour un bon petit coup facile. Mais Louis ne le pressait jamais. Ils se touchaient par-dessus leurs vêtements, souvent, dans le lit de Louis, mais quand ils s'échauffaient trop et que Harry commençait à sentir la nervosité monter, ils s'allongeaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur les couvertures et se calmaient, laissant l'excitation redescendre. Le pire, c'était que Harry avait _envie_. Mais il paniquait toujours un peu. Louis disait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus envie que peur, tant qu'il aurait l'impression de se forcer, ils ne feraient rien.

 

Il y avait un inconvénient, dans leur coin du parc. Il y avait un poteau, pas très loin de l'arbre, sur lequel était perché un cadran flambant neuf qui affichait les chiffres du compte à rebours, bien en vu, triomphant. Et aussi fort que Harry essayait de l'ignorer, parfois, son regard tombait dessus, et il ne pouvait plus s'en détourner, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, pas parce que Louis lui léchait le cou, mais parce qu'il était pris d'une angoisse soudaine et irréductible. Il regardait les chiffres défiler, et il se sentait si impuissant.

 

234 : 08 : 20 : 32

234 : 08 : 20 : 31

234 : 08 : 20 : 30

234 : 08 : 20 : 29

234 : 08 : 20 : 28

 

Il ne devait plus avoir l'air très réceptif au baiser, parce que Louis se détacha de lui, sourcils froncés.

 

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Harry réussit à arracher ses yeux du compte à rebours et rencontra les prunelles bleues de Louis. Il parvint à lui sourire et à secouer la tête.

 

-Rien, je- Désolé.

 

Louis se retourna sur le banc pour voir ce que Harry fixait par-dessus son épaule, et ses épaules tombèrent un peu. Harry était tellement indélicat. Cela devait faire plus de mal à Louis qu'à lui. Il avait gâché leur moment.

 

-Cette saleté est pile dans ton champ de vision, hein ?

 

-Oui, murmura Harry. C'est dur, parfois, de ne pas y faire attention.

 

234 : 08 : 19 : 43

 

Louis avait l'air furieux, tout d'un coup.

 

-C'est pas grave du tout, Lou, je vais faire un effort. J'adore cet endroit, ajouta Harry.

 

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est cette _chose_ qui ne devrait pas être là.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Tu sais bien qu'ils en ont mis partout.

 

Il eut un ricanement bref.

 

-Au cas où on oublierait qu'il y a un compte à rebours, tu comprends.

 

Louis se leva du banc, contemplant le cadran. Puis il marcha d'un pas résolu jusqu'au poteau, et commença à se hisser dessus, rien qu'à la force des bras.

 

-Louis ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? S'écria Harry en bondissant du banc pour le suivre.

 

-Je vais débrancher ce fichu truc, lui lança Louis.

 

234 : 08 : 17 : 55

 

-Tu sais faire ça ? Demanda Harry, un peu abasourdi.

 

Il savait que Louis était plutôt bricoleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ses capacités pour les débarrasser du compte à rebours. Dans le café, le soir, il éteignait carrément l’électricité, ayant trouvé une lampe à dynamo pour les éclairer juste le nécessaire, et Harry avait éprouvé un plaisir fou en voyant les chiffres au-dessus du comptoir s'éteindre brusquement, même s'il faudrait les remettre quelques heures plus tard. Louis lui avait dit que c'était son père qui lui avait appris à se débrouiller en mécanique, mais il n'avait rien ajouté, après. Harry ne savait pas dans quel cadre, ne savait pas si Louis avait participé à des activités illégales et si c'était pour ça qu'il connaissait ce genre de choses. Mais il avait entièrement confiance en lui et Louis n'aimait pas parler de son père, de l'attentat, alors Harry n'avait pas insisté. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu mettre Louis mal à l'aise.

 

-Louis, j'ai peur que tu tombes, fit Harry, inquiet.

 

Le poteau n'était pas très haut, mais Louis n'avait pas l'air très stable, là haut, à se tenir d'une main et à trafiquer on ne savait quoi sur le compteur avec l'autre main. Et s'il s'électrocutait ? Et si quelqu'un passait et le voyait faire ? C'était définitivement illégal, de s'en prendre à un écran avec le compte à rebours.

 

-J'y suis presque, le rassura Louis.

 

Il tira sur un fil et les chiffres tressautèrent.

 

234 : 08 : 04 : 42

 

Il tira encore, et encore.

 

234 : 08 : 04 

234 : 08 

234

 

Les chiffres disparurent complètement, et Harry sentit l'émotion étrangler sa gorge. Il s'avança pour aider Louis à descendre du poteau, mettant ses mains autour de sa taille pour qu'il garde son équilibre en sautant sur le sol. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le cadran. Plus rien. Louis souriait. Harry se sentait comme frappé par la foudre.

 

-Tu as arrêté le temps pour moi, dit-il, un peu stupidement, mais cela venait du fond le plus sincère de son cœur.

 

C'était la plus belle... C'était la plus belle chose... Que-que. Harry avait du mal à rassembler des pensées cohérentes.

 

?

 

Louis se blottit contre lui et Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il regarda l'écran noir encore une fois, puis il saisit le visage de Louis entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. L'angoisse s'était envolée avec les chiffres, même s'il savait qu'ils continuaient de tourner. Mais ici, ils n'étaient plus là. Ils ne pouvaient plus les atteindre. Louis se détacha et murmura :

 

-Le temps s'arrête toujours, quand je suis avec toi. Quoi qu'un stupide compteur puisse en dire. Tu as ce goût d'éternité.

 

Harry ressentait exactement la même chose.

 

A SUIVRE... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture =) ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours !
> 
> A dans quelques jours <3


	4. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous... 
> 
> Ce ne sont pas des circonstances très joyeuses pour venir poster ... :(
> 
> Comme vous tous, je suis très choquée par le départ de Zayn. Je pleure comme une madeleine depuis hier, mon cœur est brisé. Je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive un jour, mais pas si tôt, et pas de façon si brutale... Une partie de nous nous a été arrachée avec ce début de la fin de One Direction, et je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour vous. Quelles que soient les réactions moqueuses ou désintéressées auxquelles vous allez peut être devoir faire face ces prochains jours, sachez qu'ici, sur Twitter, dans la communauté des fans, tout le monde vous comprend et partage votre peine. Ce n'était pas « juste » un boysband. Ils nous ont tous aidés, donné le sourire, donné quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, rendus heureux, et c'est totalement normal d'être dévasté en les voyant partir en fumée. N'oubliez jamais que ces années, tout ce qu'ils nous ont apporté, ça restera en vous pour toujours. Ils continueront de vous rendre forts. Soyez courageux <3 Je vous envoie plein d'amour. Je souhaite le meilleur à Zayn, qui est une très belle personne et qui mérite la paix. J'espère qu'il trouvera son bonheur loin de 1D. Et je pense aussi aux 4 autres, Louis, Niall, Liam, Harry, je pense à eux et je pense qu'il faut les soutenir tout le temps où ils choisiront de continuer et de nous offrir de la musique et de la joie. 
> 
> A propos de la fiction... J'ai hésité à la poursuivre car je ne veux pas ajouter matière à faire pleurer dans cette ambiance difficile, mais j'ai cru comprendre que pour certains, cela servait de petit plaisir et remontait le moral, alors je vais aller au bout. Cependant, je veux vraiment insister encore sur le fait que cette fiction baigne dans une atmosphère très triste (les chapitres seront toujours doux-amers, partagés entre la construction normale et mignonne du couple et la situation terrible dans laquelle ils sont), et que si vous sentez déjà votre humeur au plus bas, je ne vous conseille pas de lire... A propos du personnage de Zayn : j'ai écrit 95% de la fiction avant l'annonce, et ce qui lui arrive et la personnalité que je lui ai donnée dans cet écrit n'a RIEN à voir avec son départ. J'espère ne pas vous déprimer, mais à ce stade de l'écriture, je ne peux pas tout rechanger pour lui. Et je ne veux pas. Il arrive dans 2 chapitres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. 
> 
> J'ai toujours adoré écrire sur Zayn. J'aime lui construire un personnage, même secondaire. C'est celui sur lequel je préfère écrire après Harry et Louis. Je suis heureuse de lui avoir donné une place assez importante dans Final Countdown. Il est une réelle source d'inspiration pour de nombreux artistes en herbe dans cette fanbase, et je trouve ça formidable. Alors merci de m'avoir inspiré, Zayn. De m'inspirer encore. Et tu m'inspireras toujours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore écrire des fictions pour cette fanbase, mais tant que ça sera le cas, Zayn fera toujours partie de mes histoires. Ce sont des univers alternatifs, les garçons se connaissent en dehors de toute considération sur le groupe, et j'ai bien l'intention de laisser Zayn avec eux. Zayn sera toujours le meilleur ami de Louis dans mes fictions, tout comme il le sera toujours dans la vraie vie.:) J'ai réfléchi à la question, et je pense vraiment que tous les auteurs, dessinateurs, compositeurs, que sais-je, de la fanbase devraient continuer à inclure Zayn dans leurs œuvres. Il fera toujours partie de One Direction, et maintenant c'est à nous de préserver ça. Tant qu'il sera dans nos écrits et dans nos dessins, ainsi que dans nos Ipod et dans nos cœurs, One Direction resteront toujours Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall et Zayn. On ne pourra jamais les briser. Ils resteront toujours ensemble. Il n'y aura jamais de fin. 
> 
> Pour ceux qui choisissent de continuer à lire #finalfic, merci beaucoup, ça me touche, j'espère vous plaire toujours. Profitez des premiers émois sexuels de Harry et Louis héhé ;) (ou sautez le début si vous n'aimez pas :S)
> 
> All the love <3 
> 
> L.

207 : 08 : 15 : 23

 

Harry n'avait jamais emmené Louis chez lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se disait que leur duplex était trop exposé, dans le quartier bourgeois un peu chic, mais après réflexion, celui-ci était beaucoup moins fréquenté que celui de l'immeuble de Louis, et Harry avait l'avantage de n'avoir qu'une seule sœur, même s'ils étaient le plus souvent chez Louis aux heures de la journée où les filles Tomlinson tentaient de ne pas mourir d'ennui à l'école. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais invité Louis dans sa chambre. Louis l'avait raccompagné dans sa rue, en plus, après l'université, ou le soir, quand ils sortaient tard ensemble, ou que Harry restait dîner avec sa famille. Mais Harry ne lui avait jamais proposé d'entrer et Louis n'avait jamais demandé. Peut être parce qu'emmener Louis dans sa chambre, cela représentait un grand pas. Une concrétisation de leur relation, que de teinter cet espace qui lui avait été toujours été si personnel d'une présence nouvelle.

 

Bon, c'était peut-être aussi parce que pour lui, inviter Louis dans sa chambre, cela signifiait un peu qu'il était enfin prêt à faire plus que s'embrasser avec lui.

 

Il envoya un message à Gemma pour lui demander si elle était chez eux. C'était plus pour savoir s'ils ne seraient pas dérangés que parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle croise Louis. En fait, Gemma avait déjà rencontré Louis. Elle était venue au café, un jour, s'était assise à la table de Harry et avait fait cette chose très embarrassante que font les amies de l’héroïne dans les comédies romantiques, quand elles tentent de regarder le type sur lequel leur copine a des vues et finissent toujours par se voir parce qu'elles n'ont aucune discrétion. « Yahou, Haz, il est super sexy ! Je te comprends mieux ! Tu crois qu'il aime aussi les filles ? ». « Gemma », avait sifflé Harry, qui avait envie de se taper la tête contre la mur en voyant sa sœur suivre Louis du regard avec un air psychopathe. « Roh, ne fais pas ton coincé ». « Il n'est intéressé que par les garçons, et c'est _mon_ mec. » « C'est bon, relax, je plaisantais. Mais c'est mignon, cette jalousie. Ça lui plairait sans doute. Refais-le devant lui ». « Gemma ! ». Louis les avait rejoints à sa pause. Évidemment, il avait remarqué le manège de Gemma, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait le réflexe de regarder régulièrement en direction de Harry ; pour vérifier s'il était toujours là, pour le plaisir des yeux ou pour se donner du courage pour finir son service, Harry n'aurait pas su dire. Gemma et Louis s'étaient bien entendus. Harry avait senti que sa sœur était méfiante, au début, sachant à qui elle avait affaire, mais Louis était très doué pour plaisanter et détendre l'atmosphère. Gemma et lui avaient un peu le même humour sarcastique.

 

Gemma lui répondit qu'elle était chez son amie Liza, et qu'ils avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls (à grand renfort de smileys qui font des clins d’œil). Harry avait envie de lui dire qu'il se sentait un peu nerveux, mais il ne tenait pas à subir un discours gênant sur la contraception, ou des menaces comme quoi elle battrait Louis à mort s'il forçait Harry à quoi que ce soit, s'il le traitait mal ou il ne savait trop quoi.

 

Louis parut un peu surpris, quand Harry proposa de lui montrer sa maison, un de ses jours de congé (il avait le dimanche et quelques jours de semaine par ci par là), comme s'il avait abandonné l'idée, ou pensait qu'un _immense obstacle_ les empêchait d'aller là-bas. C'était probablement Harry qui lui avait donné cette impression.

 

-Il n'y aura personne, expliqua doucement Harry, en espérant qu'aucun sous-entendu ne se lise dans sa voix. On sera tranquille.

 

Ils marchèrent depuis l'université -où Harry n'avait quasiment plus cours que le matin- parce que prendre les transports ensemble ne les rassurait pas. Un trajet en bus ou en tram laissait le temps aux gens de les dévisager, de reconnaître, de chuchoter. Ils aimaient se promener ensemble, donc ça ne les dérangeait pas. Beaucoup de gens auraient objecté que c'était une terrible perte de temps, que de faire tous leurs déplacements à pied, mais Harry et Louis n'étaient pas conventionnels, sur ce plan-là. Ils vivaient à leur rythme, et pas au rythme du compte à rebours.

 

Harry introduisit sa clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Il fit faire le tour du duplex à Louis, qui paraissait plutôt impressionné.

 

-C'est vraiment joli. J'adore ce tableau, fit-il en s'arrêtant devant une reproduction du _Tree Of Life_ de Klimt.

 

-C'est ma mère qui... Elle aimait vraiment l'art, et elle a décoré la maison. Ma sœur, mon père, moi... On est plus des scientifiques.

 

-J'avais remarqué, sourit Louis.

 

-Désolé. Je dois t'embêter avec toutes mes explications à la con et ma tête pleine de calcul, parfois...

 

-Non. Jamais.

 

Ils s'étaient immobilisés sur le palier de l'étage. Louis le fixait d'un air extrêmement sérieux, et Harry comprit qu'il le pensait, et qu'il y accordait beaucoup d'importance. Harry savait reconnaître à ses yeux quand Louis le taquinait. Oh, mince, Louis était si...

 

Pourquoi devait-il être condamné ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

 

Harry chassa ces pensées sombres et emmena Louis voir les pièces restantes.

 

Ils finirent par entrer dans sa chambre. Heureusement, Harry ne l'avait pas laissée trop en désordre. Il avait juste des engins électroniques cassés-mais-toujours-intéressants un peu partout dans la pièce, et un aquarium vide qu'il n'avait jamais enlevé, une fois que les poissons étaient morts. Harry ferma la porte derrière eux, et mit le verrou. Louis le regardait d'un air amusé.

 

-Le verrou, hein ? Est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici pour m'assassiner ?

 

Harry rougit.

 

-Pas exactement.

 

Louis sourit et lui lança un clin d'oeil. Ils déambulèrent dans la chambre sans se toucher pendant environ une minute, avant de tomber emmêlés sur le lit de Harry (une place, malheureusement), à se sucer les lèvres et à entrelacer leurs langues comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles. Harry attrapa discrètement par une oreille l'ours en peluche qui traînait au bout de son lit, et le balança en-dessous. Heureusement, Louis n'avait pas remarqué.

 

Il était à moitié allongé sur lui, une cuisse entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses joues, et Harry se redressait juste assez pour atteindre ses lèvres, les deux mains liées sur ses reins. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Harry bougea un peu contre Louis, et il pouvait sentir son début d'érection contre sa cuisse. D'habitude, ils se seraient arrêtés. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Il avait si chaud, d'un coup. Son corps brûlait, son bas-ventre le lançait, insistant, très insistant, plus insistant... Plus insistant que son reste de nervosité.

 

Louis rompit le baiser, glissant sa tête dans son cou pour le mordiller, passant doucement ses doigts sous son tee-shirt. Harry avala sa salive. Il sentait ses joues devenir écarlates et toute sa sensibilité refluer vers le bas de son corps. Il se releva complètement pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Louis émit un bruit surpris, déséquilibré, mais Harry le rattrapa, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, et le stabilisa sur ses jambes, Louis plaçant instinctivement ses genoux des deux côtés de Harry. Celui-ci le serra contre lui. Il entendait le cœur de Louis battre à des centaines de kilomètres heures, contre lui -à moins que ce ne soit le sien.

 

-Louis, Louis... Est-ce qu'on peut ?

 

Louis se recula un peu pour le regarder. Il était magnifique, avec ses joues toutes teintées de rose. Ses pupilles étaient immenses.

 

-Tu veux … ?

 

-Oui, souffla Harry, sans vraiment savoir ce à quoi il acquiesçait.

 

Louis le perça tout de suite à jour. Il eut un petit sourire.

 

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux.

 

Harry avait envie de se cacher sous son oreiller. Il retomba sur son matelas, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Louis.

 

-Du sexe ?

 

Louis se pencha sur lui, lui embrassa la mâchoire, et murmura :

 

-Quel genre de sexe ?

 

Louis ondula sur lui, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, à travers leurs jeans, et la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit malgré lui. Bordel.

 

-Ce... Ce genre-là, hoqueta-t-il.

 

Louis refit un mouvement de bassin, et leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau.

 

-Je veux faire ce que tu veux, murmura Harry. Tu as assez attendu, on -on peut...

 

Louis fronça brusquement les sourcils. Il contempla Harry une minute en silence, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose sur son visage.

 

-Je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble parce que tu crois que j'en ai marre d'attendre.

 

-Non, mais, protesta Harry. J'en ai envie. J'en ai vraiment envie.

 

Louis lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Oui, lui assura Harry. Je veux faire ça avec toi, je veux profiter du temps qui reste, ce n'est pas que pour toi, c'est pour moi aussi, l'horloge tourne, et-

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire des choses que tu ne sens pas prêt à faire.

 

Dans la tête de Harry, c'était une raison largement suffisante. Il imaginait que s'il avait été avec n'importe quel autre garçon, ça aurait été suffisant pour lui aussi. Il n'aurait pas ralenti. Il n'aurait pas pris le temps de s'assurer que Harry le voulait vraiment. Il se serait engouffré dans la brèche et aurait pris ce qu'il était logique qu'il ait après plusieurs semaines ensemble et avec une fin du monde imminente. Mais Louis n'était pas n'importe qui.

 

-Je ne crois pas que je veuille... On n'est peut-être pas obligés de faire la totale aujourd'hui ? hésita Harry.

 

Il avait toujours peur que Louis atteigne sa limite. Que sa compréhension et sa patience finissent par se briser devant les écarts répétés de Harry. Harry voulait se donner en entier à Louis ; il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui, c'était tout.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Bien sûr que non. On ne fera rien que tu ne veux pas faire, de toute façon.

 

-Mais je veux faire... _quelque chose_ , insista Harry, et sa voix sonnait rauque à ses oreilles.

 

Louis ne bougea pas, la bouche entrouverte. Harry s'inquiéta de son manque de réaction.

 

-A moins que toi, tu ne veuilles... Pas ? Plus ?

 

Louis eut l'air choqué.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je veux dire, je ne suis pas forcément très excitant, reprit Harry à voix basse.

 

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu me donnes envie de mourir tellement tu l'es. J'ai envie de toi tout le temps !

 

Harry le regarda. Louis avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, une rougeur persistante sur le visage, et une expression indignée, comme s'il se sentait personnellement insulté par l'idée qu'on puisse ne pas désirer Harry.

 

-On va s'arrêter tout de suite avec les insécurités qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, continua Louis, ferme, mais avec un fond de tendresse dans ses mots. Aux dernières nouvelles, _je_ suis celui qui a un peu de ventre, OK ?

 

-Pas du tout, protesta Harry. Ton corps est parfait !

 

Il leva la main pour caresser l'estomac (parfaitement plat) de Louis, sur son tee shirt, lui arrachant un frisson.

 

-Tu es beau, Lou.

 

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Harry remarqua que le bleu de ceux de Louis était devenu presque noir.

 

-Je serais encore plus beau avec ta bite dans la bouche, lâcha ce dernier, comme ça, d'un ton neutre, comme si c'était le genre de phrases que tout le monde disait en rencontrant ses voisins au marché.

 

Les hanches de Harry sursautèrent, hors de contrôle, et il émit un petit geignement.

 

-Louis, putain- s'il te plait.

 

-Tu veux ça ?

 

Harry hocha un peu trop vigoureusement la tête, et Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Mon dieu, Harry. Je te veux tellement. Mais je veux t'embrasser, avant.

 

Ils se percutèrent de nouveau, et quand Louis remonta son tee shirt pour sillonner son dos avec ses doigts, Harry souffla, combattant une pudeur déplacée :

 

-Enlève-le.

 

Il aida Louis à faire passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête, et rougit un peu en voyant les yeux écarquillés de son petit ami parcourir son torse nu. Louis pinça doucement ses tétons avec ses pouces, et Harry grogna. Il était tellement excité qu'il en avait mal.

 

-Toi aussi ?

 

Louis acquiesça et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt à son tour. Harry le plaqua contre lui. Ils étaient enfin peau contre peau. Harry respira dans ses cheveux, et sursauta un peu en sentant la main de Louis glisser jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean.

 

-On peut pousser les rideaux ?

 

Le jour n'était pas encore couché et la luminosité était très forte dans la pièce. Harry était tiraillé entre l'envie de voir parfaitement Louis et la peur de se déshabiller dans une lumière si éclatante, sans aucun écran. La timidité l'emportait. Louis se leva, l'air mal assuré sur ses jambes, et alla fermer les rideaux, laissant une petite ouverture pour un rai de soleil. Ils étaient dans la pénombre, avec juste assez de lumière pour qu'ils se voient toujours ; Harry se sentait plus à l'abri. Louis revint sur le lit et poussa gentiment Harry pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et Harry eut un infime hochement de tête. Louis déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il embrassa son érection par-dessus son boxer, et Harry se cambra immédiatement.

 

-Putain, Louis.

 

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder. Il avait un petit sourire en coin. Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Harry, le débarrassant du dernier bout de tissu qui le couvrait, et regarda son sexe d'un air appréciateur. Oh, nom de dieu. Harry allait mourir avant même de jouir. Rien que regarder Louis le regarder comme ça le rapprochait de l'orgasme. C'était embarrassant.

 

-J'ai l'impression que je vais venir dès que tu vas me toucher, balbutia-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

 

Louis lui caressa la cuisse. Il laissa ses lèvres traîner sur son torse avant de redescendre.

 

-Je m'en fous. C'est normal, les premières fois, Haz. Ce serait plutôt flatteur. Si tu étais en train de me baiser, ce serait peut-être un peu plus ennuyeux... Et encore. Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste te voir jouir, que ce soit dans trois secondes ou dans dix minutes.

 

Puis il enroula ses lèvres autour de Harry, glissant sa langue sur sa longueur comme si c'était un bâton de glace, et putain de bordel de merde, ce serait beaucoup plus vraisemblablement dans trois secondes plutôt que dans dix minutes. Dix minutes. Très drôle. Comment pouvait-il tenir dix minutes, alors que Louis venait de parler du fait qu'un jour, Harry serait peut-être à l'intérieur de lui, et que cette idée lui anéantissait la cervelle ? Comment, alors que Louis le suçait avec une énergie presque effrayante, et que c'était à peu près la meilleure sensation que Harry ait jamais connue ? C'était drôle, vraiment. Bientôt, Harry se mit à haleter, sans pouvoir contrôler sa respiration, et il se tordait sur le lit, essayant de ne pas trop faire de mouvements brusques en avant et laisser Louis le prendre à son rythme.

 

-Lou- Ngnh.

 

Louis le fit glisser un peu plus profond dans sa gorge. Harry ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ses lèvres étirées autour de lui. La main de Louis remonta le long de son corps pour caresser un de ses tétons, faisant traîner ses ongles sur sa peau. Il avala autour de son sexe en même temps, et ce fut suffisant. Les étincelles de lumière qui dansaient dans les yeux de Harry se fracassèrent brutalement dans son crâne, son corps fut parcouru d'une intense chaleur et d'un long frisson, et ce fut fini. Il essaya de prévenir Louis en tirant sur ses cheveux, mais cela arriva si vite. C'était comme un séisme soudain, et Louis était l'épicentre.

 

Louis avala et Harry gémit. Il resta là, allongé, sa tête retombant sur le matelas, incapable de faire un geste, la brûlure dans son corps s'estompant lentement, le souffle saccadé et tremblant. Puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient deux, dans ce moment. Il se redressa avec difficulté, juste à temps pour voir Louis baisser violemment son propre jean, des yeux légèrement rouges fixés sur Harry. Il avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes pour respirer normalement, lui aussi.

 

-Tu veux que je te touche ? Réussit à articuler Harry.

 

Louis remonta sur le lit, complètement nu, et Harry était fasciné. Sa poitrine se contractait, faisant danser le tatouage sur ses pectoraux, _It Is What It Is_ , qui plaisait à Harry autant qu'il l'effrayait par l'indifférence un peu funèbre qui sonnait dans ses mots. Son érection était si dure que cela avait l'air douloureux.

 

-Ou peut-être que tu pourrais te toucher toi-même... au-dessus de moi ? Suggéra Harry, tout bas, mais toute inhibition envolée.

 

-Ouais, ouais, OK, je ne tiendrai pas, de toute façon, bredouilla Louis, en hochant la tête comme un pantin coupé de ses fils. Putain, Harry, je-

 

Il rampa sur la couverture pour grimper sur Harry, déposant un baiser sur sa bouche, plantant de nouveau ses genoux sur les dras pour se tenir au-dessus de lui. Harry posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, glissant ses doigts sur ses fesses, et Louis prit son sexe en main, sans détacher ses yeux grand ouverts de lui, alternant entre son visage et son corps, tout en se caressant frénétiquement, si rapidement que Harry ne pouvait pas suivre les mouvements de sa main. Il ne voyait qu'un brouillard de chair, agrémenté de bruits humides. Louis laissa échapper un son guttural, rejetant sa tête en arrière, paupières se fermant. Harry sentit son propre sexe le démanger de nouveau à cette vue.

 

-Harry, Harry- Je peux venir sur toi ? Haleta Louis.

 

-Bordel, oui.

 

La respiration de Louis eut un sursaut. Il bougea un peu, s'appuya sur l'épaule de Harry, se crispa brusquement, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, poussa un petit cri, et jouit partout sur sa main et sur le torse de Harry, qui avait la bouche sèche et le cœur complètement affolé. Louis venait de le marquer. Zut, cette idée de possession ne devrait sans doute pas lui faire autant d'effet.

 

Louis se laissa tomber sur lui, et Harry était tellement perdu dans les contrecoups de l'expérience que le poids sur sa poitrine ne le dérangeait même pas. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Louis, qui leva le menton vers lui, et ils s'embrassèrent avec une ardeur surprenante pour des adolescents qui venaient juste d'avoir un orgasme.

 

-Et si on dormait un peu ? marmonna Louis. Une nuit un peu agitée à cause des filles, puis toi, ça m'a épuisé.

 

-Je t'ai épuisé ?

 

-Jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant, sans rire.

 

Harry doutait que ce soit vrai, sachant qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment fait quelque chose à Louis, à proprement parler, mais ça lui faisait plaisir quand même.

 

-Comme quoi, ça change vraiment l'intensité, quand les sentiments sont impliqués, murmura Louis.

 

Il eut un soupir et Harry se figea sous le coup de l'émotion. Les sentiments. Les sentiments étaient impliqués. Il chercha la bonne réaction sans en trouver d'autre que lui hurler _« je t'aime ! »_ à la figure _,_ ce qui serait sans doute très effrayant). Mais quand il baissa les yeux sur Louis, cherchant toujours ses mots, celui-ci avait de toute façon les paupières closes et paraissait sur le point de glisser dans le sommeil, toujours à moitié allongé sur le torse de Harry. Ils étaient dégoûtants ; ils auraient dû aller prendre une douche ; mais tant pis. Harry décoinça doucement sa couette d'en-dessous d'eux et la rabattit sur leurs corps nus, enserrant Louis entre ses bras et se décalant un peu -en essayant de ne pas tomber du lit- pour être plus confortable.

 

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps ils avaient passé à coucher ensemble, le compte à rebours complètement absent de son esprit, et il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

 

200 : 02 : 34 : 13

 

Harry commença à y réfléchir par touches légères, comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce n'était qu'une pensée qui le traversait parmi d'autres, comme un simple problème d'algèbre à résoudre. L'idée lui sautait à l'esprit à des moments imprévus, sans s'annoncer. Quand il regardait Louis lui sourire et que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, par exemple. Quand Louis embrassait le creux de son cou. Quand Louis lui prenait la main, de sa drôle de façon qui le faisait entrelacer tous leurs doigts et qui rendait Harry tout niais. Et bientôt, l'idée devint un besoin. Une nécessité. L'idée devint vitale.

 

Depuis le début, Harry se demandait s'il allait pouvoir supporter de laisser Louis derrière lui à la fin de cette année.

 

Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas.

 

Maintenant, il voyait les choses autrement.

 

Il ne se demandait plus ce que ça allait être, quand ils se seraient séparés, comme si c'était impossible à changer. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir empêcher leur séparation.

 

Comment il allait réussir à sauver Louis.

 

199 : 13 : 18 : 26

 

Il aborda le sujet avec Liam prudemment, parce qu'il croyait deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il essaya d'être subtil, mais ce n'était pas trop son fort, visiblement, et il finit par aller droit au but. Louis déteignait sur lui.

 

-Liam, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider quelqu'un à être rajouté sur la liste ?

 

Liam baissa lentement le livre de cours sur lequel il travaillait, assis à une table dans le jardin de l'université. C'était les vacances d'été, mais la plupart des étudiants les plus avancés suivaient divers programmes d'études, différents des cours habituels, à raison d'une dizaine d'heures par semaine, par sincère intérêt, ou pour faire du zèle.

 

-C'est à propos de Louis ?

 

-Pas spécialement, mentit Harry, sans penser que Liam serait dupe. Je me demandais juste s'il y avait des moyens... Auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé. Par curiosité.

 

Liam leva un sourcil, mais répondit quand même.

 

-Pour être rajouté sur la liste... Tu sais très bien qu'à ce stade, c'est pratiquement impossible, à moins d'être un enfant tiré au sort la veille de la destruction. Tu peux essayer de … Te marier avec quelqu'un de très influent, genre le ministre ? Devenir un superhéros ? Tricher pour remonter très haut dans le classement de la fac ? Te former en un temps record à un des trois pauvres métiers dont l'effectif est encore en sous-nombre ? Avoir une chance surnaturelle ?

 

L'ironie dans sa voix était perceptible. Harry soupira. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

 

-Mais, Harry, si c'est pour Louis...

 

-Mais non ! J'y réfléchis en général, je te dis !

 

-Harry.

 

-Liam.

 

-Ecoute-moi.

 

Liam se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

 

-Deux choses. Déjà, tu confirmes une de mes craintes...

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je crois que Louis a réussi son coup. Il me paraît un peu manipulateur. Et s'il avait entamé cette relation avec toi _justement_ parce qu'il savait que tu essayerais de le sauver et que tu étais bien placé pour le faire ?

 

Harry secoua fermement la tête. Il avait déjà pensé à ça.

 

-Non. Non, Louis ne ferait jamais ça. En plus, je ne suis pas du tout « bien placé ». Il aurait essayé de séduire quelqu'un du gouvernement ou je ne sais qui, s'il avait eu ce genre de motivations.

 

-Harry, il faut que tu l'envisages... C'est _possible_...

 

Ce qu'il pouvait être mauvaise langue et plein de préjugés, parfois.

 

-Non, trancha Harry.

 

Imaginer cela lui donnait la nausée. Non. Louis ne l'utilisait pas pour sauver sa peau. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas ça.

 

-C'est quoi, la deuxième chose ? Poursuivit Harry, légèrement énervé, maintenant.

 

Liam le regarda avec un mélange d'appréhension et de compassion.

 

-Je croyais vraiment que tu savais ça, Haz. Mais tu ne m'en donnes pas l'impression.

 

-Mais _quoi,_ à la fin ?

 

Liam parla lentement :

 

-Tu es conscient que quoi qu'ils fassent ici, les exilés n'auront jamais le droit d'être rajoutés à la liste, pas vrai ?

 

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup plus difficile...

 

-Non, non, Harry. Ce n'est pas seulement difficile. C'est _impossible_. Merde, je pensais que tu savais.

 

Harry attendit la suite.

 

-Il n'y pas qu'une seule liste, Harry. Il y a aussi une liste noire. Le négatif de la liste officielle. Une liste noire avec ceux qui doivent impérativement rester dans la zone. Une liste de condamnés à mort, en quelque sorte. Ces gens... Ils ne pourront _jamais_ changer de liste.

 

Quelque chose se brisa en Harry.

 

-Je ne-

 

Sa voix tremblait.

 

-Tu ne savais vraiment pas, constata Liam.

 

Non. Harry ne savait pas. Liam serra ses doigts autour de son poignet, pour le réconforter.

 

-Je suis désolé...

 

Harry allait crier, pleurer, ou vomir. Au choix.

 

-Mais alors, les gens n'ont pas droit à l'erreur ? Pas droit à une deuxième chance ?

 

Son ton sonnait pathétique et étouffé. Liam secoua la tête.

 

-Quand on n'a pas assez de place pour tout le monde, on ne pardonne rien.

 

198 : 22 : 06 : 12

 

Harry regarda la liste pour la première fois, cette nuit-là. Il s'assit à son bureau, fixant longuement sans le voir réellement le mur en face de lui. Puis il ouvrit son ordinateur et la chercha. La colonne noms clignotait devant ses yeux, noirs sur fond blanc. Elle avait un peu le même effet sur lui que le compte à rebours. Elle le terrifiait et le dégoûtait en même temps. Machinalement, il fit défiler la page avec sa souris, cherchant son nom. Oui, ils étaient tous là. Des Styles. Gemma Styles. Harry Styles. Les trois Styles survivants. Tous écrits. Tous sauvés. Il descendit encore un petit peu, et le vide s'agrandit en lui en constatant ce qu'il savait pourtant déjà : aucun Tomlinson.

 

Il n'y avait pas de lien pour la liste noire, mais Liam lui avait dit qu'elle était facile à trouver. Il avait dit : _« elle est en transparence »_. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Harry se demandait pourquoi le gouvernement n'assumait pas autant ses rescapés que ses condamnés. Il aurait dû mettre la liste noire juste en-dessous de la liste blanche.

 

Harry était bon en informatique, alors il comprit vite la manipulation. Il tapa « ctrl+alt+B ». _B_ comme _« black »_. Et en effet, la liste n'était pas bien cachée. Elle s'afficha immédiatement sur l'écran, parfait reflet de la précédente. Elle n'était pas noire. Seul un bandeau sombre en haut annonçait sa sinistre nature.

 

Harry sentit l'angoisse monter en lui, de façon irrépressible, alors qu'il commençait lentement à la parcourir. Il arriva aux T, et ils étaient bien là. Les six Tomlinson. De la mère sage-femme à l'enfant de dix ans. Tous sur liste noire. Tous condamnés à mort, sans que personne n'ait le courage d'utiliser le terme. Louis, Louis, Louis. Sur liste noire.

 

Harry sentit ses nerfs lâcher ; il commença à cliquer dans tous les sens, comme si, par un simple tour de passe passe informatique, il pouvait changer les listes. Il essaya de copier et de coller les noms des Tomlinson au moins dix fois, alternant entre les deux listes, tout en sachant très bien que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Mais à chaque fois, il avait l'espoir que les noms apparaissent sur la bonne liste, comme par magie. Il avait besoin d'un miracle. Louis, Louis, Louis. Sur liste blanche. Puis l'espoir se fana, au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Louis restait sur liste noire.

 

Harry ferma brutalement son écran, et jeta violemment son ordinateur portable contre le mur opposé. Il y eut un fracas, et des objets métalliques roulèrent sur le sol. Il ne savait pas si l'ordinateur était cassé. Peu importait.

 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, et fondit en larmes.

 

196 : 04 : 30  : 54

 

Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, Harry et Louis ne pouvaient plus rester dans une pièce fermée tous les deux plus d'une demi-heure sans se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre. Harry prenait soin de faire tous ses devoirs pour l'université en dehors de ces moments-là, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de travailler avec Louis dans sa chambre, ou quand il était dans la chambre de Louis. Même après la fermeture du café, Harry se retrouvait souvent avec la main de Louis dans son pantalon, ou se mettait à genoux pour lui, dans la semi-obscurité, Louis agrippé à une table, au milieu de la salle (ses premières tentatives de fellation avaient été une catastrophe, mais il commençait à prendre le coup de main-ou de langue plutôt- et puis même quand il faisait n'importe quoi et s'étouffait comme un tuberculeux, il arrivait toujours à faire jouir Louis. Et c'était encore mieux que jouir lui-même).

 

Mais ce que Harry préférait, c'était après. Quand ils étaient dans le même lit et somnolaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se touchant toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il restait de plus en plus souvent chez Louis la nuit, et quand il rentrait chez lui et se couchait dans son lit vide, maintenant, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose manquait. Alors il prenait son portable et parlait par messages avec Louis (quand le téléphone de celui-ci ne surchauffait pas et ne les coupait pas en pleine conversation), et finissait par s'endormir avec l'écran et ses mots collés contre sa joue.

 

Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre de Louis, après que sa mère lui eut ouvert à l'entrée de l'appartement. Parfois, son petit ami écoutait de la musique trop fort (du rock'n roll à fond, auquel il essayait d'initier Harry, qui préférait cependant toujours le folk) et n'entendait pas Harry sonner. Étrangement, Harry aimait bien quand cela arrivait, parce que Louis avait l'air surpris, quand il ouvrait la porte, et ses traits s'illuminaient en le voyant, même s'il savait très bien que Harry était en route.

 

-Salut, mon ange.

 

Le cœur de Harry battit des ailes dans sa poitrine. Il aimait bien quand Louis lui donnait des surnoms. Cela lui rappelait l'assurance taquine avec laquelle il l'avait abordé dans le café, toutes ces semaines auparavant.

 

196 : 03 : 10 : 30

 

Harry sentit Louis se tendre contre lui, et il enleva la paume qu'il avait plaquée sur sa bouche de son petit ami pour étouffer ses gémissements. Louis était toujours assez bruyant au lit, ce qui était terriblement excitant, mais aussi un peu gênant quand ses sœurs étaient dans la pièce d'à côté. (Mais l'empêcher de faire du bruit était aussi un facteur d'excitation pour Louis, donc ce n'était pas un véritable problème non plus.) Il remplaça sa main par ses lèvres, avalant ses sons dans un baiser passionné, alors que Louis jouissait convulsivement sur la main de Harry enroulée autour de son sexe. Harry l'essuya avec un mouchoir et prit Louis dans ses bras alors qu'il redescendait lentement, un peu tremblant. Ils s'allongèrent sur le dos dans le lit de Louis, enlacés, silencieux.

 

Harry l'embrassa encore. Il avait le goût des fruits qu'ils avaient mangés en dessert à table avec sa famille une heure auparavant. Louis avait toujours une saveur rassurante. Pourtant, malgré ça, malgré son orgasme, malgré le fait qu'il soit enfoui sous la couverture avec Louis, dans le calme de la nuit, un poids continuait de peser sur ses poumons.

 

Quand les mots devinrent trop acides, coincés dans sa bouche comme des cendres encore chaudes, il ne put plus les retenir.

 

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir t'inscrire sur la liste, murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Louis, espérant qu'il serait endormi.

 

Raté. Louis remua immédiatement dans le lit.

 

-Hein ? Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

 

Harry sentit le flot de paroles monter en lui et rouler sur sa langue.

 

-Tu devrais être sur la liste. Je veux que tu y sois. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Et j'essaye de trouver un moyen, j'essaye si fort, j'y pense tout le temps, mais rien ne me vient, personne ne peut nous aider et-

 

Louis se redressa brusquement et alluma la lampe de chevet. Harry battit des paupières, un peu aveuglé par la luminosité violente.

 

-Harry, je- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

 

-Je sais que c'est quasiment impossible, j'ai vu la liste noire, je suis au courant, mais...

 

-Non, pas quasiment. _C'est_ impossible.

 

Un écho de Liam.

 

-Je n'aime pas ce mot. Il se révèle souvent faux, marmonna Harry.

 

Où se serait arrêté le progrès scientifique si tout le monde employait le mot _« impossible »_ à la première difficulté ? Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux, se mettant en tailleur sur le lit. Harry roula sur le ventre pour le regarder.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de me mettre sur la liste ! Ça ne sert à rien. Tu vas attirer l'attention sur toi, si tu commences à parler de ça, à chercher, tu risques de te mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes ça en tête. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour moi.

 

Les yeux de Harry dévalèrent son torse nu. _It Is What It Is_. Il faut accepter son sort. C'est la vie.

 

-On devrait vérifier les catégories professionnelles qui manquent dans la prochaine zone.

 

-Mais il n'y en a aucune ! S'écria Louis. Ce sont des conneries. Ma zone était déjà en surpopulation. Ils ont de tout, là-bas. Pourquoi crois-tu que la liste soit si courte ? Parce qu'ils n'ont besoin de personne d'autre, dans la prochaine zone.

 

Harry sentit comme un trou s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. Son visage devait s'être décomposé, parce que Louis se rallongea à côté de lui, et passa sa main sur sa joue.

 

-Et puis, Haz, même si jamais, par l'opération du Saint Esprit, tu réussissais à me rajouter sur la liste, je ne partirais jamais sans ma famille. Je ne pourrais pas les abandonner ici en sauvant ma peau.

 

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait tous vous mettre dessus.

 

Même lui avait du mal à croire à ça. Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Tu sais bien que non. Six personnes, toutes sur liste noire ? Si je me retrouvais sur la liste, à la limite, je ne l'utiliserais pas pour moi, je laisserais ma place à une de mes sœurs. Si j'étais capable d'en choisir une seule...

 

Louis frissonna. Oui, ça ressemblait bien à quelque chose que ferait Louis. Harry se demanda comment il avait pu imaginer qu'il ne penserait pas à sa famille avant lui-même, pourquoi il avait cherché une solution pour sauver Louis et pas les autres Tomlinson. Les substitutions de noms sur la liste étaient limitées, parce qu'elles faussaient complètement le système basé sur l'utilité et le mérite, mais de toute façon, peu de gens étaient enclins à laisser leur place à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais parfois, des parents laissaient partir leurs enfants à leur place. Si un membre de la famille avait la chance d'être évacué, il se sacrifiait pour un plus jeune. Harry avait entendu des choses là-dessus. Cela restait rare. Mais Louis faisait partie des personnes rares.

 

-C'est tellement injuste, chuchota Harry.

 

-Si tu y réfléchis plus rationnellement, tu verras que ce n'est pas si injuste que ça.

 

Il y avait de la lassitude dans sa voix.

 

-Je n'ai rien de spécial, poursuivit Louis. Pas de raison de me garder. Contrairement à des gens comme toi. Je n'ai pas de talent, je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent...

 

-Je te trouve spécial. Tu es spécial pour moi, fit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

 

-C'est suffisant pour moi. Je m'en fiche, de l'avis de la société. Seul le tien compte.

 

Mais ce n'était pas Harry qui écrivait la liste. Alors, non. Ça ne suffisait pas.

 

Louis éteignit la lumière, l'obscurité avalant la détresse de Harry, et se colla contre lui, entourant son torse avec son bras, cachant sa tête dans son cou. Harry se demanda s'il avait envie de pleurer, lui aussi.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu laisses la pensée de la fin gâcher notre relation, alors qu'on en est encore qu'au début.

 

Harry glissa son bras autour des épaules de Louis et acquiesça silencieusement.

 

Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'idées qui s'envolaient en un battement de cil.

 

190 : 05 : 04 : 03

 

La porte d'entrée claqua avec une violence inhabituelle et Harry sursauta. Son père était déjà rentré ? Il était tôt, par rapport à ses horaires habituels. Louis venait juste de partir... Oh, merde.

 

-Harry !

 

Harry lâcha son livre et se redressa sur son lit. Son père ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole. Ils ne se croisaient presque plus. Harry se sentit angoissé : la voix de Des sonnait furieuse.

 

-Harry, viens ici ! Tonna-t-il du bas des escaliers.

 

Harry sortit de sa chambre et s'avança sur le palier, hésitant.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis en train de travailler.

 

-Descends.

 

Harry dévala les escaliers en soupirant. Son père l'attendait dans le salon, bras croisés, visage fermé et rouge.

 

-Pourquoi Louis Tomlinson vient-il de sortir de chez nous ?

 

Harry se glaça. Oh, oh. Il fronça les sourcils en prétendant de ne pas comprendre, mais son père n'était pas un brillant chercheur pour rien. Il avait de l'intuition et une logique sévère.

 

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je l'ai vu, à l'instant, dans la rue ! J'étais en train de me garer en face. Je reconnaîtrais ce gosse n'importe où, avec le matraquage des médias et le désordre que l'attentat a fichu au ministère. On m'a demandé de collaborer à l'analyse de la bombe que son père avait fabriquée.

 

-Pourquoi me demander si tu es déjà sûr ? Marmonna Harry.

 

Son père expira lentement.

 

-Parce que je me demande ce qu'un criminel fichait dans ma maison !

 

-Louis n'est pas un criminel !

 

-Si. Il a été reconnu coupable de complicité.

 

-A tort.

 

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Il l'est aux yeux de notre gouvernement, asséna son père. C'est la seule vérité qui compte. Tu crois que c'est le moment d'essayer de faire de la réhabilitation ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec lui, Harry, nom de dieu ?!

 

C'était exactement parce que son père pensait comme cela que Harry n'avait jamais seulement _envisagé_ de lui parler de Louis. Comment Harry était-il supposé réagir ? Dire la vérité ? Nier ? Inventer une excuse, quelque chose en rapport avec l'université, jurer que ça ne se reproduirait plus ? «  _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec lui ? »_ Il avait envie de faire l'insolent, et de répondre quelque chose comme _« Oh, eh bien, le plus souvent je le branle, mais parfois je le suce, aussi. »_ Son père ne le prendrait sans doute pas très bien.

 

-Hum, je- En fait, c'est... C'est mon copain.

 

La mâchoire de son père se décrocha.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-C'est mon petit cop-

 

-J'avais entendu la première fois. J'espérais que tu allais dissiper la plaisanterie.

 

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est vrai.

 

-Ce n'est pas une question de déception ! Cria son père. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête... ! Attends. Ne me dis pas que tu as des rapports avec la résistance ?

 

Quoi ? La résistance ? De quoi parlait-il ? Harry était perdu. Louis n'avait aucun lien avec une quelconque forme de _« résistance »_. Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

 

-Je suis juste avec Louis, fit lentement Harry.

 

-Tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite.

 

-Non !

 

-Est-ce que tu réalises que tu nous mets tous en danger, en nous associant avec les Tomlinson ? Non seulement toi, mais aussi ta sœur ? Moi ? Tu y as pensé ?

 

-Tu exagères. Il y a déjà peu de chances qu'on m'incrimine moi à cause de ça. Alors vous...

 

-Tu crois, hein ? Je travaille au ministère, j'entends tout ! Tu crois qu'ils auraient des scrupules à nous rayer des survivants à la moindre incartade ?

 

-Tu travailles à l'armement, protesta Harry. Tu ne peux pas tout savoir à propos de la liste...

 

-Je sais assez pour savoir que laisser ce Tomlinson traîner autour de nous risque de tous nous faire tomber !

 

 _« Tomber »._ Comme s'ils étaient des tsars russes trônant en haut de leur empire.

 

-C'est ma vie. Si je veux prendre le risque...

 

Son père en resta bouche bée.

 

-Mais quel égoïsme... !

 

-Ça ne concerne que moi ! Je ne te demande pas de le fréquenter !

 

-Je veux pas le voir sous mon toit. Plus jamais. Il ne met plus jamais les pieds ici, tu entends ? Gronda son père. J'ai assez de choses à gérer, pas besoin de l'intrusion d'un déchet en son genre dans ma vie ! Tu devrais avoir honte de te salir et de salir la réputation de ta famille avec cet individu.

 

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Louis n'est pas un déchet ! Hurla Harry. Il ne fait rien de mal. Il s'occupe de sa famille ! Il a un travail ! Tout le monde l'aime ! Je l'aime !

 

-Papa ? Harry ?

 

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Gemma, qui venait de rentrer et qui laissa tomber son sac par terre, les sourcils froncés. Des retourna sa colère vers elle.

 

-Tu étais au courant des fréquentations de ton frère ? Tu savais pour Tomlinson ?

 

Gemma regarda Harry. Elle devait choisir entre répondre _« non »_ et rester en dehors de la dispute, avouer mais prétendre qu'elle avait essayé de l'empêcher de voir Louis, ou prendre le parti de Harry.

 

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

 

Son père bouillait littéralement.

 

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir ?

 

Gemma haussa un sourcil. Harry aurait aimé avoir une telle assurance face à leur père.

 

-Et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Depuis quand on te prévient de quoi que ce soit ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qu'on peut faire ? Ça t'est bien égal, d'habitude.

 

-Ton frère est mineur, il ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi, il doit-

 

-Il te devra quelque chose le jour où tu seras un vrai père pour lui.

 

Harry avait prévu la gifle avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur la joue de sa sœur, et elle eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri que Harry s'était déjà interposé entre son père et elle.

 

-Arrête ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça ! S'étrangla Harry en repoussant Des.

 

Son père leva de nouveau son bras, prêt à frapper Harry à son tour, mais il se ravisa, et à la place, il cracha :

 

-Quitte à être homo, tu aurais pu te rendre utile et offrir tes services à notre secrétaire, histoire de nous assurer un bon logement dans la prochaine zone ! Mais tu préfères te mettre à quatre pattes pour un exilé... Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

 

Harry devint écarlate, sincèrement choqué.

 

-Papa ! Hoqueta Gemma.

 

Elle enserra Harry dans ses bras par derrière, comme pour le soutenir physiquement.

 

-Souviens-toi dans quel camp tu es, Harry, l'avertit son père, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

 

Harry sentit un goût amer envahir sa bouche. Son père voulait sans doute lui dire de jouer le jeu du système et de rester avec les évacués, de profiter du fait d'être « à part ». Mais il ne se sentait dans aucun « camp », à part celui de Louis.

 

187 : 09 : 45

 

C'était l'apocalypse, dans la cuisine de Louis. Les Tomlinson avaient apparemment entrepris de cuisiner des gâteaux en famille, et ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la recette à suivre. Les jumelles piaillaient, Lottie protestait, Felicity secouait la tête d'un air navré, Jay les regardait avec tendresse depuis le pas de la porte, après avoir été ouvrir la porte à Harry, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au champ de bataille. Et Louis, au milieu de tout ça, riait. Un sourire radieux fendait son visage, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel en regardant ses sœurs se chicaner. Il avait de la farine dans les cheveux et une trace de chocolat sur la joue, et Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable et de sexy à la fois.

 

-Oh, mon dieu, Louis, épouse-moi, marmonna-t-il, avant de pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

 

Sa demande en mariage spontanée fut noyée par le brouhaha, mais Johanna avait entendu et partit dans un fou rire qui s'accordait à celui de Louis.

 

-Tu aurais pu me demander sa main avant, le réprimanda-t-elle faussement, en se calmant un peu.

 

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, mortifié. Heureusement, Jay se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, sans rapporter son petit accès de faiblesse à son fils. Le fils en question finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence.

 

-Harry !

 

Louis traversa la cuisine et se jeta quasiment dans ses bras, l'air tout heureux. Passer du temps avec ses sœurs le faisait toujours un peu retomber en enfance. Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

 

-Tu veux participer à la préparation des brownies ?

 

-Et tu peux rester dîner pour les goûter après, ajouta Jay.

 

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de parler à Louis de ce qui s'était passé avec son père, de peur qu'il n'approuve ses craintes paranoïaques et ne décide de rompre avec Harry, mais il n'avait même pas besoin de le faire. C'était comme si les Tomlinson avaient senti la blessure qu'il avait laissée, et lui offraient naturellement une affection de substitution, une place dans leur famille, sans rien attendre en retour.

 

Harry accepta le tablier décoré de fleurs oranges que lui tendait Louis, parce que ça semblait faire plaisir à celui-ci de le voir avec, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, et mit à son tour la main à la pâte.

 

-Est-ce que je peux inviter ma sœur ? Pour le dîner ? Demanda-t-il timidement à Johanna. Je vous aiderai à payer s'il faut de la nourriture supplémentaire...

 

-Tu plaisantes, Harry, pas besoin, et bien sûr qu'elle peut venir ! Je serais vraiment contente de la rencontrer.

 

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur son père et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment ironique dans le fait que Johanna soit considérée comme une nuisance par la société alors qu'elle passait ses journées à aider des femmes à accoucher, à organiser des œuvres de bienfaisance et à aimer ses enfants, alors que son père, qui traitait tout le monde avec mépris, était à la solde du gouvernement et concevait de nouveaux types de fusils au lieu d'utiliser son génie pour une cause plus noble, était valorisé.

 

Plus tard, Harry était installé avec Gemma à sa droite, qui racontait des anecdotes de lycée avec de grands gestes pour amuser les filles, et Louis à sa gauche, qui lui tenait la main sous la table, jouant distraitement avec la bague à son majeur que sa mère lui avait donnée, tous entassés dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

 

180 : 02 : 12 : 04

 

_De : Liam_

_J'ai besoin de te parler. On peut se voir ?_

 

_A : Liam_

_Maintenant ? Il est tard. Je suis chez Louis._

 

_De : Liam_

_Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Oui, maintenant. S'il te plaît. Tu peux venir chez Sophia ?_

 

Harry s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Louis qui émit un gémissement de protestation, à demi-réveillé, tentant de ramener Harry contre lui. Harry embrassa son front en lui chuchotant que Liam avait besoin de lui et qu'il revenait, et Louis grogna.

 

-Prends ma clé, grommela-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers son sac abandonné sur le sol.

 

Puis il replongea dans le sommeil. Harry enfila ses vêtements à l'aveuglette et se glissa hors de l'appartement des Tomlinson.

 

Il prit le métro pour retourner dans le quartier aisé. Il y avait un passage aérien, sur un pont qui longeait un immeuble ; par l'enfilade les vitres, le compte à rebours brillait dans la nuit, et lui soufflait d'une voix grinçante : _« je ne dors jamais, je suis là, je suis toujours là »_. Harry eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

 

180 : 01 : 26 : 17

 

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la chambre de Sophia, et le silence était pesant. Liam regardait ses mains, Sophia avait l'air d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures, et Harry était terriblement mal à l'aise. Liam s'éclaircit finalement la gorge.

 

-On a un léger... problème.

 

-N'appelle pas ça un _« problème »_ , laissa échapper Sophia, et elle parut sur le point de fondre en larmes de nouveau.

 

Liam soupira.

 

-Voilà...

 

-Je suis enceinte, le coupa Sophia.

 

Harry s'y attendait un peu, mais ce fut aussi difficile de réagir que s'il était tombé des nues. Son regard passa du visage décomposé de la jeune fille à celui pâle et tendu de Liam, et son premier réflexe aurait été de les féliciter, mais il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas exactement une bonne nouvelle.

 

-C'est un accident ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

 

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Harry inspira.

 

-OK. OK, bon. Mais, de toute façon, vous alliez bientôt vous marier, pas vrai ? Vous auriez eu des enfants un jour. Je veux dire, il est clair que c'est trop tôt, je comprends que vous soyez paniqués-

 

-Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas, fit Liam d'un ton douloureux.

 

-Je suis enceinte d'environ quatre mois, chuchota Sophia. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai toujours été irrégulière... Je crois qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas y croire. Et maintenant...

 

Sophia enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et Liam se rapprocha d'elle sur le lit pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

 

-Je ne comprends toujours pas le problème, fit lentement Harry, parce qu'il savait très bien que quelque chose lui échappait.

 

Liam laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

 

-Bon dieu, Haz, tu es un génie des mathématiques, mais parfois tu es vraiment long à la détente !

 

Liam se frotta nerveusement le front.

 

-Sophia est enceinte de quatre mois. Le médecin l'a dit après ses analyses sanguines. Ça veut dire que le bébé naîtra avant la fin du compte à rebours. Ça veut dire qu'il ne sera pas sur la liste. Ça veut dire qu'il est condamné avant même d'avoir vu le jour.

 

 

 

A SUIVRE.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture <3
> 
> Courage, et à très bientôt j'espère.
> 
> #finalfic
> 
> #AlwaysInOurHeartsZayn


	5. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou :) J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'en suis assez contente (c'est rare)... Comme d'habitude ça mélange le triste (Liam :( ), le mignon (je fais dans le 100% dégoulinant) et le sexy (et oui, encore ;) Qui s'en plaint? ), j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Et bonne fin de dimanche =)

180 : 01 : 14 : 34

 

-Tu ne veux pas avorter ? Chuchota Harry en enlaçant Sophia, pendant que Liam faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

 

-C'est trop tard, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix enrouée. J'ai dépassé le nombre de mois. Il faudrait le faire illégalement, et je ne sais pas où trouver quelqu'un... Et puis, ça serait tuer un bébé. Ce n'est plus un embryon, Harry. Je n'ai pas encore fait d'échographie, mais je me suis renseignée, et... C'est vraiment un bébé, à ce stade.

 

Harry avait envie de dire que de toute façon, si l'enfant était promis à la mort, autant le tuer avant qu'il soit une forme complète de vie, mais il sentait que ça ne réconforterait pas tellement Sophia.

 

-Je peux toucher ton ventre ?

 

Sophia eut un pauvre sourire et acquiesça.

 

-On ne voit pas encore grand chose, apparemment j'ai fait une sorte de déni, expliqua-t-elle. Mais mon ventre commence à s'arrondir.

 

Harry posa sa main sur le ventre de Sophia ,avec précaution. Il le sentait en effet un peu enflé sous sa paume. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué, ces dernière semaines ? Cela l'émouvait, de savoir que quelque chose grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il se tourna vers Liam.

 

-Il sera peut-être tiré au sort, Li.

 

Liam eut un ricanement.

 

-Bien sûr. Il a ...quoi ? Tu peux me calculer ça ? 0, 0001 % de chances ?

 

-Je dirais plus 0,7%, répondit machinalement Harry.

 

-Ça revient au même : quasiment aucune. C'est un espoir ; pas une solution.

 

-Et ton père ? Il ne peut pas tirer des ficelles ?

 

Liam était sur la liste pour deux raisons : parce qu'il était très bon à l'université et s'était hissé à la force des bras dans les dix premiers du classement de sa licence de droit, et parce que son père était à la tête d'un puissant lobby d'ouvriers, et qu'il avait réussi à assurer une place sur la liste à sa famille proche en glissant cette condition dans la négociation d'un accord pour faire cesser une vague de grèves assez violente il y avait déjà une dizaine d'années.

 

-Tu parles. Sa petite magouille est critiquée par tout le monde, beaucoup pensent que mes sœurs et ma mère ne devraient pas être sur la liste. Le rejet nous pend déjà au nez. Alors rajouter quelqu'un ? Ça ne passera jamais.

 

Il avait raison. Et Sophia était sur la liste parce qu'elle se destinait à devenir chirurgienne et était bien classée dans son école de médecine. Elle n'avait pas l'influence nécessaire non plus. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y ait rien de prévu dans ce genre de cas. Mais dans la logique du système, à ce stade, un bébé n'était qu'une bouche à nourrir inutile.

 

-Qu'est-ce que vos parents ont dit ? Demanda Harry.

 

-Ils ont dit... Ils ont dit qu'on devait choisir.

 

-Choisir entre quoi et quoi ?

 

Il y eut un long silence.

 

-Choisir entre la vie du bébé et la nôtre, souffla finalement Liam.

 

Son visage était extrêmement blanc, mais il avait l'air déterminé, quand il s'arrêta pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

 

-Et je crois que je vais le faire, Harry. Je vais laisser ma place à mon bébé.

 

179 : 18 : 46 : 02

 

Heureusement que Harry avait emporté la clé de l'appartement des Tomlinson, parce que lorsqu'il revint vers six heures du matin, un peu hagard, tout le monde dormait encore. Il eut du mal à glisser la clé dans la serrure, s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises à cause de ses mains tremblantes. Il finit par réussir à entrer et traversa l'appartement silencieux pour rejoindre la chambre de Louis.

 

Celui-ci était levé, debout au milieu de la chambre, son jogging bas sur ses hanches, cheveux tout en désordre, yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Il avait son portable à la main. Harry referma la porte et Louis releva la tête, un éclair de soulagement traversant son visage.

 

-Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de t'appeler !

 

-Désolé, répondit Harry, et sa voix sonnait lointaine à ses oreilles. J'étais dans les transports, je n'ai pas fait attention...

 

Ses membres lui paraissaient lourds. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer son état de fatigue.

 

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Louis en s'approchant de lui avec précaution.

 

La lèvre de Harry trembla.

 

-Pas vraiment.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 

-C'est... Tu peux juste me prendre dans tes bras un petit peu, s'il te plaît ? Chuchota Harry.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, mais franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de Harry et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Harry le serra si fort qu'il était sûr de l'étouffer à moitié, mais Louis ne dit rien, laissant Harry frissonner contre lui, enrouler ses poings dans son tee-shirt et enfoncer ses doigts dans la peau nue de son cou.

 

-Tu as froid ?

 

Harry claquait des dents.

 

-J-je pense que c-c'est ju-uste l'angoisse, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

 

Louis le conduisit à son lit et l'aida à s'allonger sous les couvertures, se glissant ses côtés. Harry se recroquevilla contre lui.

 

-J'ai gardé mes chaussures, constata-t-il. Dans ton lit.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Pas grave. Je changerai les draps.

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

-Tu veux en parler ?

 

-Oui, juste- J'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

 

179 : 18 : 06 : 24

 

Louis avait le visage sombre. Harry était terrifié, parce que Louis était toujours le plus positif, celui qui ne se laissait pas affecter par les cruautés de leur société qui leur sautaient régulièrement aux yeux -du moins en apparence.

 

-Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de traverser la frontière. Passer dans l'autre zone illégalement.

 

C'était à peu près la seule solution, à part attendre la mort sans rien faire. Le bébé était là. Il avait beau être indésiré, ses parents l'aimaient déjà, en un sens. Harry comprenait. C'était un instinct plus fort que tout. Ils ne pourraient monter dans un train en abandonnant cette partie d'eux. Alors Liam irait faire les démarches pour l'inscrire sur la liste à sa place. Et lui essayerait de partir. Bientôt, parce que plus la fin du compte à rebours se rapprocherait, plus les autorités seraient attentives. Il avait dit s'être procuré des cartes. Il avait commencé à tracer un itinéraire. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblerait la frontière. Les gens parlaient d'un immense no man's land. Elle serait forcément gardée. Mais il pensait qu'il pouvait peut être trouver un passeur. Et une fois de l'autre côté, il n'aurait qu'à se faire discret jusqu'à la fin du compte à rebours, pour être sûr qu'on ne puisse pas le renvoyer dans leur zone.

 

-C'est de la folie.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Au fond de son esprit, quand Liam lui avait parlé de son idée, il avait espéré que Louis pourrait peut-être suivre le même chemin.

 

-Tu crois que c'est impossible ?

 

-Si c'était possible, le système tomberait un peu à l'eau, tu ne penses pas ? Fit Louis sur un ton dur.

 

Harry détourna les yeux.

 

-Excuse-moi, reprit Louis, plus doucement, prenant la main de Harry entre les siennes.

 

-Non, c'est... Tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre ? De toute façon, une fois qu'il ne sera plus sur la liste... Il va mourir. Autant tenter quelque chose, non ?

 

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, fit Louis. Il pourrait profiter du temps qui lui reste. Passer le plus de bons moments possibles avec sa famille. Être là pendant la grossesse de Sophia, voir son enfant naître, le prendre dans ses bras.

 

-Mais s'il réussit à passer, il aura toute sa vie pour le faire ! Protesta Harry.

 

-Il ne réussira pas.

 

-Pourquoi tu es si pessimiste ?

 

-Parce que je _sais_ qu'on ne peut pas passer.

 

Comment savait-il ? Parfois, Harry avait l'impression que l'ombre du père de Louis planait dans ses mots.

 

-Tu as déjà vu la frontière ?

 

-Non, mais...

 

-Alors comment tu peux en être sûr ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Harry, fit-il d'une voix étranglée, je sais que tu as envie d'y croire parce que tu aimes Liam. Mais si j'étais toi, je lui conseillerais de ne pas partir.

 

-Même si je lui disais ça, Liam ne m'écouterait jamais. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas agir. Il ne restera jamais là, à regarder le compte à rebours décliner.

 

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement passif, mais je sais reconnaître quand le combat est perdu, dit froidement Louis.

 

Il avait l'air blessé.

 

-Louis, ce n'était pas une critique ! Il est différent, c'est tout. Il ne réagit pas comme toi. En plus Sophia, sa famille, ils ont l'air de croire à cette solution, ils l'encouragent....

 

-L'espoir est à la fois le miracle et la malédiction des êtres humains, murmura Louis.

 

164 : 14 : 30 : 02

 

Quand Sophia et Liam se marièrent, la jeune fille arborait désormais un véritable petit ventre, qui se voyait sous le tissu moulant de sa robe blanche, et Harry n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d’œil. Louis surprit son regard, assis à côté de lui sur le banc, dans l'église, et lui sourit :

 

-Tu devrais accompagner ma mère dans ses visites, si les femmes enceintes te fascinent autant.

 

Harry rougit. Il allait faire la moue et clamer qu'il voulait au moins trois enfants avec Louis, plus tard, mais il se rappela que ce n'était pas possible, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps, et Harry referma la bouche aussi sec. Louis dut lire quelque chose sur son visage, cependant, parce qu'il passa son bras autour de son épaule et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

 

-J'aurais aimé avoir des enfants avec toi, moi aussi.

 

Il lui embrassa la joue et Harry sentit son cœur frémir, même si leur conversation était plus tragique que réjouissante.

 

Liam et Sophia prononcèrent leurs vœux, et ils avaient l'air réellement heureux, malgré tout. Ils se mariaient pour des raisons pratiques, certes. Ils se mariaient pour que leur enfant soit reconnu par l’État et que Liam ait moins de mal à l'inscrire sur la liste. Ils se mariaient pour qu'on leur attribue un logement adapté, ou pour que Sophia puisse prétendre à des aides sociales, une fois dans la prochaine zone, si jamais Liam ne passait pas. Mais ils se mariaient surtout parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et que Liam était le père de l'enfant de Sophia, et qu'ils voulaient être unis à travers la vie et à la mort, surtout dans un monde où l'on oscillait toujours sur la frontière. Liam avait dit à Harry de ramener Louis à la cérémonie s'il voulait. Harry l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il voudrait un jour se retrouver à moins de dix kilomètres de Louis, qui représentait toujours pour lui une mauvaise fréquentation. Liam acceptait-il vraiment la présence d'un exilé à son mariage ? Mais à force de vanter les mérites de son petit ami, Harry avait apparemment réussi à l'adoucir. Sophia avait sans doute joué un rôle là-dedans, aussi, puisqu'elle avait déjà croisé Louis, et le trouvait _« hilarant »_. Liam avait haussé les épaules, dit qu'il aimerait bien le rencontrer ( _« Vraiment ? »_ s'était exclamé Harry, comme s'il venait de lui apprendre que le Père Noël existait), que ce serait une petite cérémonie et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à se mettre au fond de l'église pour se faire discrets. Liam voulait que Harry soit son témoin à la mairie, mais il avait pris sa mère, très religieuse, pour le passage à l'église.

 

-J'ai un peu envie de faire la même chose, mais je ne me souviens plus si la loi sur le mariage homosexuel a été maintenue ? Murmura Louis.

 

Harry faillit en faire une attaque. Il tenta de réagir avec flegme, alors que ses pensées tiraient vers l'hystérie.

 

-Aucune idée. Au pire, tu sais ce qu'on dit... dit-il d'une voix faussement contrôlée. _« We don't need no piece of paper from the city hall »._

 

C'était peut-être un peu direct de dire à Louis qu'après à peine quatre mois de relation, Harry les considérait déjà comme mariés dans sa tête. Mais enfin, ça n'avait pas l'air de le faire partir en courant. Après tout, il venait de lui dire qu'il se voyait fonder une famille avec lui. Et puis c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet.

 

-Qui dit ça ? Un de tes artistes hippie ? Rigola Louis, mais il y avait des étincelles dans ses yeux.

 

-Tu ne connais pas la chanteuse Joni Mitchell ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Non, désolé, tout le monde n'a pas ta culture snob.

 

-Hé !

 

Louis lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

 

-De toute façon, je veux seulement me marier pour te voir en robe en dentelle. Et te l'enlever après.

 

-Louis !

 

103 : 04 : 42 : 13

 

Harry et Louis ne fêteraient jamais leur un an ensemble.

 

C'était un fait complètement indépendant de leur volonté de rester un couple. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que le compte à rebours était déjà à dix mois. Harry n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais Louis si, et c'était une idée qui le rendait triste, même s'il ne l'avait avoué à Harry que sous la menace (de ne pas coucher avec lui pendant une semaine), parce qu'il détestait se plaindre pour rien, même quand ce n'était pas rien et qu'il en avait toutes les raisons.

 

Louis était très conventionnel dans sa façon d'envisager une relation amoureuse, comme il l'avait suggéré au moment où il avait dit que les relations libres n'étaient _« pas trop son truc »_. Il ne demandait pas beaucoup, mais il demandait les bases. Il comptait sur la fidélité, la confiance, la complicité. Harry pensait qu'il lui donnait tout ça. Mais il avait aussi un côté romantique assez prononcé ; il aimait bien les surprises et les cadeaux. Pas par matérialisme, mais juste parce que pour lui, cela montrait que le monde faisait Harry penser à lui. Et il aimait l'idée. Comme si c'était étonnant. Harry ramenait absolument tout à Louis. Liam trouvait cela insupportable. Mais cela rendait Louis tout heureux. Harry économisait sur l'argent de poche que son père leur donnait chaque mois pour survivre et ramenait à Louis des CD, des tee shirts qui lui rappelaient ses goûts, tous les romans qui avaient un personnage avec son nom ou le sien, qu'il achetait tous cornés sur les brocantes du marché central. Une fois, Harry avait même déniché un vieux vélo, l'avait réparé et repeint, et l'avait ramené à Louis pour lui éviter de marcher des kilomètres un jour sur deux pour aller à son travail, quand il ne prenait pas les transports pour économiser de l'argent. Louis avait été un peu gêné, au début, car il n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir autant de présents en retour, mais Harry lui avait assuré qu'il ne dépensait jamais plus que quelques euros à chaque fois, qu'il n'attendait rien en retour, et Louis s'était autorisé à apprécier ses cadeaux, même s'il protestait pour la forme. Il essayait de ne pas trop l'exprimer non plus, mais Harry décodait ses émotions comme personne.

 

Et Louis aimait fêter les dates importantes. Et ça, c'était quelque chose d'assez compromis, dans leur situation. Alors Harry avait décrété qu'ils fêteraient leur anniversaire chaque mois. C'était lui qui avait organisé leur rendez-vous pour leurs quatre mois. Ils étaient juste allés dans un restaurant un peu discret (beaucoup de restaurants continuaient de tourner pendant la dernière année, parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas sur la liste, les propriétaires et les cuisiniers aimaient en général ce qu'ils faisaient, et les employés avaient besoin d'argent), et puis ils s'étaient promenés main dans la main et étaient rentrés pour s'ébattre dans le lit de Louis. Ça avait été une très bonne soirée.

 

Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient leurs cinq mois, et Louis avait décidé d'emmener Harry à un concert.

 

-Tu es sûr que ce ne sont pas des groupes trop violents ?

 

-Oui ! J'ai bien fait attention. Ce sont majoritairement des artistes qui font de la folk, là, comme les trucs que tu aimes, lui assura Louis avec un mouvement vague du menton.

 

La nuit tombait mais Louis les conduisait jusqu'à leur destination d'un pas assuré. Il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait plutôt bien le quartier. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment à l'aspect douteux.

 

-Mais est-ce que tu es vraiment _sûr_ -

 

-Mais oui ! S'écria Louis. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

 

-Eh bien... Le concert se passe dans la cave d'une église qui tombe à moitié en ruine, alors... dit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

 

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préjugés ? On ne peut pas jouer de la folk dans des caves ? S'indigna faussement Louis, lâchant la main de Harry pour la porter à son cœur.

 

Harry émit un bruit de protestation et récupéra la main de Louis. Il n'allait pas le laisser alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre dans un sous-sol potentiellement menaçant !

 

La population amassée dans la salle exiguë en bas des escaliers était variée. Ce n'était pas aussi glauque que Harry s'y serait attendu. C'était bien aménagé. Il y avait un bar, et une vraie petite scène. Seule la lumière faisait un peu sinistre. Harry identifia des gens qui avaient définitivement l'air d'amateurs de folk ou de jazz, et Louis lui jeta un regard triomphant. Mais Harry lui pointa du menton plusieurs groupes d'hommes costauds et complètement tatoués tout près de la scène et Louis grimaça.

 

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait _que_ de la folk, souffla-t-il. On partira si tu n'aimes pas.

 

-Mais non, ça va, tu sais que je suis ouvert, le rassura Harry. C'est vraiment original, comme idée.

 

-Je n'aime pas quand tu dis que c'est _« original »_ , chouina Louis. J'ai l'impression que c'est une façon polie de dire que ça ne te plaît pas.

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire. Il se jura de ne jamais utiliser ce mot au lit, de peur que Louis ne cesse ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ramena le châtain contre lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

-Je t'assure que je suis très content, insista-t-il.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais ensuite, ils allèrent prendre des bières au bar (personne ne prit la peine de vérifier qu'il avait l'âge pour l'alcool), ils se postèrent au fond de la salle pendant qu'un homme barbu avec une guitare acoustique montait sur scène et commençait à jouer des chansons sur l'amour perdu et le bruit des vagues, et Harry se sentait réellement bien, à l'aise, apaisé, et il vit Louis se détendre quand il constata que Harry ne lui mentait pas sur la réussite de son idée.

 

Le responsable des lumières finit par se réveiller, et des projecteurs colorés faiblards se mirent en route et balayèrent la scène et la salle de sursauts de lumière. Harry détacha son regard du musicien et se tourna vers Louis, qui était déjà en train de le regarder. Harry se demanda s'il le regardait depuis le début, ou si c'était juste que leurs esprits se rencontraient à un niveau tel qu'ils pouvaient prévoir d'instinct les réactions de l'autre. Parfois, Harry arrivait à prévoir Louis. Le visage de son petit ami était éclairé sporadiquement par les spasmes de couleur qui explosaient dans la cave, et Harry lui trouvait une intensité presque surnaturelle. Le bleu de ses yeux se teintait de violet et de rouge, sa peau était lisse et parfaite, et ses traits étaient coupés au couteau par l'ombre, le changeant une créature fantastique voguant dans un espace-temps mystérieux.

 

-J'aimerais avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser ta beauté, murmura-t-il, et sa voix se perdit dans le fracas de la musique et du public, mais il pensa que Louis avait peut être entendu quand même, parce qu'il attrapa son visage et joignit leurs lèvres en un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux le souffle court et le corps en ébullition.

 

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser quand le musicien romantique fut remplacé par un groupe de punk à l'air énervé et qui hurlait _« antisocial ! »_ à chaque refrain, parce que la chaleur de l'autre était plus intéressante que le tintamarre d'une guitare mal accordée.

 

Mais ils durent arrêter en entendant monter des sons un peu plus inquiétants. La musique fut peu à peu couverte par un bruit de dispute entre les hommes qui étaient juste devant la scène. Les punk s'arrêtèrent de jouer, et Harry et Louis échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

 

-Tu m'as coupé avec ta bouteille de bière ! Beugla un type qui ressemblait à un taureau, et il lança son poing dans le visage de l'homme à moustache qui lui faisait face.

 

Harry eut un sursaut, et Louis resserra son bras autour de sa taille. Un ami de l'homme moustachu se jeta sur le dos de son agresseur et ils roulèrent sur le sol dans une mêlée incontrôlable, malgré les tentatives d'apaisement de quelques autres personnes, qui s'éloignèrent au fur et à mesure de l'attroupement violent, prudents. Quelque part dans la salle, une fille hurla. La bagarre dégénéra très vite.

 

-J'appelle la police ! Tonna le barman en brandissant son téléphone.

 

Il espérait peut-être calmer le jeu, mais son annonce eut l'effet inverse sur les hommes, qui parurent redoubler d'ardeur. Un grand vide s'était formé autour d'eux et les gens commençaient à quitter la salle. Louis saisit la main de Harry et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

 

-On doit partir avant que la police arrive ! Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit ici ! Cria-t-il à Harry par-dessus le brouhaha et les cris affolés, et il avait l'air effrayé.

 

Harry lui emboîta le pas dans les escaliers.

 

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

 

-On ne sait jamais, c'est dangereux ! Ils t'associeront avec l'incident. Surtout que vu le genre de paroles que chantaient ces fichus punk, ils vérifieront la carte d'identité de tout le monde pour être sûrs que ce n'est pas un lieu de rendez-vous de dissidents. Vraiment, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient ! Allez !

 

Louis le tirait littéralement derrière lui et Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre son rythme d'enfer. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, frappés par le froid de la nuit.

 

103 : 02 : 38 : 23

 

Louis s'engagea tout droit dans la rue d'où ils étaient arrivés, mais deux voitures de police, sirènes hurlantes, surgirent devant eux.

 

-Merde, jura Louis entre ses dents, et il fit demi-tour, Harry toujours accroché à sa main.

 

Ils fuyaient les forces de l'ordre. Rien que ça. Tant que les policiers n'avaient pas vu son visage, tout allait bien. Mais s'ils les rattrapaient, ils feraient définitivement très suspects. Louis dut suivre le même raisonnement, parce qu'il se mit carrément à courir, tournant dans une ruelle un peu plus loin.

 

-Louis ! Haleta Harry. Où tu vas ?

 

-Je connais un endroit où on peut se planquer le temps que ça se calme dans le quartier !

 

Louis tira la porte d'un immeuble et ils dévalèrent une volée de marches, arrivant dans un couloir seulement éclairé par une ampoule nue qui révélait une rangée de portes. Louis s'arrêta devant l'avant-dernière et farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste en jean, d'où il tira une clé. Il ouvrit la porte devant eux avec, et se glissa à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière Harry. Il entendit le bruit d'un verrou.

 

A l'intérieur, il faisait complètement noir.

 

-Euh, Lou ? Fit Harry, d'une voix peu assurée, cherchant son contact. Où... On peut allumer la lumière ?

 

Il avait confiance en Louis, alors il n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais... quand même. C'était une situation qui lui rappelait un peu trop de films d'horreur. Cela faisait un peu traquenard. La voix de Louis résonna dans la pièce :

 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, laisse-moi une minute...

 

Harry recula prudemment et sentit un mur contre son dos, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il entendit Louis chercher à l'aveuglette dans un carton, ou quelque chose comme ça, et finalement, une allumette craqua et une douce lumière éclaira un peu la pièce. Louis avait trouvé une bougie. Il en alluma une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième, et Harry cligna des yeux.

 

-On peut rester un peu. On ne viendra pas nous chercher là.

 

-C'est quoi, cet endroit ? Demanda Harry en parcourant la pièce du regard.

 

La lumière n'était pas très forte, mais suffisante. C'était une cave, mais cela ressemblait un peu à un refuge. Il y avait des piles de carton dans les coins, de la poussière, un matelas un peu défoncé sur le sol, avec un drap à moitié tiré, un livre abandonné à côté, un paquet de cigarettes presque vide, un vieux tourne-disques. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais la sensation d'humidité était supportable.

 

-C'était quand je venais d'arriver dans la zone, expliqua Louis. Je suis allée chercher ma mère dans cet immeuble, elle avait été appelée en catastrophe par une femme qui pensait qu'elle allait accoucher -mais c'était une fausse alerte. Elle était chez son père, un vieux type qui n'avait plus personne à part elle. Quand il m'a vu débarquer, il m'a demandé si je ne pourrais pas essayer de lui réparer l'électricité dans sa cave contre quelques billets, et j'ai accepté, vu que je n'avais pas encore de travail, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Je n'ai jamais réussi à réparer l'électricité, et quelques semaines plus tard, le type est mort. J'avais gardé la clé. Personne n'est venu la réclamer, personne n'allait jamais ici, alors je.. J'ai commencé à venir là quand ça devenait trop à la maison. Au début, c'était pas facile, pour moi. J'étais mal. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier, je n'arrivais pas à laisser derrière moi...

 

-Ton père, acheva Harry en se baissant pour ramasser le cadre près du matelas.

 

C'était une photo de Louis et de son père. Louis était très jeune, onze ou douze ans, peut-être. Ils étaient bronzés et ils souriaient. Il n'y avait aucune photo de Mark Tomlinson, dans leur appartement.

 

-Alors, c'est là que tu le cachais, murmura Harry, en regardant Louis.

 

Louis avait l'air mélancolique.

 

-Je suppose. C'est le seul endroit où je m'autorisais, à- Tu vois. Penser au passé. Penser à lui.

 

Harry reposa le cadre à sa place avec précaution.

 

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette cave.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n'y suis pas allé pendant très longtemps. Un mois, peut-être, de temps en temps, quand j'avais besoin d'être seul. Je crois bien que je n'y suis pas retourné une seule fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

 

-Tu n'as plus besoin d'être seul ?

 

-Non, ça va mieux. Et je préfère mille fois être avec toi, souffla Louis en entrelaçant leurs mains.

 

-Tu ne penses plus à ton père ?

 

Louis détourna les yeux.

 

-Je crois que ça ne sert à rien.

 

Louis évitait toujours le sujet de son père. Il l'avait déjà mentionné, à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, même si Harry tentait de l'amener en douceur, il refusait de poursuivre. Harry fut surpris de l'entendre continuer, cette fois. Il avait l'air adulte, d'un coup. Comme quelqu'un qui avait grandi trop vite.

 

-On était si proches, quand j'étais gosse, fit Louis à voix basse, ses doigts se crispant autour de la main de Harry. Toujours fourrés ensemble. Je l'admirais tellement. Mais au fur et à mesure, il est devenu plus amer. Ses paroles étaient noires. Il était cynique. Il disait qu'il fallait changer les choses. Quand il est tombé dans la « résistance », comme ils tenaient à s'appeler, alors qu'ils étaient juste une bande d'excités, il m'en a presque tout de suite parlé. Et au début, je l'ai suivi. Pendant plusieurs années, j'ai déposé des tracts clandestins dans les gares, j'ai fait le messager pour son réseau, j'ai aidé à bricoler des explosifs, même, ce genre de choses. Il m'a appris à faire ce qu'il faisait. Mais en grandissant, j'ai juste. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas d'accord, en fait. Quelque chose clochait, avec ce que faisait mon père. Quand je les entendais parler, lui et ses amis. C'était juste… de la haine. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une opposition politique, tu sais, raisonnable et rationnelle. La moitié des gens impliqués dans ce truc... Ils voulaient le pouvoir. L'argent. Ils étaient violents. Utopiques, sans se rendre compte que leur combat n'avait jamais eu de fondement. Et j'ai essayé de parler à mon père, de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Mais il était tellement embrigadé, tellement sûr... On s'engueulait tout le temps. Alors, j'ai juste... Je me suis retiré de leurs magouilles. Environ deux ans avant l'attentat manqué. J'ai tout arrêté. J'ai fait un pas en arrière. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je suis retourné à ma vie, en détournant le regard de toutes les choses illégales qui pouvaient se tramer sous mon toit. C'est vraiment ironique, parce que tout le monde me soupçonne toujours d'être un rebelle, alors que je suis l'opposé. Je l'étais un peu malgré moi, et je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps. Et j'ai perdu mon père. Je l'ai perdu. Bien avant qu'ils l'arrêtent et le fassent disparaître …  Il m'avait déjà renié. Ne pouvait pas accepter que son fils soit une « lavette », un « lâche », qu'il reste « passif ». Quand il a appris que j'étais gay, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? _« Eh bien, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu te fais baiser par des mecs comme tu choisis de te faire baiser par la société »_.

 

Harry attira Louis dans ses bras, serrant son corps tremblant contre le sien.

 

-C'était tellement dur, de voir que j'avais pu être si proche de lui, qu'on avait passé de si beaux moments, et qu'on avait tout perdu. Qu'on était devenu des étrangers, qui se croisaient dans la cuisine et qui s'efforçaient juste de- d'ignorer la vie de l'autre, parce qu'elle divergeait trop avec leur point de vue, moi toutes ses activités illégales, et lui les types que je ramenais dans ma chambre. Penser qu'il est mort, maintenant, ça ne me fait rien. Ce n'était pas le père que j'aimais. Le père que j'aime, c'est celui qu'il y a sur cette photo. C'est celui-là que je pleure. Mais Mark Tomlinson, celui qu'on a vu sur toutes les chaînes télé, celui qui a envoyé à la mort toute sa famille pour ses fantasmes de coup d'état ? Ce n'était pas mon père. Ce n'est pas mon père, acheva Louis d'une voix étranglée.

 

Il s'arrêta, la respiration heurtée, et Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il imaginait les larmes dans ses yeux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé, Louis, dit-il simplement, parce qu'il n'avait pas mieux à offrir, et sa voix sonnait remplie de sanglots.

 

Louis s'essuya le visage en se détachant de son étreinte.

 

-Je vais bien, vraiment. Ça va. C'est le passé, et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à le ressasser. Je suis heureux de ne pas être retourné ici tout seul. Mais tu sais, parfois... Il me manque, c'est tout.

 

-Je comprends totalement, fit Harry, parce que c'était vrai.

 

Louis releva les yeux vers lui, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

 

-Je sais que tu comprends. Tu... Ta mère te manque beaucoup ?

 

La famille de Harry avait volé en éclats quand sa mère était partie. C'était comme un vide quotidien et existentiel qu'ils avaient échoué à combler. Pour sa part, Harry n'avait même pas essayé. Il vivait avec un trou dans la poitrine, à l'endroit où le sourire, la simplicité, le parfum, la joie de vivre d'Anne Styles s'étaient évaporés. Il voulait pas que le trou disparaisse. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Le trou était tout ce qui lui restait de sa présence.

 

-Tous les jours, chuchota Harry avec un pauvre sourire.

 

Louis enroula ses doigts dans ses boucles et se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser. Harry caressa sa joue. Il était si beau. Il était toujours beau, même quand il avait le visage creusé par les fantômes de son passé, à la lueur évanescente des flammes des bougies, fragiles, qui se consumaient, vouées à disparaître, et qui diffusaient pourtant une étrange chaleur, vivante et nourricière. Ou peut être que la chaleur venait de Harry. De son corps. De son âme. Elle se répandit doucement dans ses veines, comme l'euphorie printanière, comme l’enthousiasme estival, et lui souffla tendrement : _« maintenant »_.

 

Harry le dit d'une voix claire et assurée, plus forte que ses battements de cœur erratiques, d'un ton qui contrastait avec la nostalgie et le chagrin qui teintaient leurs précédentes paroles. Avant, c'était la voix du passé. Maintenant, c'était la voix du présent.

 

-Je t'aime, Louis.

 

Sa déclaration déclencha une sorte de tourbillon. D'abord, Louis resta bouche bée. Puis il sourit. Les étoiles montèrent jusque dans ses yeux. Et puis il se jeta littéralement sur Harry, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes et passant une main sous sa veste et sous son tee-shirt pour effleurer sa peau, enroulant une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le tenir le plus près possible de lui, comme s'il essayait de les fondre en un seul être. Et puis, seulement après, enfin, après avoir assez goûté la bouche de Harry, peut-être, il articula, en riant à moitié :

 

-Moi aussi, moi aussi, putain, Harry. Je t'aime.

 

C'était insensé, l'effet que ces mots pouvaient faire. Parce qu'au fond, ils savaient déjà qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils se l'étaient dit tant de fois, avec leurs gestes et leurs sourires et leurs doigts, mais ce moment sonnait quand même différent. C'était comme- C'était une bague. Comme celle de sa mère. Le genre d'objets que l'on veut toujours garder sur soi. Une petite partie de soi-même. Ce moment était une bague, et Harry voulait le glisser dans sa poche et le garder toute sa vie contre son corps.

 

Ils tombèrent sur le matelas en s'embrassant toujours, manquant de renverser une bougie au passage.

 

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si confortable, nota Harry.

 

Louis avait les yeux qui tiraient sur le doré (ou peut être que c'était une projection du regard émerveillé de Harry) et les cheveux emmêlés (ça aussi, c'était la faute de Harry, mais c'était réel). Il sourit en tapotant le tissu :

 

-Je dormais ici, parfois. Je l'ai trouvé dans un coin de la pièce, je l'ai nettoyé, et hop !

 

-Oh, il est propre, aussi ? Mais quel luxe.

 

Harry fit glisser ses lèvres sur la joue de Louis. Elle était brûlante. Il entendit sa respiration s’accélérer, et la main de son amoureux glissa jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean, tandis que les doigts de Harry effleuraient son visage et se glissaient dans sa bouche. Louis se mit à les sucer doucement, le regardant droit devant dans les yeux en le faisant, et cela rendait Harry fou.

 

-Le spectre du vieux ne va pas venir nous déranger si on fait ce genre de choses ici, pas vrai ? Fit Harry pour plaisanter, mais il avait plutôt envie d'arracher ses vêtements à Louis sur le champ.

 

-Je crois que le risque est assez faible, murmura Louis en laissant ses doigts pour aller mordiller son oreille.

 

-Je veux te déshabiller, lâcha Harry, sentant ses mains devenir fébriles et le désir pulser dans son bas-ventre, plus agressif que jamais.

 

-Fais-le, alors, répondit Louis en arquant un sourcil, un air taquin et ardent à la fois sur le visage.

 

Harry débarrassa Louis de sa veste en jean, et remonta lentement son tee shirt en caressant son ventre au passage. Louis leva docilement les bras pour l'aider à le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête, et Harry jeta le tee shirt sur le sol, posant ses mains sur les côtes de Louis, les caressant doucement et baissant la tête pour lécher tout le chemin de son nombril jusqu'à son cou.

 

-Lève-toi, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

 

Louis obéit, luttant un peu pour se remettre sur ses jambes, apparemment peu assurées, et se mit debout à deux pas du matelas, regardant Harry toujours assis sur le lit de fortune avec des yeux immenses, ces grandes billes bleues qui reflétaient impatience et amour. Amour. Harry glissa sur ses genoux devant lui. Le sol était dur et froid, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il enserra les jambes de Louis avec ses deux bras, appuyant sa tête contre ses cuisses, le visage en feu, le pouls dans ses oreilles allant à une vitesse presque insupportable. Puis il leva les yeux vers Louis, tout en faisant glisser son jean et son boxer le long de ses jambes, l'embrassant juste au-dessus de son sexe, effleurant ses fesses avec ses paumes. Leurs regards étaient enchaînés l'un à l'autre, lorsque Harry le prit finalement dans sa bouche. Louis gémit bruyamment, et le son se répercuta dans tout son corps jusque sur les lèvres de Harry, qui redoubla d'efforts.

 

-Harry, Harry -ugh, putain, c'est-

 

Harry se recula une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration, puis se remit à sucer le bout du sexe de Louis tout en le caressant à la base avec sa main. Louis tituba, un frisson parcourant ses jambes, mais Harry le tenait fermement avec son autre main pour qu'il reste stable sur ses pieds.

 

-Harry, stop, je commence déjà à être proche- Je ne veux pas - Et toi ? Protesta Louis entre deux halètements.

 

Louis le repoussa et se laissa tomber à genoux à son tour pour l'embrasser.

 

-Tu ne vas pas rester tout habillé, si ?

 

Harry se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans son jean, pour être honnête, alors il n'allait pas protester. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le matelas sans que Harry ait vraiment enregistré à quel moment ils avaient bougé. Harry s'allongea sur le dos, et Louis entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, un par un, patiemment.

 

-Tu m'as compliqué la tâche, aujourd’hui, fit Louis en arrivant finalement au bout. Tu voulais jouer au mec dur à avoir ?

 

C'était vrai que Harry avait l'air drôlement difficile à convaincre.

 

-Attends d'essayer d'enlever mon jean. Une vraie ceinture de chasteté.

 

Il avait sorti son pantalon le plus serré pour l'occasion. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de mettre en avant ses atouts.

 

-Tu ne plaisantais pas, remarqua Louis, pris d'un fou rire, quand le jean en question céda enfin autour des chevilles de Harry. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour le mettre !

 

-A quoi tu crois que sert la crème hydratante dans ma salle de bains ?

 

Louis se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa, les restes de son rire se taisant dans l'étreinte de leurs langues. Il descendit sur son torse et entoura un de ses tétons avec ses lèvres, l'humidifiant gentiment. Harry le sentit durcir sous ses attentions, et quand Louis passa au deuxième, le faisant rouler sous ses doigts, Harry ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main entre leurs corps pour appuyer sur son érection douloureuse à travers son boxer, émettant un petit soupir. Puis il laissa son désir parler :

 

-Tu peux me baiser ?

 

La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha alors qu'il levait le regard vers lui, et Harry vit son sexe sursauter.

 

-Harry ! Wow, OK _-_ Tu pourrais prévenir, je... Et puis tu aurais pu dire « _faire l'amour »_  !

 

-Ouais, et tu aurais fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu aurais dit _« mais c'est ce qu'on fait toujours, blabla »_ , et...

 

-Aucune patience, murmura Louis avec un sourire.

 

Harry était en feu, et il savait ce qu'il voulait.

 

-Louis. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout.

 

Ils en avaient déjà parlé plusieurs fois, mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose pour les arrêter. Harry s'était dégonflé, quelques fois. Et puis, ces derniers temps, ils n'étaient jamais tranquilles. C'était de plus en plus pénible pour les filles Tomlinson d'aller à l'école, et leur mère les autorisaient souvent à rester à la maison, ce qui voulait dire moins de moments d'intimité pour Harry et Louis et beaucoup plus de baby-sitting (mais ce n'était pas une corvée). Ils craignaient sans cesse d'être dérangés, et malgré quelques expérimentations impliquant leurs doigts, ils s'en tenaient en général à des branlettes et des fellations, plus rapides et plus faciles à cacher. Ils auraient pu aller chez Harry, mais celui-ci était terrifié à l'idée que son père puisse débarquer sans prévenir et le surprendre avec Louis dans une position compromettante. Harry n'avait pas honte, et il se fichait de son avis, mais il ne savait pas s'il serait assez solide pour ne pas faiblir sous le poids d'un regard dégoûté de son père.

 

-Ici ? Demanda Louis, et il avait l'air un peu anxieux.

 

-Pourquoi pas ? Souffla Harry.

 

-C'est ta première fois, et on est sur un vieux matelas dans une cave un peu sordide...

 

-C'est parfait.

 

-Non, arrête, ce n'est quand même pas très romantique...

 

-Je me sens à l'abri, ici. Putain, Louis, je n'en peux plus. Je te veux en moi. J'en ai envie _maintenant_.

 

Personne ne pouvait les voir. Personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Personne ne pouvait les juger. Louis le regardait, la bouche toujours ouverte, et une goutte de sueur dégoulina sur sa tempe.

 

-J'en ai envie aussi.

 

Harry attira Louis sur lui, refermant ses jambes sur lui.

 

-Alors, on peut- S'il te plaît.

 

Louis frotta son bas ventre contre le sien, sans même avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il ferma les yeux dans un effort visiblement surhumain pour se reprendre et réfléchir.

 

-Attends, il faut que je vérifie que j'ai de quoi...

 

Il tendit la main, sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant de sous le matelas, et la lança à Harry en évitant son regard. Harry regarda le flacon avec des yeux écarquillés, avant de comprendre.

 

- _Louis_. Tu te masturbais ici ?

 

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton choqué, marmonna Louis en fouillant dans sa veste, à la recherche de son portefeuille. Quand un mec qui a quatre sœurs à la maison se retrouve seul dans une pièce où il ne risque pas d'être dérangé, il en vient forcément à ça.

 

Harry imagina Louis en train de se toucher, sur ce matelas, seul dans la cave, et il se demanda si une simple idée pouvait le faire jouir.

 

-Mais... Tu utilises du lubrifiant pour te branler ?

 

-Parfois. Mais c'est surtout pour -tu vois. Mes doigts.

 

-Oh, _bordel_.

 

Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas, fermant les paupières, crispant sa main sur le bord du lit, et il souhaita presque avoir un peu de fraîcheur, un courant d'air, quelques gouttes d'eau, un glaçon, histoire de calmer un peu son organisme, qui perdait littéralement les pédales devant l'image mentale de Louis en train de se doigter, allongé à sa place.

 

-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama finalement Louis.

 

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et vit Louis brandir un préservatif. Il le jeta au bout du matelas et rampa pour se remettre sur Harry. Harry ne se sentait pas nerveux du tout, cette fois. Il se sentait prêt. Louis tira sur son sous-vêtement.

 

-On peut rester comme ça ? Demanda Harry. Je veux te voir...

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Écarte les jambes et relève tes genoux, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la hanche de Harry.

 

Harry ne savait plus évaluer le temps, désormais, quand le compte à rebours n'était pas en vue. Tout le monde se passait de montre, parce que les gens connaissaient par cœur les correspondances des chiffres de l'affichage avec les heures normales, et que tous ces écrans suffisaient à devenir fous ; pas besoin de rajouter un moyen de voir le temps passer. Avant, même quand le compte à rebours n'était pas sous ses yeux, il continuait de défiler dans la tête de Harry, implacable, incontrôlable. Mais Louis avait réussi à effacer ça. Quand il était avec Louis, le compte à rebours n'existait plus. Et Harry évoluait dans un monde où le temps n'était plus qu'une valeur relative, et il lui semblait presque qu'il était docile, maniable, qu'il cessait d'être une puissance maléfique, et qu'il se pliait à leurs envies. Qu'il s'étirait pour eux. Il se faisait discret, quand ils en avaient besoin, et Harry ne comptait plus.

 

Alors peut-être que cela faisait des heures, des jours, des semaines, que Louis le préparait, trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui, sa bouche autour de son sexe. Peut-être que le compte à rebours allait atteindre zéro, là-bas, dehors, et que Harry mourrait avec une partie de Louis à l'intérieur de lui comme ça, maintenant. Il n'aurait pas su dire. Seul son corps fournissait un certain tempo, de plus en plus impérieux, et le, _leur_ monde tournait autour de ça. Le rythme de leur étreinte.

 

Lorsque Louis se glissa en lui, doucement, tout doucement, Harry n'eut pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait prévu, et il se dit que Louis l'avait peut-être en effet ouvert pendant des jours. Il se sentait détendu, sans avoir besoin de se forcer, et à défaut de ressentir un vrai plaisir, c'était déjà pas mal de ne pas se tordre de douleur.

 

-Ça va ? Haleta Louis, lorsqu'il fut complètement enfoui en lui.

 

Harry voulut répondre mais sa gorge ne renvoya qu'un gémissement. Louis prit cela comme un signe d'assentiment -à raison- et se retira pour pousser de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui, toujours avec une précaution infinie. Harry hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Louis se retenait visiblement pour ne pas s'enfoncer trop violemment en lui, mais ses mains commençaient à glisser sur le drap, des deux côtés du corps de Harry, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un rythme.

 

-Ha- Harry- Est-ce que je peux...

 

Sa voix sonnait un peu désespérée. Harry croisa ses jambes en bas de ses reins et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

 

-Tu peux aller plus vite, acquiesça-t-il. Vas-y, Lou.

 

Louis en parut soulagé, et il accéléra ses va-et-vient, plus réguliers, plus fluides, le rouge montant à ses pommettes. Ses mouvements commençaient à résonner en Harry, qui finit par émettre son premier grognement de plaisir. Louis tenta d'ajuster son angle, poussant encore les genoux de Harry pour avoir un plus large accès, et. Il atteignit visiblement son but, touchant quelque chose en lui qui le fit sursauter. Harry se cambra malgré lui en sentant des étincelles exploser en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il en perdit sa respiration, les sons coincés dans sa gorge.

 

- _Han._ Putain-

 

Louis se pencha pour l'embrasser -Harry sentait le sourire sur ses lèvres- et continua de se mouvoir en lui, frottant toujours le même point à l'intérieur de son corps. Harry entendait ses propres halètements résonner dans sa boîte crânienne, sentait ses orteils se crisper et se décrisper, ses mains tirer sur le drap, son corps venir à la rencontre de Louis, accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin, et ses sensations lui paraissaient démultipliées et toutes concentrées à l'endroit où leurs corps étaient joints.

 

-Louis, Louis...

 

La main de Louis fourragea dans ses cheveux, et il faisait toujours ça quand il s'approchait de la jouissance. Il voulut saisir le sexe de Harry avec son autre main, mais Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je veux le faire sans, juste-juste avec toi...

 

Louis gémit et tira plus fort sur ses cheveux.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir, Haz, je vais-

 

-C'est bon, Lou, je suis proche aussi, tu peux- tu peux jouir, articula Harry en sentant une chaleur familière et pourtant plus incandescente que d'habitude irradier dans son bas-ventre.

 

Il avait terriblement envie de se toucher, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se sentait monter de plus en plus haut, et il y avait bien un moment où il toucherait le soleil.

 

-Harry- T'aime, gémit Louis avant de s'immobiliser brutalement et de se mettre à trembler.

 

Il reprit ses mouvements après avoir joui, de façon un peu désordonnée, mais tentant de faire basculer Harry à son tour. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup à celui-ci pour le suivre et se tendre lui aussi, avec un spasme, sa vision se brouillant un instant, sa bouche laissant échapper un bruit à mi-chemin entre le gargouillis et le cri.

 

Et ce fut comme ça, alors qu'ils redescendaient tous les deux de leur orgasme, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, Louis toujours en lui, essuyant avec ses doigts les larmes qui avaient débordé des paupières de Harry quelque part pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, que la certitude le frappa. Elle n'avait rien de scientifique ou de réfléchi, mais c'était une évidence – juste comme _« l'eau est liquide »_ ou _« deux plus deux font quatre »-_ qu'il posait comme base de son équation.

 

Louis n'était pas un croquis, une expérience, ou une première fois. Louis était la seule fois possible. Harry ne retrouverait jamais quelqu'un comme Louis. Il n'aimerait jamais plus quelqu'un comme Louis. Il ne vivrait jamais ça avec un autre que Louis. Tout paraîtrait toujours fade par rapport à Louis. Harry savait qu'il y avait encore des centaines et des centaines de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, derrière la frontière, et qu'il s'entendrait certainement bien avec certaines d'entre elles, mais pour l'amour, le plus haut, Louis était unique ; Louis était le seul.

 

Et c'était une promesse pour Louis, autant qu'un couperet pour lui et sa prochaine vie -qui n'en serait jamais vraiment une.

 

101 : 17 : 56 : 43

 

Harry était heureux d'avoir confié une partie de son être à Louis, son cœur comme son corps, parce que le reste se disloqua un peu en voyant Liam partir. Il avait attendu d'être sûr que la grossesse de Sophia se passait bien. La jeune fille s'était finalement rendue à l'hôpital pour faire une échographie, et ils avaient découvert qu'elle n'attendait pas un, mais deux bébés. Des jumeaux. Harry et Louis s'étaient regardés, quand Liam et Sophia leur avaient dit ça, traversés par le même horrible calcul, mais ils s'étaient convaincus que non. _Non_ , ça ne pourrait pas arriver. Tout allait bien. Rien n'était changé.

 

Liam ne leur avait pas dit grand chose de ce qu'il comptait faire ; peut être parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même. Il monta dans sa voiture un matin avec l'excuse d'aller rendre visite à un oncle à la campagne, et la promesse qu'il les tiendrait au courant.

 

-Prends soin de Sophia, d'accord ?

 

Harry l'avait étreint et avait hoché la tête.

 

-On se voit de l'autre côté, mon ami, avait lancé Liam.

 

Louis avait pris la main de Harry, qui avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'écrouler, et ils l'avaient tous regardé s'en aller, faire marche arrière dans l'allée de sa maison et disparaître dans la rue, en soulevant un peu de poussière derrière lui. Sophia s'était sentie mal, et Harry et Louis l'avaient soutenue jusqu'à chez elle, quelques maisons plus loin.

 

Harry l'avait aidée à se mettre dans son lit, évitant que sa position appuie trop sur son ventre, et s'était demandé comment il ferait, si Liam disparaissait, et si jamais un jour il devait tenir lieu de père à ses enfants.

 

98 : 03 : 43 : 11

 

Liam leur avait envoyé un message pour leur dire où il en était sur le trajet. Puis il leur avait envoyé un message pour leur dire qu'il était arrivé dans la ville la plus proche de la frontière. Puis il leur avait envoyé un message pour leur dire qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider. Et puis il avait cessé d'envoyer des messages. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone.

 

Le silence. C'était le silence.

 

Le silence ne signifiait pas forcément une mauvaise nouvelle. C'était Louis qui avait fait remarquer que cela voulait peut être juste dire qu'il avait réussi à atteindre l'autre zone, et que son portable ne captait plus, puisque les communications entre les deux zones étaient filtrées depuis le début du compte à rebours. C'était eux qui étaient isolés. Mais peut être que Liam allait bien. Peut être qu'il avait réussi.

 

Mais Harry soupçonnait Louis d'avoir dit ça pour le rassurer. Harry s'était mis à pleurer pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, parce qu'il pensait aux cinquante sept messages qu'il avait envoyés à Liam et qui restaient sans réponse. Louis s'était retiré, avait ignoré son érection et n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le moment peu approprié que Harry avait choisi pour craquer, et il l'avait juste tenu dans ses bras en lui répétant le proverbe :

 

 _« Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle »_.

 

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Sophia l'appelait au milieu de la nuit en pleurs pour lui raconter des cauchemars affreux où le ministre arrachait ses bébés de son ventre et les jetait dans un puits, et Harry ne croyait plus à une fin heureuse. Il essayait de se remémorer le visage de Liam le plus souvent possible, pour ne pas l'oublier, parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

 

Et il pensait, tout le temps, tout le temps, que cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Il pensait : _« Je ne peux pas perdre Louis comme ça »_.

 

97 : 02 : 05 : 25

 

Harry était de nouveau devant la liste, sur son ordinateur qu'il avait réussi à réparer. Il fixait les noms, tapotant d'un doigt sur son clavier. _« Non_ », tapait-il machinalement. _« Non »_. La liste était la seule source de lumière de sa chambre. Il essayait de réfléchir. Il pensait que voir la liste éveillerait une rage en lui, et le pousserait à trouver quelque chose. A _créer._ Il sentait en effet la rage gronder, mais ce n'était pas une rage productive. Il passa une main sur son visage.

 

Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin qui lui venait à l'esprit pour sauver Louis.

 

Il savait qu'ils existaient. Que la résistance n'était pas morte avec le père de Louis, puisque son propre père l'avait mentionné. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, de la chercher. Louis en deviendrait fou. Mais il pensait que peut-être ceux de sa zone étaient différents. Plus avancés. Plus efficaces. Ils avaient dû tirer les leçons des erreurs des autres. Et peut-être que Harry pouvait les aider. Mais Harry ne savait pas où chercher la résistance. Par où commencer ? Il devait rester discret. Il ne pouvait pas juste taper _« résistance »_ sur le moteur de recherche. La police débarquerait chez lui dans la minute, probablement.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Louis. Il n'abandonnerait jamais, pas jusqu'à ce que le compte à rebours soit arrivé à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent rendre les armes, arrivée la dernière seconde.

 

_Won't stop till we surrender__

 

Il tapa les lettres sans vraiment y penser, parce que cela le détendait, de taper sa révolte dans le vide.

 

Mais le vide ne resta pas vide. Quelque chose changea sur l'écran, après. Harry plissa les yeux, son cœur s'accélérant. Sur l'écran, la liste avait disparu. A la place, il y avait une fenêtre de discussion, rouge sur fond noir. Qu'est-ce que c’était que ça ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il trouvé une sorte de code ? Est-ce que c'était juste un bug ? Un piège ?

 

Harry attendit longtemps, mais rien ne se passa. La fenêtre resta vide. Hésitant, il reposa ses doigts sur les touches du clavier, et tapa :

 

_Il y a quelqu'un ?_

 

Il attendit encore, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction, haussa les épaules, se préparant à fermer Internet. A ce moment, des mots commencèrent à s'afficher en-dessous des siens.

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 

Harry en resta abasourdi, ne sachant pas trop dans quel sens prendre la question. Déjà, était-ce réel ? Ou était-il en train de rêver ? Mais la question était là, pourtant. Sous ses yeux. Harry pensa à Louis. Son sourire se dessina devant lui. Il répondit juste la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 

_Je veux arrêter le compte à rebours._

 

La seconde réponse mit encore plus longtemps à arriver. Harry se demanda si c'était le temps que la police prenait pour venir l'arrêter. Il écarquilla les yeux, impatient, en constatant que des mots apparaissaient de nouveau sur son écran.

 

_Bonjour. Je suis Niall. Et toi, mon ami, tu es venu au bon endroit._

 

 

 

A SUIVRE... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée (ou pas) pour le suspense :p L'action s'accélère à partir du prochain chapitre, et Zayn fait son apparition :) Niall aussi mais il a un petit rôle, il ne sert vraiment à rien, désolée... 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture <3 
> 
> Je serais heureuse d'avoir vos réactions, et à bientôt !


	6. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! Voilà un chapitre riche en événements :) Beaucoup de moments avec la résistance, et pas mal de Zayn ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est une partie importante (bien qu'éphémère mouhaha) de l'intrigue... Et une esquisse de triangle amoureux =P #Zourry #Zouis #Zouisforever #NaughtyBoy #NeFeraJamais #UnBonShip #AvecZayn #BeurkBeurk #TeamZouis
> 
> Bref.
> 
> Bonne lecture xx

95 : 03 : 25 : 02

 

Les raccourcis que Niall avait réussi à créer à partir de la liste, qui apparaissaient quand on tapait un certain nombre de mots ou expressions clés sur la page, étaient la seule chose vraiment un peu impressionnante à propos de la résistance. Ou plutôt, des _« hors-la-liste »,_ comme ils se surnommaient. Le jeu de mots était assez ridicule, et même pas réellement amusant, mais Harry n'avait fait aucun commentaire, soucieux de garder profil bas.

 

Harry avait passé la journée avec Louis, et il avait prétendu vouloir rentrer dîner avec sa sœur. Louis avait eu l'air déçu, et Harry s'était senti encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà de lui mentir. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis le départ de Liam, et Louis espérait sans doute renouer un peu leur intimité ce soir. Il avait dû interpréter le dîner avec Gemma comme un moyen pour Harry de l'éviter. Mais Harry aurait le temps de dissiper le malentendu plus tard. Demain, il irait chez Louis aux aurores (il avait sa propre clé de son appartement, maintenant), et il le réveillerait avec une fellation. Ce serait sans doute assez efficace pour lui prouver que non, il ne le fuyait pas.

 

Mais ce soir, il allait à la réunion.

 

Il aurait dû se douter que les « hors-la-liste » seraient quelque peu des amateurs quand Niall lui avait donné le lieu de rendez-vous par le biais d'une devinette, sur la messagerie instantanée, avant de lui indiquer l'adresse clairement tout de suite après, expliquant que le langage codé n'était qu'une blague (alors que Harry avait résolu sa pauvre énigme en dix secondes). Qui balançait sans précautions l'emplacement d'une réunion contre le régime, sur une page sans doute pas très sécurisée, à un parfait inconnu planqué derrière son écran ?

 

Cette fois, Harry savait que ce qu'il faisait était réellement dangereux. Ce n'était pas illégal d'organiser une réunion, mais c'était définitivement illégal de dresser des plans pour abattre le gouvernement, et cette question serait sans aucun doute au cœur des discussions auxquelles il allait participer. Fréquenter Louis ne pouvait menacer sa position sur la liste qu'indirectement. Faire partie d'un groupe d'opposition politique violent, par contre, c'était se faire automatiquement rayer des évacués si on venait à le découvrir. Il se demandait s'il devait mentir sur son nom, tenter de se dissimuler. La possibilité du piège était toujours envisageable. Peut être que c'était une stratégie pour que le gouvernement repère les graines de dissidents un peu naïfs. Harry se préparait plus ou moins à devoir prendre ses jambes à son cou, en arrivant devant le bâtiment indiqué par son mystérieux interlocuteur virtuel. Il avait rabattu sur sa tête la capuche de son sweat-shirt, qui était trop grande et lui cachait la moitié du visage -c'était un sweat-shirt à Louis, d'ailleurs. Celui qu'il portait chez lui, en général. Oups. Son petit ami allait peut-être en avoir besoin. Tant pis. Cela le rassurait de le porter.

 

L'adresse... C'était un gymnase. Harry trouvait vraiment cela étrange, mais... Pourquoi pas, après tout. La porte était ouverte. Il pénétra prudemment dans le hall, qui était désert -on n'entendait pas un bruit, à part ses propres pas. Le plafonnier était éteint. Il faisait très sombre. Seule la loge de l'accueil était illuminée, et après une hésitation, Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il fut surpris de trouver un jeune garçon métisse affalé sur une chaise à l'intérieur, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

 

-Hum, bonsoir, fit Harry à voix basse.

 

Le garçon releva les yeux vers lui, mâchonnant un chewing-gum.

 

-Vous venez pour le cours de basket ?

 

Son regard était plus perçant que son attitude nonchalante le laissait supposer, et Harry comprit que c'était sans doute un nom de code.

 

-Oui, voilà, se hâta-t-il de répondre.

 

Le garçon eut un petit sourire et lui indiqua un couloir du menton.

 

-C'est la salle du sous-sol.

 

-Merci.

 

Harry regarda une dernière fois le garçon ; comment quelqu'un de si jeune avait-il pu se faire embarquer dans une telle entreprise ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant. Une sensation désagréable tordit l'estomac de Harry. Plus il avançait dans le couloir, plus l'angoisse montait en lui, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Il atteignit la cage d'escaliers et hésita une dernière fois. Puis il descendit lentement les marches, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait trouver en bas -et il ne pouvait ignorer la crainte qui habitait la poitrine.

 

95 : 03 : 10 : 02

 

Cela ressemblait à une réunion des alcooliques anonymes, et Harry avait un peu envie de rire. Une cinquantaine de personnes assises sur le sol du terrain de sport, trop grand et trop silencieux, toutes mal à l'aise, à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Surtout des jeunes. Personne ne parlait. Visiblement, ce n'était que des nouvelles recrues. Personne ne semblait être familier avec les lieux. Harry ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il resta debout, au fond, appuyé contre le mur, se disant qu'il pourrait s'esquiver plus facilement si ce qu'il entendait ne menait à rien, ou s'il y avait un quelconque danger. Les plafonniers de la salle n'étaient pas tous allumés, ce qui lui permettait de rester un peu dans l'ombre. Ils attendirent longtemps, et Harry commençait à penser que rien n'allait se passer et qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller, lorsque des silhouettes bougèrent dans les gradins. Harry tourna immédiatement la tête pour voir deux garçons descendre lentement les marches des tribunes. Il les suivit du regard. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années. Un blond et un brun. Est-ce qu'ils les observaient depuis là-haut depuis le début ? Ou est-ce qu'ils étaient juste en retard ? En tout cas, ils avaient l'air d'avoir le goût des entrées théâtrales.

 

Harry n'eut aucun mal à déterminer lequel se posait en tant que chef des « hors-la-liste » (Harry décida d'essayer de leur suggérer de trouver un autre nom -n'importe lequel serait mieux que celui-là). Le brun tira une chaise depuis l'autre bout du gymnase jusque devant leur petit attroupement, dans un grincement qui fit grimacer Harry, et se percha sur le dossier. Ses mouvements étaient souples et gracieux. Le blond resta légèrement en retrait, mais même sans cette disposition hiérarchique claire, Harry aurait deviné la prééminence du brun. Le groupe paraissait beaucoup moins ridicule, d'un coup, maintenant qu'il était là, donnant une réalité à leur présence, promenant des yeux foncés insondables sur l'assemblée, port de tête fier et visage auréolé de mystère. Son charisme était écrasant. C'était définitivement un leader, aussi jeune qu'il soit. Harry avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il ressemblait un peu au gamin dans le hall du gymnase. Il était sans doute de sa famille.

 

-Je suis Zayn.

 

Le brun pointa du doigt l'autre garçon à côté.

 

-Et voilà Niall.

 

Donc, c'était à lui que Harry avait parlé sur messagerie. Il s'était attendu à ce que cette personne n'existe pas, ou soit totalement différente de ce qu'elle avait suggéré, une femme ou un vieillard, par exemple, mais Niall se révélait être exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Il sourit et adressa même un petit signe de main aux gens assis devant lui. Zayn ne paraissait pas aussi avenant. Il avait l'air... En fait, Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur ses traits.

 

Il était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation du jeune homme qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il s'était mis à parler.

 

-... Sommes déjà en train de mettre des choses en action, mais nous aimerions du neuf. La vraie question, ce n'est pas ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous, mais ce que vous pouvez faire pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous sauver. Vous devez vous sauvez vous-mêmes.

 

Harry ne put retenir un discret soupir. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il était venu pour qu'on lui propose des solutions auxquelles il n'aurait pas pensé tout seul. Pas pour partager celles auxquelles il avait réfléchi -et qu'il avait toutes écartées.

 

Peu à peu, une à une, des mains se levèrent timidement. Toutes les propositions étaient visiblement tirées de souvenirs de cours d'histoire sur les guerres mondiales, et toutes se tournaient vers la violence, à part une fille qui proposait de distribuer des tracts pour sensibiliser la population à la corruption des élites, ce qui lui valut un ricanement de la part de Zayn. La fille n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Harry n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de cette réunion, et commençait à penser qu'il avait perdu son temps. Zayn restait là, à trôner sur sa chaise, empalant de ses yeux noirs chaque personne qui osait prendre la parole, et ne répondait jamais vraiment, si ce n'était par des _« intéressant »_ , ou des _« hum »_ , ou, parfois, purement et simplement par _« non »_. Harry se demandait quel était son but. Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à une mascarade. Il voyait les visages s'affaisser et les enthousiasmes se tarir, autour de lui. Ces gens étaient venus ici parce qu'ils ne voyaient plus d'autre espoir. Et tout ce que Zayn était en train de faire, c'était de leur enlever cette dernière chance.

 

Le jeune métisse leur demanda ensuite s'ils avaient des questions. Des questions. Comme s'ils étaient dans une salle de classe. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien appris. Quand allait-il proposer une stratégie d'action ? Leur donner quelque chose à faire ? Quand allait-il leur dire comment arrêter le compte à rebours et effacer la liste ? Que faisaient-ils concrètement, à part tenter d'impressionner des adolescents pleins d'illusion, dont certains étaient sans doute plus vieux qu'eux ?

 

Harry sentait ses pensées commencer à vagabonder, comme lorsqu'il était dans un cours dont il avait déjà compris et intégré tous les enjeux. Il commença à penser à Louis, comme toujours, comme toujours depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il pensa à ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire, il pensa à ses yeux étincelant dans le soleil couchant, il pensa à sa façon de cracher sa fumée de cigarette en direction du ciel, et le découragement l'envahit par vagues. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour essayer de le contenir. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il gaspillé son temps avec Louis ? Il n'y avait pas d'écran avec le compte à rebours, dans ce gymnase, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour évaluer la quantité de minutes qui s'étaient écoulées pour rien.

 

Une question retint soudain son attention.

 

-Comment ils vont faire, pour tuer tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, à la fin du compte à rebours ?

 

La fille qui avait parlé paraissait très jeune, quinze ans, peut être.

 

-Très bonne question, fit Zayn d'un ton toujours un peu nonchalant. Évidemment, ces informations sont classées secret-défense, donc c'est difficile à savoir. Ils utiliseront sans doute le nucléaire...

 

Harry eut un ricanement, qui, malheureusement pour lui, résonna dans le gymnase, un peu trop silencieux pour que ce genre de manifestations restent discrètes. Zut.

 

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?

 

Zayn s'adressait à lui. Son regard était acéré. Harry sentit l'embarras l'envahir en voyant que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et attendait sa réponse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Non, c'est juste que... Ils n'utiliseront clairement pas le nucléaire.

 

Zayn et Niall se regardèrent, et Zayn arqua un sourcil.

 

-Ah bon ? Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Et tu pourrais enlever ta capuche, s'il te plaît ? Nous sommes tous à visage découvert, ici.

 

Harry avala sa salive et se débarrassa lentement de sa capuche. C'était raté pour la discrétion. Harry sentait les yeux de tous les participants le dévisager. Tout le monde le reconnaîtrait, même après cette réunion. Il n'était plus une silhouette anonyme. Harry n'aimait pas cela. C'était exactement le genre de situations que Louis avait essayé de lui éviter, et voilà qu'il s'y était précipité tout seul en dépit de tous les avertissements. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de son autre main, et reprit :

 

-Lâcher une bombe nucléaire serait ridicule. Le nuage ne s'arrêterait pas aux frontières de la zone visée, il se répandrait sur des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde et les radiations infecteraient les zones d'à côté, ce qui serait une catastrophe sachant que le siège du gouvernement mondial est dans la zone adjacente à la nôtre. En plus, ça rendrait le terrain de notre zone complètement inutilisable. On ne pourrait plus y mettre les pieds.

 

-Et tu penses qu'ils veulent faire quelque chose de la zone une fois qu'elle sera nettoyée ? Rebondit Zayn.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Si j'étais eux, j'en ferais quelque chose, oui. Rien ne filtre des deux précédentes destructions, mais je parierais qu'ils font des essais militaires ou spatiaux, ce genre de trucs, là-bas. Le tout est de ne pas faire repartir un foyer de population. Mais tout cet espace doit bien servir à quelque chose.

 

-A moins que la fin du compte à rebours le raye purement et simplement de la carte.

 

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. Le problème majeur, c'est la surpopulation. Ils détruisent les humains superflus. Les bâtiments, tout ça... Ils ne sont pas une menace pour les ressources.

 

Zayn le regarda d'un air pensif.

 

-Comment penses-tu qu'ils détruiront les vies sans détruire le paysage ?

 

-Je n'en sais rien. Du gaz, peut être ? Je pencherais plus pour une nouvelle technologie. A base d'électricité, ou d'énergie solaire. Mais je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait, acheva Harry dans un murmure, baissant les yeux pour fixer ses pieds, décidant qu'il avait assez attiré l'attention sur lui comme ça.

 

Leur dialogue morbide avait jeté une ombre palpable sur la réunion. Brusquement, tout paraissait plus concret. Harry sentit une goutte de sueur glacée dégouliner dans son dos en voyant Zayn le fixer. Il n'insista pas pour qu'il continue de développer sa pensée, mais il l'avait repéré ; Harry avait l'impression d'être devenu une proie.

 

95 : 01 : 24 : 37

 

Zayn et Niall finirent par lever la réunion, disant qu'ils les contacteraient pour la prochaine. Harry était sûr qu'ils ne le feraient pas, ou que les deux tiers des jeunes ne reviendraient pas. Harry se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas peur que l'un d'eux ne court les dénoncer au gouvernement, et il trouva tout seul la réponse. Même s'il fournissait une telle information à la police, un condamné ne serait jamais inscrit sur la liste pour cela. Il avait plus de chances de survivre en laissant la résistance faire son action. Quant à un évacué, s'il y avait d'autres fous comme lui pour se mêler à ce genre de cercles, même s'il inventait une excuse comme quoi il avait fait semblant de participer au groupe pour s'y infiltrer, par exemple, il serait rayé de la liste par pure précaution. Personne n'avait d'intérêt à dénoncer les « hors-la-liste ». Harry marcha rapidement vers la sortie, pressé de s'enfuir de là, mais une silhouette féline lui barra le passage avant qu'il n'atteigne les escaliers. Zayn.

 

-Viens, dit simplement celui-ci, avec un signe du menton.

 

Harry hésita. Il croyait presque entendre Louis lui hurler dessus et lui dire de ficher le camp.

 

-Je dois rentrer chez moi... Tu sais. Plus beaucoup de temps.

 

-Je croyais que tu étais venu ici pour essayer de changer ça ? Tu abandonnes déjà ?

 

Sans attendre sa réponse, Zayn secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les gradins, d'où il était arrivé une heure plus tôt, grimpant rapidement les escaliers. C'était presque comme un défi qu'il l'invitait à relever. Harry hésita encore, puis le suivit. Le calme était revenu dans le gymnase. Tout le monde était parti. Chacun de ses pas résonnait bruyamment sur les marches. Il monta jusqu'en haut, guettant la direction dans laquelle Zayn avait disparu. Il y avait une porte ouverte, derrière la dernière rangée de sièges, qui devait mener à un local ou une loge. Harry respira un coup et entra.

 

Voilà qui ressemblait plus à un QG que le terrain de sport. Il y avait des ordinateurs, et quelques adultes en train de discuter à voix basse autour d'une table. Ils ne levèrent même pas la tête alors que Harry s'immobilisait dans la pièce.

 

-Tu es un évacué.

 

Harry sursauta, portant la main à sa poitrine. Zayn était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, chevilles croisées, regard posé sur lui.

 

-Hum.

 

-Ça se voit. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ne pas l'être.

 

Harry avait à peine prononcé deux phrases. Comment Zayn pouvait-il évaluer son intelligence ? C'était écrit sur son front, qu'il était surdoué, ou quoi ?

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Demanda Zayn.

 

-La même chose que vous.

 

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait arrêter le compte à rebours.

 

Niall s'était approché d'eux, effleurant le bras de Zayn avec sa main.

 

-Bizarre, pour quelqu'un qui est sur la liste. Pourquoi ?

 

Le ton de Zayn restait étrangement neutre, comme s'il cherchait à éprouver les nerfs de Harry, ou la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder, sans lui donner aucun encouragement.

 

-Mon petit ami n'est pas dessus, marmonna Harry.

 

Il y eut un silence. Niall lui lança un regard compréhensif, comme attendri. Zayn ne changea pas de ton.

 

-Je vois. Tu veux le sauver.

 

-Oui... Mais je ne pense pas que je vais trouver de l'aide pour ça ici, ironisa Harry. Donc je crois que je vais l'écouter et me dépêcher de rentrer dans ses bras.

 

Zayn haussa les sourcils.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on ne va pas réussir à arrêter le compte à rebours ?

 

Harry le regarda d'un air las. Honnêtement ? Zayn ne l'impressionnait plus tellement. Certes, il avait toujours cette aura de pouvoir qui flottait dans l'atmosphère autour de lui, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une apparence.

 

-La réunion ne m'a pas convaincu.

 

A sa grande surprise, Zayn rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un rire bref.

 

-Encore heureux ! J'aurais été déçu du contraire. C'était complètement bidon !

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-On n'inclue pas n'importe qui dans le groupe, juste parce qu'ils sont tombés sur la messagerie ou ont entendu parler de nous, expliqua Niall. Les réunions permettent de faire une sélection. Pour repérer les gens intéressants et qui nous semblent dignes de confiance, à qui on expliquera vraiment les missions.

 

-Tu nous prenais vraiment pour des idiots, constata Zayn avec un petit sourire.

 

-Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment prouvé que vous n'en étiez pas, riposta Harry.

 

-Combatif. J'apprécie.

 

-On en est toujours au niveau du test ?

 

-Tu n'as décidément pas l'air convaincu du sérieux de notre organisation. Mais une fois que tu auras un peu collaboré avec nous, tu changeras d'avis, je pense.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir revenir, répondit honnêtement Harry.

 

-Pourquoi ? Fit calmement Zayn.

 

Il était revenu à son expression impassible. Peut être que c'était tout simplement son visage normal. Harry réfléchit une seconde.

 

-Vous partez du principe que le système est injuste et cruel, et, forcément, vu que quelqu'un que j'aime se trouve dans les condamnés, j'ai tendance à le penser aussi. Bien sûr -je ne veux pas que ces gens meurent. Mais... A-t-on vraiment une légitimité à utiliser l'action violente contre l’État ? Ce n'est pas comme une opposition politique... Après tout, le président du gouvernement unifié est le petit fils de l'inventeur des zones. Et il a bien été élu... Peut-être que la majorité de la population est réellement d'accord avec le système.

 

-Le président n'est pas élu par la majorité de la population.

 

-Les grands électeurs de chaque nation-

 

-Sont si faciles à manipuler sous la houlette des Américains.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr que... murmura Harry.

 

Il avait réussi à faire sortir Zayn de son air imperturbable. Il paraissait exaspéré, maintenant.

 

-Tu veux arrêter le compte à rebours, ou pas ?

 

-Je veux juste sauver Louis.

 

-Ton copain ?

 

-Oui. Louis Tomlinson, dit Harry, éprouvant le besoin de se justifier. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici... Pour lui, il n'y a aucune chance d'être rajouté sur la liste.

 

Zayn et Niall échangèrent un long regard.

 

-Intéressant, lâcha Zayn.

 

-On aurait dû s'en douter, murmura Niall en direction de Zayn. Il parle comme lui.

 

Le regard de Harry passa de l'un à l'autre.

 

-Vous le connaissez ?

 

Étaient-ils aussi des exilés ? Zayn eut un petit sourire, et Harry ne savait pas très bien s'il devait l'interpréter comme un signe bienveillant ou une menace.

 

-Avant.

 

-Vous venez de sa zone ?

 

Zayn sourit de nouveau.

 

-Je suis sûr que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas une information qu'on va confier à quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas s'engager dans notre groupe...

 

-Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Styles.

 

Zayn haussa les sourcils.

 

-Un Tomlinson et un Styles, hein. Drôle d'association. Et encore plus drôle de voir que les rôles se sont inversés en cours de route...

 

Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont il le disait. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose, et il se sentit nerveux, d'un coup.

 

 _-« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore »_ , marmonna-t-il, et il avait envie de s'en aller.

 

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je pense que tu ferais un bon élément pour notre mouvement. Les capacités intellectuelles dans ta famille sont connues. On a toujours besoin de petits génies. Après, évidemment, nous ne faisons peut-être pas dans le... _légitime_ , désolé, fit Zayn avec un fond de cynisme dans la voix.

 

Harry croisa son regard sombre.

 

-Tu dois simplement te demander si rester dans le légitime est plus important pour toi qu'une possibilité de sauver la vie de ton Louis.

 

Zayn disait son nom avec un fond de sarcasme. Harry avait l'intime conviction qu'il le connaissait, et même très bien. Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu de lui.

 

-Mais franchement, je pense que tu avais déjà fait ton choix en venant ici.

 

Il y eut un silence. C'était vrai. Harry avait pris la décision de sortir des frontières de la loi et de mettre en danger sa sécurité avant de se rendre à cet endroit. Pourquoi revenir en arrière maintenant, maintenant que les leaders voulaient l'inclure dans leur plan ? -et suggéraient qu'ils en avaient vraiment un, de plan, ce qui restait cependant à éclaircir.

 

Zayn parut interpréter son silence comme une réponse.

 

-Bienvenue, lâcha-t-il.

 

Puis il s'esquiva en direction de la table où se tenait le conciliabule.

 

-Je te contacterai via ton ordinateur, fit Niall à Harry, et il semblait plutôt réjoui de son assentiment silencieux.

 

C'était sûr que s'il était coincé toute la journée avec une personne comme Zayn, un peu d'animation nouvelle ne devait pas lui déplaire.

 

94 : 11 : 41 : 34

 

Le projet de Harry de se glisser dans la chambre de Louis avant qu'il ne se lève tomba complètement à l'eau, parce qu'il ne se réveilla qu'à treize heures le lendemain, allongé en travers de son lit, tout habillé, avec un mal de tête terrible, et ayant raté tous ses cours de la journée.

 

-Merde, grogna-t-il.

 

Il se redressa, sa migraine s'accentuant dramatiquement dès qu'il quitta sa position allongée. Il se sentait malade. Comme s'il avait trop bu la veille, alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'aller à une réunion, et puis... Errer dans les rues à ressasser ce qu'il avait entendu, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait réfléchi, et réfléchi encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que les rouages de son intellect disent _stop_ , jusqu'à ce que son corps ferme boutique. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

 

Parfois, Harry réfléchissait trop, et son cerveau criait grâce en lui atomisant la boîte crânienne.

 

Il ferait mieux de rester au lit. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de se lever. Puis il alluma son portable, qu'il avait éteint depuis qu'il était parti pour le gymnase et n'avait pas pensé à rouvrir, et il se dit que finalement, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher et de foncer au café de Louis, parce qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. Louis avait essayé de l'appeler vingt-huit fois et lui avait envoyé soixante messages, allant du mignon _« Tu me manques déjà, j'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi ce soir :( »_ à l'explosion de rage _« HARRY EDWARD STYLES JE VIENS DE VOIR GEMMA EN TRAIN DE DINER DANS UN RESTAURANT AVEC UNE DE SES AMIES ET TU NE REPONDS PAS AU TELEPHONE POURQUOI TU M'AS MENTI ET OU ES-TU »_ , ce qui résumait à peu près la montée de l'énervement et de l'inquiétude dans sa demi-douzaine de messages vocaux. Harry avala sa salive. Zut, et re-zut. Louis avait dû devenir fou. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de stupide, comme signaler sa disparition à la police, ou prévenir son père. Harry serait dans un beau pétrin pour expliquer où il avait bien pu passer. Il essaya d'appeler Louis immédiatement, mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas. Il devait être occupé au café. Ou alors, il refusait de lui parler. Ce qui n'était pas très logique, s'il attendait un signe de vie.

 

Et puis Harry remarqua le post-it collé sur son front.

 

_« J'ai dû crocheter la serrure de ton appartement après le départ de ton père ce matin pour vérifier si tu étais bien vivant dans ton lit, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je t'ai cherché partout, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis en retard au travail, n'essaye même pas de me parler aujourd'hui. »_

 

Harry fit la grimace en assimilant les mots rageurs de son petit ami. Bon. Il avait vraiment merdé. Il avait mis Louis en fureur (ce qui était vraiment rare, et jamais dirigé contre lui), et il était fatigué par sa faute, alors qu'il courait déjà partout toute la journée, entre le café, ses sœurs, et lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à lui envoyer un message en rentrant ? Son cerveau avait vraiment disjoncté.

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la chambre de sa sœur, mais elle n'était pas là, et les volets étaient fermés. Elle devait avoir dormi chez son amie. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Louis avait dû s'introduire comme un cambrioleur chez eux ( _comment avait-il appris à faire ça_ \- Harry ne voulait pas le savoir). Harry se traîna jusque sous la douche pour tenter d'atténuer son mal de tête. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Il avait même la nausée, maintenant. Il se força à avaler quelques bouchées de brioche. Puis il sortit de son appartement et se hâta en direction de la station de métro.

 

94 : 11 : 02 : 37

 

-Louis...

 

Louis l'ignora complètement, et Harry lui courut après dans l'allée.

 

-Lou...

 

Louis déposa violemment le plateau qu'il ramenait derrière le comptoir, lançant un regard noir et cerné à Harry.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase _« pas la peine de me parler aujourd'hui »_  ? En plus, tu n'as pas le droit de venir là. C'est pour les employés.

 

Harry lui renvoya de grands yeux tristes, espérant l'amadouer.

 

-Écoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère...

 

-En colère ? _En colère ?_ Répéta Louis, balançant un verre dans l'évier avec fracas. Je suis fou de rage, oui !

 

-Je suis désolé-

 

-Un évacué s'est encore fait tabasser la semaine dernière ! Ce genre de choses arrive tous les jours, les rues ne sont pas sûres, et toi, tu, tu disparais … ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort quelque part, tu comprends ça ? Siffla Louis, finissant de vider son plateau, et sa voix se brisa sur la fin.

 

Il lui donna un coup dans la poitrine, fort, et Harry encaissa, reculant à peine.

 

-Mais je suis là, maintenant, chuchota-t-il, saisissant la main de Louis au passage. Je vais bien.

 

Il parlait à voix basse, espérant apaiser Louis par son propre calme. Louis le regarda, et son visage s'adoucit légèrement une seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque orageux et ne se remette à crier.

 

-Où est-ce que tu étais, bon dieu ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste répondre à ton putain de téléphone ?

 

-J'ai oublié de l'allumer...

 

-Je rêve. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi une seconde !

 

Ça, c'était injuste. Harry n'avait fait que ça de la nuit.

 

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, souffla Harry.

 

Il n'avait pas exactement prévu de lui dire où il était cette nuit, mais maintenant qu'il avait complètement raté sa couverture et avait attiré son attention sur sa petite escapade, Louis ne le lâcherait pas, et il savait reconnaître quand il mentait. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le trahissait (Gemma lui disait que ses narines tremblaient, mais franchement, il n'y croyait pas trop), mais Louis savait. Il savait déjà qu'il avait menti hier soir, avec sa sœur, avant même qu'il ne la voit sans lui. (Surtout que Harry ne gaspillait jamais leurs moments ensemble, comme ça. Tous les autres passaient après Louis, d'habitude.) Il ignorait juste les raisons.

 

-Très bien. Dégage, maintenant.

 

-Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure ?

 

-Si tu veux, marmonna Louis. Te promet pas d'être de meilleure humeur.

 

-C'est pas grave. Tu as le droit d'être énervé contre moi. Je l'ai cherché. Tu peux me crier dessus tout le trajet, si ça te soulage, dit Harry d'un ton piteux.

 

-Ne fais pas le martyr. Tu m'énerves.

 

Mais une ombre de sourire planait sur les lèvres de Louis, et Harry respira.

 

94 : 05 : 03 : 58

 

Au final, il resta au café toute l'après-midi, ne cherchant à contacter personne, se sentant trop mal pour refaire un trajet -alors soutenir une discussion avec des amis, cela relevait de l'impossible. Il échangea juste quelques messages avec Sophia pour savoir comment allait la jeune fille, comme tous les jours, puis arrêta avant que l'écran ne fasse grimper d'un cran sa migraine. Il avait fourré quelques livres de cours et son ordinateur dans son sac en partant, mais il abandonna vite l'idée d'essayer de travailler aussi. Il massa lentement ses tempes en espérant calmer les coups de marteau dans son crâne, mais rien à faire. Il dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte à un moment, parce que quand il releva la tête de sur la table, battant douloureusement des paupières, passant une main dans ses boucles, le soir tombait.

 

Il trouva un tasse de café fumante et une plaquette de Doliprane devant lui, et il faillit pleurer, parce que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Harry tourna la tête vers le comptoir du café. Louis n'était pas en vue ; il devait être en train de ranger en arrière-boutique. Mais Harry savait que c'était lui qui avait eu cette attention. Même lorsqu'il était remonté à mort contre lui, Louis trouvait le moyen de se conduire comme le plus parfait petit ami. Il tenait toujours à prendre soin de lui. Harry sentit réellement les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il se dépêcha de plonger le nez dans sa tasse.

 

-Katie ferme ce soir, j'y vais.

 

Au moins, la colère ne grondait plus dans la voix de Louis, et il n'était pas parti dans son dos.

 

Il laissa même Harry lui tenir la main, même s'il ne lui adressa plus la parole. Harry profita de la chaleur de sa peau, parce qu'il sentait que son apaisement serait de courte durée.

 

94 : 04 : 13 : 24

 

-Tu as fait QUOI ?

 

-Shh, Louis, Phoebe et Daisy dorment, le supplia Harry.

 

Sa voix se répercutait contre une pointe de métal dans sa tête.

 

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est faux.

 

-Je veux juste t'aider...

 

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule, et dégagea sa cheville des doigts de Harry, que l'avait attrapée par réflexe pour le tranquilliser. Il se leva du lit, tremblant, et recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche pour se laisser tomber contre, une main tirant sur ses cheveux.

 

-Oh, mon dieu. Tu es allé à une réunion de la résistance. Tu es allé à-

 

Louis paraissait sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Harry avait tellement mal à la tête.

 

-Louis, calme-toi...

 

-Non ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ?

 

-Ils peuvent peut-être nous aider !

 

Louis secoua frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ? Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai raconté ? Je croyais -je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec moi ! C'est comme si tu... tu m'avais... manqué de respect, ou... _trahi_ -

 

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Louis se plia en deux, fixant le sol, respirant avec difficulté.

 

-Ça ne compte pas, pour toi, que la résistance ait gâché ma vie ? Celle de ma famille ? Tu veux qu'elle continue de le faire ? Tu veux la laisser se mettre entre nous, maintenant ? Tu veux qu'elle me prenne encore quelque chose ?

 

Harry sentit son cœur se craqueler.

 

-Louis... C'était juste pour voir...

 

-Ma parole ne te suffit pas ? Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne, Harry, je n'ai parlé de mon père à _personne_ , et toi tu as juste tout piétiné-

 

La lèvre inférieure de Harry se mit à trembler.

 

-Je croyais que tu avais compris, comment tu as pu...

 

-J'avais besoin de voir par moi-même, de savoir ! Cria Harry. S'ils n'étaient pas capable de quelque chose quand même ! J'avais besoin de... Je ne peux pas attendre que le compte à rebours arrive à sa fin sans avoir tout essayé ! Je ne peux pas.

 

-Tu as pris un risque terrible-

 

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois que je bouge le petit doigt, et rien ne s'est jamais passé, marmonna Harry.

 

Louis plissa les yeux.

 

-Alors quoi ? Tu crois que j'exagère ? Tu crois que je suis parano ? Tu crois que c'est une légende urbaine, les gens qui disparaissent de la liste ? Tu crois que tu es intouchable ?

 

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

 

-Mais tu agis comme tel. Un jour, à force de jouer avec le feu, tu vas te brûler, Harry. Je n'y survivrais pas, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Haz. Je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais-

 

Louis passa une main sur son visage, gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol.

 

-Et moi ? Fit Harry, sentant un sanglot l'étouffer. Comment tu crois que je vais faire ? Comment ? D'abord Liam, et après, toi ? Toi ? Comment ?

 

Louis le regarda soudain, le bleu de ses yeux comme délavé par les larmes qui les noyaient et la lassitude et la panique.

 

-Tu ne peux pas retourner à la résistance, Harry. Je t'en prie. Je t'en _supplie_. Ne participe pas à ça. Ça ne mène à rien. Ça n'apporte que chagrin et danger inutiles.

 

-Ils ont l'air d'avoir une stratégie, murmura Harry, en se glissant vers le bord du lit, essayant de trouver l'énergie de se lever pour prendre Louis dans ses bras, son état de quasi-hystérie lui semblant de plus en plus préoccupant. J'ai parlé à deux garçons de notre âge-

 

Louis ricana, et les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues, maintenant.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Harry avait fait pleurer Louis. C'était le pire moment de sa vie. Il n'avait pas anticipé une réaction aussi virulente.

 

-Laisse-moi deviner. _Zayn._ Et Niall, jamais très loin derrière.

 

Harry en fut frappé de surprise.

 

-Tu les connais vraiment, alors ?

 

Louis regarda Harry comme s'il était un demeuré.

 

-Ta télévision était en panne au moment de l'arrestation de mon père, ou quoi ? Zayn _Malik_ et Niall _Horan_ , qu'ils s'appellent. Bordel, Harry ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis aux bonnes choses !

 

-Mais je ne fais que ça, réfléchir ! Hurla Harry, et il dut fermer les yeux pour éviter de s'évanouir, pris d'une violente faiblesse.

 

Des points verdâtres et rouges dansaient devant sa vision. Sa tête le lançait comme si on venait de la remplir d'acide.

 

Zayn Malik. Niall Horan. _Malik_. _Horan_. C'étaient... Les fils des complices de Mark Tomlinson. Envoyés en exil dans cette zone avec leurs familles, comme Louis.

 

C'était exactement le même réseau que celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner le président, reformé avec les moyens du bord dans une zone en perdition. Harry avait fraternisé avec ceux que Louis avait passés ces dernières années à fuir et à haïr.

 

La douleur dans sa tête augmenta, et brusquement, dépassa la limite du supportable.

 

Harry dut perdre conscience quelques minutes, parce que quand la lumière revint dans son esprit et qu'il rouvrit les paupières, il était allongé sur le dos sur le matelas, et Louis était penché au-dessus de lui, ses mains fraîches caressant son visage, un pli inquiet déformant son front.

 

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ?

 

Harry secoua la tête. Il roula sur le côté, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

 

-C'est juste une migraine ophtalmique. Ça m'arrive parfois, marmonna Harry.

 

Il entendit Louis bouger sur le lit, lui tapotant gentiment les épaules pour qu'il se décale un peu, et s'allongeant bientôt à côté de lui. Louis le déplaça pour le coller contre lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'appuya contre sa poitrine. Harry referma les yeux, blotti contre lui. Il entendait son cœur battre, et sa respiration dans son oreille. Bizarrement, au lieu d'augmenter sa migraine, ces pulsations régulières le bercèrent peu à peu.

 

-C'est un coup de traître de tomber dans les pommes pendant qu'on se dispute, grommela Louis. Sur un sujet sérieux, en plus. T'as pas le droit de faire ça.

 

-Désolé, fit Harry, sans rouvrir les yeux.

 

Louis avait les mains dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu, et cela lui faisait du bien. Harry n'avait pas envie qu'ils recommencent à se hurler dessus. Il se sentait épuisé.

 

-Harry, promets-moi que tu ne feras plus rien avec eux.

 

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, souffla Harry. Je ne peux pas... S'ils ont une chance d'arrêter le compte à rebours, je dois les aider.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance quand je te dis qu'ils n'ont aucune chance ?

 

Harry passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Louis pour effleurer la peau en bas de son dos.

 

-Parce que tu n'as plus d'espoir, Lou. Tu ne peux pas voir le positif. Tu as abandonné.

 

-Pour une bonne raison.

 

-Je ne veux pas abandonner, moi. Pas tout de suite.

 

-Et si je romps avec toi ?

 

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Louis le fixait d'un air déterminé.

 

-C'est du chantage ?

 

-S'il faut en arriver là... Je préfère qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, et que tu arrêtes tes conneries.

 

Harry glissa ses doigts sur la joue de Louis. Elle était toujours humide, à cause des traces de larmes.

 

-Mais même si on n'était plus un couple, je t'aimerais toujours, Louis, fit-il avec sincérité. Je voudrais toujours te sauver.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Ouais. C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Louis.

 

-Je ne dis pas que je suis décidé à me vouer corps et âme à la résistance. Mais je vais essayer. J'ai besoin d'essayer.

 

-Tu fais une erreur.

 

-Eh bien, soit.

 

Harry pensa que la seule vraie erreur qu'il avait faite, et qui entraînait toutes les autres, c'était d'être tombé amoureux de Louis au départ. Mais c'était une erreur si belle. Si belle. Avec des yeux si bleus.

 

-Je suis tellement en colère contre toi, dit simplement Louis, sans insister davantage sur le fait que Harry venait carrément de lui dire qu'il comptait revoir la résistance.

 

Harry sentait le sommeil l'envelopper doucement. Il prit la main de Louis dans la sienne, l'amenant contre sa joue. Cela lui faisait comme une sorte de doudou.

 

-C'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même.

 

Harry se mettait un peu à dire n'importe quoi. Louis soupira.

 

-En plus, ça fait des jours qu'on n'a pas baisé, grommela-t-il en se redressant un peu pour récupérer la couette au bout de son lit et l'arranger sur eux.

 

Harry sentit un sourire pointer sur ses lèvres, à moitié endormi. Cela ressemblait bien à Louis, d'évoquer un grief d'un ordre complètement différent, pour rire, pour faire retomber la tension.

 

-Là-dessus, je peux te faire des promesses, dit Harry, et sa propre voix lui semblait lointaine, très lointaine. Demain, ouais ? Demain. Quand la migraine sera passée. On peut même retourner dans la cave, si tes sœurs sont à la maison.

 

Ils avaient toujours demain. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils avaient encore un demain pour s'aimer.

 

91 : 06 : 21 : 43

 

La migraine de Harry dura deux jours, pendant lesquels il ne sortit pas tellement du lit de Louis, trop malade et trop confortablement installé, avec la soupe de Johanna et les bras de Louis qui le berçaient la nuit, quand la barre d'acier pressé autour de son front l'empêchait de dormir. Le troisième jour, il ne sortit pas beaucoup du lit non plus, mais pas pour la même raison. Louis et lui avaient du temps à rattraper. Nus.

 

Il était rentré chez lui après avoir convaincu Louis de le laisser partir, peu pressé lui-même de quitter son étreinte, mais espérant se pencher un peu sur le travail pour la fac qui s'était accumulé ces derniers jours (chez Louis, il était toujours impossible de se concentrer), mais à peine eut-il ouvert son ordinateur qu'une fenêtre de discussion surgit de nulle part au milieu de son écran. Harry sursauta.

 

_Besoin que tu nous rendes un service. Viens ce soir au gymnase, si tu es toujours partant._

 

Comment Niall faisait-il ça ? Pouvait-il pirater tous les systèmes informatiques, ou seulement ceux qui avaient déjà atterri sur la page de discussion ?

 

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me dire ce que vous voulez tout de suite ?_

 

Harry n'avait pas très envie de retourner au gymnase des « hors-la-liste » ce soir. Si Louis s'en rendait compte, il allait penser qu'il lui avait encore menti, alors que Harry était réellement rentré au duplex pour travailler. Et puis, ce n'était sans doute pas très sûr, de multiplier les allers-retours là-bas, autant pour sa survie physique que pour son état mental, vu les affres dans lesquels sa première visite l'avait plongé.

 

_Trop risqué si jamais la connexion est surveillée._

 

Harry soupira.

 

_D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter le « service »._

 

_A tout à l'heure._

 

91 : 04 : 30 : 32

 

-Un de nos informateurs nous a rapporté que les dossiers se trouvaient actuellement à l'université, apparemment pour révision par un expert, expliqua Zayn. Ils ne concernent pas directement le système de destruction, mais il est probable qu'il soit fait allusion à sa localisation, puisque c'est un relevé topographique de la zone, classé top secret. Les documents sont à l'unité de géographie, ce qui signifie qu'ils pourraient contenir des cartes...

 

Harry était assis à côté de lui à la table de la petite salle en haut des gradins. Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, qu'ils auront fait une petite croix dessus et une légende  _« arme de destruction massive »_  ?

 

Zayn ignora son ironie et ficha son regard dans le sien.

 

-A vrai dire, oui. Pourquoi pas ? Ces cartes ne sont pas destinées à tout le monde. Ils ne se doutent absolument pas que quelqu'un autre qu'un cercle très resserré de personnes pourrait un jour jeter un œil dessus. Mais toi, tu es familier avec l'université, tu es le petit prodige, personne ne se méfiera si tu dis que tu vas voir un professeur...

 

Harry commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir, même s'il avait des doutes sur le fait que le moyen de destruction se trouve forcément dans leur zone -ils pourraient très bien envoyer des avions ou autres au moment voulu.

 

-Et tu veux que je m'introduise dans le département de géographie, que je trouve les documents et que je les lise, c'est ça ?

 

-Oh, non. Je veux que tu les trouves, que tu les prennes, et que tu me les rapportes.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Donc... Tu veux que je vole des dossiers du ministère de l'intérieur ?

 

-Pourquoi tu rends tout plus dramatique ? Demanda Zayn en soupirant. Oui, je suppose.

 

Harry pouvait essayer... Il pouvait essayer. Ce n'était que des bouts de papier. On ne lui demandait pas d'assassiner quelqu'un ou de porter une arme pour organiser une prise d'otage.

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, si vous récupérez la position de l'arme supposée rentrer en jeu à l'expiration du compte à rebours ?

 

-Nous allons essayer de l'arrêter. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour la détruire avant qu'elle nous détruise nous, répondit Zayn, la mâchoire contractée, et Harry avait presque envie d'y croire.

 

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, Zayn l'interpella une dernière fois, le suivant jusqu'à la porte :

 

-Louis sait ce que tu fais avec nous ?

 

Harry hésita.

 

-Il sait que je suis venu ici, oui.

 

Zayn haussa les sourcils.

 

-Il ne t'a pas demandé d'arrêter ?

 

-Si, mais... Nous sommes un peu en désaccord sur la question, grimaça Harry. Et il n'est pas _exactement_ au courant que j'ai décidé de continuer. Même si je l'ai suggéré.

 

Zayn eut l'air pensif.

 

-Et vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Il ne t'a pas largué parce que tu as refusé de laisser tomber la résistance ?

 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette discussion prenait un tour étrange.

 

-Non. Pourquoi, tu pensais que ça serait le cas ?

 

Il avait envie de le presser de questions : comment avait-il rencontré Louis ? Étaient-ils proches, avant l'exil ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux ?

 

Il eut droit à au moins une réponse, qu'il aurait sans doute préféré ne pas entendre.

 

Zayn lâcha nonchalamment :

 

-Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec moi.

 

Et avec un clin d’œil moqueur, il referma la porte du local avant que Harry ait pu réagir.

 

90 : 13 : 25 : 11

 

Harry devait agir rapidement, parce que le dossier ne resterait pas des semaines à la faculté, et que les « hors-la-liste » avaient l'air pressé de le récupérer, ce qui était logique. Alors, il avait décidé de s'en charger dès le lendemain. Il alla à ses cours du matin, suivant son emploi du temps normal, puis, au lieu d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter et de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, il grimpa les escaliers pour se rendre au troisième étage, prenant l'expression la plus naturelle possible, en direction du département de géographie. Il avait tout à fait le droit d'aller dans les bureaux des différents secteurs de l'université. Les étudiants qui voulaient parler à un professeur, déposer un papier dans un casier, se renseigner sur des cours, se rendaient régulièrement dans leur département. Harry n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pour l'instant.

 

A vrai dire, sa nervosité était augmentée par le fait qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa mission, l'esprit complètement obnubilé par la révélation que Louis avait été en couple avec Zayn à un moment de sa vie.

 

C'était ridicule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y apportait autant d'importance. Il savait déjà que Louis avait eu d'autres relations. Qu'un de ses ex se révèle être le leader de la résistance ne changeait rien. Cela ne plaisait pas à Harry de rencontrer un type qui avait couché avec Louis avant lui et qui ressemblait à un vrai mannequin ; c'était de la jalousie basique, voilà tout. Cela aurait sans doute été plus anormal de ne pas y être sensible du tout. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'idée. Il se demandait pourquoi Louis ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il se demandait s'ils s'étaient vraiment séparés à cause de la résistance. Il se demandait comment cela avait été, entre eux. Il se demandait si Louis avait souffert. Il se demandait s'il avait eu des sentiments pour Zayn. Il se demandait s'il en avait toujours. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas poser directement la question à Louis, parce qu'il saurait qu'il avait de nouveau parlé à Zayn, et il se mettrait en colère. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il était en train de faire pour la résistance. Et puis, ce n'était pas très délicat de lui demander d'évoquer un passé douloureux, dont il avait déjà confié une grande partie à Harry, et qui faisait se voiler ses yeux de mélancolie. Harry ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Pas encore.

 

Il chassa l'image de Louis et Zayn en train de s'embrasser qui était en train de se dessiner vaguement dans son esprit une fois arrivé dans le couloir du département de géographie. Par chance, il était parfaitement désert. Harry vérifia deux fois que personne n'arrivait, puis poussa la porte du département pour se retrouver dans le petit vestibule. Quel bureau devait-il trouver, déjà ? Il espérait que le professeur que lui avait indiqué Zayn ne serait pas dedans. Niall lui avait confié un passe-partout pour ouvrir la porte si elle était fermée à clé, mais si le bureau était occupé, le plan tomberait forcément à l'eau. Miraculeusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Le sort était avec lui. Le bureau était vide. Harry se hâta de déverrouiller la porte et la referma derrière lui, aussi silencieusement que possible.

 

Il ne prit pas très longtemps à trouver le dossier. En fait, il y en avait deux qui portaient le numéro que lui avait donné Zayn. Ils étaient énormes. Dossier n°7967. Harry se demandait comment le gouvernement avait fait pour trouver assez de contenu pour constituer tant de dossiers. Il réussit à les caser dans son sac en bandoulière, sans vérifier ce qui était écrit sur les dizaines de pages rangées dans les chemises. Il avait envie de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit surpris. Il ressortit du bureau et du département de géographie sans aucun problème.

 

Dans le couloir, juste avant l'escalier, il croisa son professeur de géométrie, et son cœur manqua un battement. Mais le professeur se contenta de lui dire _« bonjour, Harry »_ , et de continuer son chemin. Harry n'avait absolument pas l'air suspect. Il étudiait ici ; les professeurs l'appréciaient. Il pouvait marcher dans un couloir sans que personne ne lui fasse de remarques. Zayn avait fait un bon pari en l'envoyant chercher les dossiers.

 

Soulagé, il redescendit et sortit de l'université. Il s'apprêtait à tourner dans la rue quand une main lui agrippa l'épaule. Harry sursauta et pendant une seconde, il crut voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

 

-Eh ben, tu es drôlement nerveux, remarqua Louis une fois que Harry eut repris sa respiration et constaté que ce n'était que son petit ami venu l'attendre à la fin des cours.

 

-Je... Tu m'as juste surpris.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Tu as pris longtemps à sortir.

 

-Je parlais avec un professeur.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. Son sac pesait des tonnes, d'un coup. Il réalisa qu'il venait de voler une propriété du gouvernement. Il se baladait avec une véritable bombe à retardement sur son épaule.

 

Louis savait que quelque chose se tramait. Harry pouvait le voir. Il attendait avec appréhension les questions qui allaient forcément suivre.

 

Mais, à son grand étonnement, le châtain n'insista pas, lia leurs doigts, et lui proposa d'aller manger une pâtisserie à leur salon de thé préféré.

 

90 : 02 : 35 : 18

 

Harry prétexta avoir reçu un message angoissé de Sophia (ce qui arrivait régulièrement) pour pouvoir grappiller les deux heures qu'il lui fallait pour apporter le premier dossier à Zayn (celui-ci lui avait dit - _ordonné_ \- de ne pas tout prendre sur lui d'un coup, au cas où il devrait s'en débarrasser pour échapper à un contrôle, pour ne pas tout perdre). Il attendit que Louis se soit endormi, pour qu'il ne puisse pas protester, et s'arracha avec difficulté de son étreinte, lui murmurant son excuse et s'esquivant avec un baiser sur son front. Il espérait qu'il reviendrait très vite et que Louis n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de se rendre de son absence. Harry sentait un froid remonter dans ses membres alors qu'il se hâtait de prendre le bus de nuit. Il avait peur. Il voulait juste retourner au lit avec son amoureux. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était engagé à procurer les dossiers à la résistance et qu'il les avait volés, il n'allait pas faire marche arrière.

 

Harry avait jeté un œil aux documents d'une des chemises cartonnées, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout éplucher, malgré la vivacité de son esprit, et rien de particulièrement intéressant ne l'avait interpellé. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils avaient été si faciles à voler. Parce qu'ils ne révélaient rien. Mais peut-être que les « hors-la-liste » sauraient en faire quelque chose, eux.

 

Zayn parut satisfait.

 

-Bon travail, Harry. Tu nous apportes l'autre moitié dès que possible ?

 

Harry hocha la tête. Zayn le prenait pour acquis à sa cause, visiblement.

 

-On te contactera quand on aura autre chose à te faire faire.

 

Harry se sentait utilisé. Clairement, Zayn l'utilisait. Et il n'était pas sûr... Il n'était plus sûr.

 

-Zayn, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer, dit-il honnêtement.

 

Zayn releva la tête du dossier.

 

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as eu aucun problème à nous procurer quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux. Et tu semblais plutôt motivé, hier.

 

-C'est juste que... Je me pose beaucoup de questions.

 

Il continuait de tourner et de retourner la résistance dans sa tête, pensant à ce que Louis lui en avait dit, tirant des conclusions de ce qu'il en avait vu.

 

-C'est Louis, c'est ça ? Soupira Zayn.

 

-Pas seulement. Zayn, si jamais vous réussissez à... Renverser le pouvoir en place, disons, et à mettre des gens à vous à la place, un jour -parce que c'est bien ça, votre but suprême, j'imagine - … Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

 

-Supprimer le système des listes, déjà.

 

-Mais... Il existe pour une raison, pointa Harry avec fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à la place ? Pour enrayer la surpopulation ? Comment vous trouverez les ressources ? Je ne comprends pas quelle est votre... alternative.

 

Zayn ricana.

 

-Déjà, quand on se sera débarrassé de toute la classe dirigeante corrompue qui s'accroche à son argent et envoie tous les pauvres dans la tombe, ça fera de la place.

 

Harry avala sa salive. C'était peut être de l'ironie, mais il sentait une vérité cruelle se dessiner derrière ces paroles amères.

 

-Alors c'est ça, que vous allez faire ? Pareil, mais pas avec les mêmes gens ? Du ménage, vous aussi, mais dans une autre logique ?

 

Le monde continuerait à fournir des bains de sang. Tout ce qu'allait faire la résistance, c'était inverser les rôles.

 

-Une véritable logique de justice, cracha Zayn.

 

-J'imagine que tu as prévu de faire disparaître ceux qui ont condamné ta famille.

 

-En effet. Ce sont des criminels. Des _monstres_. J'ai trois petites sœurs, Harry. Ils les ont envoyées ici sans un battement de cil. Sans aucune pitié.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Ce n'est pas de la justice, ça. C'est de la vengeance.

 

-Ose me dire que tu ne ferais pas la même chose.

 

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête.

 

-C'est ce que tu veux aussi, Harry. Si tu pouvais remplacer un membre de notre élite par Louis sur la liste, n'importe lequel, tu le ferais sans états d'âme, fit Zayn à voix basse. Tu es comme moi.

 

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Jusqu'où Harry serait-il prêt à aller pour sauver la vie de Louis ? Loin. Assez loin pour se retrouver ici, dans un vieux gymnase, la nuit, à fournir des dossiers volés à un groupe de résistants de pacotille.

 

-Je ne crois pas que je reviendrai, après le deuxième dossier.

 

Zayn secoua juste la tête d'un air navré.

 

-Alors tu ne l'aimes pas assez.

 

Sauver Louis, mais à quel prix ? A quel prix ? A quel prix ? A tout prix ? Devait-il le sauver à tout prix ?

 

-Ou peut-être que justement, je l'aime trop, murmura Harry, quand les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans son esprit finirent par laisser place à un ciel dégagé. Louis ne voudrait jamais que je sauve sa vie aux dépens de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

 

Zayn marmonna quelque chose à propos de traîtres et de _comme Louis_ , mais Harry n'entendit pas le reste, parce qu'il avait déjà quitté le QG. Et bientôt, il se mit à courir à travers les rues sombres, focalisé sur le besoin de s'enfouir dans les bras de Louis, et de se laver de tout ce sang qu'il voyait couler dans les projets de Zayn.

 

88 : 14 : 37 : 49

 

Le cours de physique que Harry devait avoir ce matin avait été annulé. Apparemment, le professeur était malade, et personne n'avait jugé bon de les prévenir avant. Harry avait soupiré, mais au fond, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir sa matinée. Louis était en congé, aujourd'hui, et ils étaient censés se retrouver pour déjeuner, mais puisque Harry était libre plus tôt, il se dit qu'il pouvait le rejoindre à son appartement pour lui faire la surprise. Avec un peu de chance, Louis ne serait pas encore levé, profitant d'une de ses rares grasses matinées, et Harry pourrait se glisser dans son lit et se rendormir un peu avec son petit radiateur personnel dans les bras.

 

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte des Tomlinson avec sa clé, il entendit les éclats d'une conversation venant de la chambre de Louis, et se figea, à moitié dans l'appartement, à moitié dans le couloir, en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

 

Zayn.

 

 

 

A SUIVRE... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cliffangher est cool, avouez ? Haha. J'essaye de soigner mes sorties ! 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture =D Et à bientôt ! 
> 
> #finalfic


	7. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accrochez-vous pour celui-ci... Il est long et bouge pas mal ! Il est aussi très... dramatique. C'est sans doute le chapitre plus sombre, avec des parties du prochain et du dernier. Il commence :) (jalousie Larry) et il continue :( 
> 
> Warnings /!/ : mentions de violence, dommages physiques, morts de personnages secondaires, larmes. 
> 
> May the force be with you ! 
> 
> <3

88 : 14 : 37 : 40

 

Harry se glissa sans bruit dans l'entrée, refermant la porte doucement, sans la claquer, tendant l'oreille. Bon, d'accord, c'était _mal_ d'écouter les discussions de son petit ami en cachette. S'il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses intentions avec le "hors-là-liste", c'était que ça ne le regardait pas. Mais l'idée de le laisser seul dans sa chambre avec Zayn lui était quasiment insupportable, et la curiosité était trop forte. Il resta donc à écouter, avançant lentement dans le couloir.

 

-Donc... Tu m'as convoqué dans ton appartement, alors qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis trois ans, juste pour pour me dire de ne plus approcher ton petit copain ?

 

-A peu près, oui, répondit froidement Louis.

 

-Je ne savais même pas que tu avais gardé mon numéro.

 

-Je l'ai retrouvé dans un de mes vieux journaux intimes.

 

-Aw. C'est mignon, ironisa Zayn. Tu t'es donné du mal pour me contacter, dis-moi.

 

-Je t'interdis d'entraîner Harry dans tes plans foireux. Je te préviens, Zayn...

 

-C'est lui qui est venu à nous, je te signale. Je ne le force à rien, asséna l'autre garçon. Il a le droit d'avoir envie d'aider.

 

-Il n'est pas d'accord avec vous. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me sauver la vie.

 

-Et ? C'est une motivation comme une autre ! S'écria Zayn, écartant les bras. Des tas de gens nous aident parce qu'ils veulent sauver leurs êtres chers ! Et c'est bien un de nos buts.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu suives le même chemin que ton père après ce qui s'est passé. Ça ne t'a rien appris ?

 

-Au contraire. Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que nos parents. Cette fois, nous pouvons réussir.

 

-Tu as toujours été si doué pour te bercer d'illusions, ricana Louis.

 

-Ou peut-être que j'ai juste quelque chose qui te manque... Du courage, tiens ?

 

Louis avait dit à Harry que tout le cercle de son père le traitait de lâche. Zayn ne faisait pas exception à la règle, visiblement.

 

-Ce n'est pas du courage. C'est du suicide.

 

Zayn laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Mais de toute façon, Louis, nous sommes morts … ! Quoi que nous fassions, nous sommes morts ! Alors autant essayer, pas vrai ?

 

-Tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas d'accord.

 

-Tu as toujours été un perdant.

 

Harry s'avança encore, se plaquant contre le mur du couloir, et tendit le cou pour regarder dans la chambre. Zayn était appuyé contre le bureau de Louis, et Louis faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il avait les joues rouges. L'animosité dégoulinait de chacun de leurs pores. La tension était manifeste.

 

-On ne parle pas de moi, là, fit Louis d'un ton ferme, en regardant Zayn. Je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Ça fait des années qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Je te parle de Harry. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, Zayn, mais lui si. Lui _si_. Il mérite de vivre, putain ! Et toi tu fermes les yeux, tu le laisses faire les choses à ta place, et tu le mets en danger pour servir _tes_ intérêts … !

 

-S'il veut prendre le risque, c'est sa décision.

 

Louis s'approcha soudain et attrapa violemment Zayn par le col de sa veste.

 

-Ne t'approche plus de lui. Je ne le laisserai pas se noyer avec vous. _Tu ne comprends pas_. Il doit vivre. Harry est un génie...

 

-Oui, je l'ai senti aussi, murmura Zayn, sans faire plus attention que ça à la poigne menaçante de Louis près de son cou. Pourquoi crois-tu que je tienne à le garder dans nos rangs ? Avec lui, peut-être qu'on pourrait-

 

-N'essaye même pas, siffla Louis. Harry va changer le monde, mais pas avec toi. Il est destiné à plus que tes actions sanglantes de bas étage. Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer avant qu'il passe dans l'autre zone.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Louis avait une si haute idée de lui. La foi qui transparaissait dans ses mots... Elle éveillait un pôle de chaleur dans sa poitrine, se diffusait dans ses membres. Mais elle l'effrayait, aussi ; l'effrayait terriblement. Tant de confiance placée en lui... Et si Louis se trompait ? Et si Harry ne valait rien, ne faisait rien de spécial pour le monde ? Il ne s'était jamais senti extraordinaire.

 

Zayn secoua la tête.

 

-Toujours aussi exigeant avec les personnes que tu aimes, à ce que je vois, Lou.

 

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

 

-Tu mets tellement sur les épaules des gens, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... Tu crois que tout le monde peut se conformer à tes idéaux tordus. Normal que tu sois toujours déçu.

 

Louis le lâcha, sans reculer, la mâchoire dure.

 

-Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ m'as déçu que je suis toujours déçu.

 

Zayn pencha la tête sur le côté. Un lueur mauvaise brilla dans ses yeux.

 

-Je suis vraiment devenu le diable, à tes yeux, hein ?

 

Zayn ne laissa pas le temps à Louis de répondre, et porta la main à sa joue, caressant sa peau d'un doigt assuré. Harry sentit quelque chose de désagréable bondir en lui, et il eut envie de se ruer dans la chambre pour pousser Zayn loin de son petit ami. Il se montrait un peu trop tactile avec Louis, d'un coup. Beaucoup trop, même.

 

-Il y avait un temps où tu m'aimais, pourtant, fit Zayn.

 

Et il attrapa Louis par le cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

Harry crut que ses yeux allaient jaillir hors de leurs orbites. Sa main se crispa en un poing, et sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons. Il vit rouge. L'amour lui faisait mal, d'un coup. Le monstre jalousie grondait dans sa poitrine, déchirait ses entrailles, et il faisait putain de _mal_. Louis était avec lui, était à lui ; comment Zayn osait-il le toucher ? Il n'avait plus aucun droit sur Louis. Harry était prêt à sortir de sa cachette et à sauter à la gorge de Zayn, mais, à son grand soulagement, Louis le repoussa presque immédiatement, violemment, l'air choqué, s'essuyant les lèvres -c'était assez cruel comme geste pour Zayn, mais Harry en fut très satisfait.

 

-Mais t'es sérieux ?! Cria-t-il.

 

Et Zayn souriait, déversant un rire moqueur et franc.

 

-Je voulais juste voir si je te faisais toujours de l'effet. Pas la peine de faire la vierge effarouchée.

 

-Tu as un grain, Zayn. Tu as toujours été tordu.

 

-Je crois que tu aimais bien ça chez moi. Quand tu n'étais pas aussi ennuyeux.

 

-Ce temps est révolu. On n'a plus rien en commun.

 

-Tu ne sais pas reconnaître ton propre camp. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous rejettes complètement.

 

-Ouais, je sais que tu ne comprends pas, lâcha Louis. Et c'est bien pour ça que nous ne sommes plus amis.

 

-Nous étions plus qu'amis, murmura Zayn. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, sale con.

 

Louis parut désarçonné un instant, puis il regarda Zayn d'un air lassé, laissant échapper un soupir.

 

-Arrête de jouer au type blessé. C'était il y a longtemps. Tu ressors juste ces histoires pour essayer de me manipuler. Tu crois que je te connais pas ? Tu t'es très bien remis de notre rupture. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Tu m'aurais jeté sans regrets si je ne l'avais pas fait avant.

 

Zayn se redressa, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 

-Pas faux. Je suis très bien sans toi. J'ai mieux que toi, en plus, maintenant. J'avoue que le sexe m'a un peu manqué, au début, quand même... Tu étais un bon coup.

 

-Sors de chez moi.

 

-C'est toi qui m'as invité, je te signale, feignit de s'offusquer Zayn.

 

-Ne t'approche plus de Harry, et sors de chez moi.

 

Zayn fit la moue.

 

-De toute façon, ton Harry avait déjà décidé de nous laisser tomber. Satisfait ? Ta petite propagande de chiot peureux a bien marché sur lui.

 

-Dehors !

 

Harry réalisa soudain que Zayn allait partir et qu'il allait forcément tomber sur lui en sortant, planté dans le couloir à les épier. Il paniqua. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il avait écouté toute leur conversation. Il se rua dans l'entrée, ouvrit la porte, et dévala les marches, tout cela en essayant d'être discret. Il se planqua sous la cage d'escaliers. Bientôt, il vit Zayn descendre les marches de l'immeuble de Louis. Il avait un air réjoui sur le visage. Harry avait toujours envie de le frapper. Il n'avait jamais eu de pulsions violentes, mais là, mon Dieu, il avait juste envie de cogner ce type. Il se réjouissait d'avoir fait du mal à Louis. Il se réjouissait de s'être amusé avec lui. Et il l'avait embrassé. Il avait embrassé _son_ petit ami, contre son gré. Rien que cela méritait qu'il envoie une bonne droite dans son profil un peu trop parfait. Mais à la place d'agresser Zayn, Harry remit ses idées en place et se contenta de remonter lentement jusqu'à l'appartement de Louis.

 

88 : 14 : 21 : 07

 

La jalousie ne s'était pas éteinte, et il lui sembla qu'une vague venait de nouveau le frapper quand il rentra dans la chambre de Louis pour le trouver appuyé contre sa fenêtre, regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était... nostalgique.

 

Nostalgique de quoi, exactement ?

 

-Salut.

 

Louis sursauta en se retournant vers lui.

 

-Haz ! Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

 

-Le prof n'était pas là, marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

 

Il se sentait grognon et blessé, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Louis n'avait pourtant à rien à se reprocher. Il avait fait venir Zayn pour le protéger, pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille -ce qui était vraiment un peu exagéré, mais qui partait d'une bonne intention- mais évidemment, tout ce que son cerveau retenait, c'était la partie où ils avaient parlé de leur passé en tant que couple et où Zayn avait embrassé Louis. C'était irrationnel. Louis le rendait irrationnel.

 

-Ça va ? Demanda prudemment Louis.

 

-Mmh.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Tu as vu Zayn partir, c'est ça ?

 

-Mmh.

 

-Tu nous as entendus ? Enfin, _écoutés_ , puisque tu t'es visiblement planqué pour ne pas le croiser après.

 

Harry rougit un peu.

 

-Mmh.

 

-Harry.

 

-Je vous ai écoutés, oui, fit Harry en fixant ses pieds.

 

-La fin de la conversation ?

 

-Presque tout, avoua Harry.

 

Louis resta debout, croisant les bras et soupirant de nouveau. Il avait un air un peu coupable sur le visage. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Pour avoir vu Zayn sans lui en parler ? Pour avoir ressenti quelque chose en sa présence ? Et s'il regrettait de l'avoir repoussé ? Non, Harry sautait trop vite à des conclusions paranoiaques.

 

-J'imagine que tu es un peu remonté que j'interfère comme ça, mais... Je voulais juste te protéger.

 

Harry ne répondit pas.

 

-Tu ne peux pas continuer la résistance, Harry, poursuivit Louis d'un ton un peu désespéré. Tu me dis que tu ne peux pas abandonner le combat, mais moi je ne peux pas te laisser y prendre part. Pas pour moi. Pas comme ça.

 

Il y eut un silence. Harry croisa le regard Louis, puis fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur le sol.

 

-Je comprends, Lou.

 

Un autre silence.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

 

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était la plus grande humiliation entre continuer de se taire ou confesser ce qui le tracassait. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, refusant de regarder Louis.

 

-L'autre partie de la conversation, grommela-t-il, sa voix à moitié étouffée par le coussin.

 

Il entendit vaguement Louis s'approcher. Ses Vans traînaient avec un léger grincement de plastique sur le sol de sa chambre.

 

-L'autre... répéta-t-il, sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Ah. Tu veux dire quand Zayn a parlé de notre relation.

 

Louis s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, et Harry sentit sa main effleurer ses omoplates.

 

-Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû te parler du fait qu'on soit sorti ensemble dans mon ancienne zone.

 

-J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas lui qui me l'apprenne...

 

-OK, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te fait un tel effet. C'est du passé. Tu as bien vu que je n'étais pas exactement en bons termes avec lui...

 

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder. Louis avait un petit sourire attendri sur le visage. Presque soulagé, en fait. Peut-être parce que Harry était contrarié à cause d'un problème de couple banal, et pas parce que Louis tentait de l'exclure de la force armée qui était sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant à la fin du compte à rebours. Il y a une différence de degré dans la facilité à gérer chacun de ces deux sujets de dispute potentiels.

 

-Il t'a embrassé ! Lança Harry d'un ton accusateur, qui ne sortait plus du tout de ses neurones (qui n'auraient jamais permis un tel ridicule) mais de son cœur battant douloureusement pour Louis, toujours pour Louis.

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Oui, _il_ m'a embrassé. Je ne voulais pas ! 

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je ne voulais pas ? Fit Louis d'un ton incrédule. Parce que je suis avec toi !

 

-Mais si tu n'étais pas avec moi, tu aurais eu envie ? Insista Harry. Est-ce que tu... ressens encore quelque chose pour lui ?

 

Il n'y pouvait rien : curiosité et jalousie ne faisaient pas bon ménage dans son esprit tout secoué.

 

-Non ! C'est fini. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à voir avec Zayn ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Il ne m'attire plus !

 

Harry cacha de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

 

-Il est vraiment très beau, pourtant, marmonna-t-il.

 

-Et ?

 

-Rien. Il est juste _vraiment_ très beau.

 

-Je pensais que tu avais compris que l'apparence et le côté physique n'étaient pas le plus important pour moi dans une relation. La personne compte plus. Zayn est à l'opposé de mes valeurs et de ce que j'apprécie chez quelqu'un, maintenant. J'ai bien plus envie de le tuer que de coucher avec lui. Et puis d'abord, je te trouve encore plus magnifique.

 

Harry ricana.

 

-Alors, ça, ce n'est pas vrai du tout...

 

Il entendit Louis bouger sur le lit, et brusquement, il s'assit sur les reins de Harry, se penchant sur lui, plaquant son torse à son dos, son souffle chaud effleurant son cou. Harry émit un bruit de protestation, essayant de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait, mais, d'un coup, il était aussi un peu... excité.

 

-C'est moi qui devrais être vexé de voir que tu trouves Zayn attirant à ce point, dit Louis, collant sa bouche contre son oreille, et Harry entendait le sourire dans sa voix. J'aurais peut-être dû lui proposer un plan à trois, avant de le virer de ma vie ?

 

Harry rougit, ses hanches frottant malgré lui sur le lit à cause de la formulation.

 

-Quoique ça aurait plutôt été un plan à quatre, reprit Louis d'un ton pensif. Pas sûr que Niall nous laisse faire sans vouloir participer.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Niall ? Pourquoi ?

 

-Parce que Zayn est son petit ami et qu'il ne serait sans doute pas ravi de le voir coucher avec nous ?

 

-Zayn et Niall sont en _couple_  ?

 

Harry tombait des nues. Louis rigola.

 

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

 

-Pas du tout, fit Harry en essayant de se repasser dans sa tête tous les moments où il les avait vus proches l'un de l'autre.

 

-Je dois avouer qu'ils sont assez discrets, mais ils sont vraiment ensemble.

 

Voilà qui changeait les choses. Si Zayn avait quelqu'un d'autre... Et que Louis l'avait lui... Non que Harry se soit vraiment senti menacé au départ, bien sûr. Hum.

 

-Alors... Ça déchaîne ton imagination érotique ? Le taquina Louis.

 

Harry rougit encore un peu -oui, _bon,_ peut-être que l'image de Louis et Zayn au lit ensemble était plutôt agréable, finalement -enfin, dans le style film porno éloigné de la vraie vie- puis haussa les épaules.

 

-Non, grogna-t-il. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te partager.

 

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de te partager. Surtout pas avec Zayn, grinça Louis.

 

Harry appuya sa tête sur ses coudes, pendant que Louis déposait un baiser dans son cou, une main jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux.

 

-Et... Toi et Zayn.... Vous avez été ensemble longtemps ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Un an et demi, peut-être ? Et puis il a commencé à être complètement obnubilé par la résistance, à ne plus parler que de ça... J'ai rompu tout contact avec lui un peu avant que j'arrête de parler à mon père. Mais de toute façon, même avant que je ne vois plus que de la violence dans ses yeux, c'était déjà quasiment fini. On s'était lassé l'un de l'autre, je crois.

 

-Vous étiez assez jeunes.

 

-Ouais. Quinze ans. On était amis d'enfance, en fait. Puis l'adolescence est venue, et la nature de notre relation a changé.

 

-C'était avec lui, ta première fois ? Murmura Harry.

 

-Oui, répondit brièvement Louis.

 

Harry fit la moue. La jalousie se remit à danser quelque part dans son estomac.

 

-Tu étais très amoureux de lui ? Au début ?

 

Harry se faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

 

-A l'époque, je pensais que oui.

 

Etait-il vraiment possible de passer de l'amour à la haine ? La haine dans ce genre de cas n'était-elle pas toujours un reste d'amour ?

 

-Plus maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

 

Louis caressa doucement sa joue, toujours derrière lui.

 

-Je t'ai rencontré.

 

-T'es niais, fit Harry, se demandant jusqu'où le romantisme forcené de Louis pouvait aller.

 

-C'est vrai, en plus.

 

-J'ai juste l'avantage de l'ordre chronologique, murmura Harry.

 

-Pas du tout. Tu m'as rendu plus heureux en quelques mois que Zayn en deux ans. C'est tellement différent.

 

Louis suça le carré de peau derrière son oreille, et Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

 

-Tu es le seul que je puisse voir, maintenant. Depuis que je t'ai aperçu, je suis _obsédé_ par toi. Personne ne m'a jamais fait un tel effet.

 

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, une chaleur l'envahissant peu à peu, alors que les mains de Louis effleuraient sa taille.

 

-Personne ne m'a jamais fait cet effet non plus, murmura Harry. Tu es le seul. Tu es le seul que j'ai vu.

 

-Je sais. Tu me fais me sentir tellement spécial. Zayn- Bon, il n'a pas été très _fidèle_...

 

Harry tourna brusquement la tête, indigné. Il aurait vraiment dû frapper le jeune homme quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

 

-Quel connard !

 

Louis eut un ricanement.

 

-Ouais, enfin. On était sur le point de rompre, on s'était beaucoup éloigné, mais... Il m'a trompé quand même. Avec Niall. Et puis après il est sorti avec lui. Mais _bref._  Je ne disais pas ça pour éveiller ta fureur chevaleresque...

 

Harry grogna. Louis hésita avant de reprendre.

 

-C'est juste que... Au début de notre relation à tous les deux, j'avais tout le temps peur qu'un jour, dans la rue, dans un autre café, n'importe où, tu tombes sur un autre type... et que tu le trouves mieux que moi, finalement, et que tu me laisses. Je me disais que nous deux, on était nés d'une coïncidence, mais que dès que tu te rendrais compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes plus intéressantes, ton attraction se dissiperait...

 

-Je ne pourrais jamais-

 

-... Mais je suis resté le seul à tes yeux, quel que soit le nombre de beaux gosses qu'on croise, acheva Louis à voix basse. Et tu m'aimes. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de m'aimer.

 

Harry se tordit le cou pour attirer Louis dans un baiser. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent dans un ensemble humide et désordonné.

 

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça -Jamais, balbutia Louis en se détachant. S'il te plaît, ne doute pas de moi.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis s'étreignirent, et Louis finit carrément allongé sur lui, Harry toujours à plat ventre sur le lit. Il attrapa la main de Louis et embrassa ses doigts. Il se sentait protégé, le corps de Louis drapé autour de lui comme une armure.

 

-Je ne doute pas, c'était juste. Zayn, tout ça. Ça m'a perturbé.

 

-J'avais remarqué, fit Louis, son souffle venant caresser le creux de son cou.

 

Son ton se teinta d'une pointe de provocation sensuelle.

 

-Ça te va plutôt bien, la jalousie. Je ne vais pas te mentir... Ça me fait quelque chose.

 

Louis passa une main dans les cheveux du bouclé, agrippant quelques mèches, et l'autre descendit lentement le long de ses côtes. La température corporelle de Harry grimpait de seconde en seconde. Louis n'avait jamais besoin de faire grand chose pour le mettre en route ; Harry réagissait toujours au quart de tour, à la première de ses attentions. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part penser à quelque chose de complètement dégoûtant pour se calmer, quand ce n'était vraiment pas le moyen. Mais, actuellement, ils étaient seuls chez Louis, pressés l'un contre l'autre, et Harry avait envie d'effacer tout vestige de la présence de Zayn dans cette pièce -et dans l'existence de Louis.

 

-Louis... souffla-t-il.

 

Louis réveillait en lui ses instincts les plus primaires, en même temps qu'il lui donnait envie de l'aimer de toute son âme et de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Harry était toujours déchiré entre les griffes et le coton, avec lui.

 

-Tu as envie ? Murmura Louis.

 

Comme si ça ne se voyait pas. La main de Louis glissa sous le corps de Harry, et pressa à travers son jean contre sa semi-érection, qui augmentait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Harry tressaillit et gémit doucement, cherchant par réflexe à approfondir le contact en poussant contre les doigts de Louis, écrasés entre lui et le matelas.

 

Il attrapa l'autre main de Louis et la coinça aussi sous lui, contre son cœur. Il espérait qu'il pouvait sentir les battements s'emballer. Cela valait mille mots. Il ouvrit la bouche sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire, et :

 

_« Je suis à toi. »_

 

Fut ce qui en sortit.

 

Bon.

 

Très bien.

 

Les joues de Harry s'embrasèrent.

 

Louis récupéra sa main pour la passer sous le tee-shirt de Harry, remontant le tissu, enflammant sa peau nue, sans cesser ses mouvements contre son sexe à travers ses vêtements.

 

-Putain, Haz. Je suis à toi, moi aussi. Tu m'as tout entier.

 

Louis descendit de son dos, et Harry se retourna et se redressa face à lui, à genoux sur le lit. Louis lui arracha pratiquement son tee-shirt, et tout en l'embrassant frénétiquement, une main agrippée autour de son cou, ouvrant d'un geste expert le bouton de son jean et sa braguette de l'autre. Louis fourra sa main dans le boxer de Harry, enroulant ses doigts autour de la base de sexe.

 

Comment Harry pouvait-il être déjà si proche de la jouissance alors qu'ils venaient de commencer ?

 

-Louis... Merde, tu -tu me, geignit-il. Attends... Pourquoi tu es toujours tout habillé ?

 

Harry fit passer le haut de Louis par-dessus de sa tête, le forçant à arrêter les mouvements de sa main, puis il l'attrapa pour le plaquer sur le lit, un peu brutalement -mais il savait que ça ne déplaisait pas à Louis. Il écarta ses genoux pour glisser une cuisse entre ses jambes et frotter leurs bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre, se penchant pour lécher un de ses tétons en même temps. Louis jura en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses pommettes se teintant d'une charmante couleur écarlate. Ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux étaient en bordel, et Harry était amoureux.

 

-Je ne vais pas tenir, haleta le bouclé, quelque peu subjugué par la vision et la sensation. On peut... genre... jouir une fois comme ça, et tu me prends après ?

 

Louis se figea une seconde contre lui et émit un petit son aigu un peu étranglé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas l'air trop en désaccord avec le projet.

 

-Mon dieu, Harry, je devrais inviter Zayn ici plus souvent, si ça entraîne de telles réactions chez toi...

 

Harry voulut protester, et dire à Louis que Zayn ne devait plus jamais revenir, qu'il n'avait plus envie de le fréquenter, et qu'il comprenait, maintenant, ce que la résistance avait de mauvais... Mais Louis glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et souleva ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ses mouvements, et quand Harry jouit, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, son cerveau trop encombré fit un tri bienvenu dans ses priorités, et il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à la trace de Louis partout sur sa peau, partout sur lui, dans ses pores et dans son cœur. Louis trembla sous lui, et bascula à son tour. Ils se calmèrent quelques instants, en profitant pour se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements, un peu collants, emmêlant leurs jambes, Harry retraçant délicatement les tatouages de Louis sur son torse avec un doigt.

 

Quand ils venaient de se rencontrer, Louis avait évité de tout lui dire sur ce qu'il avait encré sur son corps ; Harry l'avait senti sur le moment, et il en avait eu la confirmation plus tard. Beaucoup de ses tatouages avaient un rapport avec la perte ; comme s'il avait voulu combler un manque en remplissant sa peau, et enfermer ses souvenirs. Harry avait trouvé ça triste, et il avait souhaité qu'un jour, Louis fasse un tatouage en rapport avec ce qu'il avait toujours, et pas seulement avec ce qu'il n'avait plus.

 

Un soir, quand il l'avait déshabillé, il avait trouvé une tasse de café dessinée sur le haut de son bras. Et quelques semaines plus tard, un avion en papier était apparu juste en-dessous, ressemblant de façon troublante au pendentif qu'il lui avait offert et que Harry ne quittait plus.

 

Louis lui murmura de se mettre à genoux ; Harry obéit et s'appuya sur ses coudes ; et lorsque Louis le pénétra, un peu plus tard, une main pressée sur ses hanches, il pouvait voir les deux tatouages sur son bras nu, planté sur le lit près de son épaule, ondulant avec les efforts des muscles de Louis pour pousser à un rythme de plus en plus rapide en lui. _Ses_ tatouages. Même si Louis n'avait rien dit, et que Harry n'avait rien demandé, il savait qu'ils étaient pour lui. Harry était permanent, et Louis le savait.

 

Harry doutait sérieusement qu'on puisse trouver des études et des statistiques sur la question des âmes sœurs, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il pensait que c'était juste quelque chose qu'on savait. Et si on ne le savait pas immédiatement, si on se posait calmement la question, c'était que ce n'était pas ça. On ne pouvait pas disséquer les sentiments. On ne pouvait jamais les saisir complètement. On ne pouvait que les vivre. Alors Harry arrêta de réfléchir, tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser à Louis, et vécut.

 

83 : 04 :05 : 54

 

Harry avait prévu d'apporter le reste des dossiers au gymnase ce soir, de les balancer sur la table, et de quitter la résistance sans un regard en arrière, sans adresser la parole à personne. Seulement, il avait eu l'idée (Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Il ne savait pas encore) de parcourir les feuillets qui lui restaient, juste avant de partir, histoire de, et contrairement à la première fois, il était tombé sur... Quelque chose. Sur une des cartes. Rien à voir avec des armes, mais Harry se disait qu'il devrait sans doute en discuter avec Zayn, parce que même s'il répugnait à partager ses idées avec lui, il était le seul qui pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose. Zayn était violent, mais il avait un réseau, des contacts, des plans d'action. Personne d'autre ne prendrait au sérieux ce qu'il avait remarqué, et Harry ne pouvait rien en faire sans aide, pour l'instant.

 

Il n'avait toujours pas raconté à Louis ce qu'il avait fait pour les « hors-la-liste » -c'est à dire, pas grand chose- , n'avait pas parlé du gymnase, et il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Il sentait que Louis n'y tenait pas, et puis, bientôt, ce serait du passé pour lui aussi.

 

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire après. Continuer à agir dans son coin ? Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Créer un autre mouvement ? Laisser tomber, comme Louis le suppliait toujours de le faire ?

 

Zayn se tenait dans un coin du gymnase avec une douzaine de personnes assises autour de lui. Il prêchait encore face des gamins naïfs, sans doute. Niall n'était pas en vue ; il devait être dans le local en haut des gradins. Harry se demandait si cette salle servait vraiment parfois à faire du sport, ou si elle était désaffectée et uniquement utilisée par les réunions au sommet de la résistance. Harry n'avait pas envie de monter. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie de se mêler au petit cercle. Il traversa lentement le terrain, et par chance, Zayn l'aperçut. Il lui fit un signe pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Harry s'immobilisa, le regardant s'excuser auprès du petit groupe et le rejoindre. Zayn l'entraîna vers l'autre extrémité du gymnase, sans doute pour être plus discrets. Harry se dégagea instinctivement de sa poigne, contractant sa mâchoire. Zayn haussa un sourcil.

 

-Je ne pensais pas que tu nous apporterais la deuxième partie, lâcha-t-il. Après que Louis m'a littéralement menacé-

 

-Je sais ce que Louis a fait, le coupa Harry d'un ton froid.

 

 _Et je sais aussi ce que tu as fait toi, salaud._ Le jeune homme le répugnait presque, maintenant. Il sentait même la violence monter de nouveau en lui en pensant à la façon dont il avait traité Louis, à comment il le méprisait. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses mains avaient touché son petit ami, qu'il l'avait eu avant lui, le premier... Et ses émotions n'appréciaient pas ce genre de pensées.

 

-Et tu fais encore le contraire de ce qu'il veut ? Tu ne tiens pas à ton couple, décidément, ricana Zayn.

 

_Ou peut-être que Louis m'aime plus que toi, et qu'il est prêt à me pardonner ce qu'il ne t'a pas pardonné._

 

-Alors, petit un, je ne suis pas les ordres de Louis. Je prends mes propres décisions, dit calmement Harry. Petit deux : soyons clairs, c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds ici.

 

Zayn soupira.

 

-Bon, eh bien, donne-moi le dossier et puis adieu, je suppose ?

 

Harry sortit les feuilles de son sac à dos.

 

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler avec toi, marmonna Harry, mais je ne vois pas trop à qui d'autre le dire. J'ai trouvé quelque chose...

 

Il extirpa une des cartes du dossier, et Zayn se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder avec lui. Harry pointa l'endroit du doigt.

 

-Là, tu vois ça ? On dirait une gigantesque nappe phréatique...

 

Zayn eut un mouvement de surprise.

 

-Pourquoi la marquer sur la carte ? Elle est censée être épuisée depuis longtemps...

 

-Mais justement. Elle est toujours indiquée. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas asséchée. Il y a de l'eau potable là-dessous, Zayn. Beaucoup d'eau.

 

Zayn prit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information.

 

-Quels sales menteurs ! Cracha-t-il finalement, les poings serrés. En fait, on a des ressources, on pourrait-

 

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment menti, corrigea Harry. Je crois qu'elle est inaccessible. Elle est marquée condamnée, regarde. Mais avec la technologie adéquate, si on trouvait un moyen, peut-être par-

 

Il fut interrompu par des cris et des bruits de cavalcade.

 

Et brusquement, Harry cessa d'être intouchable.

 

Les risques cessèrent d'être des probabilités, et se matérialisèrent devant lui en la présence d'hommes armés déferlant par l'entrée du gymnase.

 

Harry ne savait pas s'ils avaient abandonné toute tentative de discrétion une fois arrivés là, à la porte de la bergerie -si la résistance pouvait vraiment être comparée à des agneaux- parce qu'ils pensaient que leurs proies ne pouvaient pas s'échapper, parce qu'ils avaient des hommes arrivant de l'autre côté, prêts à coincer les gens du local en haut des gradins, ou juste parce qu'ils étaient stupides. Ils hurlaient. Hurlaient de ne pas bouger, de lever les mains en l'air, fondant sur le petit groupe des nouvelles recrues. Cela rappela à Harry la vidéo de l'arrestation du père de Louis. En un sens, il trouvait cela rassurant, tout ce boucan. Ce n'était pas la mort insidieuse et silencieuse comme la liste, comme le compte à rebours, ou comme le cancer. La fin arrivait à grands cris, et Harry la voyait venir.

 

Zayn réagit au quart de tour.

 

Peut-être qu'il s'y attendait. Peut-être qu'il s'était préparé depuis toujours à l'éventualité d'une arrestation. Pas étonnant, s'il avait conscience du manque de discrétion de son mouvement en général. Il attrapa Harry par la manche et se mit à courir en direction du couloir qui menait aux vestiaires, à l'opposé des forces de l'ordre, qui devaient traverser tout le terrain pour les atteindre. Harry ne s'y attendait pas, et se laissa à moitié traîner sur plusieurs mètres avant que ses jambes ne se mettent à fonctionner correctement. Où diable allait Zayn ? Il n'y avait pas d'issue, par là-bas ! La sortie de secours était condamnée ;Harry l'avait vue en passant derrière le gymnase. Il n'y avait que le hall d'entrée, pour sortir -il se demanda vaguement ce qui était arrivé au gamin dans la loge.

 

Derrière eux, les policiers criaient toujours, lançant des avertissements. Zayn ne ralentit pas, accélérant, même, s'engageant dans le couloir qui quittait le terrain. Harry reconnut le bruit des armes que l'on chargeait, et soudain, des rafales retentirent, résonnant de façon sinistre et terrifiante dans le gymnase. On tirait sur eux. C'était sur eux qu'ils tiraient. Était-ce légal, d'ouvrir si vite le feu ? Harry imaginait que dans ce genre de situations, personne n'irait les critiquer sur une gâchette facile. Il sentit une douleur cinglante lui déchirer l'épaule, et il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait été touché. Il eut un haut le cœur en prenant conscience de la souffrance qui se diffusait dans son dos et son bras, mais continua de courir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son instinct de survie le portait. Zayn tourna à droite à la fin du couloir et s'arrêta brusquement, les cachant dans un encadrement de porte, plaquant Harry contre le mur. Celui-ci gémit quand son épaule entra violemment en contact avec le béton.

 

-Tu es blessé ? Demanda Zayn, frénétique. Putain, on n'a pas le temps, tant pis.

 

Harry retint sa nausée, n'osant pas porter la main à sa blessure, de peur de sentir la peau déchirée et le sang dégouliner. Il ne s'était pas blessé sérieusement depuis ses dix ans, lorsqu'il s'était cassé le bras en tombant en patin à glace, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Zayn et lui avaient environ dix secondes d'avance sur leurs poursuivants. Harry avait la tête qui tournait, se serait sans doute effondré si le mur ne le soutenait pas, mais Zayn le secoua.

 

-Harry, écoute-moi... Harry !

 

Il se mit à parler à toute vitesse, et Harry dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

 

-Tu vas aller tout droit dans ce couloir, tu rentres dans le dernier vestiaire, celui des femmes ! Au fond, il y a une fenêtre grillagée, les barres ne tiennent plus, tu tires, tu grimpes et tu sors de là ! Tu atterriras sur le côté du gymnase, tu cours et tu te planques quelque part avant d'être sûr de pouvoir repartir ! Il ne faut pas qu'on te voit, tu entends ? Tu as compris ? On ne te doit pas te voir dans le voisinage du gymnase ! Personne. Compris ? Harry, réponds-moi !

 

Harry hocha la tête. Le vestiaire des femmes... Le grillage... Se cacher...

 

-Et toi ? Articula-t-il en réalisant que Zayn n'avait pas l'air de s'inclure dans son plan.

 

Zayn secoua la tête.

 

-Je retourne en haut. Je ne laisse pas Niall. Je vais le chercher.

 

-Mais... C'est sans doute trop tard, souffla Harry.

 

Zayn ne pourrait jamais monter dans les gradins, récupérer son copain, et les faire sortir.

 

-Je ne le laisse pas, répéta Zayn, le visage fermé.

 

Et Harry comprit. Zayn ne croyait pas qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir. Dans ses yeux brillait déjà la résignation du condamné. Mais quel que soit le sort du blond, Zayn voulait le partager. Il voulait rejoindre Niall, que ce soit pour vivre ou mourir. Mais il avait essayé de sauver Harry d'abord. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi perdre du temps avec lui, qui n'était rien pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir couru rejoindre son petit ami ? Zayn le lâcha et murmura, avec un dernier regard :

 

-Dis à Louis que je suis désolé.

 

Puis il s'écarta et cria :

 

-Cours !

 

Zayn le planta là et s'élança vers l'autre bout du couloir des vestiaires. Il y avait une autre entrée sur le terrain, là-bas. Peut-être espérait-il monter dans les gradins par ce côté avant d'être repéré. Harry pensa que c'était sans espoir.

 

Harry le fixa une seconde, pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, puis il se redressa, avec quelques difficultés -son épaule le brûlait, la douleur augmentait de seconde en seconde- et se mit à courir à son tour, dans le sens opposé. Ou plutôt tituba, le plus rapidement dont il était capable. Il entendait les claquements des bottes et les bruits des armes, pas loin, quelque part derrière lui. Des coups de feu retentirent de nouveau, mais il ne lui sembla pas qu'ils partaient dans sa direction. Ils étaient sans doute pour Zayn. Et Harry avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, il souhaita très fort qu'il puisse rejoindre Niall avant de se faire arrêter. Qu'il puisse au moins avoir ça. Être avec le garçon qu'il aimait, et pas se faire abattre comme un chien dans un gymnase crasseux, seul, sans l'avoir revu, sans l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Il méritait mieux que ça. N'importe qui dans ce gymnase méritait mieux que ça. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres. Plutôt des gosses égarés, en majorité.

 

Harry s'engouffra dans le vestiaire indiqué par Zayn.

 

-La fenêtre, la fenêtre... Où es-tu... marmonna-t-il.

 

Il s'agenouilla devant la lucarne, saisit les barreaux et tira. L'effort fourni avec son bras, bien qu'infime, lui arracha un cri de douleur, et les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une balle dans l'épaule ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait seulement été éraflé ? Il pariait plutôt pour la balle. Dans tous les cas, Harry souffrait le martyr. La nature de la blessure n'était pas très importante, pour l'instant. Il espérait juste que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se déplacer. La grille s'arracha facilement du mur, heureusement, comme prévu, et Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de se hisser à la force des bras sur le rebord, jusque sur le trottoir -la salle était souterraine, il était donc logique qu'il arrive à ce niveau. Il le fit sans aucune grâce, en serrant les dents, se hissant juste le plus vite possible à l'air libre, rampant à plat ventre sur le béton.

 

Dehors, il faisait complètement noir, sans compte à rebours en vue pour éclairer la rue à l'endroit où il était sorti, et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Harry resta accroupi contre le mur du gymnase quelques instants, tendant l'oreille. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne semblait chercher de ce côté, il se remit à courir, ignorant son épaule qui le lançait sourdement du mieux qu'il pouvait. Plus il s'éloignait du gymnase, plus il se sentait soulagé, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Il avait pris une petite rue au hasard, et le quartier était plutôt désert, mais pour rentrer, il devait prendre les transports, c'est-à-dire retourner dans une artère principale et se tenir debout dans un wagon bondé avec l'épaule en sang. Harry s'immobilisa une seconde, les jambes en coton, et se décida à évaluer les dégâts. Il passa une main tremblante sur l'endroit où la balle avait traversé ses vêtements. C'était trempé de sang. Il avait coulé le long de son omoplate. Il pouvait le sentir. Harry portait une veste en jean clair. Les gens remarqueraient forcément. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans un lieu public dans cet état. Alors il continua à marcher. Il alla tout droit, rasant les murs. Il marcha, marcha, marcha dans les petites rues, priant pour ne tomber sur aucun représentant de l'ordre, ou aucune personne qui le trouverait suffisamment suspect pour en appeler un. Il voulait juste -il _devait_ s'éloigner du quartier du gymnase et de la résistance. Personne ne l'avait vu partir, personne n'avait vu son visage. Il fallait qu'il continue à marcher. Qu'il aille le plus loin possible. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à rentrer à pied chez lui, avant que le jour se lève, de sorte que le noir dissimulerait son état même arrivé dans son quartier résidentiel ?

 

Ou peut-être pas. Il ne se voyait pas faire une telle distance à pied. Logiquement, il s'évanouirait avant. C'était inévitable. Le sang continuait de couler dans son dos, il ne sentait plus son bras, trop engourdi,, et ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Sa vision se brouillait, et il dut s'appuyer contre un poteau pour se reposer. Il avait des vertiges. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement plus continuer. Un groupe de jeunes gens passa près de lui, toujours contre le poteau, et une femme lui lança un regard qu'il n'aurait pas su définir à cause de la pénombre, mais elle lui avait prêté attention, et Harry n'aimait pas cela. En fait, il devait avoir l'air ivre, à boitiller comme ça, sans plus parvenir à marcher droit -il espérait qu'on ne verrait en lui qu'un soûlard. Il se sentait faible. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il tourna à droite, un peu au hasard, et se retrouva sous un pont. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, se recroquevillant dans un renfoncement du mur, se faisant tout petit, priant pour devenir invisible. Il resta un peu là, à essayer de reprendre des forces, puis sortit finalement son portable de sa poche, d'une main peu assurée, soulagé de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu en route.

 

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mentir à Louis, cette fois-ci. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard à son appartement. Louis n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il lui avait juste demandé s'il voulait qu'il lui garde une assiette de leur dîner. Harry ne le méritait pas. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas.

 

La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant que Louis décroche.

 

-Harry ?

 

Rien que sa voix lui faisait un peu reprendre courage.

 

-Louis. Je suis désolé, balbutia Harry. Je suis-

 

Il s'interrompit, parcouru par un frisson.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où tu es ? Fit Louis d'un ton alarmé.

 

-Je- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

 

Quelle direction avait-il emprunté ? Il avait marché au hasard.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Louis.

 

Harry l'entendit bouger dans sa chambre, enfiler ses chaussures, peut être.

 

-La résistance, chuchota Harry. Ils sont arrivés d'un coup, et … Zayn, Niall, les autres... Je crois que je suis le seul à avoir pu partir...

 

Il était incohérent. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il espérait que Louis avait compris. Il l'entendit inspirer profondément à l'autre bout du fil.

 

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 

-J'ai une balle dans l'épaule. J'ai été touché et je crois que- j'ai une balle dans l'épaule, bredouilla Harry, sans penser à ménager Louis, et il avait envie de pleurer -il allait pleurer. Ça va... Mais je ne peux plus trop... Marcher. Je ne sais pas si je peux rentrer tout seul. Je suis désolé, Lou, je-

 

Dieu qu'il sonnait pathétique. On lui avait souvent répété qu'il avait déjà la maturité d'un adulte, mais en cet instant, il se sentait comme le plus effrayé des petits garçons. Louis perdit son calme, et sa voix paniquée se mit à résonner dans les oreilles de Harry. Il lui demandait s'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, s'il avait très mal, s'il avait du mal à respirer, et _où es-tu Harry, où es-tu où es-tu où es-tu_....

 

-Je ne sais _pas_! Sanglota Harry.

 

-OK, OK, bébé, tout va bien, écoute-moi...

 

Il ne faisait que ça, l'écouter.

 

-Cherche une plaque avec le nom d'une rue, d'un lieu-dit, n'importe quoi. Il y en a forcément une pas très loin. Tu peux essayer de te lever ?

 

-Oui, souffla Harry, s'agrippant à son portable comme s'il était son ancre -et dans un sens, il l'était, puisqu'il lui donnait la voix de Louis- et appuyant son autre main sur le mur.

 

Il marcha lentement, craignant de s'effondrer à chaque pas, mais encouragé par Louis, il finit par atteindre l'autre côté du tunnel formé par le pont. Un compte à rebours perché sur l'immeuble d'en face éclaira brusquement son chemin. Harry cligna des yeux.

 

83 : 02 : 32 : 18

 

Il y avait une rue qui tournait sur la droite, et Harry aperçut une plaque.

 

-Impasse des Anges, dit-il au téléphone à Louis.

 

-OK. OK, je vois, je crois que ce n'est pas loin de l'école des filles. J'arrive. Je me mets en route tout de suite.

 

-Je vais me rasseoir… Sous le pont. Juste à côté, murmura Harry.

 

-Le pont. D'accord. Tiens le coup, d'accord ? Je- j'arrive.

 

La voix de Louis tremblait un peu, mais elle le rassurait quand même.

 

-Ma mère a un ami qui est médecin, il pourra nous aider, il ne te dénoncera pas...

 

Appeler une ambulance (ce qui de toute façon ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux) ou le conduire aux urgences n'était même pas une option. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital après une fusillade ; il attirerait les soupçons ; on l'interrogerait forcément sur où il avait eu sa blessure. En plus, les balles des forces spéciales avaient une signature. La police n'était pas complètement idiote. On les reconnaîtrait tout de suite. Pour Harry, un évacué, c'était plus dangereux d'essayer de se faire soigner que de rester là à se vider de son sang sur le pavé. Il avait plus de chances de survie en ne faisant rien pour sa plaie que le contraire. C'était d'une ironie. Mais il l'avait bien cherché.

 

Louis raccrocha avant que Harry ait pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il lui aurait sûrement crié dessus s'il l'avait fait, de toute façon, parce que cela aurait trop ressemblé à un adieu. Louis n'aimait pas que l'on dramatise. Il n'aurait pas apprécié que Harry donne l'impression qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir. Mais Harry aurait bien aimé le dire quand même. Juste au cas où. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas mourir... Enfin, sans doute pas.

 

83 : 01 : 58 : 12

 

Harry sursauta en sentant une main caresser sa joue. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermés. Il avait dû sombrer dans une sorte d'inconscience sans s'en rendre compte. Louis était agenouillé devant lui, et il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant Harry remuer. Harry se redressa et la douleur explosa de nouveau dans son épaule.

 

-Doucement, doucement, fit Louis en le voyant grimacer. Oh, H. Tu es tout blanc. Je peux jeter un œil ?

 

Harry laissa la douleur se calmer, puis acquiesça et se décolla du mur pour montrer son dos à Louis, qui l'éclairait avec la fonction lampe de poche de son téléphone. Harry n'avait pas essayé de regarder par-dessus son épaule depuis qu'il s'était assis, pressant juste la plaie contre le mur malgré la douleur, dans l'espoir que cela arrêterait un peu le saignement -qui semblait en effet s'être calmé. Il entendit son petit ami sursauter. La tache rouge devait être assez impressionnante.

 

-Il faut que tu enlèves ta veste....

 

Ça faisait un mal de chien. Le tissu s'était collé à sa plaie suintante, et malgré leurs précautions, il fallut tirer pour l'enlever, avec un bruit de succion assez immonde. Harry gémit, se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de rester fort. Sa tête se remit à tourner.

 

-Tu as une balle dans l'épaule, constata Louis.

 

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas deviné.

 

-Pas d'ironie ou je te laisse ici, grommela Louis.

 

Louis avait pris un rouleau de bandes dans la pharmacie de sa mère, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'en servir pour compresser la plaie. Harry refusa d'enlever son tee-shirt, pensant à la double souffrance que ce serait de lever les bras et de décoller le vêtement, puis de le remettre. Louis enroula comme il put le bandage par-dessus, histoire de colmater un peu la plaie, puis il aida Harry à se lever et le soutint jusqu'à.... Un scooter ?

 

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, s'accrochant toujours à Louis.

 

-Je l'ai... emprunté, fit Louis, une expression légèrement coupable sur le visage.

 

Puis il ajouta, devant l'air réprobateur du bouclé :

 

-Quoi ? On n'allait pas prendre le bus de nuit ! Et puis avec mon vélo, c'était pas très pratique... Je voulais arriver le plus vite possible !

 

Certes.

 

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de conduire ça.

 

On avait retiré à Louis son permis quand il était arrivé dans la zone. Il n'était pas censé pouvoir conduire un véhicule motorisé. Cela faisait partie de toutes les restrictions absurdes imposées aux exilés par « précaution ». On se demandait ce que les autorités imaginaient -que Louis allait foncer en moto dans le mur du ministère pour se venger, peut-être. En quoi laisser Louis ou sa mère aller à leur travail en voiture pouvait-il bien représenter un danger pour la société ? C'était peut-être juste pour entraver leurs déplacements, histoire qu'ils restent dans un périmètre délimité. Quoi qu'il en soit, Louis n'avait pas le droit de monter sur un scooter. Mais il haussa les épaules.

 

-On s'en fiche. C'est une situation d'urgence.

 

Il eut un petit rire.

 

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient me faire de plus que me tuer ? Me coller une amende ?

 

-Mais tu l'as vraiment volée... ?

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Mais non. C'est à notre voisin. Il dort. Il ne s'en rendra même pas compte.

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Par contre, on va être obligés de passer par les avenues...

 

Elles étaient très éclairées à cause de tous les écrans avec le compte à rebours, et toujours très animées, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, les boîtes de nuit ne désemplissant jamais. Ils étaient sortis dans un club, Louis et lui, un soir, mais Harry avait trouvé l'atmosphère trop étouffante -et puis d'autres gars essayaient de draguer Louis toutes les deux minutes, et cela l'avait vite agacé.

 

-Tu devrais mettre mon perfecto. Pour cacher ton épaule, décida Louis.

 

Harry eut d'énormes difficultés à enfiler le vêtement, mais il serra les dents et le fit quand même, s'appuyant contre la mobylette -ses jambes n'étaient plus assez solides- parce que Louis avait raison. Il avait toujours raison, en fait ; ce soir le prouvait encore. Mais Louis n'était pas assez cruel pour le pointer. Son petit ami frissonnait, maintenant, sans son blouson en cuir. Il eut beau lui assurer que c'était tout à fait supportable, Harry se sentait terriblement coupable. Il le faisait courir à l'autre bout de la ville tard le soir. Il le faisait s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû l'écouter avant que cela arrive. Il ne lui causait que du souci.

 

-Je ne t'apporte que des ennuis, souffla-t-il alors qu'ils montaient sur le scooter.

 

Harry se cramponna à la taille de Louis en espérant que ses bras ne le lâcheraient pas en chemin.

 

-Si c'était le cas, je ne resterais pas avec toi, Harry, répondit simplement Louis, en mettant le contact.

 

Harry appuya sa tête contre son dos et ferma les yeux.

 

83 : 01 : 22 : 02

 

Évidemment, l'ascenseur de l'immeuble était en panne. Louis hissa Harry sur son dos et le porta jusqu'à son étage.

 

-Maman ! Cria Louis quand ils passèrent la porte de chez lui.

 

Harry pensa vaguement que ses sœurs devaient dormir et qu'elles allaient se réveiller avec toute cette agitation, mais il était trop hagard pour s'en préoccuper. Louis le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit. Harry s'allongea sur le ventre, ses paupières papillonnant, sentant sa conscience faiblir. Johanna les rejoignit tout de suite, alarmée.

 

-Louis ? Qu'est-ce-

 

-Tu peux appeler Ted ? Tu crois qu'il viendrait ? Harry est blessé, fit rapidement Louis, sans que sa main ne quitte les cheveux de Harry, qu'il caressait doucement.

 

Il y eut un silence. Harry avait honte. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête pour regarder Jay. Il imaginait ce qu'elle devait ressentir ; il imaginait son expression déçue ou choquée. Elle devait penser qu'elle en avait fini avec ça, et voilà que Harry lui imposait d'être de nouveau témoin d'actions illégales. Il introduisait de nouveau la violence et le sang et la rébellion dans sa maison. Il lui rappelait son mari et son arrestation, ce qui avait dû être une période terrible de sa vie. Il la forçait même à devenir complice. Et Louis aussi. Louis aussi. Comment avait-il pu ? Il aurait dû l'écouter, Louis allait le détester, il-

 

-Bien sûr, dit Johanna. J'y cours. Ça va aller, Harry.

 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il tourna son visage vers le mur.

 

82 : 23 : 49 : 13

 

-Je vais retirer la balle. Ça va faire mal, prévint le médecin, penché au-dessus du dos nu de Harry.

 

La dernière fois que Harry avait mordu les draps de Louis, ce n'était pas exactement pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. C'était fou comme les situations pouvaient se renverser rapidement. La vie était pleine de surprises. Harry n'appréciait pas tellement celle-ci. Il étreignit désespérément les doigts de Louis, qui s'était agenouillé devant le lit pour lui tenir la main.

 

-Tu as de la chance, elle n'était pas enfoncée très profondément, nota Ted. Et l'artère n'a pas été touchée, tu n'as pas perdu assez de sang pour avoir besoin d'une transfusion, normalement. Mais il faut recoudre la plaie. Redresse-toi, j'ai besoin d'être plus près de ton épaule.

 

Un filet de sueur glacée dégoulina le long du front de Harry. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait fait le plus souffrir ; lorsque le médecin avait farfouillé dans sa blessure avec une pince, lorsqu'il avait désinfecté avec de l'alcool à 90 degrés, ou lorsqu'il finit par lui planter une aiguille dans la peau. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de se plaindre, surtout que la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Il allait se remettre. Et il n'était pas seul. Les filles Tomlinson s'étaient levées pour voir ce qui se passait ; leur mère les avait renvoyées au lit, mais elles avaient toutes eu un mot inquiet pour Harry. Ces attentions adoucissaient la douleur physique -et augmentaient le sentiment de culpabilité.

 

-Merci, dit-il simplement à Ted, d'une voix enrouée, quand il eut achevé son pansement et lui eut donné ses consignes pour éviter l'infection -il lui laissait même des antibiotiques.

 

-Ne me remercie pas, mon garçon. Tu n'as jamais été blessé. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne suis même jamais venu ici, fit l'homme, et lui lança un clin d’œil.

 

Louis laissa un message à Gemma pour la prévenir. Puis le silence retomba dans l'appartement.

 

-Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé pour te laisser plus de place dans le lit, murmura Louis en revenant auprès de Harry.

 

-Non, protesta faiblement Harry, se recroquevillant près du mur et repoussant la couverture pour inviter Louis à le rejoindre.

 

-Mais ton épaule, insista Louis. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un faux mouvement, ou te donner un coup sans le faire exprès...

 

-Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, dit Harry à voix basse, cherchant son regard dans la pénombre.

 

Louis s'immobilisa une seconde, puis se glissa à côté de lui sous les draps et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

 

82 : 14 : 40 : 45

 

Le réveil sonna à six heures trente, mais Harry eut à peine le temps de le réaliser que Louis l'avait déjà éteint, et l'avait repris dans ses bras, se rendormant presque immédiatement, et Harry fit de même. Il se réveilla vraiment quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil filtrait par les stores trop fins, et remua contre Louis, ce qui le fit sortir du sommeil à son tour. Il grogna en se collant un peu plus à Harry. _Aie_.

 

-Lou... Mon épaule, grimaça Harry.

 

Louis releva des yeux embrumés vers lui et s'écarta immédiatement quand il comprit. Il se redressa. La fatigue creusait encore ses traits et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés sur le haut de son crâne. Il faisait incroyablement jeune, plus que les autres matins.

 

-Désolé. Tu as mal ?

 

Harry saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, secouant la tête.

 

-Non. Ça va.

 

-Les antidouleurs doivent encore faire effet.

 

-Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Demanda Harry.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-J'ai envoyé un message pour dire que j'étais malade. Je n'avais pas le courage d'y aller. Et je me suis dit que tu voudrais que je reste avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles tout seul...

 

Harry émit un soupir de gratitude. Il tira sur le poignet de Louis pour lui signifier de se recoucher sous les couvertures avec lui, au chaud, plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Il l'entoura des ses bras -en faisant attention à sa blessure, emmêla leurs chevilles, et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

 

-Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Fit Louis au bout d'un moment.

 

Un flash de la nuit dernière. Rouge et noir.

 

-Tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?

 

Louis hésita.

 

-Je me demande juste... La police a débarqué dans le QG pendant que tu y étais, c'est ça ?

 

-Oui. Ils sont juste entrés dans le gymnase en hurlant, et ils ont commencé à tirer très vite.

 

Un silence.

 

-Ils ont tué tout le monde ? Demanda Louis, d'une voix très basse, caressant d'un doigt la nuque de Harry.

 

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont abattu seulement ceux qui refusaient d'obéir. Je ne sais pas. Je crois... Zayn n'a pas dû s'en sortir. Il essayait de rejoindre Niall. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réussi.

 

La main de Louis se crispa dans son cou, et sa respiration s'arrêta un instant.

 

-De toute façon, ça ne change rien.

 

Son ton était un peu trop neutre. Maîtrisé. Mais Harry savait que Louis était loin d'être aussi insensible qu'il pouvait le montrer parfois.

 

-Tu crois qu'ils vont aussi tuer ceux qu'ils ont arrêtés ? Interrogea Harry, se sentant pâlir, un sentiment d'horreur se répandant dans ses veines.

 

-Peut-être. Personne n'ira protester contre ça. Ou ils les enfermeront dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin du compte à rebours. Ça revient au même.

 

Il y eut un autre silence.

 

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, tu sais, fit doucement Harry. Zayn.

 

Louis resserra son bras autour de sa taille, comme s'il voulait le protéger de la simple évocation du danger qu'il avait couru.

 

-Il avait intérêt, dit Louis avec un petit rire cynique qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. C'est lui qui t'a entraîné là-dedans, après tout.

 

Peut-être que c'était pour ça. Peut-être que Zayn se sentait coupable, et qu'il avait voulu soulager sa conscience en sauvant Harry du piège dans lequel il l'avait attiré malgré lui. Ou peut-être qu'il considérait que Harry avait de la valeur, à cause de son intelligence. Mais Harry pensait qu'il l'avait surtout fait pour Louis, au fond. Au nom de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Au nom du reste d'affection qu'il lui avait conservé -et que Louis lui conservait aussi, malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait déployer à son égard. (Harry le sentait). Pour ne pas lui enlever davantage. Pour ne pas le faire souffrir encore.

 

-Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé, lâcha Harry.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Zayn. Il m'a dit, juste avant qu'on se sépare, « _dis à Louis que je suis désolé »_ , répéta Harry.

 

Louis ne répondit rien, restant silencieux pendant un long moment, et puis Harry l'entendit renifler. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et vit une larme dégouliner sur la joue de son petit ami.

 

-Quel idiot.

 

Il avait essayé d'être ironique, acerbe, ou léger, peut être, mais cela sonnait plus comme un sanglot qu'une critique. Louis secoua la tête, essuyant lentement sa joue.

 

-Mais quel idiot.

 

Harry pensa que c'était peut-être sa façon de dire :

 

_Je ne t'ai jamais détesté._

 

_Merci._

 

_Adieu._

 

 

82 : 14 : 27 : 12

 

-Je croyais vraiment qu'ils pourraient réussir, avoua Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

 

-Je sais.

 

-C'était ta seule chance, chuchota Harry. C'étaient les seuls à pouvoir arrêter-

 

-Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas, dit fermement Louis.

 

-En enlevant au gouvernement leur moyen d'extermination...

 

-Et ? Ils auraient juste trouvé une autre manière de le faire. La résistance n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance, au mieux.

 

Harry se tut, et Louis reprit.

 

-Pour accomplir une vraie révolution, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient suivi par la majorité de la population.

 

-Peut-être que ça aurait été le cas !

 

-Nah, fit Louis en secouant la tête. La population n'aurait jamais adhéré. Parce que Zayn, Niall, ou même nos parents... Ils n'avaient aucune solution. Ils voulaient juste remplacer les dirigeants, en gros. Ils pensaient que la sélection était injuste. Mais pour convaincre les gens de changer radicalement de système, il faut être capable d'en proposer un meilleur. Si tu t'insurges contre quelque chose, que tu dénonces un fonctionnement, tu dois au moins avoir réfléchi à quelles corrections lui apporter. Tu ne peux pas juste arriver et dire _«c'est mal, ne faisons pas comme ça »,_ parce qu'on va forcément te demander, avant de te suivre, _« mais on fait comment, alors ? »_. Et ça, la résistance, ils n'ont jamais vraiment réussi à y répondre. Ils n'avaient pas de crédibilité. Ils n'étaient que négatifs, ils n'apportaient qu'une opposition. Mais il fallait une meilleure solution, Haz, avant de penser à un renversement. Ce n'est pas que je suis vraiment d'accord avec le système, mais, vu les circonstances... On n'a rien trouvé de mieux. Il faut une meilleure solution, si on veut changer. Et on n'en a pas. On n'en a pas. Personne n'en a.

 

Les mots tourbillonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry.

 

_Il faut une meilleure solution. Une meilleure solution. Et on n'en a pas._

 

67 : 13 : 36 : 31

 

Harry était retourné à l'université dès qu'il avait été en mesure de se tenir debout. C'était plus facile d'expliquer un bras en écharpe ( _« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers et je me suis démis l'épaule »_ , avait-il raconté, et vu qu'il était réputé assez maladroit, tout le monde l'avait cru) qu'une absence prolongée, lui qui n'avait quasiment pas manqué un seul jour d'école depuis le début de sa scolarité. La tension montait au fur et à mesure que le compte à rebours avançait ; même ses camarades les plus assurés de rester sur la liste devenaient nerveux ; Harry ne voulait pas leur donner de la matière sur laquelle parler. Il était resté enfoui dans les bras de Louis trois jours à essayer de digérer ce qui s'était passé avec la résistance, puis ils avaient arrêté d'en parler, et Harry s'était levé et avait repris une vie normale. Enfin, avait prétendu. C'était de plus en plus difficile de faire comme si le temps qui leur restait ne se rétrécissait pas. Harry avait quasiment emménagé chez les Tomlinson, refusant désormais de passer une seule nuit sans Louis, surtout qu'il avait du mal à dormir depuis l'attaque du gymnase. Quand il fermait les yeux, il entendait des cris suraigus, des coups s'abattre, des membres se briser ; il voyait le crâne ensanglanté de Zayn, il voyait les yeux clairs de Niall le fixer derrière les barreaux d'une cellule ; et seul Louis pouvait le calmer. Il croisait régulièrement sa sœur quand même -mais Gemma comprenait très bien qu'elle n'était pas sa priorité. Il ne voyait presque jamais son père. Il s'en fichait bien.

 

Louis avait beau l'encourager à continuer ses études et à remplir ses journées avec d'autres occupations que le regarder servir des donuts et des thés au café, il avait eu un petit accès de paranoïa après que Harry a été blessé. Il s'inquiétait en permanence. L'appelait toutes les demi-heures. Il lui avait demandé des dizaines de fois si l'un des policiers avait pu voir son visage, dans le gymnase, mais Harry était sûr que non. Restait le problème de ceux qui connaissaient son nom et son appartenance au mouvement, bien que très éphémère, à savoir Zayn et Niall. S'ils avaient été pris vivants, ils se feraient sans doute interroger, seraient invités à dénoncer leurs complices, à citer les personnes qui avaient pu passer à leurs petites réunions. Louis pensait que Zayn ne parlerait pas. Il n'avait pas craché un mot sur les activités de son père, apparemment, n'avait jamais rien révélé sur son implication et n'avait rien dit de plus que ce que son père avait avoué lui-même. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à gagner, en cédant à la délation ; quoi qu'il puisse dire, il mourrait quand même. Et puis, il s'était donné tellement de mal pour sauver Harry qu'il n'irait sans doute pas le balancer à la première occasion. Louis avait dit qu'il faisait moins confiance à Niall, mais qu'il suivrait certainement les indications de son petit ami. Que Zayn le rendrait fort. Harry avait évoqué la possibilité qu'on les torture, et Louis avait eu un long frisson. _« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Je n'espère pas. »_ avait-il murmuré d'un ton mécanique. Harry non plus ne savait pas. La torture était censée être interdite ; ils n'étaient plus au Moyen-Age, pour l'amour de Dieu. Mais pouvait-on vraiment faire confiance aux autorités sur la question ? Harry avait lu des articles sur le vieux camp américain de Guantánamo. Les temps avaient-ils vraiment changé ? Si Zayn ou Niall se retrouvaient confrontés à de telles conditions, Harry doutait qu'ils puissent taire son nom très longtemps. Il y avait aussi la question de son sac, qu'il avait laissé dans un coin du vestiaire des femmes, dans la précipitation de sa fuite. Il était vide ; il avait pris la précaution de ne rien y mettre à part le dossier, et de retirer toute marque distinctive, justement au cas où il devrait l'abandonner quelque part. Mais les feuillets à l'intérieur reliaient son propriétaire à l'université. Et Harry se demandait si les autorités avaient la possibilité de faire des tests d'ADN, si rien que le fait qu'il ait touché ce sac pourrait le trahir. Louis n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir pensé, et Harry avait soigneusement évité de rajouter un sujet d'angoisse à son imagination déjà torturée par l'idée que Harry allait se faire soudainement arrêter ou qu'ils allaient se lever un jour pour découvrir qu'il avait disparu de la liste.

 

Mais rien ne s'était encore passé. Louis marmonnait qu'à ce point-là, ce n'était même plus de la chance ; c'était un miracle. Parfois, il regardait Harry comme s'il était le Christ ressuscité, et Harry avait un peu peur... Peur qu'il ne se mette à croire qu'il était un élu de Dieu et qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais rien parce qu'Il le protégeait, ou quelque chose du genre -même si c'était peu probable, car presque plus personne ne croyait en Dieu. Il y avait bien quelques réminiscences à l'approche de la fin, comme dans la famille de Liam, mais Louis lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par la religion. Malgré cela, il semblait s'imaginer que Harry avait été épargné pour une raison, qui restait mystérieuse. Qu'il était important pour l'univers. Qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel en lui. Harry détestait quand Louis avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Harry restait convaincu qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Louis se trompait : ce n'était vraiment que de la chance. Du hasard. Les bonnes étoiles, les anges gardiens, les destins favorisés, tout cela, ça n'existait pas. Et c'était encore moins vraisemblable dans son cas. Sinon, son ange aurait fait en sorte de sauver Louis aussi.

 

58 : 08 : 50 : 47

 

Harry était à mi-chemin entre l'université et le café, en train de réfléchir s'il ne pourrait pas emmener Louis faire quelque chose de sympathique ce soir, comme un restaurant ou simplement aller voir un film (même s'ils venaient de fêter ses vingt ans -Louis était né le jour de Noël ; Harry trouvait cela craquant sans trop savoir l'expliquer ; en tout cas, célébrer son petit ami à la place de la fête traditionnelle l'avait empêché de penser à l'absence de sa mère pour un événement qu'ils avaient toujours fait en famille), lorsque son portable sonna et le tira de ses pensées romantiques.

 

-Oui ?

 

-Harry ! Cria Sophia à l'autre bout du fil, le faisant sursauter. Désolée, désolée de te déranger, mais je ne sais pas qui appeler, mes parents ne répondent pas-

 

Elle parlait extrêmement vite et la panique ruisselait à travers ses mots.

 

-Calme-toi, Soph, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Harry avait déjà plus ou moins deviné.

 

-Je suis dans ma voiture, et … Je crois que je vais accoucher, gémit la jeune fille. L'hôpital est trop loin, j'arrive pas à joindre une ambulance, je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est trop tôt, j'ai besoin...

 

Harry inspira. Euh. Mince, alors. Zut, il- Il n'avait pas été préparé pour réagir correctement dans ce genre de situations. Oh, quel pétrin. Il fit demi-tour pour se précipiter à l'arrêt du tramway.

 

-Où tu es exactement ?

 

Sophia lui dit qu'elle s'était garée sur le bord de la route près du centre commercial. Heureusement, Harry n'était pas très loin.

 

-Écoute, j'arrive. Essaye juste de... Respirer correctement, de -de te relaxer...

 

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il racontait. Pourquoi on ne leur apprenait pas à gérer une femme accouchant prématurément, dans leurs cours à l'université ?

 

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! S'écria Sophia. Ça tue, en plus, ces contractions à la con-

 

-Je pense que j'ai une solution, ne bouge pas, j'arrive, se hâta de la rassurer Harry. Juste... Respire !

 

Il raccrocha, et appuya immédiatement sur le 1 -son raccourci pour le numéro de Louis. Il était au travail, mais il était bien trop inquiet pour Harry en ce moment pour ne pas répondre à un de ses appels. Bingo. La deuxième sonnerie n'était même pas terminée que Louis décrochait déjà.

 

-Hazza ?

 

-Louis, hum- Il y a un _petit_ imprévu. Ta mère ne serait pas disponible pour aider Sophia à accoucher, par hasard ?

 

 

A SUIVRE...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, toujours en vie ?
> 
> Je suis désolée d'avoir tué Zayn et Niall, ma fiction fait vraiment métaphore de la fin du groupe ^^', à les voir partir l'un après l'autre, mais ça fait partie de mon histoire... Zayn est un faux connard et il aime Niall très très fort et on va dire qu'ils se sont rejoints avant de mourir, hein. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Snif. Pardon. 
> 
> Plus que 3 chapitres, déjà ! Le compte à rebours tourne... Des bébés arrivent, ça c'est mignon non ? 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture et à très bientôt xx 
> 
> (Je vais poster les 3 chapitres restants la semaine prochaine normalement, genre mercredi-vendredi-dimanche)


	8. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points sympathiques du chapitre :  
> -Il y a des bébés  
> -Louis est mignon  
> -Harry fait le coup d'Einstein  
> -Louis et Harry s'aiment
> 
> Sinon le reste est triste et la fin vraiment dramatique, soyez forts :(  
> (Et c'est normal que tout aille très vite mais je pense que vous aurez compris l'esprit à ce stade haha)
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité =D 
> 
> Love youu.

58 : 08 : 35 : 22

 

Par chance, Jay était chez eux. C'était beaucoup plus près que l'hôpital, à un quart d'heure peut-être, mais il fallait quand même y aller. Agenouillé à côté de la voiture, devant la portière ouverte, Harry essayait vainement de calmer Sophia – qui était en train de devenir légèrement hystérique, et qui avait définitivement perdu les eaux, vu la tache sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture- tout en restant au téléphone avec la mère de Louis, qui lui donnait des conseils -mais cela le rendait encore plus angoissé de devoir prendre la responsabilité et fournir la réaction adéquate.

 

-Il faut que tu me l'amènes à l'appartement, répéta Johanna. Je peux m'occuper d'elle ici, j'ai mon matériel, j'accouche des femmes à domicile tous les jours ou presque.

 

-Mais comment je fais ? Demanda bêtement Harry, autant à Jay qu'à lui-même. Sophia ne peut pas reprendre le volant !

 

-Et toi ?

 

-Ben...

 

Techniquement, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le permis, et même pas l'âge requis. Mais s'il n'y avait pas le choix... Il pourrait rappeler Louis, mais lui non plus n'avait plus de permis, de toute façon, et il était loin. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Sophia donnait l'impression que l'accouchement était vraiment imminent. Cela poussa Harry à prendre une décision sans doute un peu aventureuse, mais qui paraissait la meilleure dans cette situation quelque peu particulière. C'était le plus rapide et le moins dangereux pour les bébés.

 

-Je vais essayer, dit-il rapidement, et il raccrocha.

 

-Va sur le siège passager, ordonna-t-il à Sophia, en l'aidant à bouger.

 

Elle le regarda se mettre au volant avec inquiétude, le visage trempé de sueur et les mains tremblantes, relevant les yeux de son ventre.

 

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

 

-Non ! Mais tu vois une autre solution ?

 

-Pitié, dis-moi au moins que tu as le code, fit Sophia en fermant les yeux.

 

-Euh... Presque ? Grimaça Harry. J'avais commencé les cours, mais... J'ai rencontré Louis, et puis.... C'était plus trop ma priorité.

 

Là, tout de suite, il le regrettait un peu. Mais il espérait être capable d'improviser. Il mit le contact, et Sophia marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents -une prière, peut-être ? Bon. Harry connaissait les bases de la conduite, et le chemin jusqu'à chez Louis n'était pas bien compliqué. Il lui suffisait juste de ne pas trop stresser. Harry essaya de rester calme alors qu'il tournait dans une rue plus fréquentée. Il avait le même genre de respirations heurtées que Sophia ; au moins, ils étaient synchronisés. Il était partagé entre l'envie accélérer -pour arriver plus vite, et celle de ralentir -pour éviter d'avoir un accident, et avançait donc à une allure assez irrégulière, incapable de se décider sur un rythme, freinant brutalement parfois, et repartant trop violemment, récoltant quelques coups de klaxon (heureusement que Louis était plus assuré que ça quand ils faisaient l'amour). Harry érafla la peinture de la voiture en prenant un virage trop serré, se mélangea un peu avec les priorités, mais il finit par arriver dans la rue de Louis.

 

-Les bébés sont toujours à l'intérieur ? Lança-t-il à Sophia, qui réussit à rire en acquiesçant, l'air soulagé.

 

-Plus pour longtemps, à mon avis...

 

-Je ne sais pas me garer, ft Harry avec un accent d'angoisse dans la voix, en s'arrêtant avec le plus de précaution possible devant l'immeuble de Louis.

 

Heureusement, il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune autre voiture derrière lui, mais il ne pouvait pas juste abandonner le véhicule au milieu de la chaussée.

 

-C'est pas Louis, là-bas ? Lança soudain Sophia, avant de grimacer de douleur.

 

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir l'aider avec la voiture. L'univers avait décidément eu la meilleure idée du siècle en créant ce garçon. Louis freina à leur hauteur et descendit de son vélo, le laissant appuyé sur la béquille, sur le trottoir. Harry se mit en warning et baissa sa vitre.

 

-C'est toi qui as conduit ? Fit Louis, un pli d'inquiétude inscrit sur le front. Ça va ?

 

-Je t'aime, répondit Harry.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui adressa un grand sourire qui illumina ses yeux, et tendit la main pour lui toucher la joue. Sophia s'éclaircit la gorge. Leurs regards se détachèrent et ils se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que de se déclarer pour la énième fois leur flamme.

 

-Tu n'as qu'à amener Sophia en haut, et je gare la voiture, proposa Louis.

 

Ils étaient connectés.

 

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais suggérer. Tu as quitté le café comme ça ?

 

-J'ai dit que j'avais une urgence familiale. Je ne voulais pas rater la naissance, dit Louis en lançant un clin d’œil à Sophia, qui eut l'air attendri.

 

-Bon, allez, on se bouge, décida Harry. (Ce n'était pas qu'il était jaloux de la femme enceinte de son meilleur ami, non, quand même pas, mais il fallait se dépêcher.)

 

Il sortit de la voiture et Louis se glissa à sa place. Harry ouvrit la portière de Sophia et la souleva dans ses bras. Il faillit s'en casser le dos.

 

-Outch, tu es lourde, grogna-t-il, marchant vers la porte de l'immeuble.

 

-J'ai deux bébés dans le ventre ! couina Sophia, indignée.

 

Le sort était avec eux : l'ascenseur avait été réparé deux semaines auparavant. Harry était plutôt bien bâti (Louis marmonnait souvent que c'était un crime pour les yeux d'être à la fois musclé et svelte comme lui), mais franchement, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu hisser son amie jusqu'au cinquième.

 

La porte de l'appartement était grande ouverte. Jay se précipita en les entendant entrer.

 

-Allonge-la sur la table de la cuisine, ordonna-t-elle. J'ai tout préparé.

 

Elle adressa un sourire à Sophia, qui avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir d'angoisse.

 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, tout va bien se passer.

 

Harry déposa doucement Sophia sur la table où Jay avait disposé des coussins.

 

-Tu es en avance ?

 

-Oui, fit Sophia d'un ton étranglé. De trois semaines, à peu près... C'est grave ?

 

La réponse de Jay -rassurante, à en juger par son ton- fut noyée par l'arrivée de Louis :

 

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? S'écria-t-il, se postant à côté de Harry, qui tenait la main de Sophia pendant que Jay se penchait entre ses jambes, après l'avoir aidée à retirer son jean. Elle n'a pas encore accouché, quand même ?

 

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire, haussant un sourcil.

 

-Tu as l'air bien excité par la perspective de voir un vagin s'ouvrir, pour un mec gay...

 

-Beurk, arrête, le réprimanda Louis. Les _bébés_ , Harold. Je ne veux pas voir son vagin, mais les bébés !

 

-Pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas vraiment voir l'un sans l'autre, fit remarquer Jay, amusée, alors qu'elle examinait Sophia.

 

-Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, _arrêter_ de parler de mon _vagin_? Gémit Sophia.

 

-Ton col est déjà bien dilaté, constata la mère de Louis. Sérieusement, les garçons, je ne pense pas que Sophia veuille que vous restiez ici, c'est un moment intime, pas un spectacle. En plus, ça va durer des heures.

 

Harry et Louis se regardèrent. C'était vrai qu'ils se conduisaient de façon un peu indiscrète. Ils étaient ses amis, mais pas le père de ses gosses. Harry se demanda ce que dirait Liam s'il savait qu'il assistait à l'accouchement de sa petite amie.

 

-Mais je- je voudrais bien que quelqu'un reste avec moi, fit Sophia d'une petite voix.

 

-Tu veux qu'on appelle tes parents, une amie ? Demanda gentiment Jay.

 

Sophia n'avait plus tellement d'amies proches. La plupart des filles qu'elle fréquentait au lycée n'étaient pas passées sur la liste. Elle avait resserré son cercle autour de Liam et de quelques évacués, dont Harry.

 

-Il faudrait prévenir mes parents, oui, murmura Sophia. Je n'arrivais pas à les joindre.

 

-Je peux les appeler, dit Harry, sans lâcher sa main.

 

-Et je peux rester avec toi en attendant, fit doucement Louis.

 

Sophia acquiesça, l'air reconnaissant. Louis s'agenouilla à côté de la table en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en murmurant ce qui ressemblait à des encouragements.

 

A chaque fois que Harry pensait que Louis ne pouvait pas se conduire de façon encore plus altruiste, il lui prouvait le contraire.

 

Le portable de Sophia était dans sa voiture ; il dut redescendre le chercher pour pouvoir appeler sa famille, s'appuyant contre le mur.

 

58 : 07: 54 : 43

 

-Ils ne répondent pas, j'ai laissé un message, fit Harry en revenant dans la cuisine, yeux fixés sur l'écran du téléphone.

 

Il releva la tête, et eut un aperçu de ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Il devint écarlate, et détourna immédiatement les yeux, mal à l'aise. Louis rigola.

 

-Bah alors, bébé, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup  ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas à toi qui as dû l'accoucher dans la voiture...

 

-Mais... Je ne suis pas habitué ! Se défendit Harry. Je-

 

-Harry, arrête de crier, tu me stresses, grinça Sophia.

 

Harry fit la moue. Louis passa gentiment une main sur le front de Sophia. Il avait l'air plus doué que lui pour l'apaiser. Alors Harry ne chercha pas à récupérer sa place auprès de Sophia, laissant Louis se faire écraser les doigts -il ne se plaignait même pas, alors que Harry pouvait voir que la jeune fille serrait si fort qu'elle lui coupait la circulation sanguine-, proposant son aide à Jay pour ne pas être totalement inutile. Celle-ci l'envoya chercher divers médicaments dans la salle de bains.

 

-Le travail risque d'être assez long, mais ça se présente bien, commenta Johanna.

 

Harry saisit une chaise, que Jay avait poussée contre le mur pour faire de l'espace autour de la table, et l'apporta à Louis, pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté du meuble. Il sentait que son petit ami allait rester là un petit moment, alors autant qu'il s'installe correctement.

 

57 : 22 : 38 : 06

 

Jay n'avait pas menti sur la durée de l'accouchement, bien qu'elle les assura que finalement, Sophia se situait plutôt dans la moyenne. Ses parents avaient fini par arriver. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'air ravi de devoir se rendre chez une famille d'exilés et d'y rester toute la nuit, mais la situation ne laissait pas le choix, et ils durent bien reconnaître qu'ils devaient une fière chandelle à la mère de Louis. Harry avait envie de leur hurler dessus :  _« Vous voyez le genre de personnes que vous allez abandonner à la mort ? Toujours aucune culpabilité ? »_ , mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire une scène.

 

Le père de Sophia était resté dans le salon. Sa mère s'était postée à côté de sa fille, à côté de la table. Elle avait haussé les sourcils en voyant Louis, objectant que ce n'était pas très convenable qu'un garçon inconnu assiste à son accouchement, mais Sophia avait immédiatement protesté et avait exigé que Louis reste. Il devait avoir une main agréable à écraser. Et il savait toujours quoi dire, surtout, gardant une voix affectueuse et calme, même lorsque Sophia s'était mise à paniquer parce que les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées.

 

Quant à Harry, il avait fini par sortir de la pièce devant les regards insistants de la mère de Sophia et le hochement de tête de Jay, qui ne voulait sans doute pas que le ton monte et angoisse plus la future maman. Harry avait soupiré, mais avait obtempéré. Il avait joué au Monopoly avec les sœurs de Louis lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées de l'école, un peu distrait par ce qui se passait dans la cuisine, allant s'enquérir de l'état Sophia toutes les dix minutes.

 

Il était vraiment nerveux, sans doute aussi nerveux que si ça avait été son propre enfant sur le point de venir au monde. Il se sentait comme une responsabilité envers Liam. Il avait promis de veiller sur Sophia. Si quelque chose se passait mal... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 

Les filles Tomlinson avaient été envoyées au lit vers minuit, sauf Lottie, mais Harry et elle étaient trop las pour continuer leurs parties de jeux de société. Ils restèrent juste assis sur le canapé, Lottie appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, à attendre. Harry envoyait des messages à Gemma pour la tenir au courant, mais bientôt, les lettres sur l'écran commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux.

 

Louis n'était pas sorti de la pièce une seule fois, fidèle au poste. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il jaillit de la cuisine, l'air complètement exténué mais rayonnant, Harry se dit que ça y était, que ça devait être terminé.

 

-Les bébés sont là ! Clama Louis.

 

Harry se leva et Louis l'attrapa pour l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. Assister à une naissance lui faisait donc cet effet-là. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, et plaqua Louis contre lui en approfondissant le baiser, même s'il devinait le froncement de sourcils du père de Sophia derrière eux et le soupir de Lottie.

 

Sophia avait l'air épuisé, et elle avait des traces de larmes sur les joues, mais Jay avait étendu une couverture sur elle, et elle avait un bébé dans chaque bras et un sourire immense sur le visage.

 

-Une fille et un garçon, annonça la mère de Louis, arborant une expression heureuse et soulagée.

 

-Ils sont beaux, pas vrai ? Souffla Sophia quand Harry s'approcha.

 

Ils étaient surtout fripés et un peu rougeauds, leurs paupières encore collées, mais Harry n'osa pas la contredire, et il y avait bien quelque chose de fascinant dans ces petits êtres fraîchement sortis de son ventre, qui paraissaient si fragiles.

 

-Liam serait si fier, murmura Harry près de l'oreille de Sophia. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.

 

-Il est là, affirma Sophia. Dans mes pensées, et dans ses enfants.

 

-Oui, bien sûr... Mais... J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse les voir.

 

-Il les verra, fit Sophia, ferme.

 

-Soph...

 

-Je sais qu'il est vivant, Harry. Je le sens. On le retrouvera de l'autre côté. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je le sais.

 

Dans ses yeux, Harry lisait la certitude la plus absolue et une détermination solide. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient perdu tout contact avec Liam, Harry se dit que peut-être, peut-être, Sophia avait raison, et que le pire n'était pas arrivé. Qu'il y avait encore une chance que son ami tienne son fils et sa fille dans ses bras un jour.

 

Entre Jay, les parents de Sophia, Lottie, Felicite qui s'était relevée pour voir les petits, lui et Louis, la cuisine soudain surpeuplée bruissait d'éclats de voix et d'animation. Harry se sentait heureux.

 

-Les enfants vont bien, on peut les garder suffisamment au chaud, mais il faudrait les conduire à l'hôpital pour quelques jours en couveuse, maintenant, dit Johanna. Ils sont quand même prématurés. Et Sophia devrait se faire examiner pour vérifier que tout va bien.

 

Le père de Sophia acquiesça.

 

-On va y aller dès que Sophia se sentira assez bien pour prendre la voiture.

 

-Comment tu vas les appeler ? Demanda Harry, toujours debout à côté de la jeune fille. Vous y aviez réfléchi, avec Liam ?

 

-Oui, un peu, fit la jeune fille d'un air pensif, baissant les yeux sur ses enfants. On avait pensé à Diana, pour notre fille.

 

Harry aimait bien. Cela faisait nom de princesse. Sophia hésita avant de continuer, relevant la tête. Harry suivit son regard et s'aperçut qu'elle fixait Louis, qui était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte.

 

-Et pour le garçon... Je voulais... Je voudrais l'appeler Louis ?

 

Sa phrase sonnait comme une question. _C'était_ une question, adressée à Louis, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il resta bouche bée. Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

 

-C-comme moi ? Balbutia-t-il.

 

C'était assez rare que Louis perde ses moyens. Il devait vraiment avoir été pris de court et touché par l'idée.

 

-Oui... C'est un beau prénom, et puis, Oui... Pour toi. Pour te remercier. Pour aujourd'hui, et puis pour Harry, expliqua Sophia. Parce que tu le rends heureux, et que tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

 

Louis avait l'air sous le choc.

 

-Mais si ça te dérange, s'empressa d'ajouter Sophia, je ne le fais pas. J'avais juste pensé que-

 

Que cela garderait une partie de lui en vie. Appeler son enfant Louis, c'était une façon de garder le Louis de Harry dans ce monde, quand le compte à rebours toucherait à sa fin.

 

-Je...

 

Louis sortit brusquement de la pièce sans achever sa phrase. Sophia avait l'air désolée.

 

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça, je voulais juste...

 

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, fit Johanna d'une voix claire. Il a juste été dépassé par ses émotions. Mais c'est vraiment... Une très jolie idée.

 

Elle s'approcha de Sophia et caressa la tête de son petit garçon.

 

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle, et Harry pouvait voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

 

Puis elle se tourna vers lui, mais Harry devança sa demande.

 

-Je vais le chercher, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

 

Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de Louis, mais le jeune homme avait visiblement quitté l'appartement. Harry descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour pouvoir le rattraper si jamais il avait décidé d'aller vagabonder dans la rue. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas loin, cependant, parce que la nuit était froide et Harry était parti en tee-shirt.

 

Sur l'immeuble d'en face, le compte à rebours brillait. Mais les yeux de Harry s'en détournèrent vite, attirés par une autre source de lumière. Sur le trottoir, en dessous des écrans, Louis venait de s'allumer une cigarette, la flamme de son briquet rougeoyante dans la pénombre.

 

57 : 22 : 11 : 56

 

Harry traversa la rue pour le rejoindre. Louis lui tourna le dos en le voyant approcher, peut-être pour cacher à quel point il était bouleversé -mais Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir ses joues trempées de larmes. Il ne portait pas de manteau, lui non plus, et il frissonnait, s'accrochant à sa cigarette, qu'il tenait d'une main un peu tremblante, le corps figé dans une posture nerveuse et rigide.

 

-Lou... dit doucement Harry.

 

Louis exhala une bouffée de fumée, lui jetant brièvement un regard par-dessus son épaule.

 

-Je vais bien.

 

Mais oui, bien sûr. Harry se colla contre son dos et enroula ses bras autour de son torse et de sa taille. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

 

-Mon amour, murmura simplement Harry.

 

Lentement, progressivement, Louis se détendit contre lui, cherchant son appui, posant ses mains sur ses bras pour les resserrer autour de lui. Sa cigarette roula sur le sol lorsqu'il porta ses paumes à son visage pour étouffer les sanglots que Harry entendait monter dans son corps.

 

-Tu peux pleurer, Louis. Je m'en fiche. Il vaut mieux que ça sorte.

 

Harry sentait sa propre poitrine se serrer. Louis se retourna dans son étreinte pour s'enfouir contre sa poitrine, ses épaules secouées de spasmes. Harry passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, hoqueta Louis.

 

-Peut-être parce que ça te rend heureux, suggéra Harry.

 

Louis hocha la tête et se recroquevilla encore un peu contre lui. Harry avait toujours froid, mais il n'avait aucun problème à l'ignorer. Ils restèrent là longtemps. Harry aurait pu savoir combien de temps exactement en levant les yeux vers le compte à rebours, mais ce soir plus que jamais, il voulait prétendre qu'il n'existait pas.

 

-J'ai peur, tu sais, fit Louis d'une voix si basse et étouffée que Harry faillit ne pas entendre. J'ai peur de mourir.

 

Ils ne parlaient jamais de ça. De la mort de Louis. De la fin. Plus depuis la résistance. C'était un accord tacite entre eux.

 

-Oui. Je sais.

 

Harry parvenait à voir les failles dans les prunelles de Louis.

 

-J'aimerais ne pas avoir peur, parce que j'ai l'impression de les laisser gagner, de les laisser m'atteindre. Mais... J'ai peur.

 

-C'est normal. Tu es juste humain, Lou. Tu as peur de l'inconnu. Tout le monde a peur de la mort.

 

Il y eut un silence et Louis reprit.

 

-Le bébé... C'est comme si je n'allais pas disparaître tout à fait, tu vois ? Comme si quelque chose de moi allait survivre.

 

Sa voix était rauque. Harry chuchota, tentant de dissiper les larmes dans sa gorge :

 

-Même s'il n'y avait pas eu un bébé pour porter ton nom, tu ne serais jamais mort. Pas pour moi. Tu resteras toujours vivant à l'intérieur de moi. Toujours. Toujours.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent, un goût salé sur le bout de leurs langues, et Harry pensa à la vie et à la mort, aux cycles de l'univers, aux commencements et aux recommencements, à la mémoire et à l'oubli, et il se dit que Dieu ou pas Dieu, la disparition d'un corps ne marquerait jamais la disparition d'un être, aussi longtemps qu'exister, ce serait d'être présent dans la mémoire de quelqu'un ; aussi longtemps qu'être vivant, ce serait être aimé.

 

48 : 08 : 39 : 15

 

Sophia les laissa seuls avec son fils dans sa chambre pour aller changer Diana dans la salle de bains.

 

Les petits étaient sortis de l'hôpital depuis hier, en parfaite santé, et Louis et Harry avaient tout de suite voulu venir rendre visite à leur amie et aux deux bébés. Harry les trouvait déjà plus agréables à regarder qu'à leur naissance, bien emmitouflés dans de charmants pyjamas à motifs d'animaux, leurs yeux grands ouverts et d'une belle couleur bleue ciel. Sophia lui avait dit que tous les enfants avaient les yeux bleus à la naissance, mais Harry préférait croire que le petit Louis, au moins, garderait les prunelles de la même couleur que son Louis à lui. Inconsciemment, il avait envie de les rapprocher. Ils étaient nés à une dizaine de jours d'écart ; c'était déjà une preuve qu'il y avait un lien entre eux. Il se demandait ce que Liam dirait s'il-quand il saurait que son fils s'appelle Louis comme le Louis Tomlinson qu'il avait tant méprisé. Ça avait quelque chose de comique. Mais ensuite Harry pensa que Liam avait changé d'avis, sur la fin. Et que peut-être qu'il verrait que c'était un nom que son enfant pourrait être réellement fier de porter.

 

Harry sentit son cœur sursauter quand Louis sortit l'autre Louis de son lit à barreaux pour le bercer dans ses bras. L'enfant gazouilla et le visage de Louis s'adoucit encore plus. La vision était déjà beaucoup à supporter pour Harry ; Louis avec un bébé dans les bras, voilà quelque chose qui le rendait extrêmement faible. Et puis son amoureux se tourna vers lui avec un air tout joyeux, achevant de lui offrir un tableau parfait -et l'achevant tout court :

 

-On dirait qu'il m'aime bien, non ?

 

Ses prunelles bleues étincelaient, il lui souriait, plus attirant que jamais, et il avait un bébé dans les bras. Un bébé dans les bras, nom de dieu. C'était trop.

 

Harry cligna des yeux.

 

-On peut faire l'amour ?

 

Louis s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

 

-Quoi ? Mais... Harry !

 

-S'il te plaît ? Fit Harry d'un ton un désespéré.

 

-Maintenant ? On est chez Sophia ! J'ai un bébé dans les bras !

 

-Mais justement !

 

Louis le regarda, bouche bée.

 

Puis un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

 

-Je ne savais pas que c'était quelque chose d'excitant pour toi...

 

Harry ne savait pas non plus, jusqu'à maintenant.

 

-Tu sais que... Je ne pourrais jamais te mettre enceint, pas vrai, même si je te baise vraiment très fort ? Enchaîna Louis à voix basse, d'un ton légèrement provocant. Ni le contraire...

 

-Louis ! Gémit Harry.

 

-C'est toi qui as commencé !

 

Il remit prudemment le bébé dans son berceau, et la tension entre eux grimpa d'un cran.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ? Fit Sophia, l'air désorienté, en revenant dans la pièce avec Diana dans les bras à ce moment précis.

 

-On vient de se rappeler qu'on avait quelque chose de très urgent à faire, lança Harry entre ses dents, attrapant Louis par le bras pour le tirer hors de la chambre.

 

-O... K, eut à peine le temps de répondre Sophia.

 

Ils étaient déjà partis.

 

Harry plaqua Louis contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main.

 

-J'espère qu'on n'a pas traumatisé Louis, haleta Louis. C'était un peu tôt pour commencer son éducation sexuelle...

 

Le rire de Harry se perdit dans un autre baiser.

 

48 : 06 : 50 : 29

 

Harry n'aurait cru jamais que cela lui arriverait comme ça, dans un moment si insignifiant. Il ne se passa rien de spécial.

 

Il regardait simplement Louis dormir, ses cils papillonnant doucement sur ses joues, couché sur le côté, face à lui, dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre (ce n'était que la fin d'après-midi, mais ils fermaient toujours les volets presque complètement pour coucher ensemble), laissant ses yeux retracer les contours de son torse nu, se retenant pour ne pas caresser ses cheveux étalés en désordre sur son front -ils avaient l'air si doux. Leurs jambes se touchaient, sous la couverture. Il y avait encore un peu de sueur sur leurs peaux. Harry voyait une goutte dégouliner lentement dans le cou de Louis, et il l'aurait léchée s'il n'avait pas été décidé à ne pas réveiller son petit ami. Il regarda de nouveau son visage, ses traits détendus par le sommeil. Il pourrait passer sa vie à le regarder. Même quand il était sur les bancs de l'université, maintenant, il sortait régulièrement son téléphone pour contempler les dizaines de photos qu'il avait prises de son petit ami, avec son consentement ou pas, d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait plus passer une heure sans le regarder. Louis occupait chaque recoin de ses pensées.

 

_Il faut une meilleure solution. Une meilleure solution._

 

Il voyait Louis et le fils de Sophia dans les bras -Harry aurait aimé lui en donner un à lui. Il voyait Louis et son sourire -son sourire qui faisait se plisser les coins de ses yeux. Il voyait Louis quand il était heureux, rayonnant de joie- il pouvait presque entendre son rire.

 

_Il faut une meilleure solution. Une meilleure solution._

 

Il voyait Louis et son enthousiasme -Louis se jeter dans ses bras et enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il voyait Louis et son désir -quand ses prunelles -bleu layette lorsqu'il était vraiment très calme- gagnaient en intensité et le brûlaient de l'intérieur. Il voyait Louis vivant.

 

_Il faut une meilleure solution. Une meilleure solution._

 

Il voyait Louis, et soudain, cela arriva. Comme ça. Il le sentit le percuter. Ce n'était pas une vague d'amour, ou de l'excitation sexuelle, ces sentiments qui le submergeaient souvent quand Louis l'avalait dans son centre de gravité. Son souffle se coinça dans sa poitrine, et ce fut comme un impact qui résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne. Harry crut presque entendre un _« clic »_ , quelque part dans son cerveau. Proche. Quelque chose s'enclencha. _Clic_. Ses neurones se mirent à bouillir si violemment qu'il en eut le vertige. Jamais son intellect n'avait reçu un tel coup de fouet. Il ne cria pas comme Archimède, mais un courant d'électricité traversa tout son corps, et il avait trouvé.

 

Harry se redressa brusquement dans le lit, luttant pour sortir des draps. Il récupéra rapidement ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, enfilant son jean en quatrième vitesse, essayant de ne pas perdre ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Bordel, il avait besoin de noter. Il avait besoin de ses livres, il avait besoin de ses cours de mécanique appliquée... Il secoua Louis par l'épaule tout en cherchant ses chaussures sous le lit. Il aurait aimé le laisser dormir, mais tant pis.

 

-Qu'est- ce que-

 

_Il faut une meilleure solution. Une meilleure solution. Une meilleure solution. Une solution._

 

-Je retourne chez moi, j'ai besoin de- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, fit Harry d'un ton frénétique en enfilant ses bottines. Je dois partir !

 

Louis le fixa comme s'il avait perdu la tête, à peine réveillé.

 

-Trouvé quoi ?

 

-Je... La carte, balbutia Harry. On peut récupérer l'eau, et ce qu'il faut... La solution, c'est...

 

Il se leva, vérifiant qu'il avait bien son portable et sa clé dans ses poches, malgré sa précipitation.

 

-Il faut la multiplier. Il faut multiplier.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, essayant d'attraper son bras pour le retenir.

 

-Harry, je ne comprends rien, tu me fais flipper...

 

Harry se pencha pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un fou.

 

-J'ai trouvé, répéta-t-il. J'ai trouvé.

 

_Une meilleure solution._

 

48 : 06 : 10 : 56

 

Harry rentra en trombe dans sa chambre et se rua sur son bureau. Il n'avait plus la carte du dossier volé à l'université, puisqu'elle était restée dans le gymnase de la résistance, mais il avait pris quelques notes au moment où il l'avait examinée, par réflexe de bon élève. Il bénissait ce réflexe aujourd'hui. Il ressortit sa feuille, jetant ses yeux sur les mesures et les coordonnées qu'il avait griffonnées. Il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état. D'habitude, même face à ses devoirs, même face à ses examens, il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment. Les réponses coulaient de source ; c'était comme s'il avait déjà fait tous les calculs, utilisé toutes les formules dans une vie antérieure, comme si son cerveau avait seulement besoin de dépoussiérer un savoir qu'il possédait depuis toujours. Rien ne paraissait jamais nouveau. Tout était déjà acquis. Et il n'était jamais allé plus loin que ce qui lui était donné. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, il créait. Son cerveau le poussait, le poussait, au-delà de ce qu'il connaissait, et il y avait bien quelque chose qui coulait, mais c'était plus heurté, plus incertain, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé avant. Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait être qualifié de « génie », mais en cet instant, il inventait bien quelque chose. Et il fallait que ce quelque chose marche.

 

Harry saisit un marqueur noir dans sa trousse, et se retourna pour faire face au mur beige de sa chambre. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait besoin de les avoir concrètement sous les yeux. Il décapuchonna le feutre et se mit à écrire, frénétiquement. Sur le mur. Il s'interrompit pour vérifier quelque chose dans un livre. Il traça des traits à la règle, et ouvrit son ordinateur pour lancer son logiciel d'arithmétique. Puis il reprit son marqueur et continua à couvrir son mur de lignes de formule et de plans et de calculs, et peu à peu, la solution prit forme.

 

48 : 01 : 33 : 14

 

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

 

Gemma se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, les prunelles écarquillées, fixant le mur couvert de gribouillis.

 

-Tu ne pouvais pas écrire sur un cahier, comme tout le monde ?

 

Harry était assis par terre, entouré de livres et de papiers, la tête entre les mains. Il leva des yeux injectés de sang vers elle. Il avait du feutre plein les doigts, et il était bloqué. Il était presque au bout, tout tenait debout, et puis...

 

-Je suis bloqué, gémit-il. Je n'arrive pas à résoudre la dernière partie, je sais que ça peut marcher, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle molécule...

 

Gemma ne répondit pas, occupée à déchiffrer tout ce que Harry avait écrit sur son mur.

 

-Harry, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que- C'est-

 

-Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ? Fit Harry d'un ton désespéré. Je suis coincé, j'ai besoin de ton aide...

 

-Shhh, fit Gemma, un pli de concentration barrant son front. J'essaye de réfléchir. Explique-moi ton raisonnement. Reprends depuis le début. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

 

Harry se frotta les yeux et s'éclaircit l'esprit, puis il acquiesça.

 

48 : 00 : 41 : 35

 

Ils étaient maintenant debout côte à côte face au mur, chacun un feutre dans la main. Et soudain, le visage de Gemma s'éclaira. Elle entoura une équation et traça une flèche.

 

-Et si tu déplaces ce terme ?

 

Harry recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il reprit ses brouillons, son regard passant du mur aux feuilles.

 

-Oui. Oui, oui, oui, c'est ça ! S'écria-t-il.

 

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

 

-On a réussi ! Tu es géniale !

 

Sa sœur était si brillante. Meilleure que lui, sous bien des aspects. Il souleva Gemma dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans la chambre.

 

-Oh, calme-toi, fit Gemma quand il la reposa, mais elle avait l'air heureuse, elle aussi.

 

-Il faut que je recopie tout ça, maintenant...

 

-Attends, Harry. C'est formidable, ce que tu as trouvé, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

 

Harry la regarda fixement.

 

-Je vais l'apporter au ministère.

 

Les traits de Gemma s'affaissèrent.

 

-Harry...

 

-Quoi ? C'est- c'est une solution ! Si on peut produire de l'eau potable aussi facilement, le problème majeur de la surpopulation est levé ! On peut changer de système, s'il n'y a plus besoin d'économiser ! Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a tout un tas d'autres facteurs qui font qu'on doit réduire le nombre d'habitants pour la survie de l'espèce, mais...

 

-Harry, ils ne t'écouteront pas, murmura Gemma d'une voix douloureuse.

 

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop jeune ? Pas crédible ?

 

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

 

-Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, excédé.

 

-Tu sais pourquoi.

 

-Pourquoi tout le monde est toujours si pessimiste ?

 

Zayn lui manquait presque. Lui, il aurait compris la révolution que constituaient les chiffres sur le mur de sa chambre, peut-être.

 

-Et pourquoi tu es toujours si naïf ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-J'y vais.

 

-Au milieu de la nuit ? Fit Gemma d'une voix incrédule. Tu as besoin de dormir ! Prends une nuit de sommeil pour te calmer, et tu iras demain matin.

 

-Je dois appeler Louis.

 

-Non, tu dois dormir, insista fermement Gemma. _Je_ vais l'appeler et lui dire que tu ne reviens pas chez lui ce soir.

 

C'était vrai que Harry se sentait épuisé, tout d'un coup. Son activité intellectuelle l'avait vidé jusqu'à la moelle. Il se sentait incapable d'expliquer à Louis ce qu'il avait trouvé, à l'heure actuelle, de toute façon. Il laissa sa sœur le guider jusqu'à son lit, l'aider à enlever ses chaussures, et arranger les couvertures sur lui. Il regarda une dernière fois son mur, pour être sûr de se rappeler de son raisonnement le lendemain, puis il ferma les yeux et sombra immédiatement dans un trou noir.

 

47 : 15 : 46 : 39

 

Il se réveilla avec toutes ses idées toujours en place dans sa tête et dix messages de Louis sur son téléphone. Les premiers SMS étaient juste des interrogations inquiètes sur ce qu'il faisait, sur s'il voulait qu'il vienne -que Harry n'avait pas vues, trop absorbé par sa tâche, mais ensuite, Louis avait visiblement parlé à Gemma, parce que le ton changeait. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur lui avait raconté ? Harry composa le numéro de son répondeur pour écouter le message vocal qu'il lui avait laissé ce matin.

 

_« Harry. Je sais que tu penses avoir trouvé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit le cas. Je sais que tu as trouvé quelque chose. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je te crois, j'ai toujours senti que tu étais spécial, et bordel- Je me sens si fier. Je suis si heureux. Je savais que ça arriverait. Et je sais que ça pourrait changer les choses. Mais tu ne peux pas- Tu ne peux pas juste l'apporter aux autorités en pensant qu'ils vont tout stopper. Pas dans cette zone, bébé. Ça ne marchera pas. On est à un mois de la fin. Ils sont aux abois, sur la défensive. Ils n'ont aucune envie de tout remettre en question. Ils ne veulent pas arrêter le compte à rebours. Ils ne te suivront jamais. Ils ne prendront pas le risque, tu comprends ? Eux aussi, ils veulent sauver leur peau. Adhérer à un raisonnement complètement différent du système, à ce stade... Ce serait de la folie, pour n'importe quel politicien. S'il te plaît, Haz, réfléchis deux minutes. Tu as eu tellement de chance avec l'histoire de la résistance, tu ne peux pas te mettre de nouveau en danger. Il y a des gens puissants qui trouvent leurs intérêts dans le système. S'ils te voient débarquer avec une autre réponse, ils se méfieront, et ils pourraient- Ne leur donne pas ce que tu as trouvé maintenant. Sauve ta vie d'abord, et après tu tenteras de changer les choses. S'il te plaît. N'y va pas. »_

 

Harry sentit la fureur gronder en lui, et il appuya immédiatement sur _« rappeler »_ , d'un geste rageur. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Louis de parler :

 

-Comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille ?

 

-Haz...

 

-Non, rugit Harry. J'en ai assez ! Je sais que tu veux me protéger, je sais que tu as peur, et je comprends, mais ça _suffit_  ! J'ai trouvé une alternative, tu comprends ou pas ? C'est toi-même qui as dit qu'il fallait une alternative pour changer les choses ! Eh bien, j'en ai une, et je vais l'utiliser !

 

-Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait se faire en un claquement de doigt, c'est un long processus, de faire intégrer aux gens une autre solution...

 

-Je m'en fous, je dois essayer ! Peut-être qu'ils suspendront le compte à rebours le temps d'étudier ma proposition ! Il doit bien y avoir des gens sensés dans ce fichu ministère !

 

-Sans doute, mais ils ne te laisseront pas leur parler ! Tu vas te faire remarquer pour rien...

 

-Ce n'est pas rien ! Hurla Harry. C'est une chance ! Une chance de sauver les gens de la zone ! De te sauver ! Le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Comment tu veux que je garde juste ça pour moi ? C'est limite de la non-assistance à personne en danger... Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça !

 

-Il s'agit de vivre justement ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques, c'est tout !

 

-Mais je m'en fous, de ce que tu veux ! C'est à propos de ce que _moi_ je veux. Je suis _fatigué_ de t'entendre me dire de renoncer. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! C'est différent, cette fois. Je t'interdis de me demander de t'abandonner ! Depuis le début, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'en ai marre, putain !

 

-Je te le demande quand même.

 

La voix de Louis était étranglée.

 

-Et tes sœurs, hein ? Cracha Harry. Tu ne veux pas essayer de les sauver ? Tu penses qu'elles ne valent pas la peine qu'on essaye de les sortir de là, elles non plus ?

 

C'était un horrible coup bas, parce que Louis avait déjà expliqué à Harry comment lui et sa mère avaient tout essayé pour blanchir les fillettes de tout lien avec les activités de leur père, de les défendre, de dire qu'elles ne savaient pas, qu'elles étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui se tramait chez eux ; ils avaient supplié, même, désespérés, mais il n'y avait même pas eu de vrai procès. Ses sœurs avaient été considérées d'office comme des éléments menaçants, et envoyées dans la zone sur le point d'être rasée avec Jay et Louis. Encore une fois, Liam avait parfaitement saisi la logique :

 

_Quand on n'a pas assez de place pour tout le monde, on ne pardonne rien._

 

-S'il te plaît, Haz. N'y va pas.

 

On entendait à peine Louis, maintenant, tant sa voix s'était réduite à un mince filet.

 

-Je t'emmerde, Louis, renifla Harry. Je t'aime, ton avis compte pour moi, mais là, tout de suite, tu sais quoi... Va te faire foutre. Je vais au ministère. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est ma décision. Ils m'écouteront. Je dois essayer.

 

Et il raccrocha.

 

47 : 13 : 34 : 17

 

Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas.

 

47 : 11 : 50 : 43

 

Pendant quelques heures, Harry s'était senti complet. Revigoré. Plein d'espoir.

 

Tout était parti, maintenant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même. Il errait dans les rues, la poitrine vide, hagard. Il avait mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était des larmes qui dégoulinaient sur son visage, ou juste la pluie diluvienne qui s'était mise à tomber et qui trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

 

Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait se passer. Il était comme Cassandre, la princesse troyenne, condamnée par Apollon d'humeur vengeresse à prononcer des prophéties toujours exactes, mais à ne jamais être crue. Parler vrai, avertir, sans jamais que cela soit suivi d'effet, sans jamais entraîner des actions de la part des autres. Harry était une nouvelle Cassandre, sauf que lui avait annoncé quelque chose de positif, et pas une autre tragédie. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

 

Il s'était battu pour pouvoir parler au gouverneur, puisque c'était l'autorité la plus élevée au niveau de la zone, et quand il était finalement entré dans son bureau et qu'il lui avait rapidement exposé ce qu'il avait trouvé, le gouverneur lui avait ri au nez. Il avait ri, littéralement. _« C''est mignon de résoudre des équations, mais on a plus important à penser »_. Harry ne s'était pas laissé démonter, au début, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point ça pourrait être crucial et qu'il fallait le transmettre au Parlement mondial, mais le gouverneur avait juste ri plus fort.

 

_« Entre nous, mon garçon.... »_

 

Les feuilles couvertes de formules étaient toujours coincées sous son bras. Le gouverneur n'avait pas voulu les garder. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il les donne au département de recherche. Elles étaient restées parfaitement inutiles.

 

_« Entre nous, nous n'avons pas envoyé tous les criminels et tous les déchets du genre dans la zone 4 pour annuler sa destruction au dernier moment. »_

 

Harry doutait de tout. Il ne savait même plus si le tirage au sort des zones était vraiment un tirage au sort. Et si, quelque part dans la zone 3, ou dans les zones 1 et 2, celles des Américains, il y avait juste quelqu'un qui désignait la partie de la population dont il voulait se débarrasser, tout simplement ? Et si rien n'était dû au hasard ? Et si tout était calculé ? Et si la justice dont le président se réclamait n'avait toujours été qu'une illusion, et le système des zones pas plus qu'un caprice de souverain tyrannique qui décapitait ceux qui lui déplaisaient ?

 

_« Tu crois vraiment que le système se maintient uniquement faute de mieux ? Tu n'as pas conscience des enjeux, petit. »_

 

Que pouvait-il faire, tout seul face à cette machine si bien huilée ? C'était tellement plus facile pour les élites de perpétuer le système tel quel, ce système qui les épargnerait presque à coup sûr, plutôt que de se lancer dans des changements qui risqueraient peut-être de faire plus de mal que de bien, juste pour sauver une poignée de gens qui, à leurs yeux, ne méritaient pas spécialement de vivre.

 

_« Tu es le fils de Des Styles ? Je reconnais que tu es brillant. Tu devrais participer au ministère, comme ton père, au lieu d'essayer de saper ce que l'on a construit. »_

 

Bien sûr, que le gouverneur dirait ça. N'importe quelle personne inscrite sur cette fichue liste lui dirait ça.

 

_« Je vais fermer les yeux sur notre conversation, parce que je crois que ce serait dommage pour la nation de perdre un cerveau comme toi. »_

 

Le ton s'était fait légèrement menaçant.

 

_« Mais je ferais mieux de ne plus jamais entendre parler de ces histoires de réserves d'eau potable. Que ça vienne de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre.»_

 

Le gouverneur avait haussé les épaules.

 

_« Non que je crois que ça aurait beaucoup d'effet si tu te mettais à crier ça dans la rue, mais je serais obligé de te rayer de la liste, et ça serait vraiment dommage. »_

 

Harry finit par se retrouver dans la rue de Louis, titubant légèrement, le regard aveuglé par la pluie, dérapant dans les flaques. On était au milieu de la journée, mais l'orage était si violent qu'il faisait presque nuit. Le ciel était aussi sombre que ses pensées. Il se raccrocha à un poteau. Les souvenirs de son entrevue avec le gouverneur alourdissaient ses pas, et il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller plus loin. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'immeuble de Louis ; son portable vibrait de façon insistante dans sa poche ; mais il ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

 

-Harry ?

 

La voix sonnait lointaine, avec le bourdonnement dans sa tête et le fracas de la pluie. Harry releva un peu la tête et vit des cheveux blonds. Lottie posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança une question. Harry cligna des yeux mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses mots. Il secoua juste la tête, comme pour lui dire de s'en aller. Lottie parla de nouveau. Harry entendit : _« … Louis... En haut... »_. La main de l'adolescente quitta son épaule.

 

Harry se redressa pour la regarder disparaître dans son immeuble, faisant un pas pour s'écarter du poteau, avec la vague idée de la suivre, mais il resta figé au milieu du trottoir. Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette familière jaillit dans la rue.

 

-Louis, balbutia Harry, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

 

Il avança un peu vers lui, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le trottoir inondé, plié en deux, des sanglots ravageant soudain sa poitrine. Il lâcha ses feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent dans la rue autour de lui. Louis fut auprès de lui en une seconde, par terre dans les flaques, posant ses mains sur son visage ; Harry savait qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé, et il ne pouvait pas le regarder.

 

-Harry, tes papiers...

 

Louis se releva pour les ramasser, les collectant un par un avant qu'ils ne soient complètement trempés par la pluie, les pliant pour les glisser à l'intérieur de sa veste. Harry eut un ricanement étranglé.

 

-Ça ne sert plus à rien, de toute façon.

 

-Ne dis pas ça, Harry. Bien sûr que ta découverte sert toujours à quelque chose !

 

-Mais non ! A quoi bon les garder ? Gémit Harry. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. Ils ne s'intéresseront jamais à cette solution. C'est juste un tas de chiffres qui n'auront jamais de réalité !

 

Louis lui saisit le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant convulsivement contre lui. Ils devaient avoir l'air malins, enlacés à genoux sous la pluie.

 

-Non, non... Ecoute-moi. Certes, ils ne t'ont pas pris au sérieux dans cette zone. Mais tout n'est pas perdu ! Tu réessayeras dans la prochaine. Tu auras tout le temps de les convaincre. Tu as toute ta vie.

 

Louis desserra son étreinte et le repoussa pour lui parler d'un ton plus ferme.

 

-Tu seras en position d'être écouté, là-bas, dans quelques années. Tu vas devenir un scientifique reconnu, tu auras sans doute une position importante dans une université, peut être même que tu feras de la politique, que tu seras au gouvernement, ou que tu dirigeras la NASA ou je ne sais quoi- même si c'est dans la zone 2, et que tu seras dans la 3, bon...

 

-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire au gouvernement, cracha Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol. Je les hais. Je les hais tous. Je veux qu'ils crèvent tous. Je veux leur mort.

 

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es bouleversé, mais ils seront différents des officiels de notre zone, ils... Ils ne se sentiront pas pris au piège ! Tu sais bien qu'ici, tout le monde a toujours la vague crainte de se faire retirer de la liste ! Même le gouverneur doit avoir cette peur, s'il fait quelque chose de travers ! Il n'y a que les surdoués comme toi qui sont irremplaçables. Tous les autres évacués savent qu'ils peuvent perdre leur place !

 

Louis le força à relever la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'air de pleurer, lui aussi.

 

-Tu changeras le système un jour. J'en suis persuadé. Tu leur proposeras une solution, et ils finiront par voir que tu as raison. Je sais que tu peux réussir.

 

-Mais ça sera trop tard, chuchota Harry.

 

-Trop tard pour cette zone seulement. Mais il en reste encore vingt. Tu peux enrayer le mécanisme. Plus de tirage au sort. Notre zone sera la dernière à être détruite. Pense à tous les gens que tu sauveras.

 

-Trop tard pour toi, sanglota Harry. Ce sera trop tard pour toi. Je m'en fous, du reste du monde. Je voulais te sauver _toi_  ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Louis. Je ne suis pas un putain de héros. Je suis égoïste. Vraiment égoïste. Je ne voulais pas sauver le monde, je l'ai juste fait pour toi.

 

-Je sais, fit Louis d'un ton étranglé.

 

-Je t'aime tellement. Je veux juste que tu vives. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, nous deux.

 

Louis se tut un instant.

 

-Tu sais, parfois je me dis que... Peut-être qu'on s'est rencontré pour ça, justement. Pour que tu trouves la solution. Peut-être que c'était ton destin, et que le sort m'a placé sur ton chemin comme élément déclencheur, et que j'ai accompli mon but. Que c'était le seul but.

 

-Arrête. Arrête avec tes conneries de destin. Arrête avec _It Is What It Is_  ! On peut agir. Nos vies ne sont pas figées à l'avance dans la pierre !

 

-Non, en effet. Et tu vas agir. Tu vas agir, dans la zone 3.

 

Harry secoua la tête, envoyant des gouttes d'eau dans les airs avec ses mèches de cheveux.

 

-J'ai tout essayé. Je ne veux plus. Je ne peux pas, sans toi. Putain, Louis... Je veux que tu sois celui sur la liste. Je veux te donner ma place. Tu ne peux pas y aller à ma place ? Va leur dire, toi... murmura-t-il, pressant, délirant presque, comme s'il avait trouvé la clé ultime.

 

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne prendrai jamais ta place. Tu es celui qui es supposé vivre !

 

Harry soutint son regard d'un air lassé.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Parce que tu es un génie, chuchota Louis en collant son front contre le sien, une main appuyée sur sa nuque. Et être ton inspiration, ta motivation, ça aura été... la plus grande joie de ma vie, mais c'est aussi le maximum que je puisse faire. Toi, tu as encore tellement de capacités à déployer.

 

-Tu parles comme eux, tu sais. Comme le système.

 

-Parce qu'ils ont raison, sur ça, Harry. Ta vie vaut plus que la mienne. C'est juste mathématique.

 

-J'étudie les mathématiques, et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a _rien_ de mathématique dans la valeur d'une existence...

 

-Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras pas, dans la prochaine zone. Que tu te battras pour qu'on t'écoute. Que tu aideras le reste de la planète.

 

-Je ne sais pas, Louis...

 

Louis caressa son visage avec sa paume.

 

-C'est comme... Tu vois... Ces parents qui ont un enfant atteint d'une maladie rare, et qui cherchent un traitement, qui essayent d'encourager la recherche ? Même si leur enfant meurt avant d'avoir obtenu des résultats, ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils créent des associations, ils continuent le combat, pour -pour les autres enfants dans la même situation. Là, c'est pareil. Pense à Louis et Diana. Pense à tous ceux qui pourront se retrouver dans la zone du prochain tirage au sort.

 

Il se présentait comme un malade en phrase terminale, alors qu'il était jeune et en bonne santé. C'était tellement affreux qu'on en vienne à voir le monde sous cette perspective.

 

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait être aussi courageux que ce que Louis demandait. Il se voyait plus se recroqueviller dans le chagrin pour le restant de ses jours. Serait-il assez fort pour exaucer sa prière ?

 

-Tu n'es pas mon enfant, grommela finalement Harry.

 

Le rire de Louis sonnait un peu brisé, mais il était là quand même, et le ciel parut moins noir, d'un coup.

 

-Encore heureux ! On ne pourrait pas faire ça....

 

Louis saisit son menton et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles avaient le goût d'eau de pluie. Harry se laissa embrasser, soudain désespéré de se perdre dans une sorte d'ivresse qui le ferait oublier.

 

-Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison, chuchota Louis.

 

A SUIVRE...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aimez toujours =) 
> 
> Je sais que c'est dur, et je sais que vous avez sans doute eu l'espoir que la solution de Harry change la situation, mais ça n'aurait pas été cohérent avec l'univers que j'essaye de bâtir. La liste ronge les gens. Le risque est la pire peur de tout le monde, parce qu'ils ont trop peur d'être rayés et donc de mourir... Mais je voulais que Harry ait son éclair de génie et il est important pour tout un tas de raisons symboliques (écoutez Louiiiis) et concrètes, même s'il vous semble pour l'instant inutile ! Et puis le but est que vous viviez le compte à rebours avec les personnages, leurs espoirs comme leurs désillusions... Donc here it is.
> 
> (Sinon hors sujet mais c'est triste de penser qu'Einstein a inventé la bombe nucléaire et l'a filée au président américain, et l'a ensuite regretté toute sa vie, non, je ne sais pas moi ça me rend triste)
> 
> Je mets l'avant-dernier chapitre tout de suite...


	9. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant-dernier chapitre, oh mon dieu, on touche à la fin... 
> 
> C'est vraiment surtout mignon =) Evidemment ça reste triste aussi, mais bon, c'est le plus mignon qu'on puisse être dans une telle situation. 
> 
> /!/ Scène de sexe vraiment assez explicite (à la fin, si vous voulez sauter)
> 
> Merci et bonne lecture x :)

 

35 : 04 : 38 : 03

 

Harry n'avait pas parlé à son père depuis si longtemps que le mot _« Papa »_ sonna bizarrement dans sa bouche, comme une saveur étrangère, qui n'était pas assortie à l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

 

-Harry, quelle surprise ! Je croyais que tu ne vivais plus ici, moi, ironisa Des Styles, sans même lui laisser une chance de mener la conversation de façon relativement apaisée.

 

-Je n'habite plus ici. J'habite chez Louis, répliqua Harry.

 

-Ah, oui... Il te garde sous la main, plus pratique pour se satisfaire rapidement, j'imagine.

 

-Tu me répugnes.

 

Des soupira.

 

-Et toi, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence. Il y a d'autres façons de montrer ton désaccord avec tes parents que coucher avec un marginal, tu sais...

 

Harry avait envie de rire, vraiment, mais il avait quelque chose à demander à son père, et il avait déjà assez perdu de temps dans cet échange hargneux.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux te conduire comme un père digne de ce nom au moins une fois dans ta vie, ou est-ce que ça ne sert à rien que je te demande un service ?

 

-J'aurais dû savoir que tu m'adressais la parole pour une raison.

 

-Dit le type qui n'a pas envoyé un seul message pour savoir où était son fils ou s'il allait bien en six mois.

 

A son grand étonnement, un certain air de culpabilité se peignit sur le visage de son père.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il finalement.

 

-J'ai besoin de ton laissez-passer pour la côte. Pour la semaine prochaine.

 

Des Styles fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pour quoi faire ?

 

-Je veux emmener Louis à la mer.

 

Son père le regarda, et Harry crut voir une lueur attendrie traverser ses yeux. Mais il l'avait peut-être hallucinée, parce qu'il ne savait plus vraiment si son père était capable d'avoir des sentiments. Ils étaient sans doute enterrés avec sa mère, dans le cimetière Saint-Simon. Harry aurait bien voulu avoir de la compassion pour lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

 

-Même si je te le prête, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne. C'est une zone fermée, la sécurité est assez regardante.

 

-Je dirai que tu m'as envoyé à ta place pour faire des relevés. Tu n'as qu'à faire un mot attestant que tu m'as donné l'autorisation. Il y a des tas de gens qui font des allers-retours dans la zone côtière chaque jour, c'est très animé, on passera inaperçus une fois qu'on aura franchi les contrôles.

 

-Je vois que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi.

 

-Ouais, et j'ai essayé de trouver une autre solution que passer par toi, mais il n'y en a pas.

 

-Ça pourrait marcher, murmura Des Styles. Mais il y a un risque que vous vous fassiez attraper. Et si tu as ma carte, je serai complice.

 

Harry le fixa d'un air qu'il ne pouvait nettoyer d'un certain mépris.

 

-Donc j'imagine que tu as trop peur pour ta petite existence pour me la passer ?

 

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, puis Des céda.

 

-D'accord. Je le ferai.

 

Harry garda une expression impassible.

 

-Merci.

 

Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée, puis s'immobilisa avant de sortir. Il lança par-dessus son épaule.

 

-C'est la première et la dernière chose que je te demande.

 

Son père soupira encore.

 

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de vivre avec moi en zone 3, alors ?

 

Harry avait déjà vaguement réfléchi à ça, même s'il avait du mal à se projeter dans un avenir sans Louis. Il trouverait un travail, il supplierait le ministère, n'importe quoi, mais il était hors de question qu'il vive sous le même toit que son père à nouveau. Cela serait sans doute dur à obtenir avec les histoires d'assignation, mais il voulait son propre appartement. Il ne prétendrait plus d'avoir une famille là où il n'en avait plus.

 

-Sûrement pas.

 

28 : 16 : 46 : 27

 

-Harryyyy... Réveille-toi.

 

Harry grogna.

 

-Allez, il n'est pas si tôt !

 

Il entendait Louis trépigner à côté de lui. Il ouvrit un œil. Louis le fixait, à quelques centimètres de son visage, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 

-C'est ton anniversaire ! Clama Louis en levant les bras en signe de triomphe en le voyant bailler et se redresser un peu dans le lit.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-C'était déjà mon anniversaire cette nuit quand tu as insisté pour qu'on attende minuit et qu'on fasse l'amour pile au moment où on passerait au 1er février...

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Rabat-joie.

 

-Tu m'as épuisé, et tu ne me laisses même pas faire la grasse matinée.

 

-On a mieux à faire que dormir. Pourquoi dormir quand tu peux passer du temps avec moi ? Déclara Louis avec une confiance plaisantine.

 

-J'avoue que là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je préférerais... prétendit Harry.

 

-Traître ! Très bien, je vois...

 

Louis fit mine de sortir du lit, mais Harry le retint par le bras, le tirant pour le faire rouler contre lui. Il était chaud.

 

-Non, laisse-moi tranquille, je suis vexé, je ne veux plus de toi … !

 

Harry soupira, passa sa jambe au-dessus des hanches de Louis pour l'empêcher de bouger, et referma les yeux, satisfait, ronronnant presque. Louis couina en se tortillant dans son étreinte.

 

-Hé, ne te rendors pas !

 

Harry rouvrit les yeux, et Louis arrêta de remuer. Harry porta une main à sa joue pour lui caresser la peau de son pouce, faisant glisser son doigt jusqu'au bout de son nez. Bleu et vert s'entremêlèrent.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Oui ?

 

-C'est ton anniversaire.

 

-Oui, Louis.

 

-Tu as dix-huit ans.

 

-Oui, Louis.

 

-Mon bébé est enfin un adulte.

 

-Bon, Lou, ça devient bizarre.

 

Louis émit un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

 

-Je veux te donner ton cadeau.

 

-Maintenant ?

 

-Oui ! Ça pourrait t'être utile pour le reste de la journée, sourit Louis.

 

Il extirpa un paquet de sous son lit.

 

-Tu ranges ça à côté de nos capotes, super romantique, le taquina Harry.

 

-Puisque c'est toujours moi qui dois m'occuper d'en racheter, j'étais sûr que tu ne regarderais pas à cet endroit, répliqua Louis en tirant la langue.

 

Il resta les bras croisés sans plus bouger un moment, prétendant d'être fâché. Vraiment, ce qu'il était bon comédien. Harry y croyait tout à fait.

 

-Je peux avoir mon cadeau, ou bien tu as changé d'avis ? Risqua finalement Harry, se retenant de rire.

 

Louis lui fourra la boîte dans les mains.

 

-C'est bien parce que je me suis donné du mal pour le trouver.

 

C'était un Polaroid. Harry n'en avait jamais vu un en vrai.

 

-Tu prends tout le temps des photos en ce moment, tu as dit que tu aimais vraiment ça, expliqua Louis. Tu avais parlé d'avoir un appareil photo... Une fois. Alors je me suis dit que... J'ai hésité avec un numérique, mais ça, ça me paraissait plus... Authentique ? Je ne sais pas...

 

-Je l'adore, chuchota Harry en prenant l'appareil dans ses mains. J'adore l'idée qu'on ait la photo tout de suite, qu'elle soit concrète.

 

-J'ai trouvé de la pellicule, aussi. Pour que tu puisses faire le plus de photos possibles. J'espère qu'il va bien marcher, je l'ai eu chez un antiquaire, alors tu vois...

 

Harry appuya sur le déclencheur en visant Louis. Ils regardèrent tous les deux son visage apparaître lentement sur le cliché.

 

-Ça marche, apparemment, constata Harry, déjà hypnotisé par la photo. Merci, Lou. Merci beaucoup.

 

Il l'attira dans un baiser, et leva l'appareil pour les prendre en photo avec les lèvres scellées. Celle-ci, il la garderait toujours sur lui, près de son cœur.

 

-Tu peux prendre en photo le paysage, aussi, tu sais, fit Louis après que Harry l'eut bombardé pendant dix minutes.

 

Harry haussa les épaules, occupé à regarder Louis apparaître sur chacune des images.

 

-Tu es la seule chose intéressante du paysage.

 

Harry contempla l'appareil encore quelques instants, et le retourna. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit, en-dessous.

 

-C'est toi qui l'as fait graver ? Demanda-t-il en passant son doigt sur les lettres.

 

-Oui, souffla Louis. C'est juste- Je voulais juste te rappeler... ça. Dans les moments difficiles.

 

Harry resta pensif une seconde, à fixer les mots que Louis avait choisi de lui laisser, refusant de laisser les larmes picoter ses paupières.

 

-C'est...

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

 

-... Joli, acheva-t-il misérablement.

 

Louis hocha simplement la tête. Il avait compris que Harry n'arrivait juste pas à exprimer ce qu'il en pensait.

 

-Allez, allez, on se lève, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai prévu des tas de trucs pour aujourd'hui !

 

-Ah bon ?

 

-Bien sûr. Tu sais que j'adore organiser des surprises pour les fêtes...

 

-J'espère que ça inclut une sieste, plaisanta Harry.

 

-Crois-moi, si on se retrouve de nouveau au lit durant cette journée, ça ne sera pas pour dormir... Al-lez, habille-toi !

 

Harry effleura la phrase gravée sur le Polaroid une dernière fois, avant de céder et de sortir du lit pour suivre Louis dans tous les endroits où son esprit surexcité avait jugé bon de l'emmener. Il espérait que cela commençait par un petit-déjeuner sympathique. Louis pourrait lui faire des crêpes, par exemple. Si Harry le lui demandait, il s'exécuterait sans doute. Louis le tira hors de la chambre dès qu'il fut à peu près habillé. Harry posa précationneusement le Polaroid sur le lit, la citation lovée sur le tissu chaud des couvertures de leur lit. Elle allait bien avec l'atmosphère de la chambre. Elle allait bien avec cette journée. Il fallait souhaiter qu'elle irait bien aussi avec la suite.

 

 

_« La vie est une aventure. Elle doit sans cesse être disputée à la mort. »_

_Albert Einstein_

 

 

14 : 17 : 30 : 56

 

-Pourquoi on doit aller à la gare pour la surprise ? Et pourquoi si tôt ?

 

-Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise, objecta Harry.

 

-Mais... On n'a pas vraiment le droit de quitter la ville et la banlieue, fit Louis, soupçonneux.

 

-Je sais. Je t'assure que ce qu'on va faire est autorisé. Enfin... Plus ou moins.

 

-Harry...

 

-Tout va bien se passer, promit Harry en pressant la paume de Louis. Je te jure que tu vas aimer et que rien ne va nous arriver.

 

La nervosité de Louis sembla augmenter d'un cran lorsque Harry les dirigea vers le quai réservé aux trains pour les employés du gouvernement, à l'accès surveillé. C'était le premier contrôle à passer pour pouvoir monter dans les wagons. Il faudrait en repasser un une fois arrivés à destination. La côté méditerranéenne était comme une sorte de zone 51 européenne (si l'on pouvait encore parler d'Europe), en moins mystérieux, puisque son père n'avait pas hésité à leur parler de ce qu'il y faisait depuis qu'ils étaient petits -mais c'était aussi parce qu'il était persuadé que Gemma et Harry suivraient ses traces. Évidemment, ils n'y étaient jamais allés. Les laissez-passer n'étaient pas faits pour les sorties en famille. C'était ce que son père disait, et ce qu'il avait toujours appliqué. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry allait aller contre cette consigne, et s'en servir pour une sortie -en amoureux, et il était sûr que c'était l'usage le plus positif qu'on ait pu en faire jusqu'ici -tester des bombes n'était pas exactement positif, à ses yeux.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Chuchota Louis alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la barrière de sécurité au début du quai.

 

-On va prendre le train qui nous emmène sur notre lieu de travail, répondit calmement Harry. N'aie pas l'air si coupable, tu vas attirer l'attention.

 

-Tu ne m'expliques rien, aussi, bougonna Louis en s'accrochant à sa main.

 

Harry adressa un sourire poli et assuré à l'homme qui faisait la sécurité, en lui tendant la carte de son père et l'autorisation qu'il lui avait rédigée. L'homme les fixa quelques instants, puis leur fit signe d'avancer :

 

-Allez-y.

 

Harry poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait ; l'accès à la côte n'était pas aussi restreint qu'on pouvait le croire. Il entraîna Louis jusqu'au train, vérifiant sur le panneau que c'était le bon (les destinations étaient seulement indiquées par des numéros, mais Harry savait à quoi il correspondait), et grimpant dans un wagon au hasard.

 

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire où on va ? Demanda Louis une fois qu'ils se furent assis.

 

Il n'avait plus l'air aussi angoissé que tout à l'heure, mais l'incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage. Il n'était visiblement pas du tout au courant qu'on pouvait aller à la mer depuis la ville, juste comme ça. Tant mieux. Il n'en serait que plus étonné.

 

-Non, fit fièrement Harry.

 

Il tiendrait bon. Louis fit la moue, mais reconnut que cela gâcherait un peu ses efforts.

 

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on fête la Saint Valentin... On fait vraiment couple cliché, dit-il avec un petit rire.

 

-T'es sérieux ? Répliqua Harry, incrédule. Tu adores ce genre de trucs. Tu as fait la tête quand j'ai oublié de te souhaiter la Saint Louis, et on a commencé à fêter nos demi-mois...

 

-Oui, bon, peut-être que j'aime bien, concéda Louis. Mais tu n'es pas contre ! Si ?

 

-Bien sûr que non, soupira Harry, passant son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

 

Quand le train démarra, le rythme régulier le berça peu à peu, et il se sentit partir, somnolant contre Louis, confortablement installé. Il gardait une partie de son esprit toujours consciente de la réalité, mais l'autre glissa doucement dans un univers plus doux et plus coloré, et Harry imagina qu'ils partaient pour ne pas revenir, que ce train était leur échappatoire, et que plus il avançait, plus ils étaient à l'abri ; plus le monde les oubliait ; plus le compte à rebours se transformait en mirage.

 

14 : 14 : 56 : 38

 

Louis comprit en sentant l'odeur du sel.

 

Il n'avait rien eu l'air de deviner même lorsque Harry lui avait dit que le trajet en train durerait trois heures (au siècle dernier, cela prenait près de sept heures -heureusement que leurs trains étaient légèrement plus performants maintenant). La véritable muraille qu'ils avait dû traverser pour pénétrer dans le périmètre côtier l'avait impressionné. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai non plus, mais il savait qu'elle protégeait certains secrets gouvernementaux, et l'un des derniers accès à la mer préservé du continent -les plages avaient beaucoup souffert des divers changements climatiques, tsunamis, glissements de plaques de ces dernières dizaines années, ou tout simplement des retombées de la pollution ; on n'en trouvait presque plus des semblables aux cartes postales, qui étalaient toujours des images paradisiaques d'îles immergées depuis longtemps.

 

Ils passèrent le contrôle sans problèmes une nouvelle fois. Et alors qu'ils passaient par les portiques de sécurité, la vue du paysage encore obstruée par les bâtiments, Louis dit brusquement :

 

-On est près de la mer.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire.

 

-C'est ça ? Insista Louis, les yeux écarquillés.

 

Harry se contenta de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Son père lui avait montré un plan de l'espace côtier pour qu'il sache par où passer pour atteindre la zone de plage encore libre, où aucune infrastructure n'avait été installée, où des équipes de scientifiques ou de techniciens ne se baladaient pas en permanence. Harry slaloma entre les employés du site et les préfabriqués pour suivre l'itinéraire qu'il avait mémorisé, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

 

-Harry, Harry... Il y a du sable !

 

En effet, sous leurs pieds, le sol se transformait peu à peu, passant du béton à un chemin de planches de bois installées sur le sable. Une dune apparut devant eux. Une dune. Pour de vrai.

 

Louis ne voulait plus bouger, les yeux fixés sur la colline de sable.

 

-Allez, viens, lança Harry en le tirant de nouveau. On y retournera après.

 

Ils contournèrent la dune, et se retrouvèrent face à la mer.

 

Harry s'attendait à être déçu par elle. Et il était terrifié à l'idée que le rêve de Louis ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait souhaité. Il s'était préparé à trouver quelque chose de complètement différent des images qu'on voyait dans les livres de géographie ou sur les sites internet, qui n'avaient pas été mis à jour depuis plusieurs années, très souvent. Il s'était attendu à un littoral ravagé, à une eau grise, à des déchets flottant à la surface. Il savait que la côte californienne s'était changée en dépotoir géant, par exemple.

 

Mais la Méditerranée était toujours éblouissante.

 

Par chance, le soleil était de sortie, aujourd'hui, et ses rayons scintillaient sur les flots tranquilles, rendant la luminosité difficile à soutenir sans plisser les yeux.

 

Harry se demanda pourquoi on ne le disait pas aux gens. Pourquoi on ne leur montrait pas que quelque part dans leur monde sali et brisé, il y avait encore ce coin de nature et de bleu infini.

 

Pourquoi on ne leur montrait pas qu'il y avait encore un autre horizon que celui du tirage au sort et des listes et de la mort. Peut-être parce qu'ils auraient eu moins peur. Et qu'ils auraient été moins résignés. Et qu'il fallait qu'ils aient peur. Et qu'ils soient résignés.

 

Il se tourna vers Louis, qui s'était un peu avancé vers l'écume, et la vue était encore plus à couper le souffle de ce côté-là. Le bleu face au bleu. Comme pour s'accorder davantage à l'eau de océan, les yeux de Louis s'emplirent soudain de larmes.

 

-Oh non, non, non, Lou, ne pleure pas...

 

Harry le rejoignit en deux enjambées et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Louis se colla contre lui mais garda ses yeux rivés sur la mer.

 

-C'est formidable, souffla-t-il, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à m'amener ici. Je suis allé une fois au Nord voir la mer... Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. C'était... mort. Ce n'était pas... _ça._ Comment ça a pu rester aussi préservé ? Et pourquoi c'est désert ?

 

-C'est un secteur réservé aux biologistes, aux études de la faune et de la flore restantes, expliqua Harry. Ils ont essayé de garder un carré de côte dans l'état originel. Mais aucun projet n'est en cours cet après-midi. J'ai fait exprès pour qu'on soit un peu tranquille...

 

Louis attrapa son visage et l'embrassa. Harry voulait prendre une photo d'eux deux enlacés devant la mer, mais il n'avait pas envie de lâcher Louis pour sortir son portable ou son Polaroid de son sac. Et il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps après, parce que Louis lança :

 

-Je veux me baigner !

 

-Euh...

 

-Tu crois que c'est dangereux ?

 

Harry ne savait pas trop ; logiquement, la qualité de l'eau devait être acceptable, et les poissons pas trop menaçants s'ils restaient au bord ; mais c'était surtout que...

 

-Lou, on est en février, et le thermomètre est presque à zéro.

 

Il n'y avait plus vraiment de saisons à proprement parler, tant les conditions météorologiques étaient devenues instables, mais on pouvait en général s'attendre à des pics de froid ou de chaleur au moment des défunts été ou hiver.

 

-Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, ça, fit négligemment Louis, et il enleva sa veste et se débarrassa de ses Vans.

 

Harry était glacé rien qu'en le regardant faire.

 

-Tu vas geler !

 

Louis lui lança un clin d'oeil en déboutonnant son jean. Harry s'interrompit net pour regarder automatiquement ses jambes, distrait par le spectacle- OK, non, ça c'était vraiment... C'était un coup bas. Louis en profita pour se diriger vers l'eau, après avoir aussi abandonné son tee-shirt sur le sable. Il trempa un orteil dans la mer, puis avança avec précaution jusqu'à se retrouver avec de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets.

 

-C'est froid ? Demanda Harry, contemplant son corps qui se découpait sur le bleu et le soleil.

 

-Absolument glacial ! Répondit Louis en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tu viens ?

 

Ce garçon était une énigme.

 

-Je... ne sais pas trop... hésita Harry.

 

-Oh, allez. C'est pas l'Antarctique non plus !

 

Ça ne risquait pas. L'Antarctique n'existait plus. Mais Harry n'allait pas dire ça, parce que cela jetterait un froid. Métaphorique, cette fois.

 

Harry finit par céder - _évidemment_ , et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux pressés l'un contre l'autre dans les vagues, en boxer, la langue dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, mais honnêtement, même s'il autorisa sa main à descendre un peu sur les reins de Louis, Harry claquait trop des dents pour ressentir une quelconque excitation sexuelle. Ils s'aspergèrent un peu, barbotèrent sur le dos en se tenant la main, mais au bout d'un moment, ils durent reconnaître leur défaite et sortir de l'eau avant de vraiment faire de l'hypothermie. Les lèvres de Louis étaient presque violettes, mais son sourire faisait oublier ce détail. Ils remirent leurs vêtements même si leurs corps étaient encore trempés, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils restent quasi nus par une température extérieure pareille.

 

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sable, face à l'horizon, et Harry laissa ses yeux et ses pensées vagabonder sur les flots.

 

-J'aimerais tellement qu'on ait un bateau, murmura-t-il, jouant avec les doigts de Louis posés sur sa poitrine. On pourrait juste... Mettre les voiles, fuir, foncer droit devant...

 

-Pour aller où ? Fit Louis, mélancolique. On ne sait même pas vraiment s'il y a une terre quelque part de l'autre côté, ou si elle est assez proche. On ne peut pas juste se laisser porter par les courants complètement bouleversés, traverser toute l'étendue qui couvre les trois quarts de la planète...

 

-Pourquoi pas ? On irait n'importe où. N'importe quel endroit sera mieux que la zone 4.

 

-C'est un peu difficile de prendre la mer sans savoir par où naviguer, sourit Louis. Il faudrait une direction.

 

-Tant que je suis avec toi, j'en ai une. Tu es ma seule direction, souffla Harry, fermant brièvement les yeux. La seule destination possible.

 

Il y eut un silence, et puis Louis se mit à rire et s'exclama, roulant sur lui, le plaquant contre le sable :

 

-Et après c'est _moi_ qui suis la personne niaise dans notre relation ? C'est moi qui suis trop fleur bleue ?

 

Harry grogna, se sentant rougir, et lutta pour se se redresser, mais le poids de Louis, appuyé des deux bras sur ses épaules, le forçait à rester allongé sur le dos.

 

-Admets-le.

 

-Admettre quoi ?

 

-Que tu es pire que moi dans le dégoulinant !

 

-Sûrement pas, personne ne peut te battre là-dedans. Je suis loin de t'égaler, fit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

 

Louis soupira et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il s'assit sur ses hanches et lui adressa une moue censée être attendrissante.

 

-Mais j'aime bien quand tu me donnes raison.

 

Harry caressa la nuque de Louis.

 

-Tu sais déjà que tu as toujours raison, Lou.

 

Louis descendit de ses jambes pour se rallonger à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

 

-Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'aimerais avoir tort, parfois, pourtant, murmura-t-il.

 

Mais il ne se laissa pas le temps à Harry de réagir, parce qu'il passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour lui pincer un téton, et il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour que leurs bouches se trouvent de nouveau, et que le froid s'estompe pour un bon moment dans ses membres.

 

Ils sentaient le sel et l'eau de mer, à la fin de la journée ; les Polaroid que Harry avait pris de Louis et de la plage sentaient le sel et l'eau de mer ; et Harry pensait que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était jamais arrivée.

 

10 : 09 : 12 : 49

 

Louis se fit tatouer une boussole sur l'avant-bras, et Harry un bateau sur le biceps. Ils n'étaient plus que les deux parties essentielles d'un seul voyage.

 

09 : 02 : 21 : 54

 

Harry ne voulait plus dormir. Il voulait regarder Louis à la place, tant qu'il le pouvait. Il luttait contre le sommeil, le soir, dans ses bras, même lorsqu'ils étaient allés au lit très tard pour occuper leurs journées au maximum. Louis faisait la même chose, et finissait par se retourner vers lui pour qu'ils s'embrassent à la place de prétendre chacun de s'être endormis. Ils restaient éveillés à se respirer le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à céder à quelques heures de repos, pour pouvoir ensuite recommencer.

 

08 : 10 : 43 : 34

 

Louis aimait bien passer du temps avec Louis et Diana, quand ils ne faisaient pas une sortie tous les deux ou quelque chose avec les Tomlinson, alors Harry demandait presque tous les jours à Sophia s'ils pouvaient venir chez elle et s'occuper des bébés avec ou sans elle. La jeune fille acceptait à chaque fois. Cela mettait Louis mal à l'aise ; il avait le sentiment qu'on lui cédait sur tout pour lui faire plaisir avant de mourir. Que Harry s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'il voulait lui. Harry avait arqué un sourcil : _« Et ? Quoique tu en penses, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. »_ Louis avait protesté : _« Mais je veux qu'on fasse ce qui te fait plaisir à toi aussi ! »_. Harry avait soupiré et répondu : « _Il n'y a rien qui ne me fasse plus plaisir que de te voir heureux. »_ Louis n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

 

07 : 08 : 34 : 43

 

Harry savait que Louis aurait bien aimé retourner à la mer, mais la zone avait été bouclée, maintenant que la fin du compte à rebours se rapprochait dramatiquement. Seules quelques personnes triées sur le volet pouvaient désormais y avoir accès. Alors, à la place, il l'emmena à la piscine. Ils y allèrent avec tout le monde, au final : Jay, Lottie, Félicité, Phoebe, Daisy, Gemma, Sophia, Diana et Louis. Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son petit ami appréciait de se retrouver dans l'eau, le bleu de ses prunelles semblant s'accorder à la teinte de celle dans laquelle il évoluait, montant ou descendant d'un ton. Il regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas plus profité des activités aquatiques qu'on pouvait trouver dans la ville -même s'ils s'étaient déjà rendus au parc aquatique plusieurs fois- mais ensuite, il décida d'arrêter de regretter le passé et de profiter du présent. Ce n'était pas pareil que leur Saint Valentin sur la plage, mais ce fut honnêtement l'une des meilleures après-midi que Harry avait jamais passées.

 

06 : 13 : 48 : 10

 

Ils ne quittaient quasiment plus le lit de Louis, à part pour se joindre à des moments en famille avec le reste des Tomlinson. Les cours à l'université s'étaient arrêtés ; de toute façon, depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'y avait presque plus aucun professeur qui prenait la peine de venir leur faire cours, même lorsqu'ils étaient des évacués, même s'ils avaient sauvegardé les apparences de motivation le plus longtemps possible -par esprit sacrificiel ou par peur de se faire mal voir, plus probablement. Tout le monde avait mieux à faire, et Harry le premier. Il s'abreuvait de Louis chaque seconde du jour, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Il avait toujours l'impression de mourir de soif. Et c'était encore pire dès qu'il s'éloignait de lui, même de quelques mètres.

 

Harry se demanda s'il allait ressentir la brûlure du manque toute sa vie.

 

-Je pense que tu aimeras la zone 3, tu sais, fit Louis à mi-voix, allongé sur le ventre, tête posée sur ses coudes et tournée vers Harry.

 

-Mhm.

 

-Non, vraiment. C'est plus... Avancé qu'ici. Plus aisé. La technologie est mieux et plus répandue. On avait des tas de gadgets cool, ça te plaira... Des ordinateurs parlants. Des tablettes 3D.

 

Harry fixa le plafond, gorge nouée.

 

-Je m'en fous complètement, des tablettes 3D, Lou.

 

Louis se tut un instant.

 

-Je sais. Mais j'ai envie que tu... vois les points positifs ?

 

Harry ricana.

 

-J'ai tellement envie que tu essayes d'être heureux, là-bas, chuchota Louis.

 

Harry regarda ses cils battre sur ses joues dans la douce pénombre de la chambre -ils avaient tiré les volets- puis soupira.

 

-Arrête. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

 

-Mais je suis inquiet pour toi.

 

C'était lui qui allait mourir la semaine prochaine, mais Louis était inquiet pour _Harry_. Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait rire, pleurer, le frapper ou l'embrasser. Il opta pour se recroqueviller contre lui. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas... Je suis un scientifique.

 

- _Vraiment ?_ Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça, tiens.

 

-Mais, ne te moque pas ! Protesta Harry. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne suis pas très calé en art. Tout ça, je ne maîtrise pas trop, et ça me frustre, en un sens. Je ne peux pas t'écrire de belles déclarations, ou te composer une chanson, ou te peindre un tableau. Je ne suis pas très bon avec les mots, et il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, et là tout de suite, j'aimerais réussir à te dire... Je n'ai pas la façon. Mais ma mère aimait beaucoup l'art. La peinture... ça, tu as vu. La littérature aussi. Quand on était petits, elle nous faisait apprendre par cœur des bouts de textes. Elle disait qu'elle voulait contrebalancer le côté trop... mathématique de notre éducation et de notre mode de pensée. Qu'elle voulait nous rendre sensibles à autre chose que les chiffres. Bref. Et il y avait ce poème... Elle avait dit que c'était un des plus beaux poème d'amour jamais écrit à ses yeux. Et à l'époque, je l'avais juste trouvé triste. Mais je crois que je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu dire, maintenant.

 

Harry s'interrompit, puis murmura, se sentant timide, d'un coup :

 

-Je me rappelle seulement des deux dernières strophes, mais... Tu veux les entendre ?

 

Louis entrelaça leurs doigts, et acquiesça, ses yeux bleus attentifs et immenses. Alors Harry récita, et dans son cœur, c'était comme s'il disait qu'il ferait l'inverse de ce que Louis venait de souhaiter, comme s'il confirmait qu'il n'y aurait pas vraiment d'après, pour lui, mais au moins, il avait réussi à le lui dire ; c'était une réponse aux mots inscrits derrière son Polaroid. Et quand il l'eut finalement dit, au milieu des larmes, dans les prunelles de Louis, brillaient aussi des constellations.

 

_«_

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,_

  
_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

  
_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

  
_I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._

  
  
_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,_

  
_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,_

  
_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;_

  
_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

_»_

 

| 

 

_Il était mon nord, mon sud, mon est et mon ouest,_

_Ma semaine de travail et mon repos du dimanche,_

_Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson,_

_Je croyais que l'amour durerait toujours : j'avais tort._

 

_Que les étoiles se retirent maintenant ; éteignez-les toutes,_

_Remballez la lune et démontez le soleil,_

_Videz l'océan et balayez la forêt ;_

_Car désormais il ne pourra plus rien arriver de bon._

   
  
---|---  
  
 

 

01 : 06 : 45 : 23

 

Gemma ayant prévu de dormir chez des amies -façon de se soutenir pour le départ et la culpabilité rampante de penser que tous les autres seraient en train de mourir- et son père étant retenu au gouvernement toute la nuit pour l'organisation du lendemain, Harry et Louis décidèrent de rester dans le duplex pour la d... Pour cette nuit.

 

Harry tenait Louis tout contre lui lorsque celui-ci releva la tête vers lui :

 

-On va prendre notre douche ensemble avant qu'ils coupent l'eau ? Murmura-t-il.

 

Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de bouger.

 

-On a jusqu'à quelle heure ?

 

-Je ne sais pas... Ils couperont vers 20h, non ? Ils l'ont dit aux infos, mais...

 

-... On n'écoutait pas vraiment.

 

-Voilà, sourit Louis.

 

-On n'est pas obligés d'y aller tout de suite, en tout cas, bailla Harry, caressant les cheveux de Louis.

 

-Si on veut avoir le temps de faire aussi des trucs dessous... Si ! Fit Louis en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, et roulant hors de son étreinte pour se lever.

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

-OK, je viens, dit Harry en s'extrayant rapidement du lit à sa suite.

 

Le rire de Louis résonna alors qu'il était déjà sur le palier à se diriger vers la salle de bains.

 

-Tout de suite, tu es plus motivé, forcément !

 

Harry ne pouvait pas le nier.

 

-Tu ne me laisses même pas te déshabiller ? Chouina-t-il, en voyant que Louis avait déjà enlevé son tee-shirt et son jogging, les laissant en boule sur le carrelage devant la douche.

 

Louis roula des yeux, puis s'approcha de lui, nu, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur le nez.

 

-Je me rhabillerai exprès pour que tu puisses le faire plus tard, promit-il, en déboutonnant le jean de Harry.

 

Celui-ci se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et suivit Louis dans la cabine de douche, tirant la porte vitrée derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas de baignoire, dans leur duplex, mais la douche était spacieuse et moderne, et c'était de toute façon plus pratique... pour certaines activités. Louis ne maîtrisait toujours pas le réglage de la température chez lui, et ils furent éclaboussés d'un jet d'eau glaciale venant du large pommeau accroché au-desssus de leurs têtes avant que Harry ne tourne le robinet dans le bon sens. Leur petit coup de froid leur servit de prétexte (comme s'ils en avaient besoin d'un) pour se blottir immédiatement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant l'eau dégouliner doucement sur leurs corps.

 

-On n'était pas censés se laver ? Fit Harry au bout d'un moment, en autorisant ses mains à glisser depuis les omoplates de Louis jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, suivant le trajet des gouttes d'eau.

 

-Qui a dit ça ? Murmura Louis, occupé à sucer un coin de son cou, juste en-dessous de son oreille.

 

-Toi ?

 

-J'ai pas parlé de se laver, juste d'aller dans la douche.

 

Louis se colla encore plus contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Harry glissa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés et approfondit le contact, frissonnant quand les mains de Louis s'aventurèrent sur ses hanches, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair pour rapprocher aussi leurs bassins. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre un peu leur respiration, puis Harry plaqua de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Louis. Pouvait-il trouver un moyen de les enchaîner à cet instant, de les faire se figer dans le temps et l'espace, dans cette position, à cet endroit précis ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils sortent de cette salle de bains un jour ?

 

Louis glissa sa main entre eux pour effleurer la semi-érection de Harry -qui n'allait pas rester semi très longtemps, vu comme un frôlement éveillait déjà des étincelles dans son bas-ventre.

 

-Louis... souffla Harry, comme pour l'encourager, rompant le baiser à peine une seconde.

 

Louis sourit contre ses lèvres et le prit en main, faisant quelques va-et-vient paresseux, avant d'accélérer un peu le rythme, l'autre bras toujours autour des épaules de Harry. Harry soupira et inclina la tête en arrière, exposant son visage au jet d'eau chaude, qui coulait dans ses yeux, sentant sa respiration s'emballer. Louis en profita pour mordiller son cou soudainement découvert, appuyant son pouce sur le bout de son sexe, les deux actions simultanées arrachant un gémissement à Harry.

 

-Putain.

 

Le mot se perdit un peu dans le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, mais Louis dut comprendre l'idée, parce qu'il accéléra encore. Harry posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le plaqua contre lui, sentant son érection contre sa cuisse, et appuyant dessus avec. Louis eut un halètement, sa main perdit un peu de son rythme, coincée dans un angle bizarre maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre leurs corps, et il commença à se frotter un peu contre la jambe de Harry. Celui-ci saisit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Quand ils se détachèrent, Louis gémit :

 

-Harry, Haz- Je te veux... Je te veux en moi. Ici. Baise-moi, ouais ?

 

Harry eut un sursaut, l'idée s'abattant comme une vague de chaleur sur lui, mettant immédiatement tous ses sens en vrac.

 

Il ne s'habituerait jamais. On ne pouvait pas s'habituer à une demande si érotique.

 

Louis et lui avaient inversé les rôles au lit il y avait presque trois mois, mais Harry n'était toujours pas accoutumé à ce que Louis lui demande de prendre les rênes, parfois. Les premières fois avaient été un peu catastrophiques, à vrai dire, surtout parce que Harry n'arrivait pas à tenir assez longtemps pour que Louis prenne vraiment du plaisir ; la sensation d'être en Louis l'envoyait dans la jouissance en quelques minutes maximum, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces d'être un peu plus endurant. C'était trop... incandescent. Harry était vraiment embarrassé de toujours laisser Louis un peu frustré, même s'il ne l'abandonnait évidemment pas en plan et se rattrapait avec ses doigts et sa langue. Du coup, ils le faisaient pas très souvent, dans ce sens, au début. Et puis, il y avait environ un mois, ça s'était vraiment amélioré. Harry avait réussi à faire jouir Louis avant lui, enfoncé profondément en lui, et ça avait été une des expériences les plus intenses de sa (courte) vie. Il avait découvert par la même occasion que c'était réciproque, et que Louis aimait vraiment, _vraiment_ quand Harry le prenait.

 

Et puis symboliquement, c'était comme s'il s'était donné complètement à Harry aussi, s'était montré dans son état le plus vulnérable et lui avait accordé assez de confiance pour... Eh bien, pénétrer son intimité. Métaphoriquement _et_ littéralement. Forcément, cette pensée ne laissait pas Harry indifférent. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas voir à quel point c'était important et précieux -et dévastateur niveau plaisir physique.

 

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et Louis commença à se faire plus pressant, murmurant des _« s'il te plaît »_ dans le creux de son oreille. Avait-il réellement le moindre doute sur la réponse de Harry ? Celui-ci glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Louis et grogna :

 

-Le lubrifiant est dans la chambre.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le chercher, alors ? Fit Louis, avec le ton aux accents impatients et autoritaires qu'il prenait quand il était vraiment excité.

 

Harry faillit glisser en sortant de la douche, sentant ses jambes trembler sous lui, frissonnant un peu, gêné par son érection, mais il finit par parvenir à atteindre sa chambre, saisit le nécessaire, et revenit le plus vite possible dans la salle de bains. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour contempler la vision que lui offrait Louis, debout sous le jet, la peau humide, les joues rouges, une main enroulée autour de son propre sexe. Il finit par se tourner vers lui.

 

-Pourquoi tu restes planté là ?

 

-Une minute, laisse-moi profiter du spectacle...

 

-Nope, fit Louis en plissant les yeux, mais il avait l'air flatté quand même. Tu es là pour y participer !

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire, secoua la tête et remonta dans la cabine de douche, retrouvant l'eau chaude, se glissant derrière Louis et passant ses paumes sur ses flancs, émerveillé de voir comment son simple toucher faisait réagir son petit ami, parcouru d'un frisson.

 

-Appuie-toi contre le mur, murmura-t-il, et Louis s'exécuta tout de suite, se courbant et posant ses mains contre le mur, écartant les jambes pour lui laisser un plus large accès.

 

Pendant quelques instants, Harry ne fit rien d'autre que caresser son dos et déposer des baisers dans son cou, profitant juste de la douceur de sa peau et de la beauté de son corps. Puis Louis geignit, faisant visiblement un effort pour ne pas se toucher lui-même, et Harry se laissa tomber à genoux derrière lui, et écarta ses chairs pour donner un long coup de langue sur son entrée. Louis sursauta, émettant un petit bruit aigu, cherchant tout de suite plus de contact, ce que Harry lui donna sans tarder, suçant doucement son intimité et pointant bientôt sa langue à l'intérieur.

 

-Oh, mon dieu, gémit Louis, se mordant fortement la lèvre.

 

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire à l'idée, mais une fois que Harry avait eu sauté le pas et l'avait fait une fois à Louis -qui l'avait déjà léché comme ça plusieurs fois auparavant- il avait eu le sentiment de vouloir passer tout le reste de sa vie à ça, parce que la réaction de Louis avait dépassé tous ses fantasmes. Il redoubla d'ardeur, et chercha à tâtons le lubrifiant qu'il avait abandonné à l'entrée de la douche. Il recula un peu pour l'ouvrir et en déposer une noisette dans sa main, puis glissa de nouveau sa langue en Louis, faisant des cercles autour de son entrée, et y introduisant doucement un de ses doigts en même temps, laissant le temps à son petit ami de s'habituer. Puis il se mit à le bouger, avec précaution, mais régulièrement, sans retirer sa langue.

 

-Putain, putain, putain, _Harry_ , cria presque Louis, ses jambes flageolant, sa tête tombant entre ses coudes toujours appuyés contre la paroi.

 

Harry plia son doigt pour chercher le bon angle, et il se rendit tout de suite compte quand il le trouva, parce que Louis cria encore, et sa main agrippa brusquement ses cheveux, son corps parcouru d'un sursaut intense.

 

-Nghn, Haz- Je-

 

Louis tira sur ses cheveux et Harry releva les yeux vers lui. Il était écarlate, l'air complètement ravagé, bouche entrouverte.

 

-Je vais jouir, je vais jouir, et je ne veux pas, haleta Louis. Je te veux en moi- _Bordel_!

 

Harry venait de glisser un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui, le pénétrant à un rythme confortable, écartant doucement ses parois, prenant garde d'éviter un peu son point sensible pour qu'il tienne encore. Il avait diablement envie de prendre Louis sur le champ, forcé de se caresser un peu lui-même pour se soulager un minimum, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

 

-Tu crois que tu es prêt ?

 

-Je t'aime, hoqueta Louis.

 

Harry embrassa l'arrière de sa cuisse, sentant une rougeur envahir son visage, son cœur fondant lentement sur le carrelage.

 

-Ce n'est pas une réponse à la question, mon cœur...

 

-Ça voulait dire oui ! Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! Lança Louis.

 

Harry rigola.

 

-Tu es mignon quand tu deviens agressif.

 

Il retira ses doigts et se releva.

 

-Préservatif ? Chuchota-t-il.

 

Ils en avaient toujours mis jusqu'ici. Harry soupçonnait Louis de vouloir lui inculquer le _safe sex_ , ou quelque chose de responsable dans son genre. Mais celui-ci secoua vivement la tête.

 

-Non. Je veux te sentir. On est clean. Je me suis toujours protégé depuis mon dernier check-up. Et puis, au pire...

 

Ce n'était pas comme si Louis aurait l'occasion de développer le sida, et d'avoir d'autres partenaires sexuels. Et Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'en chercher. Il acquiesça et se lubrifia rapidement, réglant l'eau de la douche pour que le jet soit le plus fin possible. Il pénétra Louis lentement, parce qu'il voulait ressentir chaque nano-seconde et chaque millimètre avalé dans leur étreinte qui les faisait ne devenir qu'un seul. Il agrippa Louis par les hanches, mordant son cou, sentant l'électricité et le sentiment enivrant de puissance monter dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se mouvait en lui.

 

-Plus vite, souffla Louis en venant à sa rencontre, ses poings se crispant contre le mur.

 

Harry obtempéra, et leurs gémissements s’entremêlèrent. Harry allait laisser des bleus sur la peau de Louis tant il appuyait ses doigts sur son bassin.

 

-Plus fort, haleta Louis.

 

Harry se sentait déjà submergé par le plaisir, tellement happé par la sensation, qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, tant c'était bon.

 

-Putain, Lou, je ne vais pas tenir...

 

Mais il fit quand même ce que Louis réclamait, ne montrant plus aucune retenue dans ses mouvements. L'orgasme de Louis le prit par surprise, parce qu'il ne touchait même pas son sexe, mais il le sentit soudain se contracter autour de lui, et il laissa échapper un cri avant de basculer, tremblant de tous ses membres. Harry faillit venir aussi, mais il parvint à se contrôler. Il n'y était pas encore... Pas encore tout à fait. Il caressa les épaules de Louis pour l'apaiser, embrassant sa joue, et celui-ci regarda par-dessus son épaule, les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Harry allait se retirer, mais Louis le retint et fit d'une voix rauque :

 

-Continue.

 

Il allait le tuer.

 

-Tu es sûr ? Articula Harry. Je ne veux pas te faire mal...

 

-Et moi je veux.

 

Louis l'attrapa pour l'embrasser, de façon un peu désordonnée, son cou tordu dans un angle bizarre.

 

-Je veux que tu restes en moi. Je veux te sentir demain, avant, et aussi _après_. Je veux te sentir jusque dans l'éternité.

 

La respiration de Harry se bloqua un moment, son esprit devenant blanc sous le coup de l'émotion et du plaisir. Ce que disait Louis n'avait aucun sens, parce qu'après... Il ne sentirait plus rien. Mais pour eux, en quelque sorte, ça en avait quand même. Pour leur amour, cela faisait sens, alors Harry continua.

 

Il réussit à faire jouir Louis une deuxième fois, une main ferme sur son membre de nouveau dur, cette fois, avant de venir enfin à son tour, secoué de spasmes.

 

L'eau s'était arrêtée de couler à un moment pendant leurs ébats, coupée définitivement, le premier signe de l'apocalypse qui les attendait, mais ils n'avaient même pas remarqué, trop perdus l'un en l'autre, dans le claquement de leurs peaux et leurs respirations hachées.

 

Ils s'enroulèrent dans des serviettes en continuant de s'embrasser, puis Harry souleva Louis dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et le porta dans sa chambre. Et là-bas, sur le lit, ils firent l'amour encore. Et encore. Et encore. Ils étaient épuisés, Harry bandait à peine, et Louis n'avait même plus la force de jouir, au bout d'un moment, mais ils restèrent emboîtés, sans bouger, profitant juste de leur connexion. Souhaitant ne jamais se détacher. Et peut-être qu'ils se sentiraient encore demain. Et qu'ils se sentiraient aussi quand il n'y aurait plus de demain. Peut-être que le lien resterait. Peut-être que Harry resterait en Louis jusque dans l'éternité, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on pouvait donner à ce qu'il y avait après cette vie. Peut-être qu'il le sentirait vraiment toujours avec lui. Toujours en lui. Peut-être qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Même quand _« toujours »_ ne voudrait plus rien dire.

 

 

A SUIVRE... (une dernière fois)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink : wink: et aussi snif snif. 
> 
> Le poème que récite Harry est de W.H Auden, "Funeral Blues", il est très connu et vraiment bouleversant dans sa simplicité (à mon avis). La traduction est de moi. 
> 
> Préparez-vous pour le dernier chapitre... Oui je pleure d'avance avec vous.
> 
> Il est pour demain ou après-demain, enfin bientôt !
> 
> Merci <3
> 
> #finalfic


	10. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Je vous conseille d'avoir du chocolat et une boîte de mouchoirs à portée de main. PARDON.

 

 

 

00 : 13 : 47 : 21

 

Durant ces derniers mois, Harry avait découvert qu'il n'était pas exactement une personne faible. Il avait accompli beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de faire, même s'il avait commis des erreurs et manqué de se faire tuer à plusieurs occasions. Il sentait qu'il avait grandi, qu'il avait mûri, qu'il avait avancé en tant qu'individu. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait pu, le temps qui lui avait été donné, prendre soin de Louis, le garder en sécurité auprès de lui -lui qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'écarter les gens superflus de sa vie ces deux dernières années- et dépasser ses propres limites pour lui : la preuve était en face d'eux, autour d'eux, sur les murs de sa chambre, dans les calculs embrouillés griffonnés partout sur la peinture, bruts, tels qu'ils avaient dégouliné du cerveau de Harry.

 

Mais il n'aurait jamais, jamais trouvé la force de faire ce que Louis fut obligé de faire ce matin-là. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il savait qu'il devait en être reconnaissant à Louis de porter ce fardeau à sa place. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, le sujet étant trop délicat, finissant en larmes à chaque fois, mais l'autre raison pour laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit chez Harry, c'était parce qu'ils savaient que ce serait plus facile dans ce sens, en réalité (une fois qu'ils eurent décidé qu'il serait trop insupportable de se séparer à la gare, et que cela devait se faire avant). Si le mot _« facile »_ pouvait seulement être utilisé dans cette situation. Parce que Louis serait toujours le plus fort d'eux deux, même si Harry s'était peu à peu affirmé. Et que si quelqu'un devait partir, si quelqu'un devait sceller leurs adieux maintenant, seul lui en serait capable. C'était Louis qui devait le quitter -et pas l'inverse.

 

Harry commença à pleurer avant même qu'il soit sorti du lit, dès qu'il perçut son mouvement, la boule dans sa gorge et la brûlure dans ses entrailles si oppressants qu'il s'attendait à vomir d'un moment à l'autre.

 

-Haz, tu rends les choses plus difficiles, murmura Louis d'une voix étranglée, en attrapant lentement ses vêtements.

 

Harry savait. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, mon amour,_ pensait-il. _Je suis désolé de ne pas être capable de te regarder partir_.

 

-Tu dois partir tout de suite ? Hoqueta-t-il, se roulant en boule sur le matelas, tentant d'atténuer la douleur dans sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur Louis qui s'était assis au bord du lit.

 

-On en a déjà discuté. Je passe l'après-midi avec ma famille. Et toi, tu vas bientôt devoir aller à la gare routière, répondit-il doucement.

 

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Harry ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son poignet et de le serrer de toutes ses forces, appuyant sur le tatouage de boussole, comme si elle était magique, comme si elle allait s'illuminer par magie et tout changer. Ses mains tremblaient. Il vit le visage de Louis se décomposer une seconde, avant qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même et se dégage gentiment. Puis il se pencha brusquement au-dessus de Harry, joignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant ses cheveux, et Harry l'attrapa par le cou pour l'amener encore plus près. Puis Louis se recula, appuyant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre :

 

-Même si elle n'a duré que vingt ans, tu es l'amour de ma vie, Harry, fit Louis avec un sanglot. Je n'ai pas besoin de cent ans de plus avec toi pour le savoir.

 

Harry se cramponnait à sa main de toutes ses forces, et il voulait répondre, il voulait lui répondre la même chose, mais il ne pouvait plus sortir aucun mot de sa gorge. Les larmes l'étouffaient.

 

-Lou, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

 

Louis le scruta de ses yeux bleus profonds et inondés, et Harry se dit qu'il avait sans doute compris que cette seule syllabe signifiait tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. _Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre je meurs avec toi aujourd'hui même si je ne meurs pas je meurs_.

 

Louis garda longtemps sa main dans la sienne, aussi longtemps qu'il le put, puis il dut la lâcher pour enfiler son tee-shirt -il avait quand même réussi à mettre son jean avec une seule main : Louis avait vraiment quelque chose d'héroique. Les ongles de Harry s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau et il desserra patiemment son étreinte, doigt par doigt, embrassant chacune de ses phalanges, avec délicatesse. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, restant allongé dans le lit qui avait abrité les plus passionnées de leurs étreintes la nuit dernière, froid, hébété. Il lui sembla que Louis avait du mal à marcher. Peut-être parce qu'il avait des courbatures à cause du sexe. Ou peut-être parce que ses jambes pesaient trop lourd pour le porter en dehors de cette chambre, loin de Harry.

 

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses inspirations se réduisirent à des sifflements, ses mains s'agrippant désespérément au drap, en espérant retrouver une certaine maîtrise de lui-même. En vain. Louis atteignit finalement la porte, posant la main sur la poignée, comme au ralenti.

 

-Je vais chercher Gemma, murmura finalement Louis.

 

Et il franchit la porte. Sans dire au revoir. Mais dire au revoir aurait été pire, sans doute. Harry ne savait pas ; il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne trouvait pas son souffle, et il ne vit Louis sortir que dans un brouillard de larmes et de vertiges. Il n'apercevait que ses jambes, incapable de relever la tête. Ses jambes moulées dans un slim qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur, juste comme pour l'un de leurs premiers jours au café. Les jambes disparurent et Harry voulait se traîner sur le sol et supplier Louis de revenir. De le tenir encore un peu dans ses bras. Mais même ça, il n'était pas capable de le faire. Il n'avait plus assez d'oxygène pour faire un geste.

 

-Respire, Harry.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Louis avait emporté ses poumons, son cœur, tous ses organes. Il n'était plus assez- Il n'était plus une personne entière. Il ne pouvait plus fonctionner. Gemma le força à rouler sur le dos pour qu'il arrête de se noyer dans les couvertures et ses larmes, écartant les bras qu'il tenait compressés contre son torse. Quand sa sœur était-elle rentrée dans la chambre ? Il n'avait rien entendu. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau.

 

-Allez, inspire avec moi, tu peux le faire, Hazza, respire...

 

Il lui fallut une éternité. Et même quand il réussit à prendre une inspiration, immédiatement transformée en quinte de toux, il lui semblait qu'il ne respirait toujours pas. Qu'il ne respirerait plus jamais.

 

00 : 09 : 18 : 12

 

Harry ne se rappelait plus comment il était sorti du lit. Il se rappelait seulement de sa sœur, de ses encouragements chuchotés. Il se rappelait de ses mains pour l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements. Il se rappelait d'elle en train de lacer ses chaussures, comme s'il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Il se rappelait qu'elle l'avait aidé à boucler la valise qu'il avait commencé à faire avec Louis et jamais terminée. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait fait son sac à dos à sa place, fourrant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son bureau dedans, Harry ne lui répondant pas sur ce qu'il voulait emmener, assis sur son lit, paralysé. Il s'était juste souvenu du vœu de Louis, et avait articulé d'une voix rauque :

 

-La solution.

 

Il avait recopié son raisonnement sur des feuilles propres, parce que Louis avait eu beau faire de son mieux, les premières avaient été détrempées par la pluie. Gemma avait hoché la tête.

 

-Déjà dedans. C'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé en premier.

 

C'était tout ce qui lui restait avec encore un peu de sens. _Pour Louis_ , se dit-il alors que sa sœur tentait de le faire se lever pour qu'ils puissent partir, après être resté plusieurs heures assis inerte sur le lit. _Pour Louis_.

 

Pour Louis, il actionna ses jambes, soutenu par Gemma, saisit son sac et sa valise, et descendit les escaliers. Pour Louis, il monta à l'arrière de la voiture de son père, qui était passé les chercher, sans un mot pour lui, sans un regard, sa main crispée sur son sac à dos. Louis et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler par message ni s'appeler pendant la dernière journée, une fois qu'ils se seraient quittés, parce que ce serait juste- Ils n'allaient pas faire le décompte ensemble. C'était trop dur. Mais Harry mourait déjà d'envie d'entendre sa voix. Louis lui manquait déjà, terriblement, douloureusement _(comment allait-il faire pour tout le reste de sa vie, comment comment comment alors que le manque était déjà si fort, comment comment_ ), et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas appuyer sur le 1 sur son téléphone portable. En fait, il dut même le donner à Gemma.

 

-Pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise, souffla-t-il, et sa sœur comprit, et fourra l'appareil dans la poche de son manteau violet.

 

Après cela, ils restèrent silencieux. Harry n'avait rien à dire, et avait comme la bouche remplie de cendres. Gemma respectait son chagrin. Son père était indifférent, sans doute. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils partaient en week-end ou en promenade familiale. Quelle sorte de conversation pouvait-on bien entamer lorsqu'on fuyait une zone sur le point d'être nettoyée ? Allaient-ils parler des détails du voyage, ou des bagages, comme lors d'un banal départ en vacances ? Harry n'avait rien à dire, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

 

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela commence tout de suite après leur séparation, mais tout à coup, il se mit à voir Louis partout. Ce n'était pas seulement que chaque rue, chaque bâtiment, chaque magasin aperçu par la fenêtre de la voiture lui rappelaient un moment qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, pas seulement que la ville entière n'était plus qu'une collection de souvenirs avec Louis, que tout, absolument tout devenait une petite madeleine de Proust, délicieuse et lancinante, mais aussi qu'il se mit à voir son image ; il le voyait apparaître, concrètement. Pourtant, il essayait de ne pas penser, mais Louis était là. Il était partout.

 

Son reflet se dessina sur la vitre de la voiture, à côté de celui de Harry, souriant, ses yeux bleus plus intenses que jamais.

 

Quand Harry tourna la tête, cherchant à échapper à ce spectre de Louis, il aperçut sa silhouette dans les yeux de Gemma.

 

Quand il ferma les yeux, décidé à se reprendre, Louis apparut jusque derrière ses paupières, et même lorsqu'il les pressa très fort pour se forcer à rester dans l'obscurité, Louis resta là, comme une présence dans le noir, une esquisse dans son esprit.

 

Cela aurait pu l'apaiser, de voir que Louis était toujours là, à ses côtés, et serait sans doute toujours là, mais au contraire, Harry sentit les sanglots monter dans sa gorge, et il les ravala dans un effort surhumain. C'était tout ce qu'il aurait, désormais. Ces fantômes, ces souffles, ces fragments du passé. C'était quelque chose de Louis, mais c'était tellement insuffisant, que c'était pire que de le perdre complètement. Harry se sentirait bien toujours incomplet, sans Louis. Il ne savait même pas s'il restait assez de lui pour continuer à vivre. Louis avait comblé ses manques et apaisé ses peurs et lui avait donné une famille et avait rassasié ce besoin d'être aimé – quelque chose dont il ne savait même pas avoir été privé avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

 

Harry estimait que Louis représentait environ 70% de lui-même et de sa vie. Sans lui, il restait 30%. Gemma : 10%. Ses amis : 10%. Son cerveau : 10%. Pouvait-on continuer à fonctionner quand on n'était plus que 30% d'un être humain ?

 

 

_«  It took a moment before I lost myself in here  
It took a moment and I could not be found?_

  
Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything

_It took a moment the moment it could not be found?_

 

To find ourselves lost here within we need the reasons why  
So we take this bridge with the other's that will thrive in the great divide  
  
Look at the red red changes in the sky  
  
Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything  
Again and again and again and again I see your face in everything »

 

 

00 : 09 : 40 : 05

 

_Encore, et encore, et encore, je vois ton visage dans tout._

 

00 : 08 : 21 : 29

 

_Encore, et encore, et encore, je vois ton visage partout._

 

00 : 07 : 48 : 57

 

Harry continua à voir Louis partout. Ils longèrent à pied la grande gare routière, qui se trouvait en dehors de la ville, où les évacués devaient se réunir pour prendre des cars -les trains étaient coupés- et Louis le suivit sur la baie vitrée du bâtiment. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeil tous les deux pas à la paroi en verre, cherchant désespérément la vision de celui qu'il aimait, autant qu'il la craignait. Peut-être que c'était une façon de l'encourager de la part de son esprit. En lui montrant Louis. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit très efficace.

 

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, tourner les talons et retrouver Louis, et il devait presque bander ses muscles pour se retenir de l'exaucer.

 

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la gare, son père disparaissant immédiatement pour aller serrer des mains et s'enquérir de comment se passait la sécurité de l'endroit, et Gemma et lui se dirigèrent vers les rangées de sièges déjà occupés par des dizaines d'évacués avec leurs valises et autres possessions. Harry vit une femme serrer son chat contre elle, et il se demanda ce qu'elle allait en faire au moment de quitter la zone, comment elle allait s'en séparer. On n'avait pas l'autorisation d'emmener ses animaux de l'autre côté de la frontière. La zone 3 ne prendrait pas le risque de propager des germes sur leur territoire. Pour la même raison, les gens atteints d'une maladie infectieuse grave, ou sexuellement transmissible, par exemple, ne pouvaient pas être inscrits sur la liste. Il n'y aurait pas d'examens médicaux aujourd'hui, mais tous les habitants avaient dû en passer un peu avant la publication de la liste. Les autorités étaient très strictes en ce qui concernait l'hygiène -en ce qui concernait tous les domaines où le mot _« risque »_ intervenait.

 

Ils tombèrent sur Sophia, recroquevillée sur un siège, un bébé sur chaque cuisse. Il n'y avait plus de places libres à proximité d'eux -et même plus de places tout court, la gare était pleine à craquer- alors Gemma et Harry s'assirent sur le sol, à leurs pieds. L'attente allait encore durer quelques heures, autant s'installer le plus confortablement possible.

 

Harry n'eut besoin de lui lancer qu'un seul regard pour que Sophia lui tende Louis, avec un sourire encourageant, les perles d'eau dans ses yeux reflétant sans doute l'expression hantée et aigue de souffrance de son propre visage. Après tout, elle aussi avait dû dire au revoir à sa famille.

 

Harry serra le bébé contre sa poitrine, le laissant tirer sur ses cheveux -qu'il n'avait pas coupés depuis un moment, les laissant longs et un peu sauvages (mais son Louis aimait bien), embrassant le haut de son crâne, écoutant son babillage, et essayant de trouver de la force dans sa chaleur.

 

00 : 05 : 23 : 54

 

Dans son sac, il avait tous ses Polaroid de Louis. Et sur son téléphone, encore plus de photos.

 

Autour de lui, il voyait beaucoup de gens regarder leurs photos. Se rappeler des anecdotes. Peu riaient, cependant. Il n'y avait pas de sourires, sur les visages. Pas de soulagement. Régulièrement, le silence retombait dans la pièce, et on entendait plus que les pleurs ou les gargouillis des jeunes enfants.

 

Harry se demandait comment l'ambiance pouvait être aussi sinistre dans cette gare alors qu'ils étaient ceux qui allaient vivre, qu'on ne les avait rassemblés ici que pour les sauver. Il avait le sentiment de partir pour un camp de concentration nazi, et il lui semblait que ce sentiment était partagé par certains de ses voisins, au vu de leurs visages sombres, de leurs cernes, de leurs mains nerveuses. Pourquoi angoissaient-ils autant ? Tout était gagné, pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur. Tout était déjà joué. Ils ne verraient rien de la destruction. Ils seraient partis avant.

 

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à laisser son coeur derrière lui.

 

Ou peut-être que tout le monde avait sous-estimé la culpabilité que susciterait le fait d'être là, dans cette gare, parmi les privilégiés, à penser à tous les autres, là-bas, dans la ville, qui attendaient leur mort et non pas leur car.

 

Harry voulait regarder ses photos aussi. Ses mains le démangeaient, et plusieurs fois, il faillit ouvrir son sac et saisir l'album où il avait rangé ses Polaroid, ces dernières semaines, se sentant avide, l'envie de poser ses yeux sur Louis plus forte que sa raison. Presque plus forte. Il se contrôla, à grand peine, sachant que cela serait sans doute plus dévastateur encore que le manque que d'étaler leur bonheur sous ses yeux maintenant, à quelques heures de la fin.

 

Sophia lui proposa de reprendre son fils, mais Harry refusa. Il se leva avec l'enfant toujours dans les bras pour aller se dégourdir les jambes, faisant le tour de la gare en le berçant doucement, ses jambes un peu tremblantes. Louis ne dormait pas, il le regardait avec de grands yeux et poussait un petit sanglot mécontent de temps à autre -mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il voulait plus attirer son attention qu'exprimer un réel désaccord ou inconfort avec la marche dans laquelle il l'avait embarqué. Il réclamerait sans doute beaucoup d'affection, en grandissant, juste comme son Louis, qui donnait tout de lui-même aux personnes qu'il avait gardées à ses côtés, et exigeait tout d'elles en retour. Harry espérait qu'il serait mieux entouré que son Louis, cependant. Surtout, il espérait qu'il aurait son père pour le choyer, le soutenir et l'accepter.

 

Peut-être qu'il devrait au moins sortir son appareil photo. Juste pour relire la citation. Juste pour se rappeler de pourquoi il était ici, et pas là-bas.

 

00 : 04 : 07 : 45

 

Harry dormit un peu, recroquevillé par terre, Louis sur sa poitrine, parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait tomber en morceaux s'il le lâchait.

 

Le hall de la gare était plein à craquer, forçant des gens à rester dehors, ou à serrer en grappes dans les coins d'espace restants. Il faisait surpeuplé. Tout dans leur monde était surpeuplé, même quand arrivait le moment prévu pour éviter la surpopulation.

 

La nuit était tombée, l'obscurité voilant le terrible événement à venir, mais les néons agressifs de la gare et la douleur que l'absence de Louis creusait dans ses veines ne lui permirent pas de se reposer vraiment.

 

00 : 03 : 58 : 03

 

Les autorités les firent former une file d'attente pour monter dans les cars, les enfants tirés au sort ce matin en tête. Ils étaient cent cinquante, deux cent, pas plus. Les seules personnes qui devraient leur survie au hasard et non à une sélection minutieuse.

 

La queue était immense, s'étirait depuis le parking à travers toute la gare, formant des rangées délimitées par des barrières, en faisait le tour, s'en éloignait même un peu. Mais encore une fois, tout comme la longueur de la liste, c'était trompeur. Il fallait d'abord se rappeler du nombre total d'habitants de la zone, et juger avec ce chiffre en tête le nombre d'évacués qui se trouvaient ici aujourd'hui.

 

Harry garda Louis dans les bras, sa sœur et Sophia à proximité. Son père finit par les rejoindre -il avait beau appartenir au cercle des politiques, la règle était la même pour tout le monde, et il fallait que les évacués se regroupent par noms de famille pour pouvoir monter dans le car (les autorités ne poussèrent pas la maniaquerie jusqu'à les faire se ranger par ordre alphabétique, ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas fonctionné vu la nervosité des gens ; certains erraient autour de la file d'attente sans avoir l'air de savoir s'ils voulaient s'y mettre ou non).

 

Avant cela, les contrôles. Scrupuleux, froids, efficaces. Des agents avec la liste à la main. Armés, assez lourdement, en cas de débordements. On vérifiait le nom, une fois, deux fois, puis on cochait, et on pouvait monter. Harry se demandait pourquoi on n'utilisait pas des machines, forcément impartiales dans un processus qui était pensé comme mécanique et impossible à modifier. Il supposait qu'il y avait toujours un risque qu'elles se fassent trafiquer, ou contrôler à distance. Le gouvernement ne faisait confiance qu'à ses sbires et leur intransigeance, qui examinaient à deux papiers et photos, et qu'on ne pouvait ni convaincre, ni corrompre, paraissait-il. Cela aurait pu être positif, qu'il existe des hommes qui ne soient pas achetables dans ce monde, s'ils avaient eu une autre fonction que celle-ci.

 

00 : 03 : 32 : 54

 

Sophia s'avança pour donner son nom et celui de ses enfants à l'agent, Diana dans les bras.

 

-Je n'ai que deux Smith-Payne sur ma liste. Une Sophia et un sans-nom inscrit comme « enfant à naître ».

 

Le ton sonnait neutre. Harry sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine, resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur bébé Louis.

 

-Oui, c'est normal, expliqua Sophia. Les petits sont jumeaux. On ne le savait pas à l'époque, c'est pour ça qu'un seul n'est inscrit sur la liste.

 

Il y eut un long silence, et Harry ferma les yeux, redoutant d'entendre ce que l'homme allait leur dire -même s'il le savait _déjà_ , qu'il l'avait toujours su, que Louis le savait aussi, qu'ils avaient tout de suite fait le calcul.

 

Deux places pour trois personnes. Un enfant s'était transformé en deux enfants, mais sur la liste, il était resté tout seul. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Logiquement, ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

 

Pourquoi avaient-ils cru que cela passerait ? Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi stupides, pourquoi avaient-ils sous-estimé la cruauté du système, ou surestimé leur compassion, comment Harry n'avait-il pas prévu qu'une fois arrivés là, bien sûr que les autorités feraient des problèmes à Sophia-

 

Mais non. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. C'était normal que la garde tique, mais il allait les laisser passer, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas-

 

-Vous réalisez que vous êtes trois devant moi alors que seulement deux personnes sont inscrites sur ma liste, Madame ? Fit l'agent de sécurité, le visage dur.

 

-Ou-Oui, balbutia Sophia. Mais je vous l'ai dit... Ils sont jumeaux...

 

L'agent secoua la tête, et son collègue, posté à côté, l'imita. Harry ne respirait plus.

 

-Je suis désolée, Madame.

 

Sophia frissonna.

 

-Pourquoi vous êtes désolé ? Chuchota-t-elle.

 

-Seuls deux d'entre vous peuvent monter dans ce car.

 

Non.

 

Non. Ce n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Harry entendit Gemma avoir un sursaut derrière lui. Les gens se mirent à chuchoter autour d'eux. Mais aucun ne semblait prêt à s'avancer pour prendre leur défense.

 

-Quoi ?

 

Sophia se mit à trembler.

 

-Non, fit Harry à voix haute, et l'agent se tourna brusquement vers lui.

 

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

 

- _Non_.

 

 _« Non »_ écrit en rouge sang partout sur ses cahiers d'écolier. _Non, non, non._

 

-C'est le règlement. On ne peut pas y déroger.

 

Ils auraient eu plus de chances de passer avec une machine.

 

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé _faire_  ?

 

L'agent haussa les épaules. Seul son pouce qui tapotait sur la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main reflétait un certain malaise.

 

-Choisir. Et rapidement, sinon les trois seront rayés pour avoir entravé l'évacuation.

 

Sophia se mit à pleurer, doucement, trempant de larmes les petits cheveux de sa fille. Harry sentit la rage gonfler en lui, les paumes fébriles et trempées de sueur.

 

-Mais ils ont déjà choisi ! Le père s'est déjà sacrifié pour ses enfants ! Cria-t-il, avec un grand geste du bras. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

 

-S'il vous plaît, ajouta Sophia d'une voix minuscule.

 

-Ce n'est qu'une question de nombre, dit l'agent. Un nombre précis de personnes a reçu l'autorisation de partir. On ne peut pas en rajouter.

 

Harry n'avait jamais autant haï les mathématiques. Il aurait aimé qu'on n'ait jamais appris compter, que les chiffres ne soient jamais apparus dans leurs sociétés, que tout soit toujours resté vague et approximatif. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour que l'agent qui leur barrait le passage ne sache pas compter, ou que son cœur -qu'il ne possédait visiblement pas- efface cette capacité, juste le temps que Sophia, Diana et Louis se retrouvent en sécurité dans le bus qui les attendait à quelques mètres.

 

-Mais où est votre humanité ? Articula Harry, tremblant de tout son corps.

 

Le visage du garde se tordit, mais il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

 

-Quand tout le monde sera monté dans les cars, mes supérieurs recompteront les passagers. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne en trop, ils ne referont pas passer de contrôle. Ils partiront juste du principe que ce sont nous qui aurons fait une erreur ou une faute. On aura vite fait de me dénoncer, et ce sont ma famille et moi qui serons rayés de la liste. Ce sera nous. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Si je les laisse monter, je condamne mes enfants à moi.

 

Harry eut le réflexe absurde de se tourner vers son père.

 

-Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?

 

Sa voix sonnait étranglée. Il avait peur de lâcher Louis tant ses bras tremblaient.

 

Des Styles secoua la tête, regardant vers le sol.

 

Evidemment.

 

-Dépêchez-vous, les pressa l'agent.

 

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

 

-Visiblement, si. Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla l'autre.

 

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était avancé d'un air menaçant vers le garde avant que sa sœur ne le retienne par le poignet.

 

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que la voix déchirée de Sophia le brise :

 

-Je dois choisir entre mes deux enfants ? Mais comment... Comment je peux...

 

Ses yeux passaient de sa fille serrée contre sa poitrine à son fils toujours lové dans les bras de Harry. Choisir entre Diana et Louis. Choisir entre ses deux jumeaux. Choisir lequel allait vivre et lequel elle allait abandonner ici pour mourir. C'était de la folie. Qui pourrait- Comment- Quels critères- Sophia ne pouvait pas faire ça. Aucune mère ne pouvait faire ça. Personne ne pouvait faire ça.

 

Harry vit la résolution passer sur le visage de Sophia mais il la devança.

 

Il avait promis à Liam. Il avait promis qu'il prendrait soin d'elle.

 

Un seul choix s'imposait.

 

00 : 03 : 24 : 37

 

-Et si je leur donne ma place ?

 

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une décision si énorme puisse être aussi facile à prendre.

 

Elle vint à lui comme une évidence. Comme la suite de toutes les autres évidences qui l'avaient traversé pendant sa relation avec Louis.

 

Brusquement, la fureur du vent s'apaisa en lui, et un immense soulagement balaya tous ses tourments.

 

-Harry ! Non !

 

C'était Gemma. Mais le regard de Harry resta fixé sur le garde.

 

-Normalement, c'est aussi au contraire au règlement... répondit lentement celui-ci.

 

-Je croyais que tout n'était qu'une histoire de nombre, lâcha Harry, froidement. Si je ne monte pas dans le car, le problème du nombre est résolu. Au moment du recompte final, personne n'aura de problèmes.

 

-Je ne suis pas supposé... La sélection ne marche pas comme ça...

 

-Une vie pour une vie. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous ?

 

L'agent hésita encore, puis acquiesça. Harry respira.

 

-Regardez à Harry Styles, dit-il en lui tendant sa carte d'identité.

 

Sophia agrippa brusquement Harry par le bras.

 

-Non, non, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, Harry... C'est _moi_ qui devrais rester, c'est moi leur mère, tu n'as pas à...

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Louis et Diana ont besoin de toi.

 

-Mais on a aussi besoin de toi aussi ! Ta famille ! Sanglota Sophia. Tu dois vivre !

 

La réponse vint facilement aux lèvres de Harry. Si facilement. _Trop facilement_ , aurait regretté Louis, sans doute.

 

Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne devait rien, à personne, si ce n'était à lui-même. Il était libre.

 

-Mais moi je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas vivre.

 

Le soulagement s'intensifia, se diffusant dans sa poitrine, qui était restée douloureusement contractée depuis l'annonce sinistre de l'agent. Il se sentait léger, soudain. Il n'y avait même pas à hésiter. Sophia avait une raison de vivre. Lui pas.

 

-Je n'aurais pas pu, murmura Harry.

 

C'était Louis, un fragment de son Louis, encore innocent et enveloppé dans un cocon d'ignorance, qui devait quitter cet endroit, qui devait vivre. Qui devait grandir sainement, le plus heureux possible, entouré par ses parents. Avec sa mère. Harry les choisissait sans hésitation. Sans aucune hésitation. C'était sa façon de mettre en application la citation sur son Polaroid. Ce que Louis avait souhaité qu'il se rappelle. Sur la vie, et la mort. C'était sa façon de se battre pour la vie face à la mort.

 

En faisant cela, il choisissait deux fois Louis. Il choisissait le bébé qui portait son nom. Et il choisissait de ne pas continuer sans lui.

 

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre choix. Parce que... Harry n'aurait pas pu.

 

-Mais...

 

-Tout va bien se passer, Sophia, souffla Harry.

 

La jeune fille émit un gémissement, cachant son visage dans le cou de son bébé.

 

Il se tourna vers Gemma, qui avait les yeux inondés de larmes et secouait la tête.

 

-Je ne peux pas, sans lui, de toute façon, lui dit-il, très bas.

 

Gemma enfouit son visage dans ses mains une seconde, puis le regarda de nouveau.

 

-Je sais.

 

Toute sa vie, elle aurait compris son frère, parfois mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même. Harry ôta son sac de son épaule et le tendit à Gemma.

 

-Prends ça, et promets-moi... Promets-moi que tu essayeras de leur donner la solution. Pour moi. Et Louis. Tu as fait tous ces calculs avec moi, tu sais ce que ça signifie, tu sais à quel point ça pourrait être important...

 

Gemma se saisit du sac, sa façon d'accepter la mission que Harry lui transmettait. Il espérait que ce ne serait jamais un poids sur ses épaules. En tout cas, elle lui enlevait le dernier qui restait sur les siennes.

 

-Je te le promets.

 

Son ton était ferme, à travers son chagrin. Elle l'attrapa pour le serrer contre elle, mais Harry dut la repousser parce que l'agent lança un autre avertissement. Ils avaient bloqué toute la file depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

 

Il jeta un regard à son père. Celui-ci ne dit rien, ne fit pas un pas vers lui, mais dans ses yeux, Harry crut lire quelque chose. Quelque chose comme de la fierté, ou du respect. Ce n'était pas de la tendresse, ou de la tristesse, mais c'était mieux que de ne pas exister du tout pour lui.

 

Harry eut l'impression de se mouvoir au ralenti, dans un brouillard épais, que le monde était comme paralysé, lorsqu'il embrassa bébé Louis ( _« Tu vas être très heureux »_ souffla-t-il contre sa peau douce) et le tendit à Sophia, les regardant s'éloigner vers le car, lorsqu'il serra la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, lorsqu'il s'écarta finalement pour les laisser passer au contrôle à son tour.

 

Sa vision était brouillée, mais Harry ne pleurait pas. A vrai dire, il se sentait presque satisfait, aussi égoïste que celui puisse paraître. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre dans l'autre zone, et maintenant il avait une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Il n'était pas obligé de partir. Il avait le droit d'abandonner. Ou plutôt de ne pas abandonner. De ne pas abandonner Louis.

 

Instinctivement, il porta la main à son bras pour caresser son tatouage de bateau.

 

-Cours le retrouver, maintenant, fit Gemma en se retournant vers lui une dernière fois. Cours, Harry ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

 

Et brusquement, tout s'accéléra.

 

Harry se retrouva seul.

 

Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

 

00 : 03 : 13 : 45

 

-Monsieur ! Cria Harry en se précipitant vers l'homme qui venait de claquer la portière de sa voiture, garée devant la gare. Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, attendez !

 

Déjà hors d'haleine, il s'immobilisa devant le véhicule. Heureusement, il n'avait pas démarré. Harry avait de la chance.

 

Il avait toujours eu de la chance. Louis avait raison sur ce point.

 

L'homme baissa la vitre. Il était âgé, avec des cheveux gris qui parsemaient irrégulièrement son crâne et un visage plein de rides.

 

-Est-ce que vous retournez à la ville ? Vous pouvez m'emmener ?

 

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas sur la liste ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je croyais que j'y étais, mais je me suis trompé.

 

L'homme lui lança un autre regard, suspicieux, et surtout infiniment désolé, mais acquiesça.

 

-Je vais rentrer chez moi dans le centre, oui. Allez, vite, grimpe.

 

Harry ouvrit la portière passager et se glissa dans la voiture, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution si vite. Retourner au centre-ville à pied était inenvisageable. Il n'avait pas le temps.

 

00 : 02 : 47 : 11

 

-Est-ce que vous pouvez accélérer un peu ? Supplia Harry, alors qu'ils filaient sur l'autoroute, qui était parfaitement dégagée, tellement déserte que cette vision de no man's land lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il faut absolument que j'arrive là-bas avant la fin du compte à rebours.

 

Le vieil homme le regarda.

 

-Quelqu'un à retrouver ?

 

C'était plutôt évident. Sinon, Harry serait sans doute juste resté à la gare.

 

-Mon amoureux, souffla-t-il. Je dois être avec lui, quand, quand...

 

Il avait peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela allait être serré. L'idée de mourir loin de Louis, au milieu d'une route, avec un parfait inconnu, aussi sympathique qu'il soit, le terrifiait littéralement.

 

L'homme sembla saisir son accès de panique ; il lui tapota gentiment la main, et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

 

00 : 01 : 39 : 56

 

-Pourquoi vous êtes venu à la gare ? Demanda Harry pour briser le silence et tenter de se distraire de sa nervosité croissante.

 

A sa grande surprise, le visage du conducteur s'éclaira comme une ampoule en surchauffe.

 

-Mes deux petites filles ont été tirées au sort. Sept et dix ans. Je suis venu les accompagner à la gare. Je les ai vues monter dans leur car.

 

Harry lui rendit son sourire, inondé d'une joie émue, brusquement au bord des larmes. Pour quelques personnes au moins, l'espoir n'aurait pas été vain.

 

-C'est formidable.

 

-C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je l'ai souhaité si fort. Parfois, les prières sont exaucées. Je peux partir en paix.

 

-Je suis heureux, dit Harry. Si heureux.

 

Et il l'était vraiment.

 

00 : 01 : 18  : 43

 

-Où je te dépose ?

 

-Oh, où vous voulez, je ne veux pas vous déranger, balbutia Harry.

 

 _Vous retarder_. Les Tomlinson habitaient dans un quartier un peu excentré par rapport à la maison que le vieil homme lui avait décrit avec affection comme son _« foyer de toujours »_.

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule, mon garçon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que t'aider à retrouver ton Louis !

 

Harry lui avait parlé de Louis sur le trajet.

 

-Mais... Si vous n'avez pas le temps de retourner chez vous après...

 

-Mon dieu, tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais à des kilomètres de ta destination, juste pour pouvoir m'asseoir dans mon salon quand on atteindra 0 ? Ça n'a plus aucune importance ! Je n'ai pas de bras à retrouver, moi. Et il n'y a pas d'endroit idéal pour mourir, à part celui-là.

 

00 : 01 : 07 : 16

 

-C'est là ! S'écria Harry, détachant sa ceinture.

 

L'homme se gara juste devant l'immeuble de Louis, et Harry ouvrit immédiatement la portière.

 

-Merci ! Lança-t-il. Merci du fond du cœur !

 

-De rien, répondit le vieux. Maintenant, cours !

 

00 : 01 : 06 : 38

 

Alors Harry courut. L'ascenseur était de nouveau en panne. Il jura et se précipita pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, mais l'adrénaline soutenait son corps affaibli.

 

00 : 01 : 04 : 45

 

Il frappa un peu violemment à la porte des Tomlinson. Jay lui ouvrit au bout de quelques instants, et la stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage.

 

-Harry … ?!

 

-Johanna, haleta Harry.

 

Il voyait les filles Tomlinson derrière elle, entassées dans le couloir, comme si elles ne voulaient pas s'éloigner de leur mère, yeux écarquillés. Elles étaient si jeunes pour faire face à un moment pareil. Beaucoup trop jeunes pour attendre la mort. En fait, Harry espérait qu'elles ne réalisaient pas complètement ce qui allait arriver. Qu'elles se serreraient sur leur canapé en parlant et en se chamaillant comme elles l'avaient toujours fait, et que le compte à rebours les faucherait par surprise, sans qu'elles aient réellement pensé à un moment que c'était la fin.

 

Mais...

 

Où était Louis ?

 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fit Jay d'une voix étranglée. Oh, Seigneur, tu n'as pas le temps de retourner à la gare...

 

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y retourner, répondit Harry, croisant son regard. Je ne peux pas. J'ai laissé ma place à un des bébés de Sophia.

 

Le visage de Jay se défit lorsqu'elle comprit les implications.

 

-Oh, Harry. Harry, mon petit, fit-elle en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Je voulais tellement que tu t'en sortes.

 

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry. Mais... Je ne pouvais pas partir.

 

Jay prit son visage entre ses mains.

 

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Si courageux.

 

Harry pensa que c'était complètement faux, qu'il serait revenu même si les enfants de Sophia avaient pu passer, qu'il s'était conduit comme un lâche, qu'il était si dépendant de son petit ami qu'il n'avait même pas été capable d'envisager bâtir une vie sans lui, mais il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas de mourir avec eux.

 

-Où est Louis ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai besoin de le voir, je veux être avec lui...

 

Jay sembla reprendre s'extraire de ses pensées, ses yeux s'arrondissant. Elle secoua la tête, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

 

-Il n'est pas ici ! Harry, mon dieu. Il- il n'a pas dit où il allait. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est ! Il est parti il y a une heure peut-être ? J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il a dit qu'il voulait le faire seul...

 

 _Mourir seul_. L'estomac de Harry se tordit. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Il ne restait qu'une heure, et Louis n'était pas chez lui. Qu'allait-il faire ? Où le retrouver ?

 

Harry avait laissé son portable à Gemma, mais il pouvait essayer d'appeler Louis d'ici.

 

-Il a emporté son téléphone ?

 

Le silence lui répondit.

 

-Non, il est dans le salon, dit finalement Lottie, qui venait apparemment d'aller vérifier.

 

Harry ferma les yeux et se força à réfléchir. Où avait-il pu aller ? Où Louis serait-il allé pour mourir ? De quel endroit voudrait-il se rappeler ? Quel endroit le faisait se sentir en sécurité ?

 

La réponse s'imposa presque tout de suite à lui, mais il la tira bien plus des battements de son cœur et des images de leur vie ensemble que des rouages implacables de son cerveau de surdoué.

 

-Je crois que je sais !

 

Puis il grimaça, et l'angoisse déferla de nouveau sur lui. Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

 

-Mais comment je vais faire pour y arriver à temps ?

 

C'était à l'autre bout de la ville, et les transports étaient coupés. La solution lui vint immédiatement. Louis était déjà passé par le même raisonnement quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque les rôles étaient inversés et qu'il cherchait à rejoindre Harry.

 

-Où est-ce que votre voisin range son scooter ?

 

00 : 00 : 58 : 14

 

-Merci pour avoir aimé Louis comme il le mérite.

 

Harry renifla.

 

-Merci pour avoir été ma famille.

 

Le visage d'Anne Styles se superposa brièvement à celui de Johanna Tomlinson.

 

-Au revoir, Maman, chuchota Harry.

 

00 : 00 : 55 : 36

 

Harry n'avait jamais conduit une mobylette, mais les rues étaient complètement vides, donc même s'il ne roulait pas tout à fait droit et faisait des à-coups, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait la route pour lui tout seul. Tout le monde s'était enfermé chez lui à l'approche de la fin, imaginant peut-être inconsciemment qu'ils seraient mieux protégés. Harry savait que rien ne pourrait les protéger de la destruction qui allait avoir lieu, mais lui-même avait envie de se recroqueviller sous ses couvertures, comme lorsqu'il croyait entendre un monstre dans sa chambre, enfant, et qu'il pensait lui échapper par cette parade ridicule.

 

00 : 00 : 53 : 16

 

Tout cela ressemblait vraiment à une fin du monde comme il se l'était figuré. Le vide. Le silence. Les papiers qui s'envolaient. La menace qui planait.

 

00 : 00 : 50 : 53

 

Harry allait le plus vite possible. La bécane semblait avoir quelques problèmes techniques, toussotant lorsqu'il la poussait trop, mais ralentir était exclu.

 

Sur les immeubles, le compte à rebours tournait.

 

00 : 00 : 45 : 17

 

Il pensait à Louis, son corps tout entier tendu vers l'idée de le retrouver. Il devait y arriver. Il devait le voir, le toucher une dernière fois. Il devait y arriver.

 

00 : 00 : 33 : 38

 

Le scooter eut un sursaut, un bruit de ferraille assez insupportable, crissa, puis s'immobilisa brusquement, manquant d'envoyer Harry rouler sur le sol.

 

00 : 00 : 33 : 04

 

-Non ! Cria-t-il en donnant un coup sur l'engin.

 

Mais malgré ses efforts de plus en plus rageurs, le scooter refusa de redémarrer, ayant visiblement rendu l'âme.

 

00 : 00 : 30 : 56

 

-Putain de merde, jura Harry en l'abandonnant et en s'élançant dans la rue.

 

Il n'avait plus qu'à courir.

 

Les chiffres du compte à rebours s'étaient mis à clignoter, annonçant la dernière demi-heure.

 

00 : 00 : 28 : 22

 

Il pensait qu'il n'était plus très loin, mais il avait sous-estimé la distance, visiblement. Il tourna dans la mauvaise rue, et s'égara, dans sa précipitation et à cause de la pénombre. Il balança son poing contre le mur le plus proche quand il s'en rendit compte, sentant le désespoir affleurer dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts s'éraflèrent contre la pierre, la peau écorchée laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang. Puis il respira un grand coup, ravalant ses sanglots. Il n'avait qu'à retourner sur le boulevard et le reprendre en sens inverse. Il avait dû rater le bon croisement. Il pouvait le faire.

 

00 : 00 : 26 : 54

 

-J'arrive, Louis.

 

Et il se remit à courir.

 

Ils vivraient la fin ensemble.

 

00 : 00 : 11 : 41

 

Harry passa devant l'église du concert de leurs cinq mois et suivit le même chemin que ce jour-là, des bribes de souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenant dans l'esprit. Leurs doigts entrelacés dans la cave remplie de lumières colorées. Leur fuite. Sa première fois. Depuis, ils y étaient retournés de nombreuses fois, pour coucher ensemble ou juste discuter ou dormir l'un contre l'autre, appréciant l'intimité du lieu et le fait qu'il était vraiment devenu _leur_ endroit, à tous les deux. Où ils étaient ensemble en sécurité.

 

00 : 00 : 08 : 37

 

Harry arriva devant l'immeuble, et il aperçut le vélo qu'il avait offert à Louis, abandonné contre le mur. Louis était bien là ; il avait pédalé sur le cadeau de Harry pour se réfugier dans leur endroit avant de mourir. Cela ressemblait à une énième preuve d'amour. Harry avait tellement forcé sur ses jambes qu'il en avait des vertiges, et il n'avait plus de souffle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, courant jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment -qui ne requérait heureusement aucun code ou clé pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le hall.

 

00 : 00 : 06 : 58

 

Harry dévala les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol, manquant de tomber. Il courut jusqu'au fond du couloir, et s'immobilisa finalement devant la bonne porte.

 

00 : 00 : 06 : 46

 

Il tourna la poignée. Ce n'était pas fermé à verrou.

 

00 : 00 : 06 : 43

 

Louis était là. Il avait allumé deux bougies, posées sur le sol, et il était assis contre le mur du fond, par terre, près du matelas, la tête enfouie entre les coudes.

 

Il releva les yeux en entendant Harry rentrer.

 

-Louis, souffla-t-il.

 

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et avança lentement vers lui, sans détacher les yeux de son visage stupéfait, de son magnifique visage, sur lequel dansaient les ombres projetées par les flammes. Harry brûlait de toucher sa peau.

 

Louis se leva, titubant légèrement et appuyant une main contre le mur. Ses cheveux étaient tout en désordre, comme s'il se les était à moitié arrachés, à tourner en rond seul ici, à devenir fou à l'approche de la fin.

 

-Harry ?

 

Il tendit une main hésitante vers lui, comme pour vérifier sa présence physique. Harry le rejoignit en quelques pas et la saisit, la portant à ses lèvres, tremblant sous l'émotion.

 

Il se sentait de nouveau entier.

 

00 : 00 : 05 : 58

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 

Les yeux de Louis étaient écarquillés et rougis.

 

Le bleu n'en était pas altéré.

 

-Je...

 

Oh, mon dieu. Harry n'avait pas la réponse. Était-il supposé lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ? Il se contenta d'attirer Louis contre lui, le plaquant contre sa poitrine, l'enveloppant dans ses bras, respirant son cou. Louis resta paralysé un instant, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

 

Enlacés comme ils l'étaient, Harry sentait le cœur de Louis battre contre lui, et accélérer à son contact.

 

00 : 00 : 04 : 39

 

-C'est fini, lâcha soudain Louis, traversé par une illumination. C'est ça. C'est terminé. Le compte à rebours est arrivé à zéro.

 

Il repoussa doucement Harry, gardant ses mains autour de sa taille, et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 

-Je suis mort. Et tu es là.

 

Pas exactement.

 

-Je n'ai rien senti du tout, enchaîna Louis d'un air pensif. Je ne pensais pas que je ne verrais pas la différence. Que rien ne se passerait.

 

C'était parce qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Le cœur de Harry se serra.

 

-Louis...

 

Louis eut un petit rire, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire.

 

-Est-ce que tu es une sorte de projection ? C'est une partie de toi qui m'a suivi de l'autre côté ? Parce que tu m'aimes ? Putain, c'est plus que ce que j'avais espéré. Peut-être qu'il y a bien un Dieu, après tout.

 

00 : 00 : 03 : 58

 

Harry resta figé, sans trouver les mots, et il...

 

Il décida que.

 

Il décida que Louis n'avait pas besoin de savoir la vérité.

 

S'il croyait qu'il était mort et que Harry était sa récompense dans l'au-delà, ou quelque chose de la sorte... Très bien.

 

Harry n'allait pas lui briser le cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Harry n'en avait pas réchappé non plus. Qu'il avait dû se sacrifier pour Louis et Diana. Que le compte à rebours n'était pas encore terminé, que le passage ne s'était pas encore effectué, et qu'ils allaient bientôt mourir tous les deux.

 

Louis partirait heureux. Et Harry serait heureux aussi.

 

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Louis, et les larmes se mirent à couler.

 

Mais il n'aurait pas voulu être à un autre endroit.

 

00 : 00 : 02 : 30

 

-Tu es la plus belle personne sur cette planète, chuchota Harry en passant son pouce sur le visage de Louis.

 

Il partit de ses tempes, traçant les contours de ses pommettes, descendant le long de sa mâchoire. Effleura sa lèvre inférieure.

 

-Tu peux parler. Tu es littéralement la beauté personnifiée, répondit Louis, les yeux pétillants malgré la lassitude sur ses traits.

 

Oh, ce petit ton taquin.

 

Harry n'aurait pas pu vivre sans l'entendre de nouveau.

 

Il prit la tête de Louis entre ses mains et joignit leurs lèvres. Leurs langues se trouvèrent facilement, et Harry se sentait à sa place. Dans la chaleur de Louis.

 

Il l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait.

 

00 : 00 : 01 : 57

 

-Tu as l'air si réel, souffla Louis, passant sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau, arrachant un frisson à Harry.

 

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Louis.

 

-C'est parce que je le suis.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils mais parut accepter l'idée.

 

-C'est vrai. Tu l'es. Tout... Tout a toujours été si réel, avec toi, dit-il un moment plus tard.

 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Tu es la réalité tout entière. C'est comme s'il n'y avait pas de couleurs dans le monde, avant que je vois le vert de tes yeux.

 

Son ton était rêveur. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

 

-Toujours romantique à l'extrême, Lou.

 

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, comme s'ils plaisantaient légèrement sur le sujet, pour la millième fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

 

-C'est toi qui me rends comme ça. Tu libères mes tendances fleur bleue.

 

-Admettons, sourit Harry.

 

Il glissa à son tour ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Louis pour toucher sa peau.

 

-Je peux te garder ? Tu vas rester avec moi ? Murmura Louis, laissant ses lèvres traîner sur ce que le col du haut de Harry découvrait de son torse.

 

Harry acquiesça, plus sûr de lui que jamais.

 

-Toujours.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 58

 

Harry ne se repassa pas toute sa vie dans sa tête avant de mourir, comme l'expression populaire le donnait à prévoir.

 

Mais il la vit dans les yeux de Louis.

 

Il regardait le bleu de ses yeux et il voyait des fragments du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

 

Louis battit des paupières, et soudain, il vit aussi les moments qu'ils ne vivraient pas.

 

Il voyait leur avenir, englobé dans les prunelles océan de Louis. Il voyait Louis et lui emménager ensemble et acheter un chien et se marier et faire construire leur maison et prendre leurs enfants dans leur bras et s'aimer pendant des années et des années. Leur futur était là, tout en images et en sensations.

 

Mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Harry n'avait pas de regrets. Il ne souffrait pas de voir tout cela, parce qu'il le vivait en même temps qu'il le voyait. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait. Comme s'ils avaient tout eu, en à peine un an. Leur année s'étirait pour leur offrir une vie entière, parce que chaque journée passée avec Louis était une vie entière. Il y avait tout, dans les yeux de Louis.

 

Comme si, dans cet instant parfait où leurs prunelles se noyaient les unes dans les autres, ils vivaient tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vivre.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 35

 

Harry n'avait pas voyagé, n'avait pas découvert le reste du monde, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que le monde était là, dans les yeux de Louis.

 

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Tout était là. Tous les sentiments, tous les levers de soleil, tous les continents, tous les sourires, toutes les vagues, tous les baisers, tous les projets, toutes les réussites, toutes les caresses, toutes les larmes, toutes les merveilles et toute la beauté.

 

Le monde entier avait trouvé refuge dans les yeux de Louis. Harry l'avait assez vu, senti, touché.

 

Il n'avait pas de regrets.

 

Les yeux de Louis étaient si bleus.

 

Peut-être parce que la Terre était composée de plus de soixante dix pourcent d'eau.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 30

 

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait un bruit, encore une fois. Une sirène qui annonçait les derniers instants.

 

Mais tout resta calme, et il en fut soulagé.

 

Il retrouva la bouche de Louis et l'embrassa encore, avalant les secondes dans leurs corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 20

 

Louis pleurait.

 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas triste.

 

Non, ce n'était pas triste.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 15

 

Louis ferma les yeux et Harry embrassa ses paupières, léchant les perles salées qui dévalaient ses joues.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 10

 

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire _« je t'aime »_.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 09

 

Ou peut-être qu'il le disait déjà.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 08

 

Harry pressa ses doigts contre le tatouage de boussole de Louis.

 

Elle n'avait jamais sonné aussi juste.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 07

 

Louis enfonça ses ongles dans son poignet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte.

 

Mais Harry n'allait nulle part.

 

Ou, s'il allait quelque part, il y allait avec Louis.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 06

 

Harry remonta ses mains le long du dos de Louis sous son tee-shirt et embrassa encore ses lèvres.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 05

 

Les flammes des bougies s'éteignirent brusquement, soufflées par une force qui les dépassait.

 

Il y avait une lumière blanche qui rampait sous la porte.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 04

 

Louis rouvrit les yeux.

 

Si bleus.

 

La lumière aveuglante qui envahissait la pièce, les enveloppait et faisait vaciller l'univers autour d'eux ne pouvait pas effacer ce bleu.

 

Les yeux de Louis gagnaient.

 

Harry ne voyait plus qu'eux.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 03

 

Harry n'avait pas peur.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 02

 

Bleu

 

Le monde était bleu

 

Le monde était Louis

 

Et le monde ne serait jamais fini

 

Tant qu'il serait Louis

 

Tant qu'il serait

 

Bleu.

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 01

 

Louis soupira.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

00 : 00 : 00 : 00

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

« 

 

Between the idea  
And the reality  
Between the motion  
And the act  
Falls the Shadow

  
_For Thine is the Kingdom_  
  
Between the conception  
And the creation  
Between the emotion  
And the response  
Falls the Shadow

  
_Life is very long_  
  
Between the desire  
And the spasm  
Between the potency  
And the existence  
Between the essence  
And the descent  
Falls the Shadow

  
_For Thine is the Kingdom_  
  
For Thine is  
Life is  
For Thine is the  
  
This is the way the world ends  
This is the way the world ends  
This is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper. 

 

_»_

| 

« 

 

Entre l’idée  
Et la réalité  
Entre le mouvement  
Et l’acte  
Tombe l’Ombre

 

__Car Tien est le Royaume__

 

Entre la conception  
Et la création  
Entre l’émotion  
Et la réponse  
Tombe l’Ombre

 

__La vie est très longue__

 

Entre le désir  
Et le spasme  
Entre la puissance  
Et l’existence  
Entre l'essence  
Et la descente  
Tombe l’Ombre

 

__Car Tien est le Royaume__

 

Car Tien est  
La vie est  
Car Tien est

 

__C’est ainsi que finit le monde  
C’est ainsi que finit le monde  
C’est ainsi que finit le monde  
Pas sur un Boum, mais sur un murmure. __

 

__»__  
  
---|---  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Celui lui prit dix ans, mais les autorités écoutèrent finalement Gemma. Une fois le problème de l'eau résolu, les destructions furent suspendues, et peu à peu, progressivement, s'installa l'idée que la solution n'était pas de tuer la population au fur et à mesure que la dégradation de la planète se poursuivait, mais d'essayer de sauver ce qui restait pour la faire vivre. Le budget du gouvernement mondial fut affecté en priorité à la recherche environnementale, département dont Gemma prit la tête, au lieu de la défense et du perfectionnement militaire. Louis et Diana Payne grandirent dans un monde sans compte à rebours, où la vie paraissait soudain plus probable que la vie. Louis devint un brillant avocat, et l'une de ses premières victoires judiciaires fut de faire rouvrir le cas Tomlinson et de blanchir l'autre Louis, qui fut reconnu innocent par la cour des charges qui avaient été retenues contre lui à l'époque de l'attentat de son père, et réhabilité, ainsi que sa mère. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était une question de principe, et Louis Payne, juste comme Louis Tomlinson, et juste comme son père, Liam, qui l'éduqua du mieux qu'il put, avait beaucoup de principes. Harry reçut une médaille à titre posthume pour sa découverte concernant les réserves d'eau potables et la multiplication de la molécule. Gemma demanda à ce qu'on adresse la décoration non pas à _Harry Styles_ , mais _Harry Tomlinson_. La nation remercia _Harry Tomlinson_. Pour être franc, Harry Styles avait cessé d'exister le moment où Harry avait vu Louis, et Gemma le savait. Ce qui paraissait sur le moment un peu ridicule se révéla important lorsque les manuels scolaires se mirent à mentionner le tournant que son idée avait représenté pour leurs sociétés, et que _Harry Tomlinson_ se retrouva écrit partout dans les chapitres sur cette période, jusque dans sa biographie officielle. L'Histoire se rappela de Harry comme marié à Louis, et faute de lui avoir donné le temps et la possibilité de le faire pour de vrai (la loi du mariage homosexuel fut rétablie environ trois ans après leur mort), c'était vraiment la moindre chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **FIN.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vous tend un mouchoir*
> 
> Je sais que vous saviez que ça allait se terminer comme ça... 
> 
> Je n'ai pas visé le suspense ! L'espèce d'épilogue entre parenthèses n'était pas prévu, mais je l'ai rajouté pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas ... morts en vain, en quelque sorte. 
> 
> Désolée pour les morts, mais c'était l'histoire :( Quand j'ai eu l'idée de la fiction, c'est l'image de Harry courant dans les rues qui m'est venue tout de suite, entouré d'écrans annonçant l'apocalypse, et j'ai construit toute l'intrigue autour... 
> 
> /!/ 
> 
> Je me suis demandée après avoir écrit cette fiction si j'avais cherché à transmettre une leçon, une morale quelconque, et ça m'a un peu déprimée, parce que j'ai l'impression de conduire au désespoir lol. Mettons certaines choses au clair qui me semblent importantes : 
> 
> -Premièrement, vous devez comprendre que Harry ne serait jamais monté dans le car, même s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème avec Sophia. Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire, je l'ai imaginé refuser de partir et tourner les talons sans aucune autre raison que la certitude de ne pas vouloir vivre dans un monde sans Louis. Je lui ai donné un prétexte en complexifiant un peu l'intrigue, qui rend la fin moins dure, mais son choix revient à se suicider. Symboliquement, c'est un suicide. Ceci n'est PAS l'issue que je prône et que je choisirais personnellement dans une situation pareille. Oui, mon personnage choisit de mourir avec son amoureux. Mais dans la vie, j'encouragerais toujours à continuer à vivre et à se battre. Je n'incite absolument pas au suicide et à l'abandon. Prenez les œuvres de fictions avec des pincettes. Si vous avez le sentiment d'être trop touché par cette histoire, négativement je veux dire, vous pouvez venir me parler, et surtout, prenez du recul. Pas la peine de faire une dépression pour une fiction Larry, hein, les enfants :)
> 
> -Ensuite, la fiction est une dystopie, donc forcément un reflet déformé et critique de notre société, notamment ces aspects : société basée sur le "mérite", valorisation extrême de l'intellectuel, culture militaire, corruption politique, négligence de l'environnement et j'en passe (en exagéré, évidemment). Or, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, la « solution » que j'ai intégrée à l'intrigue n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe pas très crédible. C'est parce qu'en réalité, moi, je n'en ai pas, de solution, haha. L'éclair de génie reste à advenir. Et c'est pour ça qu'aucun de mes personnages n'a raison : cela dépend de vous et votre vision ! Harry est égoïste, Louis est résigné, Zayn cherche la vengeance, Niall est un suiveur, Gemma ferme les yeux, Liam a peur, Sophia est passive, Des sert le système etc. Evidemment, je pense que vous aurez compris que je valorise plutôt l'attitude de Louis (c'est toujours mon chéri d'amour dans mes fictions d'façon... Pourquoi... Peut être parce qu'on a deux lettres de notre prénom en commun... On va dire que c'est ça...), mais finalement, on peut lui reprocher beaucoup aussi. Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait changé le monde. Il ne l'a aidé qu'indirectement en représentant la « muse » de Harry. Donc voilà. Il n'y a pas de meilleur parti, pas de Bien ou de Mal, seulement des êtres humains qui gèrent le situation comme ils peuvent -et c'est ce que nous faisons, nous aussi. :) Et j'espère que parmi vous se trouve notre nouvel Einstein, qui sait ? 
> 
> -> Les paroles citées quand Harry voit Louis partout viennent de "Echelon" de 30 Seconds To Mars.  
> -> A la fin, ce sont les dernières strophes de "The Hollow Men", de TS Eliot, un des plus célèbres poèmes anglais, qui est très obscur et très frappant et magnifique. "This is the way the world ends..." Ces vers me tournent dans la tête parfois... 
> 
> Merci beaucoup beaucoup (beaucoup) pour votre lecture, merci d'être arrivés jusqu'au bout <3 MERCI =)
> 
> J'espère que vous y avez pris du plaisir malgré l'intrigue tragique, la fin, les moments difficiles... Je sais que j'ai pu surprendre et peut-être décevoir en écrivant une fiction vraiment différente et vraiment sombre, je ne vous en veux pas si vous n'avez pas aimé au final lol, merci déjà d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :D Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir partagée même si ça a été un peu folklorique et si ce n'est pas forcément tombé au bon moment... (J'ai fait un vrai massacre parmi les gars, n'empêche, je n'ai sauvé que Liam, il est le seul à survivre, ai-je prédit l'avenir de 1D... ? Hahahaha mais N O N (Non hein? Non). Je suis assez fière de cette fiction, au final.
> 
> Merci d'avoir apprécié, et à la prochaine fois j'espère :) 
> 
> La fin de Lost Stars est en phase préparatoire lol, ça arrive promiis. Et je réfléchis à d'autres projets mais ça ne sera sans doute pas avant cet été parce que je vais être très occupée ! Peut être des OS entre temps :) I'll see ! 
> 
> <3 
> 
> @RideOfSongs

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture et à très très bientôt (j'espère) =D !
> 
> PS : le hashtag de la fiction est #finalfic ! Mais vous comme moi savons que personne ne l'utilisera et je m'en fiche bien, mais j'adore les retours d'une façon ou d'une autre, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit tweet, un kudo, ou un commentaire (je lis tout) si vous appréciez <3 Merci !


End file.
